Medallion's Spark
by SylviustheStrange
Summary: Meet Reina Scarlett; Thirteen years old, a crybaby and probably the biggest scaredy cat on the face of the earth. So is how is someone like her supposed to be the saviour of a nation? From kidnapping poltergeists to war, Ike and company get more than they bargained for... FE9 Novelization.
1. One Step Forward, Two Steps Stumbled

**Hey, everyone! It's my first FE fanfic! I love the franchise, but FE9 is definetely my favourite. 8D**

**(But did they need to butcher FE10 to the point of unrecognition? ! *rage, rage, rage*)**

**Anyhow, enough of that, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: One Step Forward, Two Steps Stumbled<strong>

"Y-you want me to what? !"

Reina trembled, surrounded by three other girls in the sunset.

"You heard me." The leader, Denise sneered. "You want us to leave you alone? You'll have to earn it."

Reina remained silent.

"You know where it is, right?" Caitlyn, the blonde smirked beside Denise.

"That abandoned mansion everyone is talking about: Go inside. Alone. We'll be watching; we'll know if you chicken out."

Reina swallowed, frame discreetly shaking.

The mansion which is rumoured to spirit a person away if they were to enter...

She opened her mouth. 'Forget it, I'm not going!'

...Was what she wanted to say. As always, her throat would tighten at the last second.

Jessica flipped her red hair callously. "No objections, I see." She pushed Reina roughly into the woods, taking away her school bag.

"Get going."

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut. 'I... I don't want to!'

Yet, her legs disobeyed; they shakily made her trudge on, her emerald eyes watering. The other girls followed smugly.

'Why can't I say it?' Her eyes watered, frustrated as she went.

'I had to run into them on the way home. They had to be there... sometimes, I wish they didn't exist.'

All was quiet except for the rustling of Autumn's leaves.

Soon, the dilapidated mansion's gates were in sight. The place was enormous, lined with stone with a fountain decorating its central courtyard.

'There's still time to turn back...' Her mind whispered. 'Say something.'

Her knees knocked. 'I... I...'

Denise scowled. "What are you waiting for? Are you retarded?"

Reina cringed, all previous thoughts forgotten.

She opened it carefully, peeking around with frightened eyes. No one seemed to be around...

She advanced up the stone steps, opening the front door.

So far, so good... the girl took in deep breaths before placing a trembling foot forward.

It creaked loudly, making her jump back with a squeak. "H-hello... anyone there...?"

She mentally smacked herself. 'Of course not, it's abandoned, Stupid!'

At least, she hoped.

The door slammed behind her, making her scream. Mean, high-pitched laughs came from the other side.

Reina hastily fumbled the knob; it was locked.

"So stupid! You really thought we would do that?" Denise's voice sneered.

"You're getting what you deserve, stupid."

"Have fun~" They laughed again, voices fading as they left.

"No, wait!" Her throat finally worked again as she banged against the door.

"Stop! Don't..." She yelled fearfully. "Don't leave me here!"

Silence met her. She slumped against it, bringing her knees to her chest.

Her shoulders shook, crying. 'I'm scared... I'm scared... Someone...'

She whispered. "Help me..."

'Finally, she says it!'

She jerked up, face awash in tears. "W-who's there...?"

'You know, if you wanted help, ask!' A childish voice chirped.

"Who..." Reina paled, "a-are you... a g-g-g-g-g... ghost?"

Sweet laughter echoed in the mansion. 'No, I'm not. Or at least, I don't think I am.'

What is that supposed to mean...?

'Play with me.' It stated.

"B-but I don't..." Reina choked. "S-see..."

'You don't need to see.' It replied, confusing her. 'Come with me...'

The mansion began to spin. "W-what's happening...? !" Reina cried fearfully.

'It's going to be fun!' It giggled, completely ignoring her. 'So much fun, you'll scream!'

The floor disappeared, as well as the mansion, its giggling accompanying her own screams down into the darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeell... interesting so far? Hopefully it wasn't too cheesy...<strong>

**As you can see, Reina's the scaredy-cat, preventing her from standing up for herself. Hopefully, Ike is going to do something about that... ;)**

**Anyway, I'll see if I can update often but it depends on school. So bear with me here! Thanks for reading! Read and Review!**


	2. Playing With Fear

**Hey, guys! I just want to say, thank you all for your encouragement! **

**I wasn't expecting so many responses after the first chapter!**

**Speaking of which, this is set during Chapter 1 of the actual game.**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 1: Playing with Fear**

Darkness. That was all Reina was aware of.

'It's dark! It's scary...!' Tears leaked from her eyes, breath hitching.

'I can't even see myself...! I'm all alone... I fell... Am I really dead?'

As she cried, a voice began to hum.

Whoever it was, the voice was comforting... almost like a lullaby.

Much different from the one at the mansion.

She gradually felt her eyelids droop, previous fears fading away. 'Why do I feel so calm...? Who is this person...'

A hand brushed her forehead.

Strange. For a dream, it feels so real.

'Sleep...' The voice soothed. Something textural and hard was tucked into her arms.

'Become strong... so strong, the world has to see...'

With that, her world became black.

-0-0-0-0-

"..right?"

A firm shake on her shoulder. Reina groaned, her body aching on the cold, hard floor. "Wake up!"

Her blurry vision gradually focused. 'My head... it hurts... who was that voice?'

A navy-haired boy was before her, brow furrowed in concern. A few other people were behind him, on the other side of the gaping wall.

A wooden wall, that is. 'W-what the...!'

He smiled slightly in relief. "Good to see you're still living."

"Where..." Reina shakily sat up, holding her head. "W-who are you...?"

He replied. "I'm Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. We were hired to clear the bandits from the village; are you from Caldea?"

'C-Caldea? Greil Mercenaries...?'

The mansion was replaced with a large building, all furniture gone. When she reared her head, she froze.

A man's body laid at the back of the room with a bloodied axe; gashes littered the corpse as blood pooled around him.

The girl shook violently at the sight, too terrified to scream. Ike covered her eyes gently, other hand on her shoulder.

"...Can you stand?" He smelled of blood.

She nodded numbly as he guided her out of the room, mind swimming.

'What's going on? Mercenaries? Bandits? I thought those only existed in the past! And what happened to the mansion? ! I don't just switch houses overnight!'

She soon felt the boy's hand uncover her eyes, a red-haired woman now helping her through the hole from atop a horse.

Reina swallowed; outside was even worse. Bodies of men littered the streets of the village, the citizens taking turns dumping them into the ocean below.

The girl clenched the sides of her jeans, trembling. 'Where did that voice take me...?'

"Here." She jumped about a foot in the air, giving a strangled squeak.

A green-haired teen snickered a little, the horseman admonishing him. The woman was speaking with an old man, who was giving her a handful of gold.

Ike amended, "sorry... Is this yours?"

He fished out a white book behind him. "It was at your feet when we found you."

It had gold engravings, a pattern of some language she couldn't understand. She tentatively took it, tracing its spine; it wasn't a dream, after all.

She tried to disguise the dejection in her voice. "Y-yes, thank you."

Reina looked it over, flipping through the pages.

'But what is it? I can't read any of this... Maybe that person forgot it, instead?'

She didn't notice Ike giving her a strange look.

"Are you kidding me, Titania? That's all we earned? !" The forest-haired lad complained loudly, drawing Reina's attention.

The woman sighed. "Boyd. Our sum was reduced because of the damages you caused earlier to the magistrate's building."

"Shoot, seriously? !"

"With the size of that hole, it's a wonder we got any money at all." The horseman remarked dryly.

"Oscar! You're supposed to be helping me!"

"I'm helping by telling the truth, Boyd."

"Say what? When did your logic get so twisted? !"

Reina watched the exchange curiously. 'So then, that building was the leader's house...'

"Oh?" The same old man walked up beside her, surprised. "I have never seen you here, before... are you with them?"

She shook her head nervously as all eyes turned to her. 'Should I tell them what happened? But it already sounds insane, even to me! '

Titania asked, concerned. "Do you have anywhere to go?"

Reina repeated the action.

Ike thought about it. "...How about she comes with us?"

"What?" Everyone chorused.

"That tome... you're a mage, right?"

'M-mage? Tome...?' Reina peered down at the hardcover under her arm.

Boyd asked skeptically. "Her? A little young, don't you think? Not to mention scrawny."

Her grip tightened on the book.

"Well, you can't judge by appearances... and having another mage around would be helpful." The horseman mused.

Titania agreed. "Yes, but in the end, it is her and the Commander's decisions."

She asked. "Do you want to come?"

'It's not like I have anywhere else to go!' She braced herself before taking the plunge.

"Yes, please... I-I'm Reina. Reina Scarlett... um... it's nice to meet you... "

As Reina congratulated herself for that first step, the horsewoman introduced. "I'm Titania; Deputy-commander of the Greil Mercenaries."

She held out a hand for the girl to shake. "It's nice to meet you, too Reina."

The girl took it, a tad hesitant. By the gods, lies shouldn't have to be this painful.

"I'm Boyd." The fighter grinned. "If you're stumped on anything, feel free to ask me-!"

"-If you want a hole in your wallet." Ike coughed.

Reina's lip twitched.

"Stow it, Ike!"

"I'm Oscar; not only a fighter, but a cook on the side." He smiled. "I hope we get along in the future."

"And you know who I am." Ike said, holding out a hand. Reina took it.

He greeted. "Welcome to the group."

"Now Ike, you know we need to talk to the Commander first." Titania then smiled.

"But I agree with Boyd; if you have any questions, don't be shy to ask."

Reina nodded slightly, not trusting herself to say more than, "thank you."

A rumbling growl drew everyone's attention, Boyd rubbing his stomach sheepishly.

"Ehe, whoops. My stomach's telling me it's time for dinner! Let's get going! I'm so hungry, I could eat Oscar's horse!"

"Why mine...?"

"Yours is smaller, so it looks easier to eat! (Titania's would probably run off faster than I could catch it, anyway)."

Ike stared. "...That answer was a little too in-depth. It's disturbing."

"It's your answer that's disturbing around here!"

Reina and the mercenaries left the village gates, Ike and Boyd continuing to have their banter. Titania admonished them, Oscar sighing with a shake of his head.

Reina, on the other hand, walked in silence, the guilt continuing to roar relentlessly in her ears.

Her throat pricked, her eyes watering in frustration.

'I can't believe I lied like that! If it weren't for that stupid mansion, then... None of this...!'

She sighed, defeated. 'I just hope I don't regret this.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

"We're back!"

Ike and Boyd called from the door, the mercenaries moving to sit at the Mess Hall's long table. Reina followed, allowing herself to admire how cozy the fort was compared to its humble appearance.

A lime-haired boy and brunette girl ran up to the boys, smiling. "Welcome home! How was the job?"

Oscar replied, setting up the kitchen. "Not bad; though we earned less than planned..."

Boyd shot a look at him.

The girl blinked, noticing Reina. "Oh? Are you a guest?"

Ike shook his head. "This is Reina, a mage; we met her on the job today at Caldea. It's not official, but she's with us, now."

"Really? That's great!" She smiled, aqua eyes bright. The boy agreed.

"I'm Mist, Ike's younger sister."

Her friend piped, waving. "And I'm Rolf! Welcome to the fort!"

Reina managed. "T-thank you..."

Mist asked curiously, taking a seat beside her. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen..."

She beamed, "you're the same age as me! It's amazing that you're fighting at your age!"

Reina shuffled, lowering her eyes. "Y-yeah..."

Her stomach churned nervously. 'I feel bad, lying to them; I don't even know what a mage is, let alone what's going on! But they'll never believe me if I tell the truth... what should I do?'

Titania asked Mist. "Is the Commander here?"

She shook her head. "You just missed him; he left with Shinon and Gatrie to finish a job. They won't back until tomorrow."

"Oh, really..." Titania mused. "I suppose there's nothing we can do about it."

Paling slightly, Reina wondered if it involved another slaughter.

Oscar hummed, lighting the stove. "In the meanwhile, I believe a welcome dinner for Reina is in order. I'll whip up something special, just for tonight!"

The mercenaries cheered, shouting out various requests at the aproned man.

"Mashed portatoes!"

"Pork and beans!"

"Roast beef!"

Oscar shouted over the noise, "I think Reina has the right to decide!"

Her stomach tightened even further as the mercenaries gave her expectant looks. She winced, scooting back.

"A-anything is fine..."

Over their, "what? !"s, and, 'that's no answer," her eyes darted every which way as they insisted her picking their favoured dish.

Letting her head fall onto the table, she groaned. 'Forget the food, I just want to go home...!'

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I tried; Hopefully, the chapter wasn't too boring. xP**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read and review!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Reina gets to know the mercenaries, but things take an ugly turn when she gets caught up in a kidnapping... her answer to the situation will be...?**


	3. A Dire Rescue

**Chapter 2: A Dire Rescue**

'I'm floating again...'

The first thing she became aware of was that familiar darkness. 'It's different, now though... it's warm...'

The voice appeared again; though this time, it chanted.

_O us... ire, li... ur...ames..._

_Bu... yo ...nce... _

'I can't hear...' She struggled. 'What is it trying to say...?'

It was already beginning to fade; She called in vain –

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wake up!"

A bucketful of ice-cold water splashed into her face. The girl jolted awake in the covers, yelling. "WAIT! I'm not-! H-huh?"

Blinking water out of her eyes, she looked around the bedroom.

Sunlight poured in the bedroom and onto the white tome; It laid on a small, wooden dresser beside the bed.

"A... dream?" She wondered, hair dripping.

Ike raised a brow at the foot of her bed, empty bucket in hand.

"Morning to you, too. Are you still half-asleep? Everyone else has already eaten breakfast!"

"B-breakfast...?" She shivered; the cold was starting to seep into her skin.

Ike sighed, moving to set the bucket down by the door. "I'm not one to talk, but you have to get up earlier from now on. You can't be sleeping in like this."

The harshness of reality hit her; 'That's right... I'm not home anymore...'

Her eyes pricked. "I-I'm sorry..."

A navy towel was tossed over her face, making her jump.

"Dry off, and don't worry about it; just come down to eat."

She barely nodded, rubbing her face and tears dry.

'Don't cry!' she scolded herself, 'they'll think you're a baby! So quit it! Besides, it's better this way. _They're _not here to yell...'

After drying her hair, she let the towel hang around her neck. 'Or hurt you...'

She grabbed the book, following Ike down the corridor to the Mess Hall.

There, Boyd and a white-robed, orange-haired man were sitting together at the long table.

Oscar was in the kitchen, cooking. Ike went to sit beside Boyd, Reina opposite of Ike.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty finally awakens!" The fighter grinned.

Oscar and the new man greeted, "good morning, Reina!"

Confused, she asked the priest, "m-morning... were you at yesterday's dinner?"

He shook his head.

"I was sleeping a fever off at the time; sorry I couldn't say hello before. Titania explained as she gave me dinner. I'm Rhys; it's nice to meet you."

Reina stammered, "i-it's okay, really! It's nice to meet you too..."

Oscar brought over a plate of eggs and bread, accompanied with a glass of milk.

"Thank you..."

"Not a problem." He noticed the towel around her neck, "did something happen?"

Reina took a lock; the ends were still wet.

"I, uh... kinda needed a little help waking up this morning..." she admitted sheepishly.

Boyd laughed, "ha! Now that's putting it mildly! I tried earlier, but it was like getting a log to move!"

Reina's ears burned as she took off the towel to eat; she didn't think she was such a heavy sleeper.

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey, it's no skin off my nose." Boyd waved off, grinning.

"Besides, it was funny watching Ike run around the fort, trying different things to wake you up. Like the one time he-"

He suddenly cringed, rubbing his arm; Ike sat idly, eyes on the kitchen.

Boyd shot him a look at the back of his head.

'He spent the morning trying to wake me up...?' Reina wondered, guilt making her squirm.

"A-aren't you hungry?"

Oscar replied, scrubbing the pans. "Don't worry, he already ate. In fact, Ike and Boyd were the first ones to dig in."

Reina then realized around a piece of toast. "Wait, where's Rolf and Mist?"

Boyd replied, propping his elbow on the table. "They went out to the field, picking wildflowers; they said you could join them later if you want."

She hesitated. "Would it... really be alright?"

She murmured aloud.

Ike replied. "They clearly invited you. I don't see why not."

"It's just," she took a forkful of egg. "No one asked me to play with them before..."

At least, not in that sense.

"Well, now they have." Boyd replied, slapping her on the back; she nearly choked. "So get out there, and enjoy the good outdoors!"

"Boyd, it would be more enjoyable if she knew the directions." Ike pointed as Reina hastily chugged down the milk.

"I was getting to that! Don't rush me, rookie!"

"R-rookie...?" She coughed.

"You see, Ike is a fresh recruit; the bandits you saw at Caldea were also his first mission!" Boyd grinned.

"So, he just started, too..." Reina confirmed, slightly reassured. 'At least I know I'm not alone in this...'

"You got it; and I'm...!" He puffed out his chest. "His senior."

"Unbelievably enough."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Ike? !"

"Everything."

The pair argued, (well, Boyd yelled, Ike coolly rebutting); Rhys whispered to her.

"Now's your chance; Follow the path down the gate adnd you'll come to a fork. Take the one on the right and you'll see the meadow at the end of the trees."

"Um, o-okay... thank you."

Reina grabbed her tome, thanking Oscar for the food again before sneaking out; that was one argument she didn't want to be dragged in.

Leaving the fort gates, she gazed down the zig-zag path which lead to the main road; the road which had little to no cover, that is.

She shivered as the bodies of the bandits came back to mind, shaking her head.

'C-cut it out! That was yesterday... it's not like they'll jump at you! It's over! It's...'

Her legs trembled, feet frozen; her grip tightened on the tome.

'Pathetic. Great, now I'm paranoid...'

Biting her lower lip, she dragged her feet down the road and to the fork; she glanced in both directions.

'Let's see... Rhys said it was on the –'

"Well, well... lookie here."

A grating voice came from the right, making her whirl to it; a man was stomping up the path, sneering.

"Another of Red's pups, eh?"

He was carrying two unconscious people under his arms.

Reina blanched, recognizing them at once.

"M-M-Mist! R-Rolf...!" She choked, petrified; throat tight, she couldn't scream.

'Of all the times...!'

"Hmph. Will you look at that; the brat knows these tykes. Looks like we got ourselves another hostage!"

He guffawed, Reina taking a quivering step back, tome to her chest. 'H-hostage...?'

"'Ey, Knor! Y'know what to do!"

"W-what are yo – GUH!"

She felt something like a handle hammer the back of her head, sweeping her into abrupt darkness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"...na... Reina!"

She groaned, slowly coming to; her head felt oddly heavy. The first thing her eyes made out were the dusty shack walls.

"Don't move." Mist hushed beside her; Reina winced. Even when she was speaking softly, every word was like a blow to the head.

"You're bleeding."

'W-what...?' She brought a tentative hand to where she was hit, to feel cloth; she immediately regretted it.

Hot pain exploded at the back of her eyes, making her cry out.

"Don't touch it!" Mist squealed, reprimanding.

Reina saw that the girl was missing her usual blue scarf.

'Did she use it as binding...?'

Mist apologized guiltily. "I'm so sorry, Reina! Because we invited you, you're...! We didn't mean for you to get caught, too...!"

Reina managed to choke out, pained tears flowing.

"I-I'm okay," she lied painfully, "but... w-where are we?"

Rolf could be heard sniffling in the corner. "A shack... T-they took us..."

He cried loudly.

"Those bandits took us! Away from that meadow...! They just came out of nowhere, knocking us out! When we woke up, you were here with us; unconscious and bleeding! Mist and I thought you were..."

He sniffled, crying. "I'm scared... Brother...! I want my brothers! Oscar, Boyd... Waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Reina cringed in pain on the floor as his long wails filled the room.

"R-Rolf...? Calm down..."

He cried. "Waaaaah! B-brother! I'm scaaaared! I wanna go home! -sniffle- Waaaaaaah!"

The noise was just too much; Hot pain, frustration and fear took over all sense of rationality as she snapped.

"Oh, shut up! For the love of God, Rolf! Shut the heck up!"

Her mind was racing, vision blurry; "My head's killing me, and your bawling isn't helping, you... you big baby!"

That only got him wailing louder, making her groan in pain.

"Hey, stop it! Leave Rolf alone!" Mist defended, seated between them. "We're all scared! But we don't need to take it out on each other!"

Reina continued glaring at Rolf across the room, the boy huddling his head between his knees, sniffling.

Mist was unfortunately caught in the crossfire, the room engulfed in a stifling silence. No one dared to say anything.

Unfortunately, Reina could only be angry for so long; As the pain became slightly more bearable, guilt began to take the violent emotion's place.

She cried herself, sniffling in shame.

'Why did I say that...? I'm no different from him! I'm scared, too...! Reina, you idiot! You cowardly, blubbering idiot!'

"I-I'm sorry, Rolf..." she swallowed thickly, the boy just able to hear.

"I didn't mean to snap, or call you a baby... It just hurts so bad..."

He sniffled, rubbing his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, too... I didn't mean to make it worse. I promise to be quieter."

She protested softly, sniffling.

"I-it wasn't your fault... you only cried. I-I was stupid to yell."

"But if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have yelled in the first place."

"Doesn't matter. I lost my temper; I have no excuse."

"But you're apologizing, aren't you?"

"I'm trying, but you're the one that's preventing me from-"

She groaned, head starting to spin. "Oh, forget it... I can't think."

"A-are you okay? !" He yelped, alarmed.

"I'd... be better if you asked it quietly..." She admitted sheepishly.

"I-I'm sorry...!" He sniffled, prepared to bawl all over again.

Reina panicked, "d-d-don't cry! _I'm _sorry, just don't cry!"

She cringed at her own loudness. "Urk, my head..."

'Good God, I really am pathetic.'

Mist glanced between them back and forth, bewildered at the sudden change in atmosphere.

The shack was awkwardly silent.

Reina remarked, cheeks pinkening. "T-this is awkward..."

"Yeah..." Rolf murmured, tracing circles on the ground with a finger.

Mist giggled, the two of them confused.

"Um... Mist? Are you okay...?" Rolf asked, unsure.

Mist smiled. "I'm glad; Reina, you... look a lot more relaxed now, than before."

"R-relaxed...?" The girl repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yeah." She nodded, "and Rolf stopped crying, didn't he?"

The two looked at each other blankly.

A giggle. Then another. And one more, until all three had grown into a full-out laugh, filling the once-lonely shack.

"I-I feel like an idiot." Reina confessed, pale, chuckles escaping, "my head really hurts, but I can't stop laughing..."

"Heehee! That'd have to make the two of us, then!" Mist giggled, "I know I should be scared, but... I'm not."

Rolf agreed, tears completely dry. "It feels really weird, but I don't wanna stop..."

Reina's eyes averted to the ground, suddenly shy. "Um... i-if you don't mind, I-"

The shack door burst open, cutting her off.

A large, menacing bandit stood at the doorway, a dark snarl on his marred face; the three of them screamed as he brandished his axe.

"You three!" He barked, "are coming with me!"

They trembled on the floor, wide-eyed as the man barked louder.

"Do you want to die? ! Move, stupid pieces of shit!"

They sprung to life, Mist and Rolf scrambling to help Reina onto her feet.

She immediately felt the urge to throw up, world spinning.

The man held the weapon close to their necks, forcing them out the door.

What awaited the three made them want to laugh, cry and scream all at once.

The mercenaries were right outside, blood-stained and worried, but well.

"Mist!" Ike yelled.

"Ike! Everyone! You came!" Mist cheered, even as she, Rolf and Reina were forced back against the wall.

Rolf, however shivered, the tears coming back to his eyes again. "I'm scared..."

Boyd and Oscar took a step forward when Titania held them back, shaking her head. They gritted their teeth, visibly shaking.

Reina struggled to keep awake, dizzy with loss of blood.

'It hurts... my head really hurts...' she panted, eyes glazed. 'So tired...'

The blue scarf bandaging her wound was leaking crimson.

Rolf and Mist gazed at her worriedly.

"Reina!" Rhys murmured, alarmed. "She looks so pale... how long has she been...?"

Ike snarled, expression dark; the amount of murderous intent in it sent shivers up Reina's spine. "You! Let them go right now! Do any more to them, I'll see you dead!"

"Shut your mouth! Shut your stinkin' trap!" The bandit spat, "if you want these three alive, throw your weapons down. If you don't, I'll start with the girl..."

The axe moved to Mist's neck, the girl screaming. "Eek! NO!"

Ike yelled, stretching out a hand. "STOP!"

Titania paled. "Wait!"

The man stopped, the edge just at Mist's jugular. "Yeah?"

The woman slowly bent down to place her axes onto the grass. "I'm putting down my weapons. See?"

The man sneered darkly. "Heh... heh heh. Smart move, wench!"

When Oscar protested, he was immediately silenced by Titania's narrowed eyes.

"We're here to save them. Now all of you, back off."

"Okay..."

"This stinks!" Boyd raged, throwing down his axe.

Reina trembled, eyes watering as the rest of the mercenaries were doing the same.

'This can't be happening...'

The bandit chortled. "So now, you're all unarmed. Which means..."

He grabbed Reina's neck, slamming her head against the shack wall. She screamed in pain, white spots dancing in her vision.

"REINA!" Everyone yelled collectively.

"You can watch as I gut this brat like a fatling pig!"

Helpless, the mercenaries could only watch in horror as the axe swung down; for Reina, it was too much.

Tears leaking from her eyes, she felt herself drift, pain fading away.

The last thing she saw was an arrow flying right to the head of its savage target...

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**WOW. This took me longer than I'd like.**

**(Had to re-write it, like three times...) *****dead*******

**Anyway, hope it wasn't too boring. Or cheesy. o.o;**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Reina's dreams seem to only get stranger, as the Commander uncovers her secret. With Ike, he finds a strange man on the job, whose cheerful disposition belies his power...**


	4. Shadows in the Dark

**OMGGG am I seeing things? NO! It's an update! *****Waves pom-poms*******

**What a way to cheer yourself up after bombing your mid-terms! With... another OC! AND IT'S A GUY! **

**What is he? Well, see for yourself. xP Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 3: Shadows in the Dark**

_The sky was dark. The land burned._

_People were fleeing, screams abruptly stopped with a burst of crimson. _

_Red trailed after ebon-armoured soldiers as they marched throughout the burning land, bodies suffocating the earth..._

_Reina stood in the middle of it all, numb and wide-eyed._

'_This is...'_

_A large flap of wings; a shriek. The gust created was so strong that Reina was nearly sent flying. _

_An enormous, winged creature landed atop the pile of bodies; its rider casted a maniacal grin down at her. She trembled, unable to do more than stare, petrified._

'_A nightmare...'_

_The blue flames grew more intense, heat sweltering; it felt strangely real. _

'_O just fire, light your flames...' They engulfed the ruins, the flames turning white... _

_Reina dizzily recognized the voice from Caldea, head spinning._

'_Burn-'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A splash of cold water, followed by a loud, piercing hiss.

A shrill scream, and a 'thump.'

Well, this is rather familiar.

"I'M UP, IKE, I'M SORRY! DON'T EAT BREAKFAST WITHOUT ME!"

Reina yelled, soaked, stomach on the floor, only to cringe -

'Wait... my headache's gone!'

She felt the bandages around her head, wincing at the now-mild pain. "I'm... back?"

"It seems Sleeping Beauty isn't completely awake." A deep voice remarked dryly.

Confused, she asked. "Ike?"

Sitting up, she instead found herself locking eyes with a large, brown-haired man.

She immediately flushed, embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I was woken up like this before, and – eh?"

He held out a green towel, an emerald ribbon and fresh change of clothes, interrupting her. "Before you catch a cold."

"Oh. T-thank you... umm..." she asked, sheepish. "Who are you? And... what happened to that bandit?"

"The name is Greil; I'm the commander of the Greil Mercenaries. As for him, it's no longer anyone's concern. ...You're Reina Scarlett, correct?"

Surprised that he knew her, she nodded.

"I understand this is sudden, and you just awoke, but there are few things we must discuss... that is, after you change."

"U-Um, okay...?" She staggered out to the bathroom with her new clothes, pale and confused.

'The Commander...? ! And he wants to talk so soon? Just what happened while I was asleep? !'

Unbeknownst to her, Greil was frowning at the white tome, moving it aside to replace the now blackened dresser...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hmm, so this is Port Toha?" Ike asked, Titania, Gatrie and Shinon following behind him on the path.

"That's right; and our job... is over there." Titania pointed towards a large ship at the end of town.

The group had just arrived at Port Toha's entrance, the seagulls crying over the ocean tides in the bright, clear skies.

A huge pirate ship was docked at the other side, many of its crew members stomping through the marketplace and terrifying villagers.

"Before we go in, everyone clear on what they have to do?"

"Hmph. It was obvious from the start; feather some sea scum, do the job and get out of here." Shinon said in distain, obviously bored.

"Of course!" Gatrie grinned over his grouchy friend.

"You can count on standard thunder and lightning maneuvers here, too Deputy Commander! We'll let you and Ike take care of the rest!"

Titania smiled, "sounds good. What about you, Ike?"

The boy was gazing into the distant ocean, letting the wind play with his hair and bandana.

"Ike?"

He blinked, startled. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"You're dazing. It's unlike you." Titania frowned lightly, concerned.

"Sorry. I... was thinking."

"Really?" She seemed surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just..." He admitted. "I was wondering if Reina's going to be okay when she wakes up. She seemed rather shaken when we found her."

"Eh? You mean that girl Shinon saved?"

Gatrie asked, recalling her fainting after the sniper killed the man the day before.

The group had hurried back to the fort with Mist and Rolf to properly treat Reina's injuries...

Only to see the Commander already there, not exactly pleased...

Ike winced at the recall. "Yeah, she joined us just a couple days ago at Caldea."

"Hmm..." The man mused.

Titania reassured, smiling. "Rhys gave her enough medication before he left; the Commander is there too, so she should be fine. But for now..."

She gestured to the pirate ship, adding. "Try not to let that trouble you too much. We do have a job to do, after all."

"You have a point." Ike admitted. "Alright, then. So what did you say earlier?"

"Simply put, Shinon and Gatrie are to soften them up. You and I will take care of the rest."

"Sounds like a plan."

At that moment, the village elder ushered Titania aside, requesting to talk to her.

When she left, a large grin then bloomed across Gatrie's lips, chuckling in realization.

"...Oh, ho! I see how it is; you have your eye on the girl, don't you, laddie?"

"What?" Ike turned, surprised. "Where did that come from?"

"Well, you've never been one for dreaming. Yet, here you stand. And it's about a girl, of all things! Little Ikey is finally growing up..."

"Gatrie, it's not like that." He said calmly. The knight shook his head.

"But, you're thinking about her when you're about to go into battle! You even stopped by her room to give her book back before you left!"

"I was concerned, that's all. That head injury was rather serious, and that book was her's, anyway. It was only right to return it."

He replied, confident in his reasoning.

Shinon smirked broadly, sneering. "Every _man _knows that denial is the first step to love... isn't that right, Wittle Ikey?"

Slightly flustered now, a hint of pink rose on the boy's cheeks. "I'm telling you, you've got it all wrong!"

"Grow a pair, then maybe I'll believe you."

"Listen here Shinon, I-"

"Oh? Annoyed already? You going to do something about it?" The sniper taunted.

While him and Ike were having a stare-down, Gatrie ranted on obliviously about Ike's new romance.

"Do I want to know what it is you three are doing?"

Titania sighed, riding back.

As Shinon practically spat it out, Ike denied it vehemently at the same time, Gatrie ranted, all voices overlapping the other.

She held out a hand. "You know what, forget it. I don't think I want to know, after all. Just stop and get into formation. They're not about to wait for us."

"Tch. We'll settle this later." Shinon gave Ike one last sneer before readying his bow.

The ranger wordlessly agreed, unsheathing his sword before getting into his usual stance.

Gatrie shook his head, moving to stand in front of the sniper as a shield, fastening his helmet.

Titania brandished her axe as a couple of brigands noticed them, charging. "Alright then, let's go!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Reina fidgeted in her stool, now changed.

Her previous clothes, (currently being washed by Mist, to the girl's guilt), were replaced with a green skirt, cream blouse, socks and brown ankle boots like the other girl's.

Her brown hair was tied with the ribbon into a high ponytail, her and Greil sitting on opposite stools in silence.

'Why does he want to talk? Could he have found me out? _Already?_ What did I do wrong?'

She panicked inwardly, Greil starting.

"Allow me to be frank. Reina, you... are clearly inexper – rather, you're not a mage at all, are you?"

Reina died a little inside. 'I knew it...'

"I had doubts when Ike told me about your meeting in Caldea... They only grew when my men found the tome you carry. I took a look at it. It doesn't appear to have been used once."

"I... t-that's..." Reina protested feebly.

"Your dresser was burning this morning. Did you know that?"

"W-WHAT? !" Evidently not.

"When? How? ! Why?" She sputtered, stopping cold as the man held up her tome.

"I'm certain. Your magic... though it is great in power... it isn't controlled at all. That, combined with the obvious lack of use of your tome... Could you explain this to me?"

Reina hung her head, ashamed.

"...I do not know where it is you come from, or your reason for being here, but... above all else, I do not appreciate being deceived. Nor my headquarters being burned."

He frowned. "...Why did you lie?"

That quiet phrase stung more than any yell could.

"...ry..." She sniffled. Tears stained her skirt.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...! I was scared!"

The tears fell faster.

"I didn't know where I was... I woke up in another world away from home, in the Magistrate's house! Ike was beside me, along with that book and dead body...! H-He thought I was a mage... I didn't have anywhere to go! I had no choice-!"

"You're wrong; you always had a choice." His voice was slightly less severe. "You just took the wrong one."

She hiccupped fearfully, "but what could I have done? ! If I told Ike and the others the truth... they would never believe me! You wouldn't, either..."

"How do you know that?" He crossed his arms expectantly.

She stammered. "B-but, I'm not from around here...! I'm nothing more than a stranger. W-why should –_ would – _ you believe me?"

"My son trusts you. Isn't that enough?"

She sniffled, remembering the boy's kindness; a whole new shame began to burn.

She murmured timidly. "... Is... it too late?"

Greil crossed his arms; Reina's lips remained in a hopeful line.

"...My men have already accepted you. Even if I were to protest, it wouldn't change what happened. Or your position in the Greil Mercenaries."

"M-Mister Greil..." She fought hard to keep the relief from her voice.

"However, expect no special treatment because you're a child. You _will_ learn to earn your keep here like everyone else, even if it is from scratch."

His gaze lost its sternness, lips twitching.

"In the meantime, tell me about the place you come from; I'm interested about this 'other world,' you mention."

She saluted clumsily. "A-alright, Mr Greil!"

"That's 'Commander,' to you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Yaaargh!" Ike belted a battle cry, sending the bandit into the waters with his sword.

The port was stained red, bodies piling the streets.

An archer was beginning to take aim at the ranger, when another arrow lodged in his chest.

Shinon yawned, twirling an arrow. "This is too easy. I'm almost tempted to find a bigger challenge."

Gatrie panted, annoyed. "If that's the case... please do. I'm tired... of people coming... after me because they want... to kill you."

"It's not my fault everyone believes gingers have no souls."

Titania shot him a withering look, emerging from a village house with an elixir.

Shinon ignored her, continuing to actively pluck out the pirates.

"What happened to 'leaving the rest to us...?'" Ike wondered, slicing away.

"Ooooh, fantastic!"

The mercenaries turned to a robed, long-haired man walking towards them, applauding. White hair pulled back into a low ponytail, it complemented his pale skin and navy robes.

He appeared to be in his mid-20s.

"Excellent work! Though you are just starting with the blade, I see much potential!"

"Uh... thanks, but... who are you?" Ike asked cautiously.

He laughed, ultramarine eyes twinkling.

"Hahaha! Whoops, I thought I was forgetting something! Sorry about that! I am Fyran, a travelling mage. Pleasure to meet you, Sir...?"

"I'm Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries." He said, wiping his blade clean. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you out here? Shouldn't you be hiding?"

"Well, truth is, those pirates took something of mine, and I would appreciate it if I could get it back." He said, eyes on the ship.

"Unfortunately, there are just too many of them..."

"If that's the case, why not team up with us?"

Titania suggested. "We share a common cause; our job here is to drive them away."

"Hmm... Sounds like fun!" He grinned, fishing out his tome. "I would be happy to take you up on your offer! And you would all be...?"

"I'm Titania, Deputy-Commander of the Greil Mercenaries. That's Gatrie and Shinon. Pleasure working with you."

"Aaaaaah!" A female cry came from the pirate ship. They craned their necks to the source, surprised.

"A villager?" Ike frowned. "Is someone fighting?"

Titania spurred her horse up to the ramp. "Whatever the case, let's hurry!"

Shinon, Fyran and Ike rushed after her, Gatrie moaning. "W-wait up, you guys...! You know I can't... –huff, puff- run fast!"

They cleared the bandits guarding the ship with relative ease; there, they found a Pegasus knight, pale and tired as she tried to stay awake.

Ike immediately rushed over, trying to snap her out of it. "Hey, are you alrigh-?"

"Grraaaah!" A bandit rushed at Ike, seeing the opportunity.

"Ike, look out!" Titania shouted.

"Wha-?"

Fyran smirked darkly, hand over his open tome.

"Tsk, tsk. Interuppting such gallant rescues are quite rude, you know. I believe a little 'time out,' is in order..."

A dark rune appeared at the bandit's feet, ominous shadows dragging him below.

He screamed, bones crunching as he disappeared; red gushed out the rune like a fountain, with no body to be seen.

Everyone stared at the shaman under raining blood as the rune disappeared.

He grinned sunnily. "Do carry on! Romance waits for no one! The leader is at the end of the ship, so let us know when you're done, Handsome!"

Ike sputtered, red-faced, Marcia joining as Shinon smirked, Gatrie laughing.

"T-that's not-! It's not a date!"

"Whatever you say, Handsome!"

"Just get going!" If Ike's face got any redder, it would put Titania's hair to shame.

Fyran only laughed, casting another round of Flux.

Shinon and Gatrie backed him up, Titania riding on to the leader...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hmm. I see."

Greil crossed his arms in thought. "So these, 'inventions,' don't require magic to power them, but electricity, instead... interesting."

"Well, not all of them need electricity."

Reina said excitedly, having lost all shyness overtime.

"There's still tents, water bottles and pop-tarts! (Oh, wait, I guess you need the toaster for that)... But the ones that need electricity are really convenient! Like TVs, computers and cars! They change our world!"

"You mean those odd metal boxes?"

"Yeah!" She grinned.

"It certainly sounds different." The man agreed. "But a world without magic, or weapons.. it is hard to imagine."

"Well... there are things like guns and bombs, but... believe me, Sir, you don't want them here." She said fervently.

He gave a light chuckle. "I'm sure. Speaking of magic..."

He turned to the tome lying on her bed. "I will be honest. Learning it... is not going to be easy."

"I-I know..." She said, downcast. "But... how am I-?"

'_Burn it...'_

Reina jumped, looking around. Greil rose a brow. "Is something wrong?"

_'Your radiance...'_

That voice...! Reina rushed out the room.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm sorry, I need to check something!"

She ran out the fort altogether, panting as she looked around the yard hurriedly. 'It was coming from outside... could it be at the gate?'

She ran further down the winding path, only to bump into a solid chest. "W-Wah!"

"Careful!" A hand went to her wrist, saving her from a fall down the rocky cliff.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I-Ike...!" Reina stepped back, shaking her head. "S-sorry! I was looking for something..."

"Funny. We just came back with someone who lost something, ourselves."

Fyran sighed behind him, looking rather disappointed. "My Arms Scroll..."

Gatrie winced. "Uh... sorry, man..."

It wasn't his fault the ship was so slippery. Or that the wind was blowing extra hard that day.

He just had a lousy grip.

"Ike? Who is this person?" Greil came behind Reina, surprising her.

"We met him on the job at Port Toha; he helped us clear the pirates and wants to join."

"Good afternoon, Sir! I'm Fyran, a travelling mage-"

"Shaman." Ike, Gatrie and Shinon dead-panned as he laughed.

"Very well, a travelling 'shaman;' I was hoping to enlist in the Greil Mercenaries after seeing your men at work... if that is alright, of course."

"Hmm. How is your aim? I understand dark magic is hard to utilize."

Fyran opened his tome, hand over it; he chanted under his breath, a rune appearing before Reina's wide eyes under the front yard tree's roots, dragging it down.

A splintering crunch echoed. "Well enough, Sir."

"Very well, you're in. We'll talk more inside..."

"Of course!" He grinned, everyone following them. Reina stood where she was, gazing at the horizon out the fort.

'That voice...' she brought a hand to her head. 'I wasn't just imagining it, was I? And that dream...'

"Hey, Reina! What's the hold up? Get over here!" Ike called.

"C-Coming!"

'I guess I'll figure it out later... once I hit the books, that is.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Yesh, we have plenty of Ike bashing. LOL I have nothing against him, he's just too fun to tease. xD**

**So we have Reina and Fyran for our OCs... there are going to be a couple more, but no more than that. What do you think? **

**(Hopefully, he didn't come out Gary-Stuish.)**

**Thanks for reading! Read and review!**


	5. Spark

**Chapter 4: Spark**

It has been a couple of weeks since Fyran joined the Greil Mercenaries; during that time, Reina had started learning the Ancient Language...

"Q... R... U...V – wait, I missed the S and T again? !"

She groaned on the study room floor, letting her now healed forehead hit the wood in exhaustion.

The place was littered with open books and crumpled pieces of parchment.

'I didn't think the letters alone would be this hard!'

Sighing, she crumpled the paper to start over with a fresh one, inking the quill in thought. 'Other than the Commander, no one else knows about me... but what would their reactions be if they did...?'

She shivered; a part of her didn't want to know.

'I can't concentrate...'

Discouraged, she cleaned the room of paper balls and books before leaving for the mess hall... only to find a surprise.

A pale, raven-haired girl was already there, red eyes frigid as she talked with the Commander and Titania; they all had equally serious expressions on their faces.

'Wow... what a pretty girl.' Reina couldn't help but gaze at the stranger appreciatively. 'I've never seen her, before... maybe she's a new recruit?'

"...Troubling news, indeed. Gather the troops." She heard the man gruff.

"Yes, Commander." Titania nodded, briskly hurrying past Reina.

"Um, Titania...? What's happening?" She asked.

"No time to explain! Just get to the Briefing Room and wait there."

"O-okay...?" The girl blinked after her, confused.

"You."

Reina jumped, the stranger now finished talking to the Commander.

"U-um, hello-"

"Who are you?" She interrupted coldly.

"Sorry?"

"Who. Are. You?" She asked, (demanded), condescendingly, eyes narrowing as if speaking to an idiot.

"I-I'm R-Reina, a mage of the G-Greil Mercenaries!"

She squeaked, quickly finding herself afraid of the newcomer.

The girl's eyes flashed.

"Strange... I don't remember _you_ being a member of this group."

"I-I just joined a few weeks ago... um... d-do you know the mercenaries...?"

She almost looked tempted to answer when Ike entered the room, surprised.

"Soren? Is that really you?"

Her expression seemed to take an entirely different turn, softening.

"Hello, Ike. Long time, no see."

"I'm happy to see you're back. But what happened? I thought you were going to be studying a while longer..." He said, confused.

"It's a long story..."

"Umm... Ike?" Reina began tentatively, "i-isn't 'Soren,' a boy's name?"

"Yeah... Why...?"

"Well... I-Isn't she... a girl...?"

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

Soren's eyes narrowed even further; Reina immediately hid behind Ike, squeaking. Boy, if looks could kill...

The ranger coughed.

"Uh... no. Reina, this is Soren. Soren, Reina. He's a mage like you, and another member of the Greil Mercenaries."

"A-A mage...? Really?" Reina's eyes strayed to the pale green tome the newly-established male held under his arm.

"Hmph. That's what I should be saying." Soren's lip seemed to curl in disgust.

"You? A mage? For someone that has little to no control over her own magic...? The absurdity of it confounds me."

Reina's eyes watered, hurt and shocked. 'H-how does he...?'

"What's the hold up?" Greil boomed from the other room. "Get in here, now!"

Ike urged. "C'mon. We have to go."

Soren complied, but not without giving Reina one last glare with a swish of his robes.

Only when he turned the corner did Reina sigh, legs feeling like Jell-O.

'W-what was that about...? And how does he know...? Did the Commander tell him...?'

"Reina."

"Y-yes!"

"Soren said that you have, 'little to control over your magic.'" Ike said, frowning. "What does he mean?"

"I-I... have no idea." She mumbled, running down the hall.

'Ugh...another chance to tell the truth, only to give another lie... why does this happen to me?'

Guilt, confusion and fear jumbled in her stomach, unbeknownst to Ike's scrutinizing in her wake...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once everyone had gathered, Greil began.

"You probably remember that Soren's been training with another mercenary group. Well, he's back now. And he has unbelievable news."

Soren announced bluntly. "It's Crimea and Daein. They have gone to war."

Everyone immediately had either shock or dread painted on their features.

"W-War? ! It can't be!" Mist paled.

Reina frowned. 'C-Crimea... Daein?'

Greil went on, "that is why I called everyone here. Soren has more details. Go ahead, Soren."

"Alright."

He pulled out a large map of Tellius from his sleeve, unrolling it for them to take a look. Reina could make out some of the characters written.

'Oh, they're neighboring countries...'

As Soren described Melior's annihilation, Reina's dream flashbacked to her; the ebon soldiers, flames, that horrible man sneering atop those bodies... She shivered.

'It's all so similar... Was it really just a dream? This is too creepy... Come to think of it, that voice hasn't appeared at all, either... I wonder why...?'

"... Soren and Reina, too. That should do."

Greil's voice snapped Reina back to reality, stammering.

"W-What just...? What about me?"

"You're going to be part of the scouting party to Melior! Ike's leading the team!" Mist whispered to her.

'WHAT?'

She protested with Ike, both with a different reason.

Greil however, shot them both down.

"My decision is final. Ike will be waiting for you at the front gates in five minutes! Everyone else who have not been called will remain here at the fort! Dismissed!"

Reina numbly sat as the others left the room, shaking.

She didn't even hear Fyran cheerfully wish her good luck.

'I-I can't believe this... it's really happening... my first... Breathe, Reina! In, out... in...'

"Oh, that's right. Reina. Soren."

The Commander stopped the other mage by the door.

"Before you leave, I would like to speak to you both for a few minutes..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The mercenaries trodded through the path in the trees, Ike taking the lead with his brand-new regal sword attached to his belt.

Reina sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time, behind the others.

Soren twitched in irritation beside her. "Do you mind? It's annoying."

"B-but..." She sniffled quietly.

"I-It's just... I don't understand it. Why did the Commander have to make such a decision...?"

"Believe me, I am not thrilled to be your babysitter, either."

He snapped coldly.

"For someone that doesn't even know how to cast a spell, barely able to read the Ancient Language... you are a walking accident just waiting to happen."

Reina cringed, unable to deny the truth in his words.

"I-I know..."

It turned out that the Commander had told Soren everything about Reina that morning, (including where she came from).

So he appointed Soren as her teacher and guide, to help her until she at least, has a grasp on the basics.

'_Even if you're only going out there as a scout, this will be good experience for you.' _

'What was the Commander thinking, partnering us up? Fyran would've been better. I don't like Soren... he's...'

She buried her nose in her tome, away from his glaring eyes.

'S-scary...'

"We're here!" Ike called, everyone arriving at the Capital Way.

Reina took a step back, disgusted at the sight and smell.

Corpses were lying everywhere in the path, many of them in black armor. Soldiers in white accompanied them, red staining the ground.

Ike split the group into partners to search the area for any possible clues, when Reina hastily requested to be paired up with him, to the ranger's surprise.

Not minding it, he agreed, revising the partners before splitting.

As soon as the others were out of earshot, he asked her, bewildered.

"What was that about?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Reina flushed, crouching to search the hedges. "I just... feel uncomfortable around Soren... h-he scares me..."

"Well, you _did_ call him a girl back then..." He scanned the forest's edge.

Reina hung her head, embarrassed.

"I-I didn't think...! H-he looked too pretty to be a boy!"

Ike's voice was tinged with amusement.

"Just don't let Soren hear you say that. Don't get me wrong, but... it's not considered a compliment for guys to be called 'pretty.'"

"Oh..."

"Speaking of Soren... what he said back then..."

At this point, Ike was looking at her straight in the eye. "Are you sure you didn't know what he meant?"

The Commander's other message replayed in her head.

'_Reina... I know it's not easy, but now that the war upon us, it is imperative the others know the truth. The sooner they do, the less it hurts all of us.'_

She sighed, murmuring.

"...No, he's right. I-I'm sorry, Ike... I lied... it's true, I can't control my m-magic that well..."

"Why did you keep such a secret from everyone?" He asked, not pleased.

"I-I was afraid... you wouldn't want me here anymore if you knew... a-and I'm s-sorry, but it's a... long story. I-I'll tell you... and everyone later..."

Ike sighed reluctantly, arms crossed. "...I guess."

"I'm sorry!" She blurted, guilty all over again. "I really am!"

"...Let's meet up with the others. They must have found something by now."

Reina trudged along behind him, sullen.

'I thought telling him would make me feel better, but after seeing that look... I only feel even worse...'

The group gathered in the middle of the road, sharing their findings.

It turned out that most of the dead were Daein soldiers, but the situation itself could be grave for the Crimean Royal family...

Before they could discuss further, Gatrie yelled.

"Guys, we've got Daein soldiers moving in on us! And they don't look happy!"

Sure enough, a bunch of black-armoured men came marching from the pass, carrying their red banner.

Reina gulped, subconsciously inching closer to Ike's side.

The captain barked at them, demanding to know why they were there.

Titania attempted to placate him, but it only got the man to sneer.

"Not going to co-operate, eh? Move in, men! Kill them all!"

Reina felt her stomach drop as the soldiers scattered, readying their weapons.

'Why me...?'

Ike called a brief retreat, everyone gathering for their game plan.

Shinon rushed him in giving orders, thoroughly enjoying it when Ike flustered.

"L-Let's see... we're in the middle of the road, so there's not much cover... Soren, Rhys and Reina are vulnerable, so that means we need to protect them from enemy attacks... right?" He added unsurely.

Soren smiled slightly. "That's a sound strategy, Ike. I can attack from behind your defences. Good thinking."

Reina faintly heard Shinon cough, 'suck up.'

"Do you mean that? Um... all right! Let's do that, then." Ike decided, more confident.

As everyone readied themselves, Reina opened her tome, reading.

'I... can read some of it now. The fragments... they're familiar, but... where did I...?'

"Alright, then! Let's go!"

Ike brandished his iron sword, his regal one attached to his belt.

Gatrie hastily moved to be the mercenaries' shield, the soldiers' weapons quickly becoming ineffective against him.

He swept his lance, clearing away as many as four soldiers at once.

Reina could only watch, amazed. 'W-wow...'

"Reina! In front!" Rhys warned her, behind Titania.

Sure enough, a soldier was charging her with his lance.

Screaming, she immediately ran... in the opposite direction.

"G-get away from me! S-someone... anyone! Heeeeelp!"

Soren snapped, vein throbbing. "For the love of-!"

Chanting under his breath, he hovered a hand over his tome, winds began to stir.

"_O winds, gather before my path... send them down screaming in blood..."_

A gust of wind; slicing noises, and a terrible scream.

Once Reina heard the 'thump,' on the grass, she stopped.

Dead, the same soldier was covered in gashes as if done by blades.

She fought the urge to gag, nervously returning to the stupefied group.

Shinon was the first to break the silence.

"What... the blazes was that? !" He snapped, Reina cringing.

"He rushes you, and you run off, screaming without casting a spell? !"

"I-I... that's not-!" Reina screamed in terror, eyes watering as she ducked, a javelin flying over her head. "I... I can't...!"

Soren counter-attacked for her, slicing the solder's neck cleanly.

Ike grunted, parrying a myrmidon's strikes. "Reina! Be honest with me! Can you... cast any spell at all?"

"What kind of question is that!" Gatrie lanced a soldier in the gut, blood spattering. "How is she a mage if she can't even-?"

Reina gave an almost inaudible sob, shaking on the ground.

Frozen, Titania murmured incredulously down at her.

"Reina, you... lied to us?"

"I'm sorry..." she choked on the grass. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"You little-!"

A snarl ripped from the sniper's throat, advancing when Ike held him back.

"Shinon!"

Reina continued to cry, the mercenaries having either shock or distain etched onto their faces.

"Uh, guys? Can we save the drama for later? Like, _after _we're done? !" Gatrie yelled, now surrounded by four other men.

"Tch!" Shinon let out his anger on the poor, Daein soldiers, each falling one by one to his arrows.

The mercenaries concentrated back onto their enemies, Reina crying, until...

"I don't understand."

Her reddened eyes peeked up at Ike's back.

"You say that you aren't a mage. And yet, you also said you can't control your magic."

"Ike...?"

"You told both a lie and a truth. You're one of the biggest scaredy-cats I know, yet you confess to one of the biggest lies that can break our trust in you completely."

"W-...where are you going with this...?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..." He trailed, slicing a fighter's torso.

He turned. Even when blood was spattered all over him, Reina couldn't find it in her to look away.

"I want to trust you, but can I allow myself to do that?"

Reina shakily sat up. "Did you... trust me at all in the first place?"

A wry smile tugged at his lips. "...You know something? I don't think I ever truly did."

"Then, why-?"

A pained groan interrupted them, Soren now holding his bleeding side. An arrow shaft was sticking out of it, Rhys hurrying to treat him.

Ike rushed over, Reina following in spite of herself. "Soren!"

"I-Ike..." He gritted, Titania finishing off the archer that shot him.

"Don't move!" The ranger said, preparing to pull it out. Reina immediately looked away, hearing the mage grunt in pain.

"Hahaha..." Only the captain was left, the man sneering as he advanced. "I've got you, now... without your only mage, none of you can hope to scratch me!"

Ike scowled, changing his blade. "We'll see about that."

He charged with his regal sword.

"What is he doing? ! Not even knowing the triangle...!" Shinon slapped his forehead. "That dumb pup."

"W-what's with that guy...?" The girl murmured as Ike struggled. "He's got so much armor... more than the soldiers..."

"A knight..." Soren gritted, about ready to pass out. "Melee weapons won't... do much. Magic... is ideal against them..."

Before she knew it, her eyes strayed to the tome in her arms.

"So... disgustingly simple..." Soren muttered, disdained as she ran.

Titania galloped after Reina, yelling at her to come back.

'C'mon, Reina! Think! What did Soren do...? He put his hand over the tome like this...' She panted, clumsily hovering it over the page as she snuck behind the knight.

'And... he chanted...'

Reina feverishly sped over the characters.

'Remember those study sessions! Don't let them go to waste! L-let's see... um – gaah! No! I can't read all of it! How can I cast this? ! It's all in pieces-! Wait...'

Her eyes widened, realizing where she heard the chant before.

'Pieces...? That time-!'

"Gah!" Ike was sent flying, regal sword knocked out of his hand.

Titania and Soren yelled, "Ike!"

"This is the end, boy!" The knight stood over him, javelin high above his head.

"_O Just fire, light your flames..." _

The air grew hot; a white light glowed behind him. Rearing his head, the man froze in terror as the white ball in Reina's open hand grew ever brighter.

"I-impossi-"

She yelled, the voice's message now clear from her dream.

"_Burn your radiance... Fignitus!" _

With that, it exploded.

The man screamed in agony, burning to his death.

Unfortunately, Reina was also caught in the blast, the force knocking her back into Titania's arms. Ike scrambled to get away from the falling, burning body, grabbing his sword along the way.

The girl whimpered, crying in the saddle, hands and face stinging badly.

The woman sighed, admonishing as she let Reina down from the horse.

"Really...! Of all the reckless...!"

Rhys hurriedly brought his staff to the girl's injuries, healing them.

"My... my burns..." Reina murmured, amazed as the pain ebbed away. "Wh...?"

"I did say I was a priest." Rhys said, smiling.

"No, I also mean..." The girl lowered her head, shameful. "W-why do you continue... being nice to me? I lied! I-I could've gotten everyone killed...!"

"So we're supposed to leave you alone out there? Is that what I'm hearing?" Ike asked blankly.

"You... might as well have!" Reina cried, tears streaming.

"I-I've been nothing but trouble the moment I joined you! In the end, I... even ended up hurting you when I casted...!"

The ranger winced as the priest healed his own minor burns.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm – OW!"

Shinon had smacked her over the head with his bow. "Oh, shut up! You say you're sorry? Then fix it!"

He snapped, the girl cradling her injured head.

"Study! Practise! Hell, meditate or do whatever bull it is that mages do! I couldn't give two wits! Just do whatever it takes to not have to apologize, again! Understand?"

Stunned, Reina could only nod numbly.

"Y-...yes, Sir..."

"Honestly..." Shinon stormed off, the girl now deep in thought.

Ike sighed, burns healed.

"At any rate, let's clear out of here. We have to tell the Commander what happened-"

A small moan came from the thicket, drawing everyone's attention.

"Did you hear that?" The priest asked.

"Unless we're all imagining it, I'd say so." Gatrie said.

"A wounded soldier, maybe?" Ike wondered. "Let's go have a look. Careful now... and someone stop Shinon from robbing the dead!"

"I'm all over it." Titania sighed, trotting off.

The rest of the group ventured into the woods to find a emerald-haired beauty, unconscious against a tree trunk.

Judging by her orange dress and tiara, she seemed to be nobility.

While Rhys fussed over her, Soren said they should leave her.

'She's beautiful...' Reina noted. 'But... why would she be all the way out here?'

Ike bent down, checking her pulse; he nodded.

"She doesn't seem to be harmed. We'd better take her with us for now and make sure she's alright. Give me a hand, will you, Rhys?"

He smiled. "Of course."

Reina staggered along as the group walked back to the fort.

'I did it... (somehow). And everyone knows, too... but I have a feeling it's not going to be the same between us, anymore. Did I really do the right thing? And I still have the others to tell at the fort, too...'

She groaned, exhausted. 'God help me through this.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Oh, my... this chapter is LONG. And freakin' hard to write.**

**Hopefully, Shinon wasn't too OOC. His character is harder to get down than I thought. **

**As for Reina's tome, its' name is Fignitus. It is a Greek term for White Fire. **

**Thanks for reading! Read and review!**


	6. Stumbling

**Hey, guys! I just want to say...**

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**W00t, we had hit the big 20 just in time before the holidays hit! **

**Thank you all so much! -****Confettis****-**

**And blaaargh, am I long overdue for an update! Dx**

**I meant to post this on New Year's, but nope, distractions had other ideas. (Them being shopping til I drop. LOL).**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 5: Stumbling**

The breakfast table was cast into silence that morning.

Reina fidgeted in her seat, having finished her story. She didn't dare meet any of the mercenaries' gazes.

"I-I-I understand if you're angry... a-a-and I know my story's hard to believe, but I swear I'm telling the truth."

As the silence stretched, she stammered.

"I-I didn't mean to lie to you... I was looking for a place to stay! I-I'm sorry... I really am!"

The scraping of a bench met her ears.

"Boyd? Where are you going?" She heard Oscar ask.

The dishes clattered in the basin as the fighter added his own to the pile.

"Out. Thanks for the food." He said tersely.

He grabbed his axe and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

It took much of Reina's willpower not to flinch; her heart sank as she heard his footsteps fade in the distance.

'Boyd...'

"Well, you weren't kidding when you said we'd be surprised, alright!" Fyran laughed, oblivious to the mood. "Glad to see that _some_ of it's the truth, Rei! Hahahaha!"

Titania frowned in distain, Rhys and Oscar sighing.

For a supposedly chivalrous man, he can be quite rude.

"It is... a hard tale to swallow." The priest admitted, "but it does explain your earlier clothes..."

"It doesn't make sense, though." Gatrie rose a brow, "if you wanted to keep this a secret, why tell us at all?"

"I-I never planned to... but the C-C-Commander said that... I shouldn't keep it from everyone now that the war is on. Um... a-are you angry?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't." Ike crossed his arms.

"Besides the fact you lied, what you did yesterday was stupid and reckless. I'm glad you saved me, but too many things could've happened! If the spell went wrong, it wouldn't have been just the enemy. Every one of us would've been at risk."

She sniffled, hiccupping as tears fell onto her lap.

He sighed defeatedly.

"...You're a good kid, Reina. But you can't just jump into situations like that! Remember, we're mercenaries; with every day we live, it's just as possible to die."

"I... I know." She wiped her nose on a napkin, yesterday's battle fresh in her mind.

'_Believe me,_ I know now.'

"I'm sorry..."

Mist shook her head, smiling. "I'm just glad you told us. I was surprised, but excited... And happy, too."

"Y-you were...?" The girl perked up a little.

"Yeah! I mean... how many people can honestly say they're from another world? It's amazing! Not to mention you had the courage to tell us... I'm glad for that."

Rolf agreed. "I probably would've kept quiet, forever. But, Reina...? Don't lie to us anymore, please? I want to be your friend, but if you lie a lot... it's really hard."

"...A... are we... friends?"

The girl murmured timidly. Titania smiled. "If you want to be."

Reina's lips formed a shy one of her own.

Ike turned away.

"I don't know... I mean, a girl that time-travels, disobeys authority, lies and almost kills her teammates in an explosion, hears voices, and is a heavy sleeper, (not to mention she's a coward)... I'm not too sure if I want to be friends with someone like that."

"M-meep! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! " She squeaked, Ike continuing loudly.

"And she apologizes too often, to boot! This is serious..."

Reina flinched.

"...ly punishable with intensive training."

...What?

"Train...ing?" She echoed dumbly, gaping as his lips twitched in amusement.

The mercenaries laughed at the priceless look on her face.

Soren snapped his book shut, giving Reina an icy scowl.

"If you can afford to make such idiotic faces, I assume that means you have finished eating. Grab your tome and hurry up."

He left the room briskly with his own tome tucked under his arm.

Springing to life, Reina hurriedly shoveled the rest of her porridge into her mouth. Shoving the empty bowl at Oscar, she thanked him before following suit.

"C-comfhin'! Waif f'r me...!"

"Talk again with your mouth full and I will sew it shut for the rest of the day."

"...You can sew?"

His brow twitched over Shinon's snickers.

"That's one-hundred laps around the fort."

"B-but I swallowed before saying-!"

The door closed behind them, muffling their argument.

Fyran gave a rare smile, sipping his tea. "Every flame starts as a simple spark... but once grows, virtually nothing can stop it..."

"But someone has to be there to light it." Titania reminded him.

"Haha, yes... so very true. But we don't need to worry about that..."

Screams from outside shattered the peace, followed up with sharp gusts of wind. He grinned impishly as the mercenaries cringed.

"Why should we when they're already working to keep that spark lit~"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thok. Thok.

The axe echoed rhythmically as Boyd chopped firewood at the back of the fort. A large pile of split wood laid next to the wall, already enough to last a month.

'Um, everyone? There's... something I need to tell you...'

Thok, thok, thok.

'I... I didn't mean to lie...'

Thokthokthokthok –

'I'm sorry...'

CRUNCH.

The axe split the stump in two. Boyd yelled frustratedly, some animals scampering in fright. He messed his hair, snapping at no one.

"I get it, already! I know she isn't that kind of girl! But does she have to be so-!"

"Boyd...?" Oscar approached from around the corner. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He hurriedly resumed his cutting as if nothing happened, this time starting on another stump. "I'm chopping wood!"

His brother sighed, rephrasing.

"I meant, why were you yelling? Is something wrong?"

Thok. thok.

Boyd snorted. "Don't you mean '_someone?_'"

"...Is this about Reina?"

THOK.

A brief flash of anger. "I don't want to talk about that shrimp."

"Then... do you want to talk about Rolf?"

"Wha-? !"

THUMP.

Surprised, the fighter's axe completely missed the next small log, digging itself into the ground. "Rolf? What does he have anything to do with this?"

"Only everything... right?"

Boyd's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, but nothing came out.

He finally sighed, sitting down on the stump. "...Am I really that obvious?"

"No, but I'm your brother. I'm supposed to know about these things."

Oscar persisted. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"After I left like that? She'd probably run for the hills at the sight of me!"

"On the contrary, she looked rather guilt-stricken when you left. Right now, I think a talk is what you two need..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A low moan pervaded the now-mostly empty mess hall, night having fallen outside.

"You... look tired." Ike mustered lamely.

Reina's head laid buried in her open tome beside him, exhausted and whimpering. "I... just witnessed the devil..."

Titania guessed from across the table. "Soren?"

That small sob was all she needed to hear.

After an entire day of meditation, running, casting and reading, (threats to her person added as an unhealthy bonus), it was all she could do to drag herself inside the mess hall and eat dinner that night.

The paladin shook her head. "He was never one to go easy on anybody."

"Neither is King Ashnard, apparently." Ike frowned. "It seems the theory of the royal family being attacked at the Capital Way holds true."

"W-what do you mean?" Reina yawned.

"You know that woman we found by the road yesterday?"

"Yeah...?"

"She regained consciousness this morning, introducing herself as Crimea's princess... Elincia, I think it was? She pleaded us to escort her to the country of Gallia, away from Daein."

"Gallia? You mean that country in the south?" Reina recalled the map Soren presented just yesterday.

"Are you certain?" Titania followed.

"The Commander spoke earlier as if she were telling the truth." Ike replied.

Reina gaped, exhaustion forgotten.

"B-but then...! What does this mean? What's going to happen, now?"

"I don't know. Frankly, I wonder if father will accept her request..."

At that moment, Rolf came rushing in from the hall, panicking.

"We've got trouble! There are soldiers outside! And a lot of them!"

"What? !" Ike and Reina yelled.

"The Commander wants to see everyone in the Briefing Room, and quick!" Rolf explained before running back where he came.

Ike stood, readying his weapons. "Let's hurry."

'Let's not.'

The girl stifled a moan, grabbing her tome before following Ike down the hall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Everyone's here and accounted for."

Titania supplied to Greil, the mercenaries all gathered.

Reina tried not to notice that Boyd was looking everywhere but in her direction.

"Commander, what are the Daein dogs saying?" Shinon got right down to business.

"They are demanding Princess Elincia to be turned over immediately. If we don't comply, they will attack. Pretty straight-forward."

Reina gulped.

"What are we going to do?" Gatrie wondered.

Greil thought about it before deciding to base his next decision on everyone else's opinions.

As he went around, Reina watched in blooming admiration.

'He's so calm and considerate, even in the current circumstances... I can see why everyone looks up to him, so much.'

Her grip tightened on her tome momentarily.

'Dad...'

"...Reina?"

"Y-y-yes!" She jumped.

"What do you think?" He repeated.

"Um... I... I don't think Daein's in the right... if that's what you mean." She added quickly, nervous.

"So, uh... s-since we can't trust them... h-how about we protect the princess...?"

'I hope I answered that right...'

Well, the idea of protecting an actual princess was exciting, at least.

Mist and Rolf agreed. "That's right! Let's help her!"

"Please! We have to help her!"

"Fyran?"

"Hmm..." the man contemplated with his ever-lasting smile.

"It's a shame of what happened, to her isn't it? It'd be even more of one if we left her alone! And a gentleman never leaves a lady in distress! What kind would I be if I were to do that?"

"Someone that isn't one in the first place?"

The guys dead-panned unanimously.

Fyran laughed obliviously. "My thoughts, exactly!"

Shinon slapped his forehead. "This idiot."

Greil contemplated.

"I see. ... My decision is settled! We will escort the princess to Gallia!"

Most of the mercenaries nodded, satisfied; Soren and Shinon, however looked less than pleased, Reina slightly apprehensive.

Ike voiced her very thoughts.

"Are you sure this is for the best, father?"

"Yes. Besides, I think the choice has been taken out of our hands."

He elaborated over Ike and Reina's confusion, "open your ears and listen. All of you!"

Everyone complied.

"Uh... I don't hear anything." Gatrie said cluelessly.

"Idiot!" Shinon barked. "That's the problem. Don't you think that's a bit odd? Silence, in all four directions."

Reina shook, her and the mercenaries connecting the dots.

Ike relayed grimly. "We're surrounded. The soldiers aren't waiting for an answer. They already decided to attack."

Greil nodded.

"It would seem so. But we're not so naïve or inexperienced as to fall for their trap. Everyone, take your positions! We're going to settle this right now!"

"Yes, Sir!"

The mercenaries chorused, grabbing their weapons. Everyone, save Mist, Rolf and the Princess stepped outside, getting their formation and items ready.

'Okay, Reina... take a deep breath.' The girl gulped.

'Remember what you went over with Soren this morning. Keep calm at all times. Vulnerary, check... Fignitus, check... don't attack too closely, unless they're archers... I... I can do this! ...I hope.'

Reina frowned, seeing nothing but blackness around her.

Instinctively, she formed a ball of white fire in her hand, lighting the area.

'That's better –'

"YOU MORON!"

"Wha-? Oof!"

Reina felt something fly by her cheek as someone pushed her to the ground, putting out her flame.

As her eyes adjusted, the arrowhead could be seen imbedded where she once stood.

The girl paled as Shinon fumed.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES WERE YOU DOING? !"

Reina squeaked helplessly. "I...it was dark..."

"THEN GET USED TO IT! DON'T BLATANTLY GIVE OUT YOUR LOCATION TO THE ENEMY, YOU IDIOT BRAT!"

Reina apologized fearfully as he scowled.

"Enough!" Ike interrupted, annoyed.

"We don't have the time for this! Gatrie and Titania, head to the front gate and block their way! Shinon and Fyran, follow and back them up!"

"Leave it to us!" Gatrie grinned, Shinon grumbling about, 'cocky and authorative idiot pups.'

"Oscar! You'll accompany me and Boyd, securing the west entrance! Reina and Soren, cover us! Rhys, remain on standby!"

"Understood!"

"Let's move!"

Everyone did as they were told, Gatrie and Titania immediately finding themselves engaged against a couple of soldiers.

Shinon and Fyran finished them before they could counter.

Oscar faced off against another lance knight, the two of them exchanging blows readily. Soren distracted the rider with a few spells as Ike fought against a soldier, his lance coming close to its target occasionally.

Reina found herself attacking from behind Boyd, the fight the only thing preventing the situation between them from becoming anymore awkward.

'What do I say...?' She grimaced as a soldier screamed. 'I didn't get a chance to talk to him at all... is he still mad?'

"Ike, to your right!" Oscar spoke up, throwing his new javelin. It speared another soldier in the gut before he could react.

"Thanks, Oscar!" Ike called, finishing off a myrmidon.

"Don't mention it."

"Lances can be thrown?" Reina murmured distractedly.

"Javelins are exceptions." Boyd replied suddenly, to her surprise.

"Oh... L-like your axe?"

He affirmed, throwing it as if to demonstrate. An archer fell, blood spattering.

"Hand-axe, really –" The fighter stopped.

"Boyd...?" Reina shrank back.

'Is he going to blow up again...?'

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "...I just don't get it..."

"E-eh?"

"Aren't you mad at me?" Boyd asked, frowning. "You know, for this morning...? How come you aren't saying anything?"

"N-no... Do you... want me to say something?" She asked cautiously.

"It's kind of hard to not expect a response!"

"I... didn't say that..."

Boyd raised a brow. "Now you're suddenly being cheeky. Are all girls in your world this weird?"

"I-I'm not weird..." she mumbled feebly.

The fighter rolled his eyes. "And I'm Soren in disguise. Seriously, I don't know how I could have thought you and Rolf were similar – gah!"

"What was that?" She blinked.

"N-Nothing! Forget I said anything! Oh, an enemy! Leave'im to me!"

He ran down the hill, Reina protesting. "B-Boyd, wait! That's a-!"

CRASH!

"...Tree." She winced sympathetically; the trunk creaked from the collision.

A low moan resounded from the bottom of the hill.

She squeaked. "H-hang on, Boyd! Rhys! Over here! Boyd needs help...!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Shinon scowled upon hearing her. "Those idiots..."

"Hahaha! They sure know how to keep things interesting!" Fyran grinned rather broadly as he dragged another soldier down to his death with ease.

Even the archers were reconsidering firing their arrows at him.

"Come to think of it..." Shinon glared, his shoulder grazed.

"Why are you the only one uninjured? ! I even saw some of their arrows miss when they should've hit you!"

Titania took this time to apply a vulnerary to her sword wound, Gatrie lancing down a Daein knight.

"I'm hurt, Shin-Shin." The shaman faked a fatal wound to the heart.

"Are you saying you don't want me? What about the times we shared together? I thought we had something special!"

"Bloody idiot!" He smacked the man upside the head, Gatrie laughing.

Titania sighed as he snapped. "If I didn't want you dead before, the idea sure as hell isn't any less tempting, now! And don't call me Shin-Shin!"

Fyran winked, "now, now. No need to be embarrassed. Just because you're going through a mid-life crisis, doesn't mean you can't feel young~"

"Drop dead, albino freak!"

"Captain!" One of the soldiers yelled halfway down the cliff. "Their defences aren't lessening any further! None of us can get through! What should we do, Sir?"

"Hmm. They're stronger than I thought." The blue-haired captain frowned. "It looks like I will have to enter the fray, myself."

He left his spot from the bottom of the cliff, Gatrie yelling.

"Heads up! Big man is on the move!"

"Keh." Shinon nocked an arrow, "it's about damn time. I'm getting bored stiff with the small fry."

"Careful with what you wish for, Shinon." Titania warned, switching her weapon to a hand-axe, "We're better off not biting more than we can chew."

"Well, to be fair there are four of us, and we haven't taken much damage yet." Gatrie pointed out. "I think we'll be okay-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you~" Fyran hummed, grinning wickedly.

"You're practically giving an open invitation to misfortune." 

"Right, and the odds are – gnk!"

A lone arrow was shot in his exposed lance arm, making him drop it in pain. Not missing the opportunity, a couple of sword knights took the chance to charge.

A javelin followed, aimed at Gatrie's head.

"Damn it!" 

Shinon was about to let another arrow fly when Oscar intercepted with his own javelin. Both weapons collided before mysteriously returning to their owners.

"Nice shot." Ike approved, hurrying to them, (Fyran humming his gloats of 'I told you so'). Him and Oscar finished them in good timing.

"What, you guys finished on your end already?"

Gatrie cringed as Titania pulled the arrow out.

"Pretty much. Where's Rhys?"

"He went to help Boyd. Apparently he mistook a tree for an enemy."

"...How does one do that, exactly?"

"Who knows. Reina's with him."

"I heard." Shinon snided dryly, feathering another myrmidon. "Right now, we've got a bigger problem."

"And that is...?"

"Me."

The same javelin came flying again, this time aimed at Fyran. He narrowly ducked, just having enough time to retaliate with a spell.

Unfortunately, he missed, the rune taking down another archer instead.

The blue-haired knight stormed up the path, switching his weapon to an iron lance. "Surrender now, and hand over the princess! If you do, you will be spared!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before!" Gatrie retorted, meeting with his assault. Titania spurred her horse to assist him when soldiers blocked her way.

Gritting her teeth, she cleaved them easily to their deaths.

Ike and Oscar helped her out, making quick work of them. Red stained the grass, Soren showing up to take care of the leftovers.

The captain gritted. "Who are these mercenaries...? Knowing your enemy is essential to any strategy... soldiers! Retr– AUGH!"

A dark rune glowed beneath his feet, the man finding himself dragged through the ground. "H-how-? !"

Reina stood by Ike's side, illuminating the path with a ball of white fire. Soren's winds diverted the path of any arrows that tried to reach her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." Fyran smirked, "I believe you carry something that is of great importance. I'll be taking that~"

As only the man's shoulder's remained, the shaman walked over to bend down, retrieving a small statue around his neck.

"Thank you. Now, good-bye~"

He gave one final scream as his head was engulfed, blood exploding from the rune to signal his death. Reina turned away, sickened at the sight.

Witnessing their captain's death, the terrified soldiers hastily retreated into the night. "M-monsters! They're complete monsters...! Retreat...!"

"And stay out!" Gatrie shouted after them, the mercenaries returning to the fort.

Greil followed not long after, immediately ordering everyone to pack their things and set out for Gallia's trees.

Rolf and Mist decided to help pack the food, with even the princess offering to help, much to Reina's bemusement.

As she was about to follow them, she caught Boyd about to head inside with Oscar from the corner of her eye.

Reina told Mist to start without her before running after him.

"Boyd!"

Startled, Boyd turned to find Reina calling him. The fighter signaled Oscar to go ahead, replying. "Yeah, squirt?"

"W-what you said..." she started timidly, "what did you mean, back then?"

He immediately looked uncomfortable, grimacing. "I was hoping you'd forget that. ...You're not about to let up, are you."

She shook her head sheepishly.

Boyd sighed loudly, resigning.

"You and Rolf... you're both alike in a lot of ways. Not just because you cry easily."

He added quickly. "I can't help but see a bit of him in you, because of that."

"...Was that... why you were mad at me this morning?" She asked quietly.

"Partially." He admitted. "You two are even the same age. It felt like we were sending Rolf, himself out to fight. It didn't sit well with me, at all."

"I... don't want to. But I owe it to Commander Greil." She said sadly.

"I caused him... everyone, a lot of trouble by sneaking in. It was the least I could do..."

"Putting your life at risk is a rather poor way of thanking us." He frowned frankly.

Reina flinched, feeble. "I-I have no choice... I need to earn my keep."

Boyd breathed in deeply; before letting it out his nose. "...I know. That's why I'm about to tell you this, now."

"W-...what is it?"

"Fear..." he gestured to the scattered bodies. "Only comes when it's all over."

"I... I don't get it." Was all she could say, feeling stupid.

"That's something you need to figure out, yourself." Boyd shrugged.

"But I've been here long enough. I'm not about to let Oscar do the packing by himself! You'd better get a move on, too. Catch you later, Rookie!"

He left, leaving the girl to gaze after him.

"All... over, huh...?"

"Reina!" Rolf called from inside, "can you carry a few of these bags? They're kind of heavy..."

She jumped, stammering. "C-coming! Wait a minute!"

Reina left for the kitchen, unaware of a pair of smiling navy eyes following after her...

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Yay, long chapters! (I actually tried not to make this too long... I didn't want to make it feel dragged out. And yeah, I suck at battle scenes, LOL). **

**...Why do I feel like Elincia didn't get enough screen time? O**

**Bah, whatever she's got the entire story to go. I have some of the pairings in mind now, (some of them unconventional), but I guess I'll figure it out as I go along. Thanks for reading!**

**Read and review!**


	7. Wayward Paths

**Hey, everyone! I just want to say, thanks so much for your support! **

**I haven't been able to work on my fanfics a lot these days, so expect delays until summer rolls around...**

**(Apparently, vacations equal that many more opportunities for extra homework... ugh).**

**Once again, thanks everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter 6: Wayward Paths**

"It's... so hooooot!" Rolf moaned from Titania's saddle.

Mist barely managed a nod of agreement beside him, the paladin guiding her horse on foot through the trees.

The rest of the mercenaries followed, save for Ike, Soren and Greil. The heat and humidity of the forest continued to be on the point of unbearable.

Well, for most at any rate.

Reina leaned against Oscar's back, sound asleep; Boyd shook his head, disbelieving at the sight. "That kid can sleep just about anywhere, can't she?"

"Frankly, I find it rather enviable." The rider remarked, guiding the mare in a slow trot. "Especially given the situation at hand."

"At least someone is enjoying themselves." Gatrie huffed, sweating buckets. "If it weren't so blamed humid, I'd strip this armor here and now!"

"Well then, I'm almost glad we are being pursued!" Titania cheeked. "I suppose you'll have to grin and bear it, won't you?"

"Hmm. I guess I will."

"...Still, this heat is appalling." She admitted.

"Dense forests like these are not made for us delicate humans." Shinon rolled his eyes. "The sub-humans love them, though."

"These... 'sub-humans,'" Ike began, "are they really that much different from us?"

"What, you mean to tell me you've never seen a beast-man before?"

He shook his head.

"Well, I have." Smirking, Shinon ignored Titania's warning glances.

"They're ugly as sin, I tell you. Their faces are all fangs and whisker, claws razor sharp and deadly. Even though they can speak our language, they're beasts through and through. Savages, every one."

Mist and Rolf glanced at each other uneasily. "T-they don't... eat people, do they...?"

"Who knows?" He drawled carelessly, "if you are that eager to know, don't count on me to stop you."

"N-n-no, thank you...!" His student squeaked.

"That aside, ladies and gents, I believe we have arrived!" Boyd grinned, pointing ahead.

"Really? Fantastic!" Shinon seemed considerably happier. "Compared to this forest, even a kingdom of half-breeds will seem like heaven!"

Greil, in the meanwhile had discussed with Titania and Soren, finishing with crossed arms. "I see... Looks like we've got no choice but to give it a go."

He boomed at the mercenaries.

"All right, let's split up. The diversionary team will be Gatrie, Shinon, Fyran and me. The rest of you guard Princess Elincia to Gallia straightaway, got it?"

Though worried, Ike complied reluctantly as Oscar gently nudged Reina awake; just in time for Greil's speech.

Climbing down his horse, she blearily rubbed her eyes, staggering on her feet. 'Mm... maybe volunteering to watch camp all night wasn't such a good idea, after all...'

"Um... excuse me?"

Turning, she jumped upon meeting the person eye-to-eye.

"P-p-p-p-princess Elincia? !" She squeaked.

'How long has she been standing there? !'

"Y-yeah - I mean," Reina inwardly slapped herself. "Yes? I-is something the matter?"

She shook her head as the mercenaries departed. "No, but... that is what I wished to ask you... You seem very tired... are you alright?"

"O-oh, um... really? Ehe... I-it's nothing, really." She managed a forced chuckle, "I'm alright; p-please don't worry about it, Princess."

The concern didn't completely leave her amber eyes.

"If you insist... pardon me for my abruptness, but do you think Lord Ike would mind if I were to make dinner, today? He insisted that Sir Oscar was to make it last night, but I didn't want to impose..."

"Uh.. M-maybe..." She murmured awkwardly. "I don't know. But 'Lord' Ike? Um... Ike isn't..."

"Oh, I meant it as a courteous way of addressing someone." Elincia explained, before murmuring worriedly. "I hope he does not mind..."

"I..." Reina glanced at him, "I don't think he does..."

'At least, he doesn't seem the type to care for those kind of things...'

The princess relaxed. "I am glad. He didn't protest before, so I assumed..."

"W-well... Ike's the kind of person that'll tell you what's on his mind."

Reina stammered hurriedly, nervous. "I-if he wasn't comfortable, I'm sure he would've said something by now... you don't need to worry about a thing, Princess."

"I see." Elincia smiled kindly. "Thank you...?"

"R-Reina... Reina Scarlett." Suddenly shy, she realized she never actually talked to the princess until now.

'She's really kind and thoughtful, too... oh, I hope I didn't sound rude...'

"Um... I-I-I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, before! I-it's very nice to meet you, Princess Elinciaahh!"

Bowing clumsily as she ran, Reina nearly tripped over a tree root as a result.

Soren gave her a withering stare as Elincia giggled. "Yes, Reina; it is very nice to meet you, as well."

The mercenaries arrived at the edge of the woods, hiding behind its large trees. A river divided the clearing, many Daein soldiers patrolling the area.

As Soren and Ike discussed what to do next, a twin set of bridges caught Reina's eye. "U-um... how about we use those?"

Soren crossed his arms. "...It is possible. We can create a diversion."

"A diversion?" The mercenaries chorused quietly.

"While we keep the enemy's attention, the princess and the others can cross the bridge to safety." He explained.

"There's no time to discuss." Ike nodded, "that's the plan we go with."

Elincia then surprised them by bravely stepping forward. "My Lord Ike. I... I will fight with you!"

He refused almost immediately. "No, you won't."

"My Lord?"

"I cannot let you expose yourself to danger of any kind. Everyone here is risking his life to ensure your safety. If you understand, you will co-operate and do as I ask."

His tone was absolute.

"I see... I will do my part."

As she retreated to the back of the group, Reina felt a new respect form for the woman.

"Mist, Rolf. Take care of the princess." Ike said. "Do not let yourselves be seen!"

They nodded, scared but determined. "Leave it to us, Ike." Rolf smiled proudly, "we'll just pretend it's a game of hide-and-seek. And I never lose at hide-and-seek!"

Reina murmured, "b-be careful..."

"We'll be fine!" Mist smiled. "See you on the other side!"

"Y-...yeah."

With that, they left, leaving the mercenaries to prepare their assault, advancing through the thick undergrowth.

Or at least, attempt to.

"Ouch, my foot!"

"Sorry, Rhys – dang it, stupid branch."

"Oscar, watch out for that tree root..."

"Uhh, Reina...? Your skirt is, um..."

"E-eep! Boyd, don't look!"

"You're saying it as if it wasn't in my fa – ow! Titania, was that really necessary? !"

Soren's brow twitched as his robe got caught for the umpteenth time.

Never again...

Boyd was the first one break free of that hell, running out the shrubbery to axe an unsuspecting soldier in the back.

Scrambling to counter-attack, the Daeins barely had time to notify their captain before the rest of the mercenaries streamed out of the woods.

Ike yelled out instructions as they went, splitting the force into two groups; him, Oscar, Reina and Rhys took the west bridge while Titania, Boyd and Soren took the east. Oscar lanced an archer while Ike took down a myrmidon about to charge Rhys.

Pink-faced, Reina briefly made sure her skirt was proper before preparing a spell against a knight.

Narrowly missing him, she panicked as he advanced with a javelin in hand.

"E-eek!"

Oscar galloped to her aid, intercepting with his own steel one. As the knight was distracted, Reina hurriedly took another shot.

This one hit him in the arm, making the man drop his weapon; Ike finished him with a regal sword to the gut.

Before she could relax, Ike spurred.

"Heads up, another one is coming!"

Another knight stepped forward, this time with a...really long lance. Reina's eyes practically bugged out at the size of it. "W-w-w-w-what is that thing? !"

"Damn it, a knight killer!" Ike rushed to help Oscar as he tried to dodge.

"Knight...? But Oscar isn't-"

"It's also known as a horseslayer." Rhys said somberly.

Reina paled, starting another spell.

Oscar countered as best as he could as the girl took aim at the knight's legs.

Hitting her target, the man screamed, stumbling before Ike finished him with a stab in the back. As Reina let out a shaky breath, Ike gave the signal for Rhys to come out of hiding.

He ran over, checking for injuries. After healing Oscar's leg and Ike's arm, the group moved on.

As they did, Reina's curious gaze wandered to the opposite bridge.

Soren had just felled a knight in one shot. As the powerful winds surrounded him, her insides tingled with familiar fascination and admiration.

'He makes it look so easy.' She couldn't help but think. 'I can't help but feel so-'

"Reina, in front!" Oscar yelled.

Whipping her head, she realized a myrmidon was making a beeline for her. Hurriedly taking a step back, she couldn't avoid the swing in time.

She screamed as she felt for the first time, hot pain of blade cutting into skin.

Tumbling to the ground, she clutched at her bloody front, dimly aware of Ike rushing to engage the myrmidon, cursing.

Reina cried, clutching her shoulder as Rhys rushed over.

'It hurts...! It hurts, it hurts!'

Burning pain filled her thoughts as Rhys brought his staff to the wound, hurriedly whispering prayers.

In seconds, the wound had closed, her bloody blouse and tearful face being the only evidence left of there being an injury.

Still shaking from the experience, the girl managed to thank him with watery eyes as she stood.

"Are you okay?"

Oscar asked worriedly, having just lanced a soldier into the river.

"Y-yeah..." Reina gulped thickly, desperately trying to shake it off. "I-I mean... it had to happen sometime... right?"

Ike sighed, wiping his bloody sword on a dead soldier's uniform.

"Forget that, daydreaming in the middle of a battlefield is never a good sign. What the heck were you thinking?"

"I-I'm sorry..." She murmured, "I... was a bit distracted..."

"Clearly." He frowned. "From now on, stay behind us when we charge them. Pick off anyone that's leftover. Understand?"

"Y-...yes, Sir..."

Feeling rather humbled, the girl lowered her head as Ike and Oscar rushed the rest of the soldiers, kicking herself as she followed orders.

'Smooth, Reina. You got Ike mad at you. Again. And you almost get diced like sashimi to boot. No wonder Soren yells at you half the time... maybe I should've gone with Mist and Rolf, instead...'

Managing to cross both bridges, the mercenaries met up at the shore on the other side, various bodies of Daeins floating in the river.

"Your tenacity never ceases to amaze me." Soren deadpanned at the large tear in Reina's blouse.

'Believe me, you and me both.' She bit her lip, hand instinctively going where her wound used to be.

Titania trotted up to the captain, weapon at the ready. He barked.

"Try me. I'll not let even a single soldier get past!"

"We'll see about that."

He threw a blue spear at Titania, the woman easily dodging it; she countered with her hand-axe, the weapon striking true and piercing his armour.

Gritting, he charged her, catching her in the leg. Cringing, she held strong against the pain and switched to a steel axe.

After landing a few successful blows, she retreated, giving Oscar the chance to ride in, steel lance in hand.

They exchanged blows readily, until Oscar found the gap in his armor; with one, final stab, the man moaned.

"Ooh... Though... my life... ends here... you will.. fall to Daein." He cursed his enemies one last time before collapsing in a crumpled heap on the grass.

The mercenaries cautiously went over as the horseman searched the man's body.

"Oscar? What are you doing?" Ike asked.

"Normally, I wouldn't do this, but... I admit, this short spear is a little too good to leave lying around." The horseman twirled it in his hand, nodding at the fit.

"It should last us a while, too."

"Very well, then. The way is clear now so let's get moving."

"Right." Everyone streamed through the gates one by one, leading them into Gallia's borders.

Mist, Rolf and Elincia were already there and waiting for them.

"Brother! Reina!" Mist happily hugged them, relieved.

The girl awkwardly, but warmly returned the gesture.

"My lord Ike!" Elincia smiled.

"Mist, Princess, Rolf... are you all well?" He asked, concerned.

"Yep, we're fine!" Rolf's replied, muffled from Boyd's suffocating bear hug.

"Is this Gallia? I thought I would feel different once we set foot here, but I don't..." Mist mused.

"This is all due to your efforts. Thank you..." She smiled, truly grateful.

"Princess Elincia..." Ike's next words were immediately forgotten when the tome under Reina's arm suddenly grew hot.

Flinching, she struggled not to drop it as a flood of images burned in her mind.

Thick trees... black armor... many weapons... a fierce woman with a red lance, barking orders... the images faded as soon as they came.

'Wha...' Dazed, she became faintly aware of the book cooling down again.

'What the heck was...?'

"...Did you get that, Reina?"

She jumped. "U-um... sorry, what did you say?"

Ike sighed, sounding like he was losing his patience.

"Mist, Rolf and the Princess will go to the royal palace. The rest of us are leaving to search for the Commander's group."

"O-...oh..." She averted her gaze, nervous. "I see... But where do we start looking?"

"We go east on the road we used before." Soren said. "Let's find the commander before the enemy reinforcements show up."

"Alright..." As everyone went their separate ways, Reina warily gazed at the tome in her arms.

'That armour... those were Daeins, weren't they? And judging by the number of weapons, it looked like there were a lot of them... Those trees looked like they came deeper in Gallia, too...'

She habitually bit her lip. 'Suddenly, I have a bad feeling about this...'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Hmm, curious, and curiouser... Fignitus isn't all what it seems...**

**At any rate, sorry for the late update, guys! Thanks for your patience! I hope to get chapter 7 up soon, (that is, if I have time); worse comes to worse, I might not be able to update til the spring or summer. Dx**

**Thanks for reading! Read and review!**


	8. Insight and Loss

**Oh, my... so much for waiting until the summer... is it possible? School is actually learning we have lives? –cue dramatic gasp here-**

**Yeah, I know. Not funny. Boo.**

**Anyway, thanks for your support as always, guys! Really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 7: Insight and Loss**

"Commander!"

"Shinon!"

"Fyran!"

"Gatrie!"

The mercenaries called variously, deep in the woods as they searched.

Reina whimpered quietly as she blew at her burnt hand.

'I don't get it... Fignitus never burnt me before. So does that mean the images were real? If that's true... it's too dangerous to be here!'

Discouraged, she glanced sideways at Ike, remembering his annoyance at her before. Her heart sank. 'He's probably still mad at me... what do I do?'

Annoyed with their lack of results, Soren spoke up.

"Ike, pursuing them any farther may be dangerous. I think it's best if we returned to Gallia for now. They may have found another road. It is something we should consider."

When Ike agreed, the girl relaxed; until Titania _had_ to speak up, pointing at the distant trees.

"Ike, at the fort just now... for a split second, I thought I saw someone. Shall we investigate?"

"What? Really?"

He didn't notice Reina give a horrified stare from behind.

Her mental calculation?

Fort leads to soldiers. Soldiers, to weapons in vision. That many weapons against so few of them give the grand total of _trouble._

'Ike, c'mon! Don't do it! Don't do it, don't do it, don't-!'

"Yes, let's go take a look."

Stomach dropping, she pleadingly turned to Soren; though she could tell he didn't like it either, he gave her a bark to hurry up anyway.

Reina wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Following Titania's lead, everyones' eyes adjusted to the darkness as they went inside. Though sunlight streamed in from the small windows, Reina's nerves couldn't be more on edge.

"It seems this place has been abandoned for a long time." Titania mused. "Hm. I could've sworn I saw a silhouette, but.. I guess it was a trick of the light."

Not missing a beat, Reina rushed. "N-now that we know that, can we leave? P-please?"

"What's your hurry?" Boyd rose a brow.

"B-because... it's this place!" She babbled, "d-doesn't it give you the creeps? Like _something's going to jump out at you?"_

She hinted heavily, eyes darting back and forth.

"Alright, now you're just being paranoid." Ike frowned, fed up. "Why, pray tell, would there be any Daeins in here-?"

"It doesn't matter why!" Frustrated, she was tempted to drag everybody out at this point. "Let's just get out of here before-!"

As if on cue, a black-clad soldier rushed in from the left entrance, jabbing his spear in their direction.

"Here they are! I've found the Crimean mercenaries! Surround them!"

All at once, Daeins flooded inside from other entrances, various soldiers rushing the mercenaries into a corner of the building.

Huddled together with weapons ready, everyone gave her expectant looks.

Reina recoiled, "I'm-!"

"-Helping us before I decide that additional laps will be the least of your worries!" Soren snapped frostily, wind blades tearing through a Daein soldier like hot knife through butter.

"Y-y-y-yes, Sir!"

Eyes watering, the pain in her hand grew worse as she torched another soldier rushing at Rhys. But even then, it was enough to down him in one shot...

And Reina was sure it wasn't able to before...

Boyd and Titania headed west, picking off any stragglers as Soren backed them up.

Ike and Oscar went north, successfully picking off a couple of soldiers. Reina shook as she followed, still unable to fully shake off the screams.

Rhys was behind her, keeping an eye on who might need healing.

They soon stopped at a branching corridor, Oscar and Ike blocking the incoming soldiers' path.

Oscar dodged a javelin, his horse rearing in fright before responding with his own; the Daein dodged before switching his target to Ike.

Ike grunted as the weapon caught him shoulder before moving to stab him dead in the stomach. This went on for some time as some fighters began to join in.

"How... many are there?" He panted. "This is-"

A battle cry grabbed his attention; an already wounded soldier was making a beeline for him. "Ike!"

Oscar spurred his horse onward when the enemy stopped dead in his tracks.

A thin, fine blade impaled his back and out the chest, blood trickling out his mouth.

The sword's owner pulled the weapon back, wiping blood on the dead man's clothes. "Whew... can't believe I almost let that one slip by me..."

Holding her bleeding side, a violet haired girl wearing an orange dress approached them.

She grinned through the pain. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Ike, would it?"

"It is, but... who are you?" He asked, surprised.

"I'm Mia. I'm a mercenary, hired by Crimea to bolster the army's numbers." She introduced, Rhys, Reina and Oscar now catching up to them.

"An army mercenary? What are you doing here?" He popped open a vulnerary, drinking it.

"I got careless and was captured." She explained. "They were about to send me to a prison camp when Greil saved me."

"Really? W-was there also an archer, knight and shaman with him?" Reina piped.

"Yup. That shaman... Fyran, was it? He sure knows how to play a good game of I Spy. I couldn't get half the subjects he picked; I don't think your archer friend appreciated him very much, though."

Everyone immediately winced; that's Shinon, alright.

"So tell me, who exactly are you guys?" Mia asked.

"We're the Greil Mercenaries. As you can see, we're fighting against Daein." Ike said.

"Huh... you're taking on a whole Daein battalion with these numbers? Nice. That settles it, then! I'm coming in on your side. That is... you don't mind, do you?"

"It's fine with me, but... I don't know if you'll get paid because I let you fight."

"Details, details." Mia waved off as Rhys healed her side, "we'll worry about that, later. So what's next, boss man?"

"Well..." He pointed at the chests in the next room.

"I managed to pilfer these keys off the guy just now. Maybe they're for the chests around here?"

"Ooh, treasure?" She grinned at the prospect, "count me in!"

Tossing Mia the keys, she caught them before disappearing around the corner. Ike ordered Reina, "Follow her and help out; in case something happens."

"A...alright..." Running past Ike, his next quiet remark almost went unheard.

"...Get Rhys to take care of that burn later."

Surprised, she turned, only to find him, Rhys and Oscar already running down the hall.

Heart warming, the girl smiled after him before leaving with a new spring in her step.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Yaaargh!"

Another knight fell by Boyd's feet, the hammer in his grasp. Two remaining knights took a step back, wary of the fighter's newly acquired 'toy.'

"Tch, whose bright idea was it to leave Reshief with the damn thing?" One of them rumbled angrily.

"Don't look at me." His companion retorted. "You can blame the general for that."

"And get fried like a sun-baked chicken to her lance? You're daft, man."

"Forget about that, you buffoons!" A soldier barked angrily, "if you can't kill the whelp, get the woman!"

"That's true! After her, boys!"

They charged, leaving Boyd to shake his head; Ashera bless the idiot fools. Not even five minutes after, all three laid at the paladin's feet, dead as a doornail.

Titania sighed as Soren killed a wandering thief. "Do you have the keys?"

The mage silently tossed them over in response. Catching it effortlessly, she shouted at Boyd. "Clear a path for me!"

"I'm all over it!" He ran up to a halberdier, making quick work of the guard before Titania rode over, gaining access to the chests.

Soren and Boyd took care of a myrmidon and archer that tried to follow.

As Titania pilfered a scroll from one of the chests, a woman's boom stopped everybody in their tracks.

A long, green haired woman riding a black stallion entered the room as well as a couple of soldiers. A bright, red lance was in her grip.

Reina's breath caught in her throat; it was her.

Ike voiced the question on everybody's minds. "Who are you?"

"Me?" She smirked. "I am General Petrine, and my arrival marks your doom. Now, hand over the princess; If I roast the girl along with you curs, I won't be able to present her head to His Majesty."

"Sorry to disappoint you crazy lady, but your princess is in another castle!"

Mia yelled across the room. Reina couldn't help but chuckle nervously at the irony.

"What... nonsense is that?" She hissed, readying her lance. "There's no way mercenary scum like you could get past my troops!"

Before she could issue an order, a scream echoed down the corridors as a soldier met his death; Emerging from the shadows, Greil's group made quick work of any Daeins that stood in their way.

The once stupefied Daeins jumped back into action a little too late as Fyran and Shinon cleared the way for Gatrie hold their position at a treasure chamber's passage.

"Commander! Everyone!"

Reina couldn't help but beam, even as Greil left right away to duel Petrine.

'So they're okay...'

Enlightened by the knowledge, she assisted Mia with picking the chests. They pulled out an oddly-shaped sword and a blue silk robe.

"Hey, cool! An armorslayer and an angelic robe!" She grinned, the pair rushing out the room and down the hall.

"A... what and what?" Reina blinked.

"Eh? You really don't know? They're – aah, good timing!" She held out her hand as a knight moved to stand in their way. "Pass the sword for a second?"

"Uh, s-sure...?" Reina complied, confused.

As soon as she did, the myrmidon charged; the knight readied his lance.

Reina yelped. "M-Mia, wait! Knights aren't-"

To her shock, the blade pierced clean through his guard and into the armor; Once she drew it out, the man fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

The young mage gaped at the small, but deadly weapon in Mia's hands.

"Sorry Reina, what were you trying to say?" She asked curiously.

"N-...nothing..." The girl mumbled sheepishly. "But... what about this?"

She held out the robe.

"It's supposed to increase your vitality, or something." Mia shrugged. "I'm not too sure myself, but I heard it's really useful."

Ike and Boyd could be heard calling the others from the other side of the chamber.

"Sounds like their big man is down." She stretched, sheathing her blade.

"Let's get going!"

"R-right..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

When the mercenaries rushed in the chamber, Titania was already there watching the duel.

"Titania!" Ike worried. "Is my father-?"

"Don't worry." Her eyes never strayed from the fight. "Commander Greil's the better fighter. He'll be fine."

They clashed a few more times; just when everyone thought the Commander won, Daein reinforcements flooded in from behind the paladin.

Ike cursed. "Father! Let's get out of here! There are too many..."

"...Guess I have no choice."

He acknowledged reluctantly, everyone about to leave... when more Daeins rushed in from all four directions.

The mercenaries were trapped. The senior members took on grave expressions while the other younger ones braced themselves, fearful.

Petrine laughed callously.

"My, how the tide has turned! All troops attack! Kill them all!"

Reina had just about enough nerve left in her to curse the horrible woman as the Daeins readied their weapons, lances out.

"Hm... Looks like our luck's run out." Greil mused.

Reina trembled. 'N-...no... no! Not here! I don't want - ah!'

The tome burned again.

A couple of Daein soldiers stood, this time, fearful in front of... someone... was it her? They pointed forward to a corridor, the girl recognizing it as part of the fort. Darkness... klunking of metal, hollow breathing... screeching of... animals?

The tome then cooled, making the air come out her lungs in one big 'whoosh.'

As she returned to the present, she dimly realized the Daeins were panicking.

"It's the Gallian sub-humans!"

"B-beasts!"

"Run! We're going to be torn to shreds!"

"G-Gallians...?" Reina murmured, dazed as four large felines leaped into the room.

To her amazement and shock, one of them transformed into a cat-eared man, complete with an electric blue tail; he threatened Petrine, the woman prepared to retaliate until a familiar dragging of metal came from the now clear east entrance.

"Enough." A large, black knight stood. "General Petrine... Withdraw."

The mercenaries couldn't help but stare. Holy crow, he was huge!

"The Black Knight..." The woman hissed.

"As for your king, you have nothing to fear. I will explain things to him. Take your men and go." He rumbled.

"...Tch. All units, fall back!"

With that, the Daein army retreated... other than the enigmatic man.

The cat-man frowned. "Hey! Are you planning to take us all on by yourself? !"

He watched Greil a minute longer before returning to the darkness he came. Only when he completely disappeared did Reina allow her legs to give out.

Exhausted, scared, confused and relieved all at once, she barely registered the fact they were alive as her head spun with many unanswered questions.

-0-0-0-0-0-

When the mercenaries left the fort, the cat-man, (who introduced himself as Ranulf and as a creature called a laguz), presented them a pleasant and not-so-pleasant surprise.

Elincia, Rolf and Mist who were there waiting for them was one... the other was news of Renning's death.

Reina's heart went out for the newly orphaned princess as Ranulf offered the mercenary company residence in Gebal Castle while he took her to see the king.

When they made the trip however, the girl couldn't help but notice that the Commander was quieter than usual...

The girl wasted no time in getting her hand healed once they arrived, (even as Rhys scolded her mildly for leaving it unattended for so long).

She sighed, hand now bandaged and in the kitchen with Mist and Oscar, setting up dinner.

"D-did I get everyone?" She asked from the dining table. The man looked up from the stove to count the number of forks.

"... I'd say so. Thanks."

He smiled, the girl sighing in relief. "G-great..."

Mist called from the counter, "can you call the others for dinner? I'm kind of busy with the dried meat..."

Reina nodded before wandering the fort to find them.

Fyran was busy 'playing,' I Spy with Shinon at the back, the man on the verge of strangling him; Gatrie stood, laughing on the sidelines at the situation.

The girl was almost afraid to get Soren in his room, considering the mage always seemed to be in the middle of something.

Today was no exception; the mage didn't appreciate being interrupted reading.

Wisely deciding to run from a 'stray,' wind spell, she moved on to find Titania and Mia, the two sparring on the castle grounds.

Rolf was too busy running away from an annoyed Boyd to notice Reina calling them. Shrugging, she decided that the fighter's stomach will remind them later.

Now the only ones left were Ike and the Commander...

"Where are they?" She wondered aloud, having already gone through the entire castle... other than the entrance.

Deciding to give it a shot, she went. Though she didn't find them physically, she did find two sets of footprints leading out the castle grounds.

'That must be them.'

Following the imprints down the dark road, the girl couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed.

'Where could they be going at this time of night? They're the ones that tell me not to wander off...'

She frowned, realizing the forest path was getting a little too dark. Even the moonlight couldn't completely pierce the treetops.

Remembering the last time she lit the way with her tome, she cringed.

'Well, Shinon's not around...' She hesitantly checked, just to make sure. 'No Daeins, either... plus, I'm not too far from the castle...'

Reina furiously shook her head, kicking herself.

'Oh, this is stupid! Stop being such a chicken! I've come this far... a-and I've gotten stronger, (I think). I should be okay...'

Feeling a little more confident, she whipped out her tome and lit the path. 'That's better-'

Suddenly, the familiar pain shot up her just-healed hand.

'Oh, c'mon-!'

The visions came again; this time, she stood in the middle of a moonlit field... battling against... someone... wait, was that the Commander? ! Sword plunging in his gut... Holding his side, bleeding heavily... Ike running up to him, both falling onto the ground...

Reina shook her head wildly, scared and horrified at the images.

'Stop it! Stop hurting them! Leave them alone-! Wait, where am I going...? In the forest...? A white light... green ribb - b-b-but that's not-!'

A large hand suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her back to reality.

Flame put out, the girl screamed in terror as she found herself immediately carried out the woods and thrown into the same clearing.

Back landing on the grass, she slowly but shakily sat up to find a startled Ike in front of a gravely injured Greil.

Empty vulnerary bottles laid scattered on the ground, Reina unable to tear her eyes away from the gaping tear in the man's abdomen.

"C-...C-Comm...an..."

"R-Reina? !" Ike sputtered, "what are you doing here? !" 

"I-I was about to ask you...!" The girl stammered, white as a sheet. "Ike, what's..."

She trembled, fear holding her in a vicegrip. "What's going on...?"

"I have no idea, either!" Ike replied hastily, pale as her. "But we have to get out of here, now!"

"I...ke..." His father groaned against the trunk of a tree, clutching his wound. "Rei...na... run..."

"No, I won't!" Ike snapped, tense with desperation. "Not without you! We're going together!"

"You would do well to do what your father tells you, boy."

The figure finally emerged from the woods and into the moonlight.

Reina gasped quietly, recognizing him from before.

The tome's burning intensified as he came closer. Petrified, her feet wouldn't move no matter how many times Ike seemed to yell at her.

She shook, eyes on her lap as he finally towered over her.

Not daring to look at him, she could barely get the words out of her mouth. "What... yo...u wan...t.. from...?"

He pointed a golden blade at her forehead. The girl trembled like a leaf as even his words seemed to control her very being.

"I will only ask you once. Give it to to me."

"W-wha...?" She breathed.

The blade lowered slowly, pointing to the burning tome in her grasp.

She murmured, "F-Figni...tus...? B-but why-?"

"What are you... playing at?" Greil gritted out. "You, of all people... should know... what you are... asking..."

"Oh, I know. And you know, too. So in deference to you, teacher, I give you both one chance to comply. Remember that you are in no position to refuse."

Reina's heart was beating faster than a jackrabbit, blood roaring in her ears.

'He's not asking... He's screaming for it... But... I...'

Her grip tightened on the white book.

"Reina!" Ike yelled at the unresponsive girl. "Just give it to him, already! It's not worth your life!"

She continued to stare at it even as the mysterious man spoke up. "I believe I have given you enough time. If you will not comply..."

The sword's aim diverted for her heart. "I will have get forceful."

"Like hell you will-" Ike spat, sword drawn when she whispered.

"...If I do..."

Everyone looked at her.

"Will... you let us go?" Once bright emerald eyes were now dull and defeated, reflecting her spirit; it sent a cold shiver up the boy's spine.

"...Of course." He held out a gloved hand.

Reina painstakingly stood to give her weapon, each step as torturous as the last.

Once the deed was finally done, she stepped away, feeling as if she were stripped bare.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Reina refused to look away from the ground.

"Now..." He turned to Greil, stowing the tome inside his satchel.

"I believe it is your turn."

"You... can... forget it." He grunted. "I am through... talking... to you..."

"I see. Such a shame." He replied calmly. "Will hearing your daughter's screams loosen your tongue, perhaps? Or..."

Without warning, the same gloved hand suddenly wrapped around Reina's throat, lifting her off the ground.

The girl flailed desperately in his grip, attempting to scream.

"REINA!" Ike and Greil yelled.

"Will this girl's life make you reconsider? Can you watch as it snaps away with the smallest touch I give her? All because of you? I suppose we shall have to see..."

Reina struggled to breathe, terrified as she choked.

"I...ke... Comm...a... ...elp..."

"Stop it! You monster!" Ike roared, enraged before lunging at him with regal sword.

"No! IKE!" Greil yelled in vain; the man easily side-stepped the boy's strike before hitting him in the back of the neck.

"Unk!" He tumbled to the ground, paralyzed with pain.

"IKE!"

"Give me what I am after. If you offer no more resistance, I will leave the children alive."

"S-Stop..." Greil struggled to move, "you will not touch my son!"

Reina wheezed as her vision began to fade. 'Same... as before... it's all the same...'

The slamming of the mansion door taunted her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'No way out... Mom... I'm sorry!'

A deafening roar suddenly broke out through the trees.

Surprised, the knight unintentionally loosened his grip on the girl, allowing her to breathe slightly.

"...What is this. The king of beasts? How bothersome. Do I retreat? Hm?"

Ike had gripped the man's ankle, glaring heatedly up at him. "You... are not going anywhere!"

"Tell me, is the son as stupid as the father?"

A hacked chuckle arose from Reina, encouraged by Ike's display of nerve.

"If... they're stupid... then I'm... retarded... for... being scared... of... a creep... like you..."

"Reina..." He murmured.

Greil attempted to stand, only to collapse again, leaning on urvan. "Ungh..."

"Father!" As Ike felt his rage renew, the man grunted.

"Ike, Reina, stop. There's no way you two can win."

"But..."

Greil's eyes widened, yelling as the Black Knight raised his sword to the moon.

"IKE!"

"N-no! Leave... him... ALONE!" Reina choked, kicking wildly at his helmet.

The roar resounded again, louder than the last one.

"...So close. Now is not the time for me to deal with him." He muttered, lowering his weapon. "Hmph. You two get to keep your heads for today."

With that, he carelessly dropped the girl onto the ground before backing away, disappearing in a red rune.

"...Blast." Greil muttered as the rain began to fall. "So... willful. Arrogant. Of course... the one who made him that way... was me..."

"...Father? Father! Hang on!" Snapping out of his previous stupor, Ike bent to sling his arm over his shoulder, carrying him. "Reina, can you move?"

Shaking violently, the girl nodded on the grass, moving to mimic Ike's actions when she realized how still and pale the Commander was.

No more blood seemed willing to bleed.

He was about to...

"...I'll go on ahead."

"W-what?"

Running ahead, Reina yelled. "I'll bring Rhys over! We'll meet halfway on the path here! Hurry with the Commander!"

Before Ike could reply, she ran on through the trees, tears streaming down her face.

She had no right to be there when, unlike her, Ike actually fought for his father's life.

Adrenaline and grief took hold of her body as Reina ran to the castle. From there, it all became a blur.

She vaguely recalled slamming open the door, interrupting dinner... questions about her bruises... yelling about the Commander...

The most prominent of all, however were their fearful reactions.

As everyone rushed outside, Reina walked slowly to her room, unable to bring herself to face the others' anger and grief.

Slamming the door shut, she leaped onto her bed, burying her face in the pillow in futile hopes of blocking out Mist's sorrowful wails outside.

As the terror of the Black Knight and Greil's dead body continued to fill Reina's thoughts, she let out a tortured scream, feeling like a complete and utter failure.

-0-0-0-0-0-

**Oh, the angst. (At least, attempt at angst... which I have a feeling I failed it miserably. ;)**

**Hopefully, I didn't bore you with the length... unless you liked it, then you're very welcome! :D**

**I decided the pairings! (Seriously, I did.)**

**I want to post them, but I'll let the story present itself as a surprise. I think it's more fun that way. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read and review!**


	9. Tears and Resolution

**Waaugh! I didn't mean to post so late! (A whole two weeks overdue from when it should've been posted... bad Silva, bad!)**

**I'm not too sure if I add too much description or too little... some people say I need to add more, others less... a firm decision would be nice. ._.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 8: Tears and Resolution**

"Dammit!"

Shattering of glass echoed as Shinon leaned over the kitchen counter.

Oscar, Boyd, and Gatrie sat in somber silence, the drunken sniper's voice gradually rising.

"Hic... damned shnot-drippin' brat... Knew I wouldn't like 'er... good fer nothin', jus' like wittle Ikey... 'er an' wittle Ikey, both helplessh an' shtupid, knowin' nothin' 'bout the world... damned nothin', _nothin', NOTHIN'!_"

Kicking away his stool violently, he grabbed his bow and quiver.

All eyes turned to him. "Shinon? What are you doing?"

"What'sh it look like? !" He snapped from the door. "I'm leavin'!"

"What? !" Boyd yelped, jumping out his seat. "H-hold on a minute! I get you're mad about Ike being made the Commander and all, but you can't just _leave_-!"

"Oh, can't I? !" In a flash he nocked an arrow, drunkenly aiming at the fighter.

"Shinon, stop it!" Oscar hurried to restrain him. "You're drunk-!"

"Sch'crew off!" Shinon roughly shoved him aside. "Aiiin' no way in hell am I shtayin' here while 'dat damned brat'sh 'de Comman'errr!"

He stormed out albeit clumsily, ignoring the brothers' protests after him.

Gatrie's eyes stayed where the sniper used to be.

"If you want to leave, no one's stopping you."

Everyone turned to the shaman, now at the kitchen doorframe.

"Fyran!" Boyd protested. "What are you saying-? !"

"It's their choice." He shrugged. "If Shinon and Gatrie are running from something like this, they won't be worth the chase. It'd be quite boring, really."

"How can you say that? !" The fighter raged over to him, grabbing his collar. "After everything we've been through...! Aren't they your friends, too? !"

"Boyd." Oscar placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Tch!" He glared at Fyran; the shaman smiled infuriatingly in return.

"I misjudged you... I thought you were a decent guy even if you can be annoying at times. Guess I was wrong."

Roughly releasing him, Boyd shoved Fyran purposefully aside on his way out into the hall, Gatrie taking the chance to run after the sniper.

Oscar watched helplessly, not seeing Fyran himself slyly leave with a familiar white figurine in hand...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

For once, Reina welcomed the darkness of her subconscious as she wallowed in fear and self-pity.

However even there, the Black Knight continued to plague her thoughts.

How easily he had crushed the little confidence and dignity she had built, stripping Fignitus away from her; the tome had brought her nothing but trouble, but it was there with her since the beginning.

The thought of fighting with _him_ out there in the Daein ranks petrified her.

Knowing Soren though, he'd definitely...

'No!' Fearful tears streamed down her cheeks.

'Not when... _he_ is out there! I-if I fight him... I'll be killed for sure! I'm scared... I don't want to die! I want to go home!'

'Oh, dear. I leave you for a little while and you're already a mess... how do you expect to win like this, hm?

Reina's breath hitched in recognition. 'Y-you...!'

'Oh, good! You remember me!' It giggled, 'I thought you'd forget while having so much fun!'

The voice from the mansion.

Anger and resentment immediately bubbled deep in her chest, raging blindly. 'You... Are you crazy? ! Why do this? !'

'But it's all part of the game... Don't you want to play with me anymore?' It pouted.

'Playing? PLAYING?' The last string of her rationality snapped.

'People dying is your idea of fun? ! Ever since I came here, I've been constantly nearly getting killed! I'm sick and tired of it! Sick and tired of being scared, sick and tired of getting people mad at me, sick and tired of...'

She hiccupped, 'being so sick and tired! And it's all because of you! If you didn't bring me here-'

'-You wouldn't have met the Greil Mercenaries, and would still be crying your eyes out in that mansion all alone.' Its sentence held a new edge.

'And if I brought you here, doesn't that also mean I can take you back?'

Taken aback by its sudden sternness, Reina stuttered in beginning shame. 'I... I...'

After half a minute of silence, the voice laughed, effectively startling her.

'Pfft, hahahaha! Just kidding! I can't do that right now, anyway!' It giggled childishly. 'Relax, you're not in as big of a rush as you think!'

Reina bit back frustrated tears, glaring aimlessly; the stupid voice was taunting her!

'But admittedly, lecturing you is not what I came here for.' It suddenly grew serious, drastically changing the tone of conversation.

'I can't be here long so I'll explain quickly; our game is being sabotaged.'

Still sore about the tease, she grumbled. 'Well, good-'

'No, it's not!'

It snapped, 'I was meaning to talk to you about this, but _that_ man just wouldn't quit! Fignitus being stolen was _not_ supposed to happen! Listen to me. If you don't get it back and finish the game properly, you'll never be able to return home!'

She paled. 'What do you mean, "it's not supposed to happen-?"'

'Let me finish!' It interrupted hurriedly.

'Goodness, those mercenaries influenced you haven't they? The game is run by another individual besides myself, but he went against the terms! You've got to get Fignitus back! It's too dangerous for Daein to possess such a thing! To find it, cha... in... he'll... there... '

The coherency began to fade.

'W-wait, what? What's going on?'

'Run... out... rgy... alk... ater...'

'Hold on! Who are you-!'

'Call me-'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Reina!" Knocking on the wooden door jarred her awake.

"Are you up?"

She froze, recognizing the voice. Who else had a terrible habit of waking her at the crucial moments?

'Ike...' As she trembled, he went on, "I know it's sudden, but there's something important we need to talk about."

Her heart sank at the hidden exhaustion lacing his voice.

"Can I come in?"

To her horror, what was supposed to be a 'no,' ended up coming out as a "yes."

How the heck did_ that_ happen?

Opening it, the boy – now Commander – walked in, sitting beside her on the bed. If he noticed her subtle shaking, he didn't give any indication.

"...Titania told me everything." Ike began, making her instinctively cringe.

He resisted a good-natured eye-roll, rapping Reina's forehead lightly.

"If you were in trouble for anything, it'd be for leaving me to carry an extra three-hundred pounds of pure muscle back by myself."

An embarrassed flush tinted her cheeks. She completely forgot about that...

"What I meant was the conditions of your stay between you and my father. Now that Greil is... dead... you're no longer contractually obligated to stay with the Greil Mercenaries."

Reina's breath hitched as he continued.

"If you feel you're ready to search for a way home on your own, that's alright. If you want to stay us, I don't mind that either."

Silent, her bangs shadowed her eyes as Ike stood.

"You don't have to give me an answer now. Just get some rest-"

Her reply was quiet. "I don't get it."

Curious, he asked. "Don't get what?"

"How..." Trembling harder, tears wordlessly fell as Reina brought her knees to her chest.

"How can you be so... natural? After everything that happened... Aren't you scared? Angry?"

'At me?'

His eyes strayed to the opposite wall.

"Of course I'm scared. I would be lying if I said I wasn't angry, either. It's not everyday you see someone throwing your father around like a ragdoll, after all."

"B-but then, why don't you cry...?"

"I don't know." He murmured. "It's weird, but... no matter how hard I try, the tears won't seem to come."

She shook her head. "Even before when we were cornered by Petrine, you..."

"I could've cried."

He agreed, "but what good would it have done me or the others? Nothing would change. Why spend time crying when you can do something about it?"

A brief image of the Daein menace made her grip tighten around her legs.

"...I envy you, you know."

Surprised, she raised her tear-streaked face. "M-m-me?"

He gave a small, bitter smile. "I said that crying is pointless but right now, it's what everyone needs. It seems to come so naturally for you; when it counts, I just can't seem to do it..."

The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"But if you're jealous of me for crying of all things, what does that make me for wanting to be strong like you?"

It was his turn to be surprised, the ranger's eyes wide.

Before he could respond, Soren came rushing in, expression grave. "Ike, I'm sorry to interrupt but we've got bad news. Look out the window."

Warily getting up to do so, Ike found many unwanted guests surrounding the stone fort. Ebon-armored guests, in fact.

"...That isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"Unfortunately." The mage frowned.

Ike cursed under his breath, adding to Reina as he rushed out. "Anyway, think about what I said, alright?"

"Okay. ...Um, Ike?"

"Yeah?"

Hesitating, she shook her head. "... Sorry, it's nothing."

Though he gave a puzzled glance, Ike nodded before disappearing around the corner.

Reina didn't realize her eyes stayed even after he left, until a red book and white figurine were dropped onto her head.

"OW-! Huh? These are..."

Soren scowled above her.

"That statue was outside your door."

"Eh? B-but isn't this-?"

"Fyran left along with Shinon and Gatrie." He stated coldly, making Reina's stomach churn.

"A note is stuck at the bottom. As for the tome... it's your decision but frankly, I couldn't care less whether you leave or stay. Either way, it would be little more than a hindrance."

Leaving her alone and frowning with the items on her lap, Reina peeled the paper from the bottom of the figurine and read:

'A lucky figure for a luckless lady; give the new Commander my regards for me, will you? Good luck ~ Fyran.'

Ike's words rang back to her; 'Why spend time crying when you can do something about it?'

She let out a long and drawn-out breath, tracing the tome's character for 'fire.'

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Everyone, get in formation! Soren, pass Mia that iron sword! Yes, that axe goes to... Boyd, be patient! I have yours right here!"

Ike shouted his orders amidst the chaos to counter Daein's advance.

Many of the mercenaries were surprised to see Daein in Gallia's borders as they hurried to prepare. The merchant caravan they met stayed sheltered inside with Mist and Rolf, wishing their friends luck.

"Ike!" Soren shouted from the pouring rain. "Everyone's ready!"

"Alright, then! Titania and Oscar will plug the gap at the east and front entrances, respectively! Boyd, Mia and I will head to the west! Soren, back us up! Rhys, stay and heal from the rear when we need you! Everyone got that? Great, let's move!"

"Right!"

Though their teeth chattered in the cold, none of them hesitated to follow the young Commander's instructions as they went to their respective stations.

The height and weight of the riders' steeds were great for blocking the entrances; both Titania and Oscar took advantage of this to stop and engage in-coming Daeins.

Ike, Soren and Boyd guarded the west path, Mia assisting them as back-up while Rhys stayed behind, ready to heal.

Boyd gave a battle cry, crushing a Daein knight's armor with a hammer. As the knight collapsed, Ike took the opportunity to slice the archer behind him.

Soren let his spells fly, screams filling the air.

"Boyd, watch out!" Mia warned before being preoccupied by a soldier. Quickly switching up into a steel axe, he held it up against another fighter's own.

"Damn it!"

Soren was about to assist him when a stray lightning bolt crashed at his feet. Reflexes alone saved him from injury while he muttered in surprise.

"A thunder spell?"

He shouted over the chaos of battle, "Ike, bad news! They have a thunder mage this time!"

"Does it really make a difference!" Boyd practically yelled, "they're all the same to me!"

"Idiot!" He snapped, "normally thunder magic isn't that accurate! But now that it's raining, the water is conducting electricity!"

Mia yelped, "h-hey, isn't this really bad? !"

Ike caught a shivering form of lavender at the back with a yellow tome in hand. "Actually... I think I've found our pesky thunder mage just now."

"Oh, really?" The swordswoman spun her blade with a new vigor. "I'm all up for this one-"

"Actually..." He observed, "she doesn't seem too happy to be out here. Or to fight, for that matter."

"Eh? You mean our mage is a girl? !" She gaped.

He nodded, "she doesn't look too well. I just can't believe a defenseless person like that is willingly co-operating with Daein. I'll see if I can reason with her."

"She's still an enemy, Ike." Soren pointed out. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's either that, or risk more lightning bolts on our persons." He argued, "if she refuses, there's still that other option."

"I suppose, but-"

"Guys, don't look now but she's casting again!"

Mia yelled as a flash of lightning came from the cloudy sky. Ike realized where it was going a second too late as it caught Boyd in his axe arm.

Dropping his weapon with a scream, another soldier wasted no time closing in on him. "Boyd!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hearing Ike's cry of alarm, Titania gritted her curses as she parried a Daein soldier's lance.

"Hehe... what'cha gonna do, wench?" He sneered, "leave your post to go help your friend?"

"Not... necessary!" She spat, cleaving him in a single blow. "I believe in them... believe in Ike... we will pull through!"

Oscar gave a noise of agreement, successfully knocking another lance knight off his horse and trampling him.

"Ungh!"

He bit back a cry at the burning pain in his shoulder, responding with his javelin. 'Boyd... you'd better be okay!'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Slowly opening her bedroom door, Reina looked around the dark hallway. Stepping outside, she quietly closed it before heading out with her tome under her arm.

About to pass Rolf and Mist's room, their voices came from the door, surprising her.

Curious, she was about to knock when Rolf yelped inside. "Y-you can't be serious, Mist!"

"I am. Don't you feel the same way, Rolf?"

"T-that's... I know what you mean, but... are you sure? I mean, we're only kids-"

"What about Reina? She's out there, fighting like the others! And..."

She cried, "for Ashera's sake Dad _died,_ Rolf! He just died somewhere and I wasn't there to say good-bye! If Ike died too, I...! I don't know what I'd do...!"

Reina's hands dropped, forming clenched fists at her sides. 'Mist...'

Rolf's sudden warning turned her insides to ice. "Mist, watch out!"

"Eeek!"

Panicking, Reina fumbled with the knob before finally deciding to slam the door open, surprising them. "Are you two okay? !"

Rolf gaped from on top of Mist, shielding her on the floor. An arrow was imbedded in the opposite wall.

"Reina...? How did you get here so quickly? Weren't you in your room?"

"Uh, that's... um, uh..." Realizing her mistake, Reina scrambled for answer before trying, "I was uh, using the bathroom?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Um... Rolf?" Mist squeaked below him, pink tinting her cheeks. "Thanks, but... I-I-I'm okay, now..."

Red flooded his cheeks as he scrambled off, babbling. "O-o-o-oh! That's um, good! Really good! Really, really, really - ... yeah."

Reina alternated puzzled glances between their embarrassed faces before noticing a small, green bow and quiver below the windowsill.

"Rolf?" She bent to pick it up, "did Shinon leave one of his bows behind?"

He froze, eyes debating something before sighing. "...Promise not to tell?"

"Tell what?"

"The bow and arrows... they're actually mine."

"What?" Surprised, she gave them another once over. "You do archery?"

"Y-yeah... but don't tell anyone! Please! Only Mist knows, but...!"

"I won't." She promised, "but why keep it a secret?"

"If my brothers find out, they'll flip!" He sighed. "Who knows what they'll do to my bow then... by the way, why aren't you with them?"

"It's... a long story," she mumbled meekly when Oscar yelled outside.

"BOYD! NO!"

Paling, the three of them ran up to the window. Boyd laid still on the ground past the fortress wall below, red pooling around him.

Rolf trembled, yelling desperately. "Boyd... Get up! Get back up now, you idiot meathead! Please, Boyd... BOYD!"

Reina's hands were shaking, unable to tear her eyes away as Rhys rushed to heal him. As he got out his staff, an arrow caught his shoulder.

"Rhys!" Mia screamed from afar, dodging another arrow. A myrmidon advanced upon the fallen fighter, sword raised over his head.

It came in slow motion to Reina; the weapon was momentarily replaced by a golden blade, held up to the moon and ready to strike, Greil falling -

No. Her eyes flashed in determination, flipping open the pages. Never again.

"Fire!"

A ball of orange and red flames shot from her open hand, hitting his sword arm. Yelling in pain, he dropped the weapon before an arrow to the neck quickly followed, felling him.

Both girls' eyes widened at Rolf, his bow arm shaking.

"I... I had to..." he mumbled, viridian stare not leaving the corpse. "Boyd... to my brother, he was about to..."

Reina bit her lip, nodding. "If... if Boyd knew what you did, I think he'd be grateful-"

"Are you kidding me?" Rolf laughed humorlessly. "He'd yell at me for even touching my bow before hugging the life out of me. That's the kind of person he is."

She laughed shakily, watching Ike take the opportunity to talk to a lavender-haired girl, Mia staring in bewilderment at the arrow. "T-that's true..."

"But that shot was amazing..." Mist murmured. "I mean, that guy was at least a few meters away..."

She added quietly, "I wish I could do something, too."

Stiffening, Reina shook her head. "No... no you don't-"

"I don't mean killing anyone." She quickly amended, "I don't think I can ever do that. But the thought of healing people is nice..."

"That's true," Rolf smiled at the thought, "I can see you doing that!"

"But even as a healer, you can be attacked like Rhys-!"

"I know. But that's why I can count on you and Rolf to be there for me, right?" She smiled trustingly, making the boy blush.

"W-well yeah!" He mumbled, "I mean, you can count on me Mist!"

"B-but-!" Reina struggled as Rolf shook her shoulders.

"Oh c'mon Reina! You're acting just like Boyd! Please? We'll be fine...!"

'Who said I was like who, again...?'

She couldn't help but recall the fighter's words dryly before caving at their pleading expressions. "O-oh, fine! But... you didn't hear anything from me, okay?"

Mist cheered, gathering her friends in a group hug. "That settles it, then! We're like the Three Musketeers! All for one, and one for all!"

Though she sighed defeatedly amidst her friends' cheers, Reina couldn't help but smile.

'The Three Musketeers, huh...?'

Admittedly, she rather liked the sound of that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Boyd woke, groaning to sounds of battle as Rhys smiled down at him. "Oh, you're awake... thank the goddess."

"Rhys..." Grunting, he sat up. "What's happening...?"

"Haaaah!"

Another soldier fell at Ike and the lavender-haired mage's feet as they cleared away many of the frontline Daeins. Boyd blinked, "who's the girl?"

"She's Ilyana," Mia explained, applying a vulnerary to her right shoulder.

"She's the thunder mage that was fighting us before. Ike talked with her and she's with us now."

"Oh – wait, you're telling me that pipsqueak was the one giving us such a hard time!" He stared incredulously at her small frame, the girl apologizing sadly.

"I'm really sorry for attacking you..."

"Hey, don't get me wrong. It's no beef off of me." He waved off, "I was just surprised that someone as small as you could pack that huge of a punch!"

Ike sighed as a new wave of Daein knights advanced. "Oh, great. More company."

Ilyana smiled sheepishly, stepping forward. "You... might want to stand back for this one."

"What do you-?"

She opened a slightly different tome than before, facing the in-coming knights.

Finger pointed to the sky, she chanted under her breath before swinging it down and shouting, "elthunder!"

Twin streams of lightning crashed from the sky and directly onto their heads; any soldiers and mages near them got caught up in the blast, felling them too in the process.

About five more bodies littered the ground as the group gaped at the supposedly frail mage, the girl satisfied at her work.

Mia muttered, "once again, glad she's on our side."

Soren cursed as soldiers once again flooded in to take their place. "This isn't working..."

Ike agreed, panting. "There's... still more... of them... Everyone fall back into the castle! Regroup into the castle!"

Wasting no time in obeying, the mercenaries huddled in a half-circle around the castle in attempt to fend off the enemies in their exhausted state.

Even with Reina and Rolf's help from behind the scenes, it didn't seem like the crowd was getting any thinner.

Ike snarled, leaning on his sword for support. "Blast! Not now...! We will not fall...!"

'We've come too far, lost too much to die now! Father, grant me strength...!'

As if on cue, feral roars broke out, causing screams of terror came from the Daeins; the mercenaries's eyes widened as they saw a lone cat and tiger tear through enemy lines like hot knife through butter.

The children watched in both awe and hint of fear as a claw to the neck was enough to fell the captain on the spot.

"B-blast... stinkin'... beast..."

The cat hissed in response, spitting at him as he died before transforming back with her tiger companion.

The children swallowed thickly, shaken by such a display. Though they saw the laguz transform before, it never seemed to any less jarring.

As the emotional tension left to be replaced by tired relief, they realized just how exhausted they were.

Deciding to turn in for the night, Mist and Rolf bid Reina, 'good night,' as she left for her own room.

Shutting the door behind her, she laid back in bed, her stomach in knots at her decision. The laguz were super-powerful. So strong, it's scary...

Reina shook her head fervently. Even then, it's not like she had a choice; if that horrible man has the tome, there's no way she can get it back on her own.

Besides, Ike will most likely want revenge for his father's death. But even then, there were too many unanswered questions.

Who was that other person running the game? Or the voice itself?

And Fignitus... the voice made such a fuss, as if the tome could destroy the world or something. ...Could it really? And what were those visions she saw from it?

But if she stayed with the mercenaries, in the end maybe... just maybe...

She sighed heavily at the ceiling.

'I wonder what will happen tomorrow.'

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**...This chapter took too much re-writing. –Dead-**

**Hope you enjoyed it, though! I think it turned out alright...**

**(Though I tried to reduce the length some. Crap, my habit's coming up again). Hm, I'm pretty bad at this 'subtle,' thing when it comes to pairings, aren't I? xDD**

**Remind me to never let you trust me with your surprises. I just might give'em away... **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read and review!**


	10. Growing Pains

**Hey, guys! I just want to say...**

**W00t, we reached the big 50 in reviews!**

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to make it possible! I especially want to give thanks to these guys who have been reviewing just about every chapter I post! It warms my heart. :3**

**NiRvAnAaDvAnCiNg95**

**kenegi**

**Tom-Ato13**

**AquaticSilver**

**ScarletDragon99**

**Midnight Enforcer**

**StarLight556**

**Of course, thank you to those who alerted and favourited as well!**

**I hope for your continued support! In commemoration for this, I made the chapter extra long!**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 9: Growing Pains**

The morning was long as the tired mercenaries scrambled to prepare for departure. The caravan was especially busy as the twins, Jorge and Daniel, helped load the extra supplies and weapons onto the convoy.

(Though admittedly, it would be easier if one could tell who was who...).

Reina had woken up unexpectedly early that day and was already prepared to leave.

She wandered the castle grounds with little else to do, eventually rounding a corner to find a cat-eared girl leaning against the gate.

Reina recognized the green ribbon and orange fur from the cat yesterday. Pricks of nervousness filled her, as well as indecision. Should she say hi?

She stepped away nervously to accidentally kick back a pebble. The cat girl's ears twitched at the sound.

Whirling in her direction, she growled loudly but stopped upon seeing who it was.

A beorc child?

Reina swallowed thickly, feeble under her scrutiny. "H-...hello..."

The cat scowled. "Do you need something?"

"No, I just-"

"Then go away."

Reina surprised even herself, speaking up. "W-wait, please!"

The cat turned, annoyed. "What."

"Um..." Mentally kicking herself for the sudden outburst, she scrambled to think of something. "T-thank you for yesterday!"

The cat's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Whatever. ...Where is that human leader of yours?"

"You mean Ike?"

At her silence, Reina went on, "he's checking around to see if everyone's ready-"

"STILL? !" Her sudden outburst made the girl jump. "It has been half an hour and they're still not ready? !"

She mumbled feebly. "B-but everyone's tired-"

"Bah, humans are so weak and unreliable!" She snapped. "Especially you! You're so tiny and helpless that a single claw from us will finish you!"

Reina cringed, resisting the urge to flee.

She certainly couldn't deny that last sentence. Heck, it was like talking to another Soren; just as dangerous, only fierier.

"I-I guess, but... I can still fight. If only a little..."

She held out her red tome to prove her point. The cat's eyes widened before hissing furiously, leaping back as if the object were her bane.

"Get that thing away from me!"

Reina jumped, "g-get what away?"

"You're a mage and you don't even-!" She growled in half incredulity. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you! All beorc are the same, whether young or old!"

"No, I-!"

"Well I've had enough of you and this ridiculous conversation, little human! You can just do me a favor and get out of my sight!"

She stormed off to the castle entrance, leaving Reina stupefied and hurt.

What was that about?

-0-0-0-0-0-

After packing up and having a tasty breakfast, the mercenaries and their laguz guides left the castle to traverse the rocky path.

They quickly found that Gallian roads were much rougher and steeper than the ones in Crimea; riding the back of the caravan, the children vibrated with the wagon as it passed over a particularly rocky area.

Reina sighed heavily, leaning against the caravan wagon's wall in thought.

Mist asked concerned, "that was a heavy sigh. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just... are all laguz so... so..."

"Touchy? Is this about Lethe?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"...I can just tell."

"You're... scaring me, Mist."

"Sorry, it's just... Soren had a first-hand experience with her temper."

"And he had an audience." Rolf piped.

Reina cringed at the thought of their fire and ice personalities clashing. Hearing that, she was surprised the castle survived the night.

Unbeknownst to the archer, Mist's cheeks flushed, heart quickening as she remembered last night's incident.

'What's wrong with me? It's just Rolf... and he didn't mean it like that! He did it to save me! Get a grip Mist, he's your friend!'

The same one that comforted her, holding her hand the night Greil passed away... ack! 'No, no, no, no!'

She shook her head fervently, making Reina give her a puzzled look. "Mist? Your cheeks are flushed. Are you hot?"

"N-n-no... uh, I was just excited, because..." Hurriedly, she fished out her new heal staff. "C-check it out!"

Reina and Rolf looked at it appreciatively. "Is that...?"

"Yup!" She proclaimed proudly, blush now somewhat-gone. "My first heal staff! I made Rhys show me how to use it this morning!"

"...Made him?"

Her friends echoed, unsure if they wanted to know.

"You'd be surprised how well persistence works sometimes." She said unabashedly. "Anyway, I can heal wounds now! Well, small ones but..."

"You know Ike is not going to like this." The mage pointed out.

"He doesn't have to." Mist said simply.

Rolf agreed, "even if my brothers say no... I'll still fight!"

"Even when they see your bow?" Reina voiced. "I thought you didn't want them to find out."

"I-I don't." He admitted. "But I want to protect them, so – whoa!"

The caravan suddenly stopped in its tracks, making the children lose their balance.

"What's going on? Are we there already?" The archer wondered.

"Can't be. We just left this morning!"

"Let's take a look." Rolf and Reina agreed, when Ike could be heard yelling orders and formation. The children paled upon hearing some of the mercenaries' yells.

"We're being attacked? Again? !"

"How persistent are these guys? !"

"Jorge, Daniel, get Reina over here and take Mist and Rolf to the rear for safety!"

"We're on it!"

The three of them looked at each other.

"I don't suppose I have a say in this?" Reina asked weakly.

"You do, but odds are we'd say no anyway." Mist and Rolf half-joked.

"I hate you guys so much."

"Love you too, Reina."

They jumped out the caravan together with their equipment in hand.

They hid under the wagon on their stomachs, waiting for the twins to pass them.

'I really shouldn't be helping them do this...' Reina sighed quietly, noticing her friends tremble.

'But I can't tell them to stay behind, either. Mist wants to protect Ike while Rolf his brothers. Besides, I still owe them from the bandit incident.'

"Okay, they're gone." Rolf hushed, "let's get going."

Crawling out from under the front of the wagon, they then ran to the frontlines with Mist shouting. "Ike!"

"Mist? Rolf?" Ike whirled urgently. "You two clear out of here and stay back! Reina, get into formation beside Mia!"

"No, Ike! We're going to fight with you. All three of us." Mist said firmly, shocking the mercenaries.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes, resolute. "No. That is not going to happen. Be serious, Mist... the two of you can't even wield weapons."

"Actually..." Reina mumbled sheepishly when Mist proudly held out her staff. Everyone's eyes immediately went to the guilty priest who cringed shamefully.

"I can heal injuries! Well, just little ones, but..."

"Littleones? Forget it, Mist. Not happening." Ike frowned.

Boyd's raging could be heard from the back, grabbing the mercenaries' attention. "Stop being such a brat you booger-eating twerp!"

"I'm going to fight, too!" Rolf shouted. "I'm good with a bow!"

His brothers rose a brow. "Really? That's news to us. When did you learn how to use a bow?"

"I just, um..." Rolf struggled, "picked it up naturally?"

Reina quickly added at their skeptical looks. "He's a natural. I've seen him in action."

"Reina... You knew? !" Boyd and Ike gave her accusing stares.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped instinctively, "I... I disapproved of it at first, too. But look at them! They're shaking, but they really want to protect you!"

At this, the fighter frowned. "Is that so?"

Rolf and Mist nodded, "no doubt! We want to be with you!"

Boyd sighed. "What do we do, Commander?"

Ike decided, "we take them with us. We're too pressed for time to bicker as it is. At least this way, they'll be easier to protect."

Mist and Rolf cheered, "yes! Thank you Ike! You won't regret this!"

"I hope not..." Boyd muttered, giving Reina a small glare.

She winced, even as the cleric and archer gave her mouthed 'thanks,' of appreciation.

Ike then ordered the mercenaries. "Oscar, Titania, Rhys, Rolf, Soren, Mordecai and Boyd! You'll all go south! Be careful of the knights and myrmidons there!"

He addressed the rest of the crew.

"Everyone else, follow me onto the beach. I see few pirates up ahead, and I think we should at least warn any locals here on the way."

'Pirates?' Reina mouthed incredulously to the cleric. She shrugged.

"Greil Mercenaries, move out!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Everyone followed their respective orders, Ike and Mia taking the lead down the north hill and onto the beach.

Reina, Ilyana and Mist lined up, Lethe transforming at the back.

Oscar and Titania trotted ahead down the path to the south, working their way to the fort, forming a shield.

Rhys, Rolf and Soren followed at the rear, the priest staying at the back.

Reina let out a quiet breath beside Ilyana, the two mages behind Mia and Ike respectively.

Mist and Lethe waited behind them in case they were needed.

A mage and fighter wasted no time in attacking Ike and Mia, the ranger dodging the thunder spell effortlessly.

Mia's sword clashed with the fighter's axe, avoiding his blows and delivering her own strikes in return. Reina backed her up, burning him to his death.

Once the choke point was opened, the mercenaries wasted no time in spreading out on the sand and targeting the Daeins.

Ike then noticed over his duel with a swordsman that Ilyana, Reina and Mist were left unsure of who to assist as the melee units were all preoccupied.

An idea then came to him, Ike yelling.

"All the melee members will pair up with a support unit! Cover them, and they cover you! Keep up the formation until their last man is down!"

"Roger! Ilyana, come with me!" Mia grinned, the mage stumbling to keep up.

"O-okay..."

"Mist, stay close to me." Ike motioned as he slew a mage.

"Alright, brother." She smiled, running over.

"You've... got to be kidding me." Lethe and Reina were the last left to pair, the cat and beorc staring at each other for a good minute.

"Uh..." The mage started awkwardly, "h-hi again-"

"You!" She jumped as Lethe hissed in her feline form. "Of all the beorc to pair with... this is ridiculous!"

"B-but everyone else has a partner-"

"Bah, tell me something I don't know!" She snapped.

"Listen little human. So much as graze me with your magic and that leader will need a completely different kind to piece you back together! Is that clear? !"

"C-c-crystal..." she stammered, pale.

The cat sped for the houses in the distance, tearing through various enemies in her wake. Reina wasn't given a chance to torch a single one as she struggled to keep up, muttering. "Who needs whose help again...?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Boyd swore as the hammer reached the last of its uses, snapping cleanly in his hands. The three knights grinned wickedly underneath their helmets, advancing towards him when Soren's wind blades sliced effortlessly through their armor.

Rolf, Oscar and Titania finished them, their bodies toppling in a heap.

"Really, Boyd." The horseman sighed, "I told you not to use it so much."

"You're saying it as if they didn't gang up on me."

He argued, switching up for an iron axe.

"And who was it that insisted on charging in, ending the battle quickly?" Titania frowned, axing an incoming soldier.

"You'd be ending it too if-!"

"I'm not a baby, Boyd." Rolf said as steadily as he could. "I'll be okay. Really. So... stop being reckless, please? I don't... want you to die for that...!"

His eyes began to water.

"H-hey cut it out, pee-wee!" He clapped a hand roughly on the archer's shoulder, making him stumble. "What did I tell you? No crying on the battlefield, okay?"

"I..." He rubbed his tears away furiously, "I-I'm not crying! And don't call me pee-wee, either! Y-you meathead..."

"Who's a meathead, short-sta-!"

"C'mon, you two." Oscar parried an incoming soldier's thrusts. "Now's not the time for this. Settle it later, will you?"

"Fine..." They grumbled before getting back to work.

Soren rolled his eyes, casting away while Titania smiled.

Mordecai then surprised everyone by transforming into a huge, blue tiger before them with a flash of light. A soldier screamed.

"B-b-b-b-beast! It transformed! We're going to-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as the tiger practically tore him in half.

"Sorry... Mordecai is sorry..." he murmured sadly, claws still deep in the soldier's body. His companions whimpered in fright.

"But Daein is bad and in our way. It will be quick..."

With that, he lunged once more. Red sprayed into the air with screams.

Rolf trembled, both in awe and fear of his massive power. Oscar swallowed thickly, Boyd staring at the creature. Rhys gripped his staff a tad tighter.

Titania moved on unafraid, cleaving a fire mage. "Hurry along, now. They are not about to wait for us."

"R-right..." Nonetheless, the image burned in the males' minds, Soren's fingers twitching over his tome as he cast the unassuming tiger glares of hatred.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"E-excuse me..." Reina panted, finally caught up with Lethe as she returned from the nearest house. "C-can you... slow down... please?"

"Tch. How bothersome." She muttered. "It's about time too, anyway."

"W-what are you-"

The cat reverted with a flash of light, surprising the mage. "Why did you turn back? We're still-"

"You really don't know anything, do you?" She scowled, amethyst eyes narrow. "Learn with your eyes, not just your ears! The laguz cannot remain in that state forever!"

"Oh. I-I guess that's true..."

If Reina hadn't known better... was the cat actually offering her advice?

"Um," She added nervously. "B-by the way... I never got your name-"

"Isn't it proper to introduce yourself, first?"

She winced. "S-sorry... I'm Reina. You are...?"

She gazed at the cat expectantly, the laguz' tail swishing. She gave a long, hard-pressed scowl before finally resigning. "...Lethe."

The cat gestured to the final, unvisited house in the distance, "at least make yourself useful by visiting that last one. Though I doubt you can make it far on those skinny human legs."

Indeed, the path there was oddly steep.

Reina cringed before reminding herself; It was either that, or leave these people to the pirates.

Trying to contain her trembling, she hiked to the door but not without difficulty.

'A laguz is living here, right? Is he like Lethe? I wonder if I'm going to get kicked out...' She breathed in deeply before knocking tentatively.

A well-built male cat answered it.

"Uh... s-sorry for the intrusion." Reina stammered, "b-but some pirates are heading this way so, uh... you might want to lock up. Or... something..."

How do these people secure their homes, anyway?

"You... are one of Sir Ranulf's beorc friends, aren't you?" He murmured.

'Beorc?' She wondered but answered anyway, "y-yes... he's a nice person."

"He has told us a great deal about you all. How you are accepting of the laguz. It may not be much, but please take this."

He took an odd charm necklace from his pocket, letting it slip into Reina's open hands.

"O-oh, thank you but... what is it?" She asked, gazing at it curiously.

"That is a talisman. It will heighten your magical resistance. You see, there is a nasty mage among them. A fire mage..." He barely suppressed a shudder.

"Are you okay, sir?" Reina asked, forgetting about her nervousness.

"Yes... I apologize, it's just... we of the beast tribe are particularly vulnerable to fire magic."

Her eyes widened.

"Truth be told, the sight of a tome alone is enough to unnerve most of us. In fact, even a graze of a fire spell can be fatal."

"I see..." She murmured, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"I have to get going, but please feel free to use that talisman and defeat that mage." He smiled appreciatively, "thank you for the warning and take due care."

"You too." She returned the gesture, "and thank you so much!"

Leaving the residence, Reina pocketed the newly acquired charm with wonder. That laguz was nothing like Lethe at all... in fact, he was quite nice.

She was sure it wasn't easy admitting such a weakness to a human.

Speaking of which... she felt a fresh wave of guilt hit her in remembrance.

'No wonder Lethe was so angry this morning! I probably offended her, big time... augh! Reina you idiot!'

She made a mental note to apologize when an angry yowl shattered her musings.

Immediately running back to the beach's shore, Reina caught Lethe on one knee, clutching her bleeding leg.

Some odd purple ooze was mixed with the blood on the sand, making her stomach churn. 'What... is that stuff?'

"Sub-humans ain' no problem for this beast of the sea!" The pirate cackled, "this scally-wag has proven to be–!"

A fireball from Reina caught him in the chest, making him howl in pain. The cat looked up, startled when the girl shouted.

"Lethe!" She ran over, open tome in hand. "Are you okay?"

"Idiot human..." she muttered as the pirate growled at her. "Ain' a lil' brat gonna stop this beast! Yaaaaugh!"

He rushed her, purple-tinged axe raised over his head.

She hurriedly leaped aside to avoid his swing while chanting a spell. "Fire!"

This one hit his leg, making him stumble and let go of the axe.

It flew into the ebbing ocean tides, leaving Reina to attack him safely; his attempts to flee failed as he was down with a few more casts.

A strange, green bottle dropped onto the sand from his pants pocket as Lethe grimaced at the burning pain in her calf.

The girl rushed over, worrying. "Y-your leg... what's-"

"Poison." She hissed reluctantly, making Reina pale. "That thing he dropped should be..."

'The antidote!' She immediately returned with bottle in hand, fumbling with it. "H-how do I apply-?"

"Oh, gimme that." Lethe snapped not as harshly, grabbing it to drink.

She grimaced at the taste.

"... Is it bad?"

"Better than the thought of the other beorc mage in my mouth."

Reina blinked. So 'Beorc,' means human?

'But she called me human earlier, so what's the difference...?'

"Lethe! Reina! Are you two alright?" Ike and Mist rushed over from the far side of the beach with... was that a unicorn flying behind them? !

Reina gaped at the winged-horse and its pink-haired rider.

"W-who? Ilyana and Mia are where-?"

"Oh, this is Marcia."

Ike said naturally, "I met her and Fyran on the same job in Crimea. Marcia, that's Reina and that's Lethe. As for Ilyana and Mia, they went on ahead to help the others with the captain."

"Nice to you meet you both!"

Marcia grinned, pegasus landing on the sand before the gaping Reina.

"Aww, you're so adorable! I saw what you did there, you know. You're a tough cookie for one so young-"

"C... can I pet it? Please?"

Almost everyone rose a brow at the girl. She was staring at the winged beast with a never-seen shine in her eyes.

Marcia however, laughed. "Sure! Go ahead, he won't bite."

"Really? T-t-thank you!" Reina eagerly but gently petted his mane with a shaking hand, the pegasus whinnying. "He's beautiful... I like your unicorn-"

"Unicorn? What's that?" The rider blinked.

"Eh? You mean it's not a unicorn?"

"No, it's a pegasus. You haven't seen one before?"

"Never-"

"Hey, what's taking you guys?" Boyd yelled from the top of the slope before them. "We already cleared the guys up here a while ago! Hurry up!"

"Let's get moving." Ike said, the others nodding. "Mist, can you heal Lethe up?"

Complying, she brought her staff forward when the cat hissed.

"Don't even think about it." She reached for a vulnerary instead. "You're not getting that anywhere near me!"

She drank it quickly before speeding up the slope, Marcia wondering. "Crackers, is she always like that?"

"She's uh... a bit touchy." Ike assented.

Reina couldn't help but agree on that one. But maybe she's not so bad...?

The group followed after the cat, hurrying to the castle entrance to find Oscar already trying to poke holes in the captain's defences with little success.

Titania called him back, "Oscar, that's enough for now! Mordecai, can you lend us a hand?"

He gave a 'graow,' before leaping forward.

The halberdier sneered. "So you're a sub-human, are you? At last we meet! I will exterminate you with my own hands! My human hands!"

'There's that word again...' Reina thought while Mordecai gave a mighty roar of rage.

The poor guy never stood a chance. A few claws and teeth to the armor later with a solid Elwind from Soren, he was deader than a doornail.

Stepping over his body, Ike wasted no time in conquering the fort.

Even when he did, they were given no time to rest.

The mercenaries continued to set out for Gallia's palace, but Reina couldn't shake off the terms the laguz and beorc exchanged with one another.

'Is it a racial thing here?'

She gazed at Mordecai and Lethe walking from afar, both laguz talking to Ike and Titania. 'It's like the Whites and Blacks we learned in History... White and Black, Crimea and Daein...'

"Beorc and Laguz..." she murmured, term foreign on her tongue.

She didn't see Soren give her a cold stare.

"We're here." They announced. A large castle was just before them, much thick and lush foliage surrounding it.

The mercenaries had to crane they necks back to get a full view of the castle.

"Follow us inside to meet the king."

The mercenaries did as told. Many winding passageways and the occasional laguz later, they arrived at the throne room.

At the balcony was a powerful-looking red-maned laguz with Princess Elincia by his side.

"Princess!" Reina and Ike called, Elincia greeting them.

"Reina! My Lord Ike! I'm so glad you're safe! I... I heard what happened to Commander Greil... I don't know what to say..."

Ouch. She doesn't beat around the bush, does she?

The mage lowered her head. Ike replied, "we're doing fine... somehow..."

"...Oh, Ike..." the princess murmured.

The large laguz followed Elincia, now standing behind her – Reina's eyes widened at his figure. Holy crow, and she thought the Black Knight was big!

Unsure of how to proceed, Ike waved awkwardly. "Uh... hey there."

Reina murmured sheepishly, head bowed. "W-what he said..."

"Thank you for coming to Gallia palace. I am Caineghis, ruler of Gallia." He rumbled. The pride and power he exuded reminded her much of a lion.

Ike introduced himself and the Greil Mercenaries, causing a smile to form on Caineghis' lips. "You've been raised well, young pup. I didn't recognize you."

What did he say...?

Reina stammered at Ike. "Y-you know the king of Gallia?"

"Don't look at me. I have no clue about this, either." He replied.

"When you were last here Ike, you were just a small child." Titania smiled.

'So then Gallia is Ike's childhood home...' She pieced together as Caineghis greeted the paladin with a smile.

'And Titania knows him, too? What's going on...?'

Ike voiced her very thoughts, making a grim frown appear on the king's face.

He sent away the rest of the mercenaries with Lethe and Mordecai to prepare their bedrooms, telling whoever is left to have a seat at the royal table.

Reina was about to leave with the mercenaries when the king rumbled.

"That one and Princess Elincia will stay."

The mage pointed to herself, surprised. "M-m-me, Sir?"

"Yes." He nodded. "And this one will also stay."

He gestured to a silent, black-haired man behind him, introducing him as Giffca his shadow. Titania and Soren were also ordered to stay.

The other mage was also surprised. Caineghis gestured. "Have a seat."

Having little choice, they sat on either side of Ike at the long table.

"Now where to begin..." He wondered, "has Greil told anything to his son?"

"No, Your Majesty." Titania said, seated beside Soren. "He was raised with no knowledge of Gallia whatsoever. Nor does he recall having been here."

"Then... it's best for me to tell him all I know."

The lion king went on to share the past he and Greil had together, as well as Prince Renning and confirming Ike and Mist's childhood in Gallia. Along with his mother's death and father's departure...

Reina shuffled. This was getting a tad too personal for her.

She gathered her nerve before raising her hand. "U-um..."

They turned to the girl. "Yes?"

Her eyes lowered her to her skirt.

"I-is it really alright for me to be listening to this? I-I mean, I've only known Ike for a short while, and... i-it sounds rather personal. And-"

"What does it have to do with you?" Caineghis guessed.

She nodded.

"...I was there that night."

"T-that night...?" She murmured, Ike realizing.

"Wait, I understand now. That roar was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes." He confirmed. "His fate was black indeed. That incident only confirmed what I thought all these years. Your parents were carrying a dark secret. Someone was hunting them. I'm sure of it."

His eyes were cast onto Reina. "And it has to do with this little one, here."

She trembled, not missing the suspicion in his scarlet gaze.

"A-are you saying it's... my fault... that Commander Greil is... d-dead?"

"...Not you, exactly." He said. "Nothing could have been done that night. Rather, I believe that tome the man took may have been part of that secret."

"F-Fignitus..." she shook. "He was practically demanding it from me... Commander Greil seemed to know something about it. All I know is... it's important enough to him to kill for..."

She didn't see Titania's frown deepen.

"I see. The identity of the Black Knight... did he reveal it?" Caineghis asked Ike.

He shook his head.

"My father entrusted me with his command, told me to trust King Caineghis and to live peacefully in Gallia and forget everything else. But..."

He vowed, fits balling at his sides. "I will avenge my father. I cannot so quickly forget about the past... Or the Black Knight."

Reina's heart sunk. 'I knew it...'

"But Ike, that's-" Titania began when he added.

"I know. I'm not strong enough. An opponent who could defeat my father is well out of my reach. But that's why I will become stronger. I'll lead my father's mercenaries and prepare for the day when my chance for revenge arrives."

As the others smiled, Reina murmured thoughtfully. "Become stronger, huh..."

That's not a bad idea...

"Um... Ike?"

"Hm?"

"I made up my mind." She nodded. "I'll stay... and grow stronger with the Greil Mercenaries too! T-that is, if you don't mind..."

"Of course!" Ike smiled, "I did say it was alright, didn't I? Good to have you onboard, Reina."

"A-aha, yeah..." she rubbed the back of her neck, smiling back shyly.

"A prudent course of action." Caineghis approved, "you truly are Greil's son after all. And now, I would ask a boon of you. The strength of your mercenary band, Ike... would you lend it to Princess Elincia?"

Eh? Did he mean...

"We're escorting her again?" Reina asked, wide-eyed.

'It's not over? !'

"Are you serious?" Ike added.

Traces of happiness could be heard in his reply. The mage's smile faded, troubled as disappointment shot through her chest.

Where did that come from?

"Though Gallia and Crimea are allied nations, that agreement only binds the royal families. The citizenry pay no attention to it at all."

The king went on explaining.

"I feel if we were to provide haven for Princess Elincia here, many of our elder statesmen would protest. That we are giving Daein a reason to attack."

"King Caineghis says we should make of Begnion a formal request and gain support of their shields." Elincia added.

"Begnion?" Reina wondered.

"It's in the southeast." Soren answered. "Passage to Begnion will require several months at sea. An escort will be necessary."

Oh... so that's what this is about.

Ike nodded. "I understand. As of now, the Greil Mercenaries shall assume the honor of serving as escort to the princess of Crimea. Sorry for the abruptness, Princess but if we could discuss this further outside..."

"O-oh, of course. By your leave, Your Majesty..."

He nodded. "Very well then. This meeting is adjourned."

As everyone left their chairs and out the room, Elincia and Ike walked down the hall, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Watching their figures fade in the distance, pricks of loneliness filled Reina's chest, but what for...?

It's not like she won't see them again...

"Hmph. So you've decided to stay and fight, after all?"

Soren bit frostily from behind her, making her jump.

"The ideal time to leave would've been the skirmish yesterday. Then again, considering the nerve it takes, perhaps I gave that thought too much credit..."

Reina tried to ignore his mocking; after all, her decision was already made.

There was no backing out, now.

"I... I know you don't like me, Soren." She said guiltily.

"And I've caused trouble for everyone since the beginning. And I'm sorry for that, but... I-I think I'm only going to continue being troublesome from here."

His eyes narrowed. "...What are you trying to say."

"I-If I want to stand a chance of fighting _him_... it's like Ike says. I need to be stronger, so... for that day..."

She gave him a pleading but sure request.

"Please, teach me everything you know! Take me as your actual apprentice."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**That, ladies and gents is the sound of shit getting real.**

**Gods, I love it when I have time to write. Don't you? xDD**

**I think there was just a tad too much talking in this one, but dammit I was struggling not to give away any future spoilers! **

**About time you're bucking up Reina, you silly girl.**

**At any rate, you can expect updates more frequently now I have time!**

**If you want to know more detailed info about Fyran and Reina, you can check out my Livejournal page! It will be on My Profile.**

**(Made bios, stats, affinities, skills and items for them because I have too much time now on my hands). xDD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read and review!**


	11. Prisoner Release

**Chapter 10: Prisoner Release**

The mercenaries decided to rest and train at Gallia Palace over the next few days before leaving for Crimea's ports.

When the day of departure arrived, many scrambled to fit in whatever training time they could.

Soren and Reina were no exceptions...

"Wrong again!"

"E-eeep!"

Frightened of the murderous wind mage, Reina accidentally stepped back into a large tower of books. They swayed for a second before crashing down on her and the just collected papers, burying her from head to toe.

Her head wriggled free of the catastrophic mess, making a book tumble away. Buried up to her neck, she cringed as Soren's barking filled the small study.

"I told you the previous meetings' documents go on the other side of the room, supply reports on the desk while battle reports stay in the middle! Is that so hard to understand? !"

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I was thinking-"

"No. Excuses." He seethed icily.

Reina whimpered.

"You _will_ re-read and organize everything properly from top to bottom before departure. If not, it is an extra ten pages of ancient scripture for you!"

"Y-y-yes, Sir-!"

"Soren!" Ike opened the door, "can you do... me... a... favor..."

He stared at what appeared to be Reina's startled head in the middle of the book pile. "...If I hadn't known better, I would've said it was only a matter of time."

Soren stated flatly. "And if I had to kill her Ike, surely you think I would have done it in a more tasteful manner than that."

"Ah, I guess that's true."

The neglected girl was unsure whether to be offended or agree with both their statements.

Thankfully, (or unthankfully), the heavy encyclopedias pressing down on her from all sides made her decision rather easy.

She struggled to free herself before paling, realizing she couldn't move an inch.

"Uh... Ike? S-Soren?" Reina squeaked in growing panic, getting their attention. "I-I think I need some help. P-pretty please...? ! The books are really heavy...!"

"Oh, boy." Ike pinched the bridge of his nose while Soren scowled in irritation.

Maybe Fyran's decision to leave the icon with her was not so baseless after all.

"Alright, alright I'm coming. Calm down and don't move for a second."

Making his way over, he bent to her level, gradually clearing the books aside. "Seriously, how do you do this..."

"I-it was an accident..." she mumbled feebly as blue strands of Ike's head filled her vision. She could've sworn she smelled traces of soil and pine...

The mage inwardly slapped herself.

Since when did she pay attention to how other people smelled?

"You know, I'm beginning to think your haplessness is permanent." He half-joked, now searching the half-cleared pile for her hand.

"I wouldn't be surprised you died here by paper cuts."

Embarrassed, Reina flustered. "B-b-but I'm getting better! I-I know what I'm doing now!"

She paused. "... I think."

Lips twitching, he challenged. "Really?"

"Y-yeah." She winced when he raised a brow.

"I-I-I'm serious! S-Soren doesn't kill me as much anymore, a-a-and the cold water is more effective than ever – Ike, it's not funny!"

Her ears burned when she heard his quiet chuckles. Finding her hand, he helped her climb out carefully. "S-sorry... it's just... that's so like you..."

The girl puffed her cheeks, annoyed. "Geez..."

"Ike, did you need something?" Soren asked not impatiently.

"Hm? Oh, that's right," Ike remembered, letting go of the girl.

"Soren, can you do me a favor and confirm the amount of supplies before we leave? With all that gold we got from King Caineghis, I want to make sure we didn't buy more than necessary."

"Of course."

"Thanks. I'm counting on you." He wished the mages luck before leaving, the door closing behind him.

Obeying Ike's wishes, Soren didn't hesitate to open the logbook at his desk when Reina spoke up. "U-um, about the books-"

"If you have time to apologize, get to work." He replied coldly, not looking at her.

Urk. He's as snippety as ever.

"O-okay..." Sighing, she forced herself to re-read the papers again.

Honestly, she was rather surprised when he agreed, (albeit grudgingly), to be her teacher. She is somewhat used to his cold attitude now, but it never failed to make her nervous.

In fact, part of her regrets asking him but who else was there to go to?

Fyran was gone, and Ilyana can't cast a few spells without collapsing of hunger pangs. Still, she couldn't help but wonder...

"Um... Soren?"

He scowled irritably. "What."

"I-I'm not complaining, but... why_ did_ you agree to my request?"

Silence met her, save for Soren's writing of notes.

"I thought you didn't like me. A-and how is organizing training? Isn't sparring better – ow!"

A scroll flew into her forehead, shutting her up.

"Figure it out yourself." Was his response, returning to go over documents at lightning speed.

Wincing, she rubbed the offended spot before reluctantly piling the scroll where it needed to go. Seriously, that guy is stoic one minute then angry the next...

She decided she would never understand that enigma of a mage.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Leaving Gallia palace for Crimea, the mercenaries and the newly-joined Lethe and Mordecai went on their way.

On the way however, Ranulf, stopped them with intent on visiting another place...

"Canteus Castle?" Ike and Elincia echoed.

"That's right." He grinned, everyone now outside its gates.

Cautious, Reina gave the large building a once-over before confessing. "It... doesn't look weird to me..."

For once, the others agreed.

Ranulf laughed good-naturedly.

"What you're looking for is_ inside_ the place, mi'dear. You see, Daein seized it early on in the war. Now it serves as a camp for prisoners. I've even heard there are a number of Crimean retainers being held captive in the dungeon beneath the castle."

Now this piqued everyone's interest.

"What?" Elincia's eyes widened, hopeful. "Are you certain?"

"Princess, I'm hurt! Of course my information is reliable." The cat faked a wound to his heart.

"If we can rescue some Crimean soldiers, they might decide to join us. That would be quite a boon, would it not?" Titania smiled.

"Oh, that would be wonderful..." Elincia agreed, eyes lit up with joy.

"Yes, it would. I think it's worth the risk." Ike nodded.

Reina could practically see the gears turning in Soren's calculative head. Her own noggin spun as she took in exactly what they said. "Y-you can't be serious..."

"Of course! How can we pass up an opportunity like this?" Boyd grinned.

"I'm so in." Mia agreed, adding to the mage's horror. "I've always wanted to do something like this! C'mon Reina, lighten up! It's going to be fun!"

'Fun for whom, exactly? !'

Reina bit back a moan, letting her head fall onto the caravan's tapestried walls despite Jorge and Daniel's protests.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sneaking into the castle was a joke. The entire ground floor was unguarded and the stairwell leading to the dungeons was open for them to take.

(Well, most of them. The laguz insisted on staying outside upon catching the nasty smell coming from the dungeons).

Once they reached the dungeon below, Reina was the first one to speed away from the stairs, breathing deeply.

The air on the way down was musty and old, smelling like gym socks mixed with mildew.

"Crackers, it reeks." Marcia plugged her nose, guiding her pegasus on foot. As if agreeing with her, it sneezed.

"You're telling me." Mia agreed, waving the air away from her face. "Lethe and Mordecai weren't exactly exaggerating on this one..."

Ranulf however, seemed to be having the harder time, nose running.

"You alright, man?" Boyd asked.

"N-no worries." Ranulf forced a grin, "as you know, laguz noses aren't exactly slouches when it comes to efficiency... well in this case, maybe a little too efficient."

"Hm. At any rate, the only problem we have left are the guards and cells." Ike pointed ahead. "And they are bound to be locked, so..."

"Logic dictates that the keys will be in possession of the jailer." Soren surmised. "We've no choice but to steal them. In either case, we must move with care. We don't want to trade blows with the entire castle guard."

Everyone looked at Marcia. Her steed sneezed again.

She wrapped her arms instinctively around the creature's neck, "there is no pegasus knight without her pegasus!"

"Shhh!" The others hissed collectively.

"Sorry."

"Rather than the animal, it's the rider that's noisy..." Soren muttered.

"You want to repeat that-?"

"W-well she has a point, you know." Mist rushed before they started a fight. "There's a lot of us, too. What are we going to do?"

"We can still stay close to the walls and avoid being seen or heard."

Ike went on. "The... louder units... can stay near the stairs as lookout while we sneak inside. But getting those cells open are going to be a problem..."

Suddenly, one of Ranulf's ears twitched towards the entrance they came. He called. "Hey! You there!"

A dark-clothed and brown-haired man showed himself from the shadow of the stairwell, quickly making his way to Ike, Titania and Soren.

Introducing himself as Volke the thief, the key ring and set of knives hanging from his belt especially caught Reina's interest.

She heard pieces of their conversation, catching words such as, 'report,' 'gold' and 'lock,' before he eventually nodded and unlatched the key ring from his belt.

Reina could see Mia and Boyd fist pumping into the air. It seemed their lock problem was solved, to her partial disappointment.

As Ranulf took this moment to leave them, the mercenaries sent him off before getting their weapons ready.

Reina's eyes wandered uneasily around the cells, stomach churning. 'Urk... I'm sorry, mom. I'm about to do something that would make you ground me forever...'

She sighed heavily while Ike gave out his instructions.

As planned, Titania, Ilyana, Marcia, Boyd and Mia waited at the bottom of the stairwell as look out while the rest of the group lined up outside the closest cell wall.

After Volke speedily unlocked the first cell, Ike snuck inside to find a long, raven-haired man meditating on the middle of the floor.

While he talked to him, Rolf caught the shadow of an incoming guard growing bigger from a nearby torch. Heart pounding, he managed to whisper fearfully at Ike.

"Someone's coming!"

Swearing under his breath, he motioned the others to hide in the darkness of the cell with him. All hurrying inside the cell, Oscar's horse just barely made it in as the guard came.

Waiting for him to turn the corner and disappear again, the others breathed in relief while apologizing sheepishly to the black-haired prisoner.

"Not at all. Please, call me Sephiran," he told them kindly.

"Where's Volke?" Mist wondered, making everyone realize the thief was missing. As if on cue, he emerged from the shadows with a newly stolen door key in hand.

When did he...?

Shaking his head, Oscar offered with an outstretched palm, "I'll take the next one if you'd like."

Volke complied wordlessly before disappearing again.

The others then decided; he really has to stop doing that.

In fact, Reina couldn't help but keep her belongings just a little closer. Mist and Rolf seemed to think the same thing.

"L-let's keep going."

"Yeah..."

Sneaking off for the next cell, Ike and Oscar went on ahead with Reina, Soren, Mist and Rolf in tow. The guard was far away at the last cell, doing his rounds by the time they arrived at their next destination.

In her rush to keep up, Reina accidentally stubbed her toe on a rock.

Knowing she was about to yelp in pain, the archer and cleric immediately covered her mouth, hands atop the other.

...Before leaping back right after as if they had been burned, cheeks flaming.

Reina thanked them apologetically amidst the throbbing of her foot, not seeing their red faces in the dark.

"S-sorry... thanks. I didn't make too much noise, did I?"

"N-no... we... were there in time..." Rolf squeaked. Mist nodded hurriedly, playing with the hem of her skirt.

Soren witnessed everything in the dark, rolling his eyes at their actions. Though admittedly, he was slightly curious if Ike was aware of his sister's growing crush...

The soft squeak of the opening cell reached their ears, as well as Oscar and Ike's careful steps.

So far, so good... with two out of three cells opened, maybe they'll be okay –

"I knew it! It is you!" They all jumped about a foot in the air at the loud, foreign proclamation.

"I will never forget that squint! Oscar, knight of Crimea, 12th Regiment! You scurvy traitor! You've turned your coat and gone over to Daein, haven't you? ! You cad! Despicable! Contemptible! UNFORGIVABLE! AAARGH, how could you, traitorous, squinty-eyed FOOOOL!"

Reina could've sworn she heard a face-palm come from the cell at the end of that sentence as the alarm sounded.

Well, so much for that.

A vein throbbed in Soren's temple, Reina catching the mage muttering, 'never should've bothered,' and the ever-infamous, 'idiocy.'

As sounds of combat could be heard coming from the stairwell, a group of guards rushed in with torches.

"What the hell-? !" One of them took a double take, "half of'em ain't nothing but brats!"

"Who cares? ! Kids are stupid, so this is all the easier!"

"Don't be so sure of that!" Oscar and Ike hurried out the cell to intercept them, lance stabbing a soldier in the chest while sword sliced a mage in the torso.

Rolf, Reina and Soren didn't waste time assisting them from the back, making screams of pain and panic echo in the spacious dungeon.

Rolf managed to feather another mage taking aim at Oscar, the man dropping to the ground with an arrow sticking out his abdomen.

Reina shot a fireball at an incoming knight, managing to hit him in the chest. As he crouched in pain however, Soren barked angrily at her. "You fool!"

"W-what-?"

The same knight switched weapons from an iron lance to a javelin in response, throwing it. Screaming, Reina was unable to fully get out of the way in time as it split her shoulder open.

"Tch-!" He casted a well-aimed wind spell for the slightly exposed neck, killing him instantly.

Mist hurried to the mage shivering on the floor. "Reina! Are you okay?"

"Urk... I-I think so..." she whimpered in pain, but tried not to cry. Mist quickly placed the staff at her injury and whispered prayers.

As the wound closed, Soren gave Reina one last frosty glare before leaving to assist Ike with a cavalier.

Mist frowned at his retreating back. "You'd think he'd show some concern when his student is hurt! I can't believe him sometimes!"

"I-it's okay, Mist... I'm just glad he didn't yell at me again like this morning..."

The cleric gained an odd expression.

"I-is something wrong?"

"Besides the fact he's yelling at you, yes but... that's weird."

"What is?"

"Soren never yells. At least, not in the time I've known him."

Reina blinked. Come to think of it, he never really did yell at her until today...

Of course, that didn't stop him from mocking her every other chance he got. So why didn't he say anything this time...?

The girl thought about it as her and Mist ran deeper into the dungeon, only to come up with nothing. It could be possible that he didn't bother.

Arriving at the final unlocked cell, they witnessed Ike talking to an aqua-haired girl.

Oscar was outside, strangely exhausted as a red-armored horseman kept declaring them to be eternal rivals.

Volke had taken off a while ago to loot the distant chests.

When the helmeted girl complied with Ike's words, the ranger exited the cell and motioned the others to follow him.

None of them noticed a group of sneering myrmidon close in behind them from the shadows. "Hehe... Sorry brats, but them's the breaks."

"Oh, you think so?"

"Wha-"

Hooves crashed into the leader's face from above before a lance was thrust into his head.

Thunder crashed down on a couple more of them before a well-aimed hand-axe finished the job. Before the last one could flee, a sword impaled his gut from behind before it was taken out effortlessly.

Surprised, Ike's group turned around. "Marcia? Ilyana? Everyone?"

"The one and only!"

The peg knight grinned, retrieving her weapon as her steed landed. "You know Rolfie, _real _dangerous mercenaries always have their eyes peeled for danger..."

"I-I know that!"

"The back of your head did." She teased, making the archer grumble. "H-how did you get here so quick, anyway?"

"The reinforcements by the staircase weren't too bright." Mia elaborated, applying a vulnerary to her torn leg. Joining them all was Boyd, Ilyana and Titania.

"Hey, pipsqueak! You aren't hurt, are you?" The fighter frowned, his brother shaking his head. "Nope!"

"Where's Volke?" Titania asked.

Mist pointed, "he's over there, busy opening the chests."

Sure enough, he could be seen throwing something small in a brown sack.

Mia pouted. "Aww, no fair! Why do thieves get to find all the shiny stuff? I want a set of lockpicks, too!"

"If that were to happen, nobody would be safe." Soren muttered dryly.

Mia stuck out her tongue in response.

Having cut through the last of the soldiers, the group found the captain alone and waiting for them.

He greeted with an insane grin, "well, look who's come to play! I am so VERY happy to see you. Now then, are you ready to become my prisoners and live a life of eternal bliss within my lovely dungeon?"

"Good gravy, this guy has issues." Marcia remarked, knotting her brow.

The others couldn't help but agree.

"And he's a general, too." Mia groaned.

"G-general...?" Reina murmured, eyes taking in the extra armor. That aside, he doesn't seem too different from a regular knight...

Soren casted from afar, murmuring incantations under his breath. Wind blades formed in the air before striking, doing little more than scratching his armor.

His eyes widened momentarily, just managing to sidestep the steel blade's strike. Reina gaped, "I don't understand! Isn't magic supposed to be effective on knights?"

"Yes. This is very strange." Titania acknowledged as Soren tried again with Elwind. "Perhaps he trained himself to resist magic?"

"Whatever the case, he may be strong but he's not invincible." Ike unsheathed regal sword. "I'll give it a go this time. Soren, cover me."

"Understood."

Soren casted a few more spells of Elwind, Ike following up with swings from Regal Sword. The man parried Ike's blows easily, overpowering the ranger when he tried to counter-attack.

Even Elwind didn't seem to be doing as much damage, to Soren's disconcertion. Reina thought about assisting them when an odd flash of blue caught her eye.

Peering closer, she saw it came from the man's swinging, open sleeve. It was hidden in the shadows, but she could make out the shape of a bottle...

Wait, had she seen that somewhere before?

She bit her lip and thought hard.

It was then that Oscar decided to leap into the fray, steel lance in hand. He galloped inside, stabbing the man's arms when he could.

"Yes... yes, continue to struggle! Become the prisoners I have always dreamed of having! Continue to fight until all hope drains away... I cannot wait to see it all in chains!" He cackled, swinging at Oscar's horse.

Gritting his teeth, the horseman reared it to avoid a fatal blow to the mare's neck.

"Oscar!" Ike sliced the general's armor from below, making him stagger back.

The hint of light from the shine of Ike's blade made a faint, blue aura slightly visible around the man. Catching it, Reina breathed sharply in recollection.

'I got it! I know what that is...!'

Hurrying for the other side of the dungeon, she ignored Mist and Rolf's confused shouts after her.

The mercenaries gritted as they could do little more than watch, the chaotic room now too crowded for anyone else to enter.

Inside, Ike gave a groan of pain as the general sent him flying into the stone wall. Regal sword landed with a clatter beside him.

"Ike!" Oscar and Soren yelled for him, the general advancing slowly to deliver the final blow.

"You kids are persistent ones to push me this far."

He sneered, "but have no fear, for now you're about to spend eternity in my dungeon. Isn't that sweet? Of course... with this, I'll never lose."

He reached into his sleeve with a cocky smirk, only to come up with nothing. His smirk faded before paling noticeably, puzzling the mercenaries.

"W-where did it go. Where is it? ! Where-"

"Looking for this?" Now reclining against the corner of the room, Volke languidly bounced the blue bottle up and down in his hand.

The general sputtered. "Y-you-! How did you...? !"

"Ah... so that's how it is." Piecing everything together with a faint smirk, Soren whipped up another Elwind. Boy, did he have a good feeling about this one.

The man spat insanely. "No! You will never escape! I will see you all exe-"

A tornado of wind blades cut him off abruptly, shredding his body and armor. He fell to the ground with a resounding 'thud,' dead.

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding as Reina returned panting. "I-...is everyone... okay?"

Soren walked over to pick up the blade. "No one is dead, at least. Hm... this should suffice."

"Uh... Soren? Volke? Reina?" Ike sheathed his sword and got to his feet. Mist ran over to heal him.

"What the heck just happened."

"We'll talk about it outside." Soren said, "for now, let's take this chance to escape before any more guards show up."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, let me get this straight." Ike rubbed his temple, repeating what Reina said as the mercenaries went up the dungeon stairs.

"There was a bottle of pure water in the guy's sleeve, which was building up his magical resistance. But you couldn't get it, so you asked Volke to steal it for you. Is that right?"

"U-uh-huh." She affirmed shyly. "I-I thought if we could get it before he could drink it again, then magic would become effective..."

"And you saw it in _that _darkness?"

"I-it wasn't easy, but... My eyes adjusted..."

"Geez..." He shook his head in mild disbelief.

"You surprise me sometimes, you know that Reina? But how did you know what it was? I haven't seen that item around before..."

"I-I saw it while organizing documents this morning. It contained a list of up-coming items for Aimee's shop." She explained, "I-I didn't recognize it completely until your sword reflected the blue aura around him, though..."

The mage asked Volke nervously. "Um... a-are you going to charge me, Sir?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm going to make grass green and the sky blue for everyone to enjoy. Pay up, kid; I haven't got all day."

"U-um..." She paled, remembering her empty pockets. "T-that's uh... um...I-I don't-"

"You'll get your pay when we return to the convoy." Soren rebutted for her. "That is... if you are joining us?"

"You know, I believe I will be taking you up on that offer after all. For a fee, of course." He smirked, "after all, this is strictly business. Expect to see me around a while longer."

"Excellent. I assume this means you're charging us for the picked chests as well?"

"You catch on quick. That's one hundred gold per chest, fifty per lock and one-hundred fifty per stolen item."

"Understood."

Dizzy, Reina attempted to calculate. "S-so that's ...s-six chests, three locks and, uh..."

Ike rolled his eyes. "More than enough covered. That's all you need to know."

"My Lord Ike! Everyone!"

Elincia smiled in relief with the caravan as Ike and the others emerged from the tunnel. "I'm so glad you're all alright!"

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Princess." Ike apologized, making his way to her. "But as promised, we found and rescued the prisoners all safe and sound."

"My Lord Ike..." she smiled beautifully. "I thank you. Truly, from the bottom of my heart... thank you."

"Princess Elincia..."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Ranulf by the caravan, giving him the thumbs-up. Ike resisted the urge to walk over and bop him upside the head.

Stupid cat.

As the prisoners went over to thank Ike and Elincia as well, Reina watched them with her heart tugging in her chest.

'Not again... My chest feels funny... Am I getting sick?' She felt her forehead.

'It seems fine... maybe I should have a check-up with Rhys, just in case...'

"It's lonely to watch, isn't it?"

The girl jumped, turning around to meet the foreign voice. It was the same robed pilgrim from the prison. When did he follow them?

She stammered, unsure. "O-oh... um.. I-I guess?"

He laughed gently. "Forgive me. I seem to have caught you off-guard. You are called Reina, correct?"

"Y-yes, Sir... how did you know?"

"I heard your friends address you as such." He motioned to the blushing Mist and confused Rolf talking behind him.

"Oh. Um... d-did you need something, Sir?"

"No, not particularly." He shook his head, smiling. "Though you did have an... interesting... expression just now."

The girl blinked. She did?

"It wasn't weird or anything, was it?"

"No, no. In fact, it could even be considered quite natural, all things considering."

"R-really? So... do you know what it is I'm feeling right now?"

He smiled serenely. "I'm afraid not. However, (and please forgive my frankness), but... it does makes me quite interested."

Reina nearly choked on her spit. What was someone supposed to say to that? "Y-you are, uh... very honest, Sir."

"Haha... I will take that as a compliment. But please be aware that sometimes, honesty is not always the best policy."

His gaze returned to the happy princess and smiling Commander.

"Huh?" Reina blinked. "W-what does that mean?"

He merely gave a mysterious, serene smile. "Who can say? ...If you'll excuse me, I must get going. But I must say, I enjoyed our chat together. Fare thee well; may we meet again someday, little warrior."

With that, he left for the distant hills. Reina's eyes followed him long after his form disappeared. What an odd man.

He seemed nice enough, at least... But at the same time, there was something about him... especially his air – ack. She inwardly smacked herself.

It's official. She's been in Tellius for too long.

"If you do not respond in the next five seconds, I am going to tell Ike we are finally free of some troublesome baggage." Soren's deadpan startled her out of her reverie.

She stammered sheepishly. "S-sorry... are we leaving now?"

He sighed aggravatedly, pointing to the departing mercenaries and caravan. Reina yelped in surprise and panic, running ahead.

"W-wait a minute, guys! Jorge, Daniel, slow the cart down! Don't leave without meee!"

Soren gave a frustrated scowl, following the girl at a much slower pace.

Really. When she gave that ridiculous request, he should've refused it on the spot.

From the start, she has been nothing but incompetent, cowardly, weak, whiny and much too timid. The complete opposite of what he looked for in a pupil.

But admittedly, her growth over the course of the journey had interested him... At the very least, she wasn't as hopeless as she used to be.

In fact, a smallest part of him wondered how far the girl could go...

Not that he was going to tell her that.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Am I the only one that thinks the guards should have noticed you as soon as you talk to Kieran? For god's sake, he yells at Oscar pretty much the entire time! **

**I remember the first time I played that through, I thought my goose was cooked. Sneaky IS.**

**Yeah, I know the boss of that level didn't have a pure water, but c'mon that guy had ridiculous resistance for his level. And he wasn't even a main boss! **

**(I had to fill in the mechanic-hole somehow...)**

**Other than that, this chapter was surprisingly fun to write. Even if it didn't have much action in it. Hope you liked it, too!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read and review!**


	12. Danger at Port

**Chapter 11: Danger at Port**

Travelling on the road for a week, the group finally arrived at 'Port Toha,' (as Ranulf introduced it anyway).

It was a bustling port town, complete with many people and shops that sold a variety of goods. Deciding to let everyone have a break, Ike called them to the base with special news...

"Pay day?"

Reina echoed over the others' cheers as Ike distributed small pouches of gold.

"That's right." He said, "I was meaning to do this a while ago, but with our shortage of money, I wasn't really given a chance."

The girl stared hard at the heavy pouch.

"What is it, shorty? The gold not enough?" Boyd rose a brow.

"N-no, it's not that! It's just..."

The girl warily lifted it in her palm, new to the concept of paid work. For heck's sake, she never even had an allowance!

"I-is this really okay?" She asked hesitantly. "I mean, how much is in here?"

"About five hundred gold." Ike replied bluntly.

"Per person? !" Mist, Rolf and Reina yelled in disbelief, which only got louder at his nod. "Do we really have that much money? !"

"Trust me, the amount of gold King Caineghis gave us is more than enough for us to restock our supplies several times over. Even with our pay." Ike said dryly.

"And rather than gawking at me, shouldn't you guys be thinking about what to spend it on?"

The kids glanced at each other. He did present a very valid point.

Rolf grinned excitedly. "How about we go to the port market? I saw a lot of good stuff earlier this morning!"

"Hey, for once you have the right idea there, pipsqueak!" Boyd agreed as the mercenaries nodded at Rolf's suggestion. "I could use a new axe."

"Don't call me pipsqueak!"

"I'll call you whatever I feel like!"

"Musclehead!"

"Pee-wee!"

"I told you, don't call me that either!"

"Ike, can we all go?" Mist asked over the brothers' arguing.

"Sure, why not." He nodded, "just stay together and don't get lost!"

"Will do! Thanks!"

"Everyone is dismiss-!"

No sooner than Ike uttered those words did the others left in a huge dust cloud. He sighed exasperatedly as Elincia giggled beside him, the only two left in the room.

He rubbed the back of his neck, somewhat bashful before offering an arm. "Shall we?"

Blushing lightly, she accepted it with a joyful smile. "Let's."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thank you! Come again!"

The shopkeeper called after the children as Mist hugged her new, packaged outfit to her chest.

"I can't believe they were selling such a pretty outfit for that great price!" She squealed happily.

Rolf in the meanwhile grinned over his mystery novel, another three under his arm. "That elderly couple at the bookstore was really nice! They even threw in the last three volumes for free! I can't wait to finish them...!"

Reina's eyes darted back and forth between shops, gold untouched.

"Oh, yeah... you still didn't buy anything, right?" Mist asked.

The mage shook her head, "I-I didn't see anything I really wanted, so I guess I'll save up..."

"What? !" Her friends yelled, surprising her. "But who knows when we'll get to do this sort of this thing again!"

About to argue, a gold-trimmed and bound emerald book at a nearby stand caught her eye. Curious, she went to check it out.

"Reina?" Her friends stayed where they were, eyes trailing after her.

"Where is she going?" Mist wondered. Rolf shrugged in response while the girl talked to the old vendor.

He eventually smiled as Reina handed some gold in exchange, the mage returning with the book under her arm.

"You got it?" Rolf asked curiously, "what is it about? Can I take a peek?"

"A-actually, it's-"

"Eeeeek! S-s-sub-human!" The woman screamed from the town square, attracting everyone's attention.

Swearing, Ranulf stood in the middle of it all, exposed as the villagers swarmed around him angrily.

"I-it's true! A sub-human! How dare you come prowling around here? !"

"Filthy sub-human! Get out!" A man punched him hard across the cheek.

"Ewww! It's so hairy! Scat!" A lady swatted him hard repeatedly over the head with a broomstick like one would a rat.

A bunch more joined in on beating him, the cat not once fighting back; eventually, he was down onto his knees.

"Damn!" Ike hurried from Elincia's side to help him as the kids stared in fearful horror.

"W-what's going on? !" Rolf blurted in shock.

"An accident happened, little one." Mordecai rumbled behind them, wrapped in a cloak. "For now, we must flee."

Lethe was dressed in similar attire, less than pleased.

"I don't understand!" Mist cried fearfully, "aren't Gallia and Crimea allies? ! Why would they-? !"

"The agreement only binds the royal families..." Reina's heart sank as King Caineghis' words rang back to her. "The citizenry don't pay attention to it at all!"

The cat gave her an odd, furrowed stare as Rolf murmured in sad disbelief.

"N-no way... all this... just because Ranulf is a laguz...?"

While the villagers got angrier at Ike's blatant defending of the cat, an old man yelled to the Daeins at the town's gate before pointing at the mercenaries.

Reina felt dread pool in her stomach. That man did not just do what she thought he did...

Ike's raging only confirmed it as the Daein soldiers began chasing them from the front gate. He ordered everyone to gather at the square and meet the attack.

Throwing off their disguises, Lethe and Mordecai transformed while joining the rest of the mercenaries.

"We should get going, too." Rolf said, placing his books with the caravan.

Nodding, Mist and Reina left to mimic him when the mage's head burned with pain.

Staggering, she squeezed her eyes shut and brought a hand to her temple as a whirlwind of images entered her thoughts.

'T-this is...!'

Sounds were audible this time, images clear as a green-haired and mustached man sat before her at a table. They appeared to be inside an abandoned house_. _

'_...If we can capture this band, we may gain information on her location.' He said. 'Intelligence reports confirmed the princess fled to Gallia, and then came here.'_

She heard herself speak. Only... it wasn't her voice that came out_. _

'_Do you require my assistance?' The powerful voice reverberated through metal._

This voice... i-it couldn't be...

'_I thank you for the generous offer. However if you were to enter the fray, it would be over in a twinkling. It has been months since my soldiers had a proper battle, you see. They quite are starved for victory.'_

'_Very well. The field is yours. Turn your men loose, and may their blades turn red with glory.'_

'_Your graciousness is greatly appreciated.' He gave a bow before leaving outside._

_Her eyes then turned to the window, seeing herself in the distance, dazed – _

"Reina!" Mist was shaking her, the mage gasping sharply as the pain and vision subsided.

"Are you okay?" She worried, "you just started spacing out, muttering things-"

"I-...it's him..." Reina shivered violently, eyes wide as arms wrapped around herself in cold fear. "He's here!"

"What are you-?"

Reina cut the cleric off, practically shoving the green book into her hands. "I'm sorry Mist, but can you take that to the caravan for me? I'm going ahead!"

She ran off, ignoring her friend's confused protests.

"R-Reina? Wait-!"

'Why did I see that? Fignitus is still with Daein! And... why is _he_ here? !' Reina gritted as Ike came into view.

"Everyone, remember your objective!" He shouted at the mercenaries.

"Get to the ship as quickly as you can but don't hurt the vigilantes! (As much as I know we don't want to), visit the houses and warn the civilians not to leave their homes! Other than that, do what you always do! Greil mercenaries, move out!"

"Yes, Sir!"

They all split up into groups. Volke and Marcia went off to visit the homes while Nephenee, Lethe, Soren and Rhys went over the eastern bridge, Boyd, Oscar and Volke going west.

"Ike!" Reina yelled urgently, running up to him at the square.

"Reina?" He kicked an archer aside, signaling her to finish him with a fire spell. "How come you're so pale-"

"He's here!" She rushed while in cold-sweat, just ducking a fighter's hand-axe. "The Black Knight... he's here in this town!"

"WHAT? !" His expression darkened, gripping her shoulders tight while unintentionally glaring down at her. "Are you sure? !"

"Ow! Y-yes!" Reina winced, making Ike loosen his grip. "I heard him talking... He's in one of these houses somewhere!"

"Which one? !"

"I-I don't know!" She wailed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He vented his growing frustration into an attacking sword knight. "I just sent Marcia and Volke to visit them all!"

Reina was white as a sheet before the ranger began to run off cursing.

"Wait!" She abruptly grabbed the end of his cape.

He nearly choked, turning. "W-what!"

Reina's eyes were wide with worry and dread. "Ike, you're not... planning on fighting him, are you? !"

He didn't respond, eyes unreadable.

Reina trembled, "you... you promised, right? You promised you wouldn't-!"

He placed a hand atop of her head, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I haven't forgotten. And I don't plan on fighting him, either. But what about you? The resolve you showed me at Gallia palace... Where did that go?"

"T-that's-!" Frightful, panicked tears threatened to surface as she bowed her head.

No matter how determined she tried to be, something deep inside her would doubt when it came to that walking nightmare...

"Ike, I just can't-!"

"Reina. Look at me."

Fearful emeralds slowly met with confident sapphires when –

"OWW!" Reina yelped as Ike's fingers stretched her face hard. "Ow, ow, ow, owww! Y-y-you... my cheeks-!"

He carelessly let them snap back in place. "...Did that hurt?"

"O-of course it did-!"

"Good." Ike's reply stopped whatever she had to say.

"That means you're alive; in fact, we both are. We survived that night Reina. There's no reason we can't do it again."

"Ike..." She sniffled, shameful tears now spilling forth. "I... I... I'm sorry..."

"Geez..." He sighed exasperatedly, "stop crying and chin up. What kind of mercenary goes out to battle with snot dripping down their nose?"

"I-I'm not crying!" Reina hiccupped, hurriedly wiping it on the back of her sleeve. "It's a-allergies-!"

"Ahem." Oscar uncomfortably cleared his throat nearby, catching their attention.

Reina's face flooded red, squeaking. "O-O-Oscar? How long were you-?"

"Long enough." He confessed before addressing Ike. "Anyway, I heard you needed to get to Marcia and Volke quickly?"

Unabashed, the ranger nodded. "Please."

"No problem. Hop on, Ike."

Climbing on Oscar's saddle, Ike added at her.

"Anyway, when Mist and Rolf get here, tell them to join the West group! You're going East! We're all meeting up at the dock, so hurry there!"

"O-okay!"

"Hyah!" The horseman spurred his horse into a gallop, leaving her alone at the square.

"B-be careful..." She murmured at their retreating backs. It was then that Mist and Rolf returned, the mage quickly retelling Ike's instructions.

Her friends nodded before the three split up.

Heading for the East bridge, Reina found Lethe, Nephenee, Rhys and Soren already halfway across and confronting the vigilantes.

Lethe hissed at the attacking men, easily avoiding their blows clawing many to their deaths. Though green in the face, Nephenee managed to lance a man in the shoulder in her struggle, making him drop his weapon and flee.

Soren and Rhys stayed at the back in case they needed help. Reina had just arrived at the other mage's side when he scowled at the laguz.

"Ike told us to spare them, useless sub-human."

"Hsss! Scum! What did you say to me? !"

She spat heatedly, "you find fault in me for their own incapable bodies? ! If they cannot handle such a simple scratch, they can't be called soldiers!"

"And an organism without a basic, functioning brain cannot be considered living."

"N-now, now. Let's all get along..." Rhys tried nervously over their glares.

The soldier in the meanwhile had bent over the bridge to hurl, Reina cringing at the sounds. She awkwardly went to feebly rub her back. "A-are you okay, Miss... uh..?"

She mumbled, accent thick. "N-Nephenee. An' I reckon'. Thanks a bunch..."

"Reina." The mage introduced. 'A country accent?'

Before she could think anymore about it, another wave of soldiers came their way.

Soren grouched, readying another spell. "They never learn..."

Wind blades and fireballs flew through the air and into their bodies, sending them to the ground screaming. Nephenee and Lethe helped finishing them when a pale-haired swordsman ran over to the laguz, weapon sheathed.

She was in mid-crouch but relaxed her stance in the middle of their conversation.

A group of cavaliers in the meanwhile took the opportunity to attack the gap in their defenses.

Nephenee muttered, blocking a lance with her shield. "Horsefeathers, they jus' keep on comin'!"

"H-how many are there?"

Reina cried, yelping as she leaped out of the way of a javelin. She fired a series of spells in return, making the offending rider fall off his saddle.

At the last fireball, Reina felt the book completely fall apart in her hands, stunned.

"W-what the-? ! My tome-!"

Soren growled dangerously, "for the love of-! Because you used it so many times, it's no longer usable! You didn't have the common sense to buy an extra tome, did you? !"

"Uh... I-I'm sorry?"

A thick, red book flew squarely into her face, making her squeak and clutch her nose. "Ouch! That hurts-!"

"You are ridiculously fortunate that I happened across an Elfire tome just now. For your sake, you'd better know how to read that much!"

He snapped, thoroughly annoyed.

Nose stinging, she flipped through it. "I... I think I can do it... but... the tome's really heavy-"

"Watch out!" Rhys yelled, Reina turning just a tad too late, as the sword knight was already in mid-swing.

"Reina!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain when nothing happened.

Daring to open one eye, she found the sword inches from her face, a blood-red one now parrying the opponent's.

The mage stared, now wide-eyed at the swordsman's back before her. "You're-!"

"I-I knew it!" The rider gritted, "You're nothin' but a traitor! You half-breed lovin' filth-"

"Hmph, even now you got it wrong." The man replied coolly.

He moved in a blur, knocking the sword out of the horseman's hand before stabbing his own blood-red one into the rider's chest.

The corpse fell from the saddle, making the now rider-less horse flee in fright.

"I was never with you guys from the start. And they aren't half-breeds, but laguz. A shame you never got to say it once in your life."

"U-um... excuse me?" Reina piped weakly, the man rearing his head. "Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies." A friendly smile replaced his previous cold stare. "My name is Zihark. Your laguz friend – Lethe, I believe it was – accepted me into your group. Are you injured?"

"N-no... thanks a lot, Sir." She said, everyone now hurrying across the bridge. "But... did you say Lethe? And... she recruited you?"

"Yes. ...Is that a problem?"

"N-n-not at all! It's just..." she struggled to find the right words. "I didn't think she'd let someone in so easily. Did you say something to her?"

"No, but she did refuse my offer to escape; she said she, 'needed to board a ship with her friends'... I assumed that meant the rest of your group, here."

He said, motioning to the others. Rhys was visiting a house at the corner of town, everyone else waiting for him to return.

"Friends...?" Reina murmured as the cat approached them with a scowl.

"You hum – beorc... talk too much." She growled at Zihark, the swordsman sheepishly holding his hands up in defense.

"I assumed it wouldn't be bad-"

"Lethe, I'm sorry!"

Both turned, surprised at the apologetic mage. Lethe arched a brow suspiciously, but let her go on.

"When we met... I-I didn't mean to offend you before... I didn't know the beast tribe hate fire magic!" Reina lowered her head. "I'm really sorry!"

Recognition seemed to flash in the cat's eyes before she averted them.

"... This is why Beorc are such an annoying species. Straighten up! You're practically wide-open for an attack!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Reina squeaked, not seeing Lethe's tail swish.

Zihark did however, and felt his mouth curve upward. Noticing it, her scowl deepened. "Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head. "It seems my initial assumptions of you weren't wrong."

"...What?"

"You are actually a kind laguz, aren't you; I'm glad." He replied honestly, smiling.

Reina watched with a new surprise as the cat's fur turned a pale shade of pink. Lethe quickly averted her eyes again, grumbling something incoherent.

Rhys finally returned from the house, offering what the mage recognized as a killer lance to Nephenee.

The group raced to cross the last bridge when three cavaliers stood in their way. Seeing them, the horsemen galloped across to meet them in a frontal assault.

"You've got to be kidding me."

The cat cursed as she felt her transformation give out, leaving Zihark to replace her on the frontlines. "Stay back for now, I've got this-"

"Watch it!"

An archer on horseback attempted to take aim at the cat when Nephenee pushed her out of the way.

"Y'all okay?"

Lethe gave a grudging nod while Soren countered for her. "Pathetic..."

"Nobody asked you, gender-confused beorc!"

Soren's brow twitched while Reina and Zihark stifled incoming chuckles, but failing. The feminine wind mage glared at them both icily; perhaps a pay-cut is in order...

Suddenly, Reina cringed as the headache was splitting this time. "Urgh..."

"Reina? What's wrong?" Rhys asked, seeing her discomfort. "Rei –"

'_Unbelievable...' She heard him say inside the house, their group fighting at the bridge. 'Even these numbers cannot stop them? Did I make a miscalculation? I'll have to enter the fray, myself...'_

_A large, black-gloved hand reached for the knob and –_

"...out of here..."

"W-what?" The others glanced oddly at her.

"We've got to get out of here!" The mage yelled, casting Elfire at the remaining cavalier. She ran ahead of them, forcing them to follow flabbergasted.

"Reina!" Nephenee shouted, "what in tarnation-?"

A black general then walked out the house just around the corner of where they were, making what color there was in the mage's face drain.

'I-I knew it... he's here!'

Soren's eyes flashed dangerously, trained on the ominous figure.

Zihark muttered as the man began to follow them, "I assume he's not here for decoration."

Reina shook her head wildly, "w-we have to go! NOW!"

They ran as fast as they could for the docks, only to find it blocked by a large group of horsemen. They attempted to put some space between them when others formed a circle around the group.

They were trapped.

"Blast!" Zihark muttered, Nephenee and Lethe working to shield the other vulnerable members.

Reina trembled as the same green-moustached man sneered, "give it up, children. For there is no hope of survival. Now, throw down your weapons and come with me..."

Soren let an Elwind fly, the man forced to move his horse back to dodge.

Zihark took the opportunity to attack with his red blade when arrow caught him in the leg, javelin in the shoulder.

He stumbled to the ground, groaning.

"Zihark!" The others yelled.

"Hmph, don't make it any harder for yourselves." He held his sword to the myrmidon's neck. With Sir Black Knight helping us, there's no way we can – urk!"

An arrow flew into his back, Rolf standing a distance away to the south and shaking. "G-...get away from them!" He yelled, Mia and Ike following up with a slash with their swords. "What he said!"

He screamed, staggering. "S-someone stop those brats!"

A couple of them broke away from the circle, giving Rhys the opportunity to heal the swordsman. Nephenee pulled out the arrow while the priest closed the wound.

"Everyone, press forward!" Ike shouted, the other mercenaries now flooding into the harbor to clean up the horsemen.

"Take them out and get to the ship as fast as you can!"

"I-Ike!" Reina cheered, relieved to see him.

"Are you all okay?" He asked, Oscar galloping to engage another lance knight near them.

"S-somehow..." She shivered, eyes on the pursuing Black Knight in the distance. Ike's expression darkened upon the sight, fists clenching.

"I-Ike.." Reina swallowed thickly, unconsciously gripping his cape. "We have to hurry! H-he's going to...!"

"I know." Breathing deeply, he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. "Let's go!"

"You're not getting past me!" The captain snarled, interfering an oddly-shaped sword in hand.

Ike seemed to recognize it, retorting. "That... is not how you're supposed to use it!"

As if to demonstrate, he leaped into the air and cut through his defenses, the rider dead in his saddle; he picked up the blade and attached it to his belt, pressing the others forward.

Boyd and Ilyana did the honors of clearing the last guard out of the way before everyone spilled onto the ship hurriedly.

"Quickly, this way!" Ike hollered to the rushing mercenaries and caravan. "Don't push, one at a time-!"

"Ike, look out!" Titania grabbed Ike out of the way, just in time to avoid a blue shockwave. The Black Knight was getting unacceptably close as the paladin made her horse leap inside the ship.

The ranger gave a final, hard glare before the hatch closed behind him.

"Is that everyone? !" He yelled.

"Yes Ike, we're all here!" Reina replied, Soren just finished counting heads.

"You heard'em boys!" A man with a dusky pallor yelled on deck to the crew. "We're setting sail! Anchors aweigh!"

With that, the boat successfully left the harbor and away from Daein's grasp. When the danger had passed, the mercenaries cheered, Reina slumping against the wall in relief.

"T-that..." she panted, heart racing from adrenaline. "Was too close..."

"I'll say." Ike muttered, joining her. "When he started followed us, I thought we were done for!"

Trying to calm down, the mage brought her knees to her chest as she thought back to the visions.

Why did they come back now? She didn't have any for the past few weeks...

Was something there that wasn't before?

"My Lord Ike! Reina!" Princess Elincia hurried to greet them, relieved. "How wonderful! I'm so happy you're all safe!"

"I'm sorry to have worried you." Ike said sincerely.

"Oh, no, I'm just happy to see you well. So very... happy." She gazed at him with adoration and affection in her eyes.

Somehow, Reina felt like a third wheel as they became lost in their own world.

She snuck away from them, mumbling an excuse about checking out the items she bought with Mist and Rolf.

Soren's eyes narrowed from a distance, having watched the entire exchange before leaving the room unnoticed.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**THE PLOT THICKENS. :DD**

**(As well as the romance) -****shot****-**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Truthfully, I was kinda rushing through it since I didn't like it much. **

**I might have ZiharkxLethe, but I'm stuck between that and ZiharkxIlyana! Dx**

**(I know I said the pairings are decided, but these two are really irking me.) I guess I'll leave this to you guys.**

**Thanks for reading! Read and review!**


	13. Review and Reality Check

**Chapter 12: Review and Reality Check**

"A journal?" Mist repeated as Rolf flipped through its empty pages.

Reina nodded, the three of them sitting in a triangle on the deck with their bought items in the middle.

"I-I thought it was a Wind tome at first, honestly. But with all the crazy things happening... I thought it would help relieve some stress. Except, now I'm not so sure where to start..."

"Don't people write their experiences in a journal, along with their feelings?" The archer suggested.

"They do." Mist affirmed, "I used to keep one to write what good things happened to me, along with some of my secrets. It feels great to write down what you can't tell in person!"

"That's not a bad idea." Reina agreed. "But... I-I don't know about the 'secrets,' part... What if somebody reads it or something...?"

"Hm... I guess that's true. But that's why you keep it in a place where only you'd know, right? Speaking of reading..."

Mist smiled at Rolf, "thanks for letting me borrow the first volume. It was really interesting!"

"R-r-really? !" He blurted before stammering. "I-I mean, uh..."

The cleric had to keep from giggling at the embarrassed blush crossing his face. "N-no problem! Y-you can read them anytime..."

"Heehee! Thanks!"

Reina watched them interact questioningly, unable to help but feel like she was intruding somehow. But this time, in a different way.

That was the reason why she went up here –

"H-hey, watch out!" Mia warned too late as something hard flew into the back of Reina's head.

BONK!

"OWWW!"

Her hands immediately went to her head, emerald eyes watering. The offending wooden sword clattered still behind her.

"I'm so sorry, Reina!" Rhys ran over with his heal staff at the ready. "Are you alright?"

"U-uh-huh..." She whimpered, still seeing stars as he healed the rapidly bruising spot.

"I tried to warn you..." Mia shook her head, her own practice sword propped over her shoulder. "Maybe you guys should talk inside. I wouldn't quite count on my archrival's arm just yet."

"Mia, I'm not your archrival." Rhys sighed for what must've been the twentieth time.

"You're training? Here?" The kids looked around the deck.

"Doesn't it feel weird when the ship's moving like this?" Rolf asked.

"Ha! Don't be ridiculous, brother of my eternal rival!" Kieran boomed all the way from the other side of the boat; Reina vaguely recognized him as one of the prisoners. "A true Crimean Knight always perseveres, no matter the location! Why, I myself have fought against many of Giant Man-Eating Centipede in the name of-"

"Yes, yes Meathead. Save the tall tales for when your mouth isn't as wide." Marcia appeared behind him, dragging him below deck by his left ear. "Crackers, you're a pain to deal with."

"But dear Marcia, I have yet to talk about their king-!"

"SAVE IT, SPONGEBRAIN! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! NOW!"

Rhys, Reina and Rolf cringed amidst the fading couple's shouts, subconsciously feeling their own ears.

Owww.

"She can tell him off all she wants, but those two are totally a thing." Mia grinned at the deck's entrance.

"I agree." Mist giggled.

"A-a thing?" The mage blinked.

"Yeah! You know, an item? Together?"

"T-together... y-y-you don't mean like –? !" Blushing furiously, Reina formed a heart with her hands.

"You got that right!" Mia squealed as Rhys tried to sneak away, having finished healing Reina a while ago. "Personally, I think those two are made for each other!"

She sighed dreamily, "but alas, I've no time for love! Not when I'm busy training my white-clad archrival! It's almost a shame... Almost."

She quickly grabbed Rhys' arm, dragging the priest to the other side of the deck. "C'mon Rhys! We still have 1000 swings to add to your training! Supremacy waits for no one! Onward!"

"W-w-wait, Mia! I haven't agreed to thiiiis!" He wailed all the way in protest, the kids staring after them. If Mia was saying pain is equal to love...

"... Being in love looks hard." Reina decided.

"Y-yeah..." Mist and Rolf agreed awkwardly.

The mage then remembered her need for a new tome, shaking her head. "I almost forgot... I gotta go to Aimee's shop. I-I guess I'll see you later?"

"Sure! I have kitchen duty with Oscar, anyway." Mist nodded.

"I guess I'll practice." Rolf said. "See you all at lunch, then?"

"Will do!"

They went their separate ways, Reina hurrying below deck; God forbid should Soren find her now. She shuddered at the thought of it.

'I'd have ancient scriptures haunting me until the end of the trip!'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thank you! Come again!" Came Aimee's call as Reina left the shop with almost-empty pouch in hand.

She grimaced, remembering its price. 'I guess that's another similarity between this world and my own... Books were always expensive.'

"450 gold... sheesh..."

Reina was just at the entrance to the deck when she heard a muffled 'thump,' come from a door near it. She stopped, turning to it in both nervousness and curiosity.

It came from the supply room... A ghost?

She immediately shook her head, annoyed with herself. 'Don't be stupid! This ship is brand-new! And it's not like Nasir's hiding any bodies on the ship! ...I think.'

Fed up with her cowardice, she slapped herself. To heck with it!

She turned the knob. It was pitch black within, the mage making out shadows of their supplies. A corner of white cloth was visible behind a nearby crate.

'Did a tablecloth get knocked loose?' She went to grab it when the next thing happened in a blur.

A hand grabbed her wrist and flipped her, someone straddling her before pressing something sharp and metallic against her neck.

Ragged breathing came from the figure, the girl paling. 'S-someone's here? ! I can't move...!'

"What the..." The shocked voice came from above, her attacker's features visible from the hall light. "A girl?"

His golden eyes were wide with surprise, white scarf wrapped around his neck. His hair was as green as his top, adorned in brown baggy pants.

Her own eyes mimicked his, breathing sharply. 'He couldn't be much older than me!'

"W-who are-?"

"Hey! No one's allowed in – you!"

Arriving at the door, Nasir recognized the boy on top of her. He cursed before making a break outside between the captain's legs.

"Get back here! Blast." He went over, quickly helping the mage up. "Did he do anything?"

"N-no..." Reina shook her head, still shaken. "T-t-thank you. But that boy-"

"No need to worry. Now that we're in the middle of the ocean, there's nowhere for him to run." He said, the two now giving chase.

Sure enough, when they got to the deck, they found him heading Ike and Elincia's way. They were gazing at the ocean quietly when Nasir shouted.

"Ike! Grab him!"

Reina could've sworn she saw a flicker of annoyance cross Ike's face while he complied, as if peeved by the interruption. He even went so far as to twist the child's arm behind his back.

"Gnh!" His captive's expression was as if he was holding back pain.

She was unable to help but wince sympathetically. 'That looks like it really hurts...'

"Reina? Nasir? What's going on. Who is this boy?" Ike frowned down at him.

"A stowaway." Nasir explained, "I gather he snuck aboard when we were leaving Port Toha."

"S-Stowaway...?" The girl murmured. If what Nasir said was true, then...

'No wonder he reacted like that!' She berated herself for her stupidity.

Reina asked. "Ike? C-can you let go of him? Please?"

"WHAT?" Everyone stared at her, incredulous. Including the intruder.

"W-well, it's not like he has anywhere else to run, right? Plus..." she admitted guiltily, "it was kind of my fault for scaring him..."

"Even when he-?"

Reina motioned for Nasir not to say anymore, waving her hands wildly. Who knows what other mess will crop up if the others knew of his sort-of murder attempt.

The boy gave her an unreadable stare as Ike warily released him.

Reina tried not to shy away. It was as if he was trying to read her very thoughts...

"... I'm guessing you want me to pay you back now?" He stated rhetorically, now standing upright.

"Well... i-it would be nice if you would tell us who you are, and... w-why you snuck onto the ship? Please?" The mage asked unsurely.

"... I'm... Sothe." He finally replied carefully. "I'm a thief, but I didn't come here to steal anything. As for why, I'm looking for someone. The trail went cold in Toha and... I couldn't think of anywhere else to go from there."

"Is it family?" Ike questioned.

He hesitated. "No, but... we are like family."

Ike became in thought, deciding. "...Alright, then. Nasir, my mercenary company will look after the boy. He won't be a burden to you or your crew."

"If that's what you want, it's fine by me." He nodded.

"A-are you serious?" Sothe asked, eyes wide.

"Of course, you're going to be put to work." Ike said expectantly. "I hope you're prepared."

"Sure, no problem! I'll... I'll do whatever you need!" The excitement and relief on his face was such a change from their encounter downstairs.

In fact, Reina could hardly believe it was the same person. She couldn't help but giggle, making him scowl in embarrassment.

"Has anyone told you you're annoying?"

"Uh-huh. But... I think you'll need to get in line for that." She winced at Soren, the mage talking to Titania at the bow.

Following her gaze, Sothe rose a brow.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, puzzled.

His eyes contained that odd look again, but gave a "hmph," turning away.

Reina tilted her head, curiosity deepening.

Nasir then glanced up, a subtle frown forming on his lips. "It's not like we can do anything about it but... we're being watched. By pirates."

"What?" The others looked around, "I don't see-?"

He motioned. "Look above."

They did, to see giant shadows.

"Are those... birds?" Ike stared, "they're huge..."

"They are laguz, Ike." Titania said, Soren in tow.

"Ravens from Kilvas." The mage frowned. "Their black wings are an ill omen for those who see them."

"L-like bad luck...?" Reina whimpered, fingering her white icon. That was something she didn't need anymore of, thank you!

"Don't tell me you actually believe in that?" Sothe rolled his eyes.

"Of course!" The girl raved, "haven't you heard of the saying, 'step on a crack, break your mother's back? !' I haven't stepped on one in eight years!"

"And you must feel so proud of yourself." Soren deadpanned.

He didn't see Nephenee and Rhys nervously check where they were standing.

"This may be a problem." Nasir remarked, head tilted. "The ravens and hawks from Phoenicis are crueler than any beast-tribe laguz. They are especially known for raiding beorc vessels..."

"Air-borne pirates, huh?" Ike mused, "how am I supposed to fight against something like that?"

As if to answer him, the ship suddenly stopped, making a sickening crunching sound. The mercenaries stumbled upon impact. "W-what was that? !"

"Oof... it felt like we hit something..."

"Blast... we're caught up on a reef!" Nasir gritted as the ravens flew closer. "Ike, the crows are coming!"

"Damn!"

Ike hollered for the entire ship to hear. "Everyone, pull together onto the deck! I want a small group to protect Princess Elincia below-deck while the rest of us engage them! Soren, do you have a plan?"

"I've done research in the past." He replied, "the bird tribe are weakened by bows and wind magic, just like any other flier. The sword you picked up from the port's captain will also be a great help."

"T-that funny shaped thing?" Reina pointed at the sword clipped at Ike's belt.

Sothe took a look and let out a low, appreciative whistle. "A laguzslayer? Those things are rare, but useful to come by."

"H-how do you know-?"

"Thief." He rolled his eyes. "Remember?"

"Oh... I-I guess that's true."

"You heard Boss man!" Mia yelled from the end of the deck; a sluggish Rhys was behind her. "C'mon Rhys, hurry up! We've got work to do!"

"I... I'm afraid I can't." The priest replied lamely, pale with exhaustion.

"Oh, that's great." Boyd slapped his forehead, everybody else giving pointed looks at Mia.

"I'll take over his healing duties!" Mist volunteered.

Zihark seemed reluctant, but stepped into the fray anyway, sword drawn. Ilyana was a little green in the face as the ship tilted back and forth.

In fact, many struggled to gain their footing as they countered the raven's strikes. Having trained on the deck that morning, Mia was already used to such an environment.

The sturdier of the mercenaries formed a shield around their more vulnerable members, the mages and Rolf backing them up. Meanwhile, the ravens had little to no trouble flying circles around them and away from weapon range.

"Crackers, these guys are annoying!"

Having enough, Marcia had taken off to the skies to meet one, beak and talon clashing with lance. She gritted against his strength.

"Marcia, behind you!" Rolf yelled, two more diving in from behind.

Ilyana casted Wind as fast as she could, a couple of shots missing before one managed to clip a raven's wings. With a raucous squawk, it disappeared below the waves.

Soren's own spell followed, this one's body falling onto the deck. Blood pooled around its twitching body before Nephenee skewered its chest.

Even Mia and Zihark struggled to keep up with the laguz' speed, eyes focused on following their movement.

Volke and Sothe in the meanwhile stole various treasures from the ravens as they attacked.

Of course, this got them angry, forcing Ike and Boyd to help the thieves ward them away. The fighter scowled, "would it kill you guys to keep your fingers to yourself?"

Ike gave him an odd look while Volke a glare. Sothe looked ready to gag.

"...That was awkward wording, wasn't it."

"No kidding." The ranger stared.

"That's just gross." Sothe's eye twitched, knifing a raven's chest.

Ike put the new laguzslayer to use, the sword's shape enabling it to pierce the vitals far more easily.

Lethe pounced and knocked a raven of the sky, biting its neck and killing it. Zihark was fighting back-to-back with her, pushing one back with a steel sword.

He grimaced as a talon managed to claw his torso.

An arrow from Rolf shot it down, letting Mist have the chance to heal him. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." He replied in gratitude.

"Heads up! Here comes another wave!" Mia warned.

Three more joined the fight, emerging from behind the rocky islands.

"Will this... never end? !" Ike gritted, ducking a raven's talons. It smirked, doing a u-turn in the skies to try again when a fireball hit its wing.

Cawing in agony, it crashed into the ocean.

Soren scowled at Reina, who jumped. "Why aren't you using a Wind tome? !"

"B-but I don't have one! And I never c-casted one before – eep!"

He shoved a spare green tome into her chest. "Then learn! Competency starts with variety!"

"Y-y-yes, Sir!" She fumbled with it, Soren's patience emptying faster than Ilyana's stomach. "U-um... that's... uh-huh... I-I think I got it. D-do I need to do a different hand motion, or-?"

"JUST CAST IT!" His vein throbbed as another raven sped in her direction.

"Yikes!" She squeaked, hand outward. _"O S-spirits of Wind, gather and hear my plea – conquer from thine four corners and... Rend my enemy!"_

Winds gathered around her, much like Soren's had; however, the blades formed were weak and less controlled, some missing and others hitting.

Though the raven was slowed, it still managed to claw open her right arm. She screamed painfully as Marcia yelled from above. "I got it!"

A nicely aimed javelin was thrown at its back.

Mist hurried to heal the mage, Reina attempting to stop her bleeding while whimpering. The cleric hissed in a sharp breath upon seeing the wound. "Hold on... a mend should do the trick."

She bent down and brought the staff to it, whispering prayers. Amidst this, another one dived straight for her from behind.

Reina yelled, "Mist, behind you!"

She barely had time to turn her head when a couple of arrows grounded it; the height from which it fell broke the raven's neck.

Rolf ran over, bow in hand. "Are you two okay? !"

"Y-yeah! Thank you, Rolf!" Mist smiled relieved. "That was a great shot!"

As Reina agreed, the archer suggested something that made him blush. "I-if you want, I can continue to guard you..."

"What?" It was the cleric's turn to blush as Rolf stammered.

"I-I know you need to concentrate on healing and all. Like before, it'll be hard avoiding attacks and doing your job, so..."

Mist replied, blush half-gone. "That's kind of you Rolf, but don't the others need your arrows too? The ravens are vulnerable against them, so I think my brother needs you more than me."

"N-...no, rather than-" His mumbles were overtaken by Mia's call for a healer.

The cleric apologized, "I have to go. Keep safe, you two!"

She left to heal the swordswoman, leaving her friends alone. Rolf's expression was strangely dejected; Reina asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." His eyes stayed on Mist in the distance.

Somehow, even Reina didn't completely believe him. She made a note to talk to him later when Ike's cry of pain caught her attention. He was clutching his shoulder, glaring up at the smirking laguz, the crow diving again with another caw.

"Cut... it out-!" He was about to strike back with the laguzslayer, while Reina, Fire, when another javelin pierced its wing. It shrieked in pain, body on deck before Boyd axed its neck.

"Who-?"

An approaching roar answered Ike's unasked question, a green dragon and its dark pink-armored rider landing beside Ike to retrieve her weapon.

Arm healed, Reina gaped at the sight. Just when she thought she saw it all...

"D-d-d-dragon...? !"

"A wyvern rider, actually but – HEY!" Boyd yelled in disbelief, "that thing is carrying Daein's crest! What's one of their soldiers doing all the way out here? !"

She then realized he was right, the red and black crest unmistakable on the wyvern's hip. "D-did she follow us all the way from Toha? !"

"Whatever the case, it doesn't seem she's here to fight us." Zihark pointed out, the girl now talking to Ike. "That itself is good enough for me."

"For you, yes." Lethe hissed, taking down another raven. "I still don't trust those Daein scum."

A lot of the mercenaries seemed to agree with this, eyeing the newcomer edgily while they fought.

Reina shuffled, the animosity in the air making her feel like meat pressed in a sandwich. Nevertheless, the new girl proved to be no slouch at fighting, her armor standing up nicely against the raven's attacks.

Soon, there were only a few ravens left.

Marcia shouted to the mercenaries below, pointing. "Big one coming in from 5 o'clock!"

Sure enough, a navy raven was speeding their way, much faster and powerful than the others had been. A couple more black ones followed it.

"That must be the leader." Soren surmised, now switching up for an Elwind tome.

It gave a loud caw before attacking Ike, the ranger just blocking its assault with the laguzslayer.

"Kgh...!" He felt his feet shift with the tilting of the ship, gritting.

The raven, (now confirmed male), sneered. "Is the ship's movements not to your liking? Such a pity your feet are stuck on the ground! This will be easy pickings!"

"Don't... be so sure of that!" Ike spat, swinging away; the raven avoided most of them, retreating back into the skies to dive for his vital points.

The ranger side-stepped out of the way, countering with no success.

Reina watched anxiously, "isn't there a way to make him stay still? !"

"Our best bet is to send people against him that could keep up with his speed." Soren frowned. "Mia, Zihark, Volke!"

"Coming!" She responded, the other myrmidon behind her.

Soren scowled at Reina. "Ashera forbid should you hit anyone..."

She gulped, Wind tome out. Ilyana joined them with her own Wind spell, both and Elwind combined. They were shot at the raven, Soren's spell the only one connecting. Even so, the laguz sported a deep gash in his side.

He snarled at them. "Damn you..."

"Mia, catch!" Ike threw the laguzslayer over to her, the girl grinning.

"Thanks, Boss! Check this out!" She charged the raven, disappearing for a quick second before emerging from behind.

Blood immediately spurted from the leader's new wounds at the vitals, plummeting onto the deck and dying. "Urgh... gaaah... I'm... falling..."

Ike ended his misery with a stab to the neck. Sothe wasted no time in picking up the blue gem he dropped, asking. "Is that all of them...?"

"Yeah, we got them." Zihark confirmed, everyone relaxing.

"Those crows... are tough..." Rolf panted. Mist nodded, "I'll say..."

"How's the ship, Nasir?"

"Still the same." He sighed, emerging on deck. "We can't shake free of this reef."

Reina and Ike's eyes turned to the island the ravens stranded them on. They then turned to each other and nodded, walking down the ramp.

"Hey, Ike! Reina! Should you be leaving the ship? !" Mist shouted.

"N-...nothing gets done by crying." The mage replied, remembering to that night. "It's the same thing waiting for help! ...R-right?" She looked up at Ike.

A flash of approval appeared in his eyes as he affirmed. Nasir's eyes then widened, "no, Ike! Reina! You can't! That's-!"

"You! Who authorized you to enter this land? !"

A strong and powerful voice boomed behind them. They turned, Reina biting back a squeak. Three large and well-built men stood, blocking their way. "This is Goldoan territory! No outsiders are permitted!"

"No, wait! You don't understand!" Ike tried to reason, "our ship is run aground! We're stuck here!"

"Then return to your ship. Whatever happens to the beorc is none of our affair."

'B-beorc...?' Reina blinked. 'They're laguz? But I don't see any-'

"You can't be serious-!" Ike raged when another of them replied.

"You have been warned. You won't be a second time."

Fists connecting with each other, they transformed –

Reina screamed in surprise at the now towering red dragons, Ike yelling. "Hey!"

"Stop this right now! What do you think you're doing?"

A dark-green haired boy rushed over with a copper-skinned redhead behind him. They immediately reverted, stammering. "M-my prince..."

"P-prince? !" Reina's eyes widened. 'Wow, he's young!'

"Man and girl of the beorc." He said, voice gentle but firm for his age. "My countrymen were discourteous. I ask that you forgive them."

"N-n-no! Um, t-thank you for stepping in, Prince... uh..." The mage trailed awkwardly when he finished, smiling. "Kurthnaga, of Goldoa. And it was no trouble at all."

Ike then said, "but now we have another problem. Kilvas pirates ran our ship aground and we're stranded here. Can you help us out?"

Smile fading, the boy blinked blankly at him in surprise. As some of the dragons began to glare at him, Reina yelped in disbelief. "Ike!"

"What? We need the help, don't we?"

She nearly face-palmed. He's really nice, but he's just as blunt. And oblivious.

"W-what he means is... we're sorry for the trouble, but... it would be great if you can oblige... um, p-please?"

"Of course. I apologize, I was just..." Kurthnaga shook his head. "I was caught off-guard. I'm not used to being addressed in such a curt manner. My apologies."

"Er... no, if anyone has to apologize here it's me." Ike winced. "I'm sorry. My father had a great deal to say about my etiquette... I didn't mean to offend you."

"Please. Pay it no mind." He shook his head, "for now, I am more concerned with the misfortune your journey has met. Of late, the ravens have grown ever more barbarous, and this cannot stand. My father will lodge a formal protest with Kilvas, I assure you. In the meantime, we shall help you with your ship. Gareth, direct the others to push their ship free."

He did so, the three laguz transforming again. This time to fulfill their order; the mercenaries watched in awe as the huge ship was lifted with little to no trouble.

Reina stared in amazement, a large smile on her lips. 'Wow... boy, if mom were here, even she wouldn't believe this! This is like a dream... no, a fairytale –'

Hold on... fairytale...? Her smile turned into an excited grin. That's it!

"Please excuse me, Prince Kurthnaga. By your leave... there's something important I need to do."

"By all means, beorc." He nodded, "journey safe."

Reina eagerly racing back up the ramp. Ike rose a brow as she ran past her bewildered friends and to her room below deck.

Her journal laid on the bed, untouched. Opening it, she grabbed a quill and bottle of ink, beginning to write:

_Outskirts of Goldoa, home to the Dragon Tribe_

_Year 645, Spring_

_Dear Journal... (Not sure if you're supposed to greet it like that, but...) _

_This is Reina Scarlett, 13 years old._

_Honestly, I didn't know what to write at first. So many things have been happening that I thought I would go insane from it all. _

_When a voice brought me here to Tellius, I thought I was dreaming... no, having a nightmare. Even when I met Ike, the Greil Mercenaries and Princess Elincia in this war-torn land, I wanted nothing more than to go home. _

_But a lot of things have happened since then. In-between being chased by Daein, the Black Knight and making friends, I saw and learned things no other 8__th__ Grader ever would. (At least, I don't think so). _

_Dragons and unicorns – er, pegasi – are only the tip of the iceberg. When we were stranded on Goldoa thanks to Kilvas' ravens, the Dragon Prince, Kurthnaga saved us. He was really nice, even when Ike was rude. _

_Speaking of Ike, him and the Princess seem to be getting closer every time I see them... I know I should be happy. After all, what is a fairytale without a princess and her prince? But... I feel weird, seeing them together. It hurts._

_I feel bad too, because the Princess is a really nice person! I hope I'll figure it out soon... _

_And... don't tell anyone, but I'm really glad I met Ike. As corny as it is, he and the mercenaries changed my life. They made me feel more confident, strong and brave, teaching me many things. Especially Soren._

_Even when he's scary, he's still really smart and strong. Though I do wonder what it'd be like if he could smile once. (Not the same kind he has when he's pummeling me in chess, though. That's just as scary; sadistic, even)._

_If I find a way home, I don't think I'll ever forget them or this world. But for now, I'll concentrate on surviving this war one day at a time._

_I guess I'll end it off here for now. Until next entry..._

_Love, Reina._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You sure it's with the Crimeans, mom?"

A blonde hawk child asked, bouncing up and down on his bed. Appearing to be no older than twelve, his wings were a golden-brown.

For being on a ship, the waves make it that much more fun to bounce to.

A raven-haired woman sat on her own sheets, in her beginning twenties. Her amethyst eye twitched in agitation while polishing her blade.

"I told you many times not to call me that. And stop bouncing on the bed. Soldiers next door can hear you. Intelligence reports confirmed white flames among their forces, haven't they?"

"I guess, but..." obeying, he sat still. "What if he doesn't want to give it back? You made a promise to her, didn't you?"

Her grip on the weapon tightened. "... I _will _get it back. The last thing she managed to entrust with me... can never be left in their hands."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Yes, yes. I know there's hardly any Ike x Reina this chapter, but I did give hintings of Rhys x Mia and Kieran x Marcia, didn't I? **

**Along with plenty of Mist x Rolf. And from what you all decided, it shall be Zihark x Lethe! Sorry to any Zihark x Ilyana fans out there. :P**

**(It's going to be hard, mashing all these couples together by the epilogue. But I'm doing it anyway. I'm such a maso. xDD)**

**NEXT TIME: Two new OCs make their debut! On Daein's side! Along with an old and new friend...**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Now do press that blue review button! You know you want to. ;D**


	14. Fates Entwined

**Hello, everybody! Thanks to some helpful criticism I received, I'll try and cut down the dialogue and one-liners. If you have any other helpful tips or opinions, that'd be great! Especially if it can improve my writing!**

**That aside, we have our two OCs' debut! I'll put a profile page of them on my livejournal sometime maybe... in a few days or next week? Depends what I have coming up. I'll shut up now, and let you read on!**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**Chapter 13: Fates Entwined**

"S-steady... steady..." Reina breathed out deeply. "Wind!"

The spell was to be shot straight, but it quickly scattered in all directions and around the deck. Some nearly hit the other training mercenaries, many shouting in a combination of dismay or surprise.

Rolf pulled Mist out of the way of one, while Boyd ducked, yelling the mage's way. "Watch it, squirt!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She yelped over the mercenaries' complaints and Soren's twitching brow; a stray wind blade made another rip in his dark sleeves.

She bowed her head, groaning in frustration. "Not again! I've been at this for two hours and still no progress...!"

"And _how _is whining better?" He snapped, crossing his arms. "If anything, I'm the one that should be vexed to have the task of teaching someone like you! You are sorely mistaken if you think you can suddenly get better overnight!"

"I-I know, but..." She sighed, discouraged. "It's hard! I'm used to putting extra power in my spells, and... this happens every time! I-I'm sorry about your shirt, Soren..."

Various rips covered the long sleeves of his robes, arguably reducing them to rags. Reina considered it a miracle that he didn't try to throw her overboard yet.

"If you have time to be sorry, then get to work!" He scowled. "We're still near Kilvas and Phoenicis. The sub – _laguz_... can attack at any given moment, and you expect me to go easy on you after a couple hours of grief? Don't test me."

The way he spat the term 'laguz,' with such distaste sent a wave of unease through Reina. Did he have something against them...?

"Hey! Look up there!" Mia pointed up to the shadow in the sky, getting both mages to look up. "A pegasus knight!"

"Pegasus...?" Sure enough, it descended before the mercenaries, landing softly onto the deck. Its brown-haired rider asked them.

"Would Princess Elincia of Crimea be aboard this ship?"

"... Who are you to ask." Soren's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I arrive as an envoy of the Apostle." She replied in a business-like tone. "I come with a message. It is imperative I see the princess immediately."

Soren gained an unreadable look on his face, Reina stepping away a little. 'How does she...?'

He muttered quietly, eyes not leaving the envoy. "Notify Ike and the Princess."

"E-eh?"

"Hurry up!" He hissed.

"Um... o-okay..." Reina murmured reluctantly, puzzled as she ran below deck.

Opening the door to the captain's room, she notified Ike, Elincia and Nasir while wondering; what in the world is going on?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Loud, repeated banging came from the woman's door, a soldier's voice barking on the other side. "Captain Norris requires all able-bodies to gather at the deck and prepare to apprehend the Crimean Princess! Anyone late will receive severe punishment! That is all!"

"Very well. I will be there shortly."

Her curt reply seemed to satisfy him as he left without a word. She stood from the bed, patting down her dark violet robes before reconfirming her supplies.

"You have to go, now?" The blonde hawk asked, lying stomach-first on the sheets. "Should I wait outside the ship again, Celia?"

"... Keefe. How long can your wings hold out?" She adjusted her silver head ringlet and strapped a steel sword to her belt. A mend staff lied on the bed.

"Umm..." he fiddled with his sky-blue scarf in thought before his orange eyes shone pridefully. "My record was five hours without stopping!"

"Hover low and hide behind the ship where no one can see you... that is, if I call you." She tied her raven hair in a low ponytail, hanging it over her right shoulder. It stopped just past her breast. "The last thing we need is for the soldiers to panic because of a laguz."

"Okie-dokie!" He climbed to the ledge of the window before pausing to look back at her unsurely.

"What is it." Celia's voice held impatience.

"... You... know the way back to the deck, right?" He asked sheepishly. She stiffened, cheeks flooding red in angry embarrassment.

"_I know fully well._" She gritted hotly, glaring amethyst daggers at him."_Now get going._"

"Yes, yes mom. I'll see you later!" He chirped happily before taking wing.

"I told you not to call me – oh, forget it!" Scowling one last time, Celia packed her staff before leaving for the stables.

Keefe made sure she was out of hearing range before sighing over the ocean. "I hope you know what you're doing, mom... for both our sakes..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, um... it goes like this; Begnion's Apostle is the empress and the envoy represents her. They know about Princess Elincia from their spies. And Daein and Crimea used to be part of Begnion itself?" Reina reaffirmed as the group went up the stairs to the deck, reeling from the information dump.

"That's right." Nasir nodded, Elincia and Ike following behind him. "But recently, Daein and Crimea had split from the theocracy so it's odd that the empress wants anything from us."

"Bah. Politics." Ike shook his head, "I'll never understand them... what happened to just doing things?"

Reina shrugged, smiling sheepishly while Elincia giggled quietly. The group finally arrived on deck, the mage calling to Soren.

"I-I brought them over!"

He gave a curt nod before saying a few more words to the woman. She returned it before making way to Elincia, Reina and Ike, addressing the Princess in particular.

"Princess Elincia of Crimea, I presume."

"Yes."

"It is an honor to meet you." The rider bowed her head. "My name is Tanith. I am deputy commander of Begnion's Holy Guard."

Elincia then voiced what was on everyone's thoughts. "I must ask, what would Begnion want of me that she would send her holy guard to meet me?"

She explained, "the apostle has learned of you, Princess Elincia, and she has come here to meet with you personally. The duty falls upon me to take you to her now."

"The apostle...?" Elincia asked, paling. "S-surely the apostle as better things than-"

"Will you accompany me?" Tanith didn't seem to be taking 'no,' for an answer.

The princess struggled to decide when Reina caught Ike discreetly grabbing hold of Elincia's hand. "We are the princess's escorts, and we will be coming with her. I hope you understand."

Reina averted her gaze, managing to mumble. "P-...please."

"Of course."

"Then I will come with you. Thank you." Elincia seemed to be more relaxed.

A pegasus knight then landed on the ship, urging Tanith to speak with her privately. The brunette suddenly became agitated in the middle of conversation however, both hurrying to fly for another vessel in the distance.

The mercenaries' eyes followed them, curious. "What was that about?" Ike wondered.

"Um... guys?" Reina asked, pointing to the black creatures around it, "a-are those... ravens attacking them?"

"If the envoy was flying there in such a hurry... could the apostle be on that ship?" Titania guessed.

"Ike, how about we go lend them a hand?" Soren's unexpected suggestion got many of the mercenaries staring at him.

"Are you feeling alright, Soren?" Ike asked uneasily. "It's not like you to offer help to anyone..."

"It's a great opportunity to put the empress in our debt. We'd be fools to pass that up, wouldn't we?" He smirked, getting Ike and Reina to face-palm.

Of course. This is _Soren_, for crying out loud.

"I don't approve of his motivations, but I agree we should help." Titania said.

"You heard'em lads!" Nasir shouted for the crewmen to hear. "Raise the sails!"

"Aye aye, Captain!"

They made way across the sea until their ship was beside the one in question. Once they arrived, the crewmen set up the wide planks for the mercenaries to cross.

Reina made the mistake of looking down from the ship rail, gulping at the ocean below. One wrong step, and...

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet, now?" Sothe approached, raising a brow expectantly beside her.

"N-n-n-no..." The mage shook her head, "t-the distance from here to the ocean down there, um... s-surprised me, that's all..."

He rolled his eyes. "Right... Well, you'd better used to it." He motioned to the charging enemy troops ahead. "Because they're not about to go easy."

"I-I know..."

Having received his instructions from Tanith, Ike yelled for the ship to hear. "Protect the cabin entrance and cut down the pirates! Do what you can help the Begnion soldiers! Greil Mercenaries, move out!"

"Yes, Sir!" They carefully crossed the planks and onto the ship in-between them.

The first thing Reina noticed once she crossed was the lack of space. The deck was in chaos. It was crowded with many soldiers from all three ships, everyone's teammates barely able to tell who was ally or foe from the armor they wore.

Screams and other sounds of battle filled the air, corpses falling into the sea one by one. Whenever the ravens weren't fighting, they were plundering, looting the opposing ship's chests.

Despite this, Ike had instructed the mercenaries to scatter on the ship and help the soldiers as best they can.

"Reina, to your right!"

Responding to Mist's warning, she leaped aside to dodge an arrow in the middle of the deck, countering with a fire spell. Marcia finished the archer off with a javelin to the chest. "T-thanks!"

"Don't mention it!" Mist replied while healing their newcomer... Jill, Reina vaguely recalled it was... having a gash in her side, courtesy of a raven.

Soren, Nephenee and Rolf were busy with the laguz, arrows and wind blades stopping them before they can get away with the treasure. Reina's Wind tome from that morning remained in her satchel, the girl not having enough confidence to use it.

Nonetheless, she scrambled to catch whatever treasure fell during the struggle. Though she was puzzled why a raven would be carrying but a single coin...

Shaking her head, she watched Sothe and Volke run around opening whatever chests remained on the ship. That was, before she realized whose chests exactly they belonged to.

Reina shouted across the deck at Sothe, "w-wait a minute, isn't this Begnion's stuff? !"

The boy shrugged carelessly before tossing a laguz bow over to Rolf. "Call it an advancement on our payment!"

She tilted her head, puzzled.

"In other words, we're stealing!" The fighter clarified.

"Be louder, Boyd! Maybe the Apostle will hear you this time!" Ike's remark from the bottom of the enemy planks got Sothe to laugh while Volke, smirking.

"Stow it, Ike!"

From the corner of her eye, Reina spotted a raven-haired horsewoman cutting down a Begnion soldier. Her black stallion just bucked a swordsman into the water, both not even breaking a sweat even with the healing staff she carried.

She looked rather strong... maybe attacking her isn't a good idea.

Deciding to change her target to a soldier by the rider, Reina let loose another fireball. Intending to aim for his chest, it hit his black shoulder plate instead. The man staggered momentarily before giving a battle cry, charging with his lance out.

She was ready to dodge it when a sword skewered him from behind. It stuck out of his stomach, the owner throwing his body aside onto the bloody deck.

"H-huh?"

Reina blinked upon realizing it was the same rider. The woman was approaching her, sword covered in blood. The girl immediately tensed, readying a spell when Celia's next words surprised her.

"You... are you Crimean?" Her question held no scorn.

The mage replied hesitantly. "W-...why do you ask."

"You wear no red armor. Our orders were to apprehend a Princess Elincia from this vessel. But as you can see..." She gestured to the chaos and confusion reaping the battlefield. "If you are Crimean, I would ask a boon of you; allow me to join your group."

"W-w-what?" Reina stammered, "w-wait a minute, time out! I-I don't..."

"What. Is killing one soldier not enough for you?" Celia questioned coolly, bloodied sword at the ready. "How many more would you like killed to verify my loyalty? Two, three, four? Just give me the word."

"N-no!" She shook her head wildly. "That's not it! It's just, w-why would you-?"

"Reina?" Oscar galloped over, having just lanced down an archer. He eyed the woman warily. "What's going on?"

"Oscar! T-this woman, uh..."

"Celia." She introduced curtly, Reina continuing.

"... Wants to join us, but... she was with the enemy..."

"Really?" Though his expression at Celia held no malice, it was cautious. "And why the sudden change of heart?"

"... Rather than sudden," she began slowly, "it's-"

"Hey, watch out!" Celia reared her head to see a Begnion soldier charging her with his lance. Before she could counter, a thrown knife was lodged in his neck, the man falling over in a heap.

Celia twitched in agitation upon realizing who it was approaching the boat.

"Mom, are you okay?" Untransformed, Keefe flew in closer with another throwing knife in hand.

"Keefe, you fool!" She yelled as the disguised Daeins shouted, pointing at his approach. "I told you not to come here!"

"If I didn't do that, the lance would've been in your back right now!" He replied, evading a javelin and thunder spell thrown his way.

She gritted, hurrying to cut down the same mage and soldier. "Well... fine, I guess but retreat for now! I'll call you when the battle's over!"

"...Promise you'll do it?" He asked, orange eyes hesitant as he backed away.

She sighed, evading another man's lance. "Yes, I promise! Now get out of here, and don't engage the ravens if you can."

"O-okay!" He left, returning to his original hiding spot.

The same Daein soldier she was currently parrying barked. "You... you traitor! Half-beast loving piece of filth! Defending one is punishable by death!"

"That... is no longer any of your concern!" Celia retorted, bringing down her steel sword down onto his jugular.

Reina caught an archer on the upper deck taking aim at the retreating hawk; she immediately shot a fireball at his arm. Mia finished him with a slash to the man's torso.

Celia's steed bucked an approaching myrmidon, making him stagger back and clutch his chest. A lance to the back was even contributed by Oscar, surprising the woman.

"What are you-?"

"Additional people make the work go by much faster." He said simply, gazing at her calmly. "I don't know what your reasons are for defecting, but you don't seem like a malicious person. I'll let you and the boy talk to the Commander when this is over. However, it is all up to him from there."

The woman averted her amethyst eyes to conceal the smirk she knew was behind them. "...I see. Thank you, Sir..."

"Oscar." He replied. "Well met. Now, let's go."

They galloped across the deck, lance and sword assisting the mercenaries in clearing out the assailants.

Mia grinned at the mage. "C'mon, Reina! We should go, too!"

"Right..." Though she followed to help, Reina's eyes stayed on Celia's back with many unasked questions racing through her head.

Meanwhile, Celia patted herself on the back for completing the first step.

'Though Keefe's presence was unexpected, it worked better than I thought. I'm not going to get anywhere searching if I stay with the Daein army, anyway. Now all that's left is to convince the Commander...'

She glanced at Oscar's back, the man busy lancing aside the assaulting myrmidons.

'They say keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. With this, it should be finally within my reach... Sorry, Oscar but it is my duty. Don't hold it against me.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Haaah!"

Ike had just cut down a mage, while Gatrie a myrmidon, both fighting back to back near the bottom planks of the enemy ship. Soren and Rolf were nearby, grounding whatever ravens remained around them.

"Ike, above you!" Gatrie warned as the raven dove.

"I know!" He dodged its strike, the talons grazing his shoulder. The knight threw his javelin as it retreated, piercing its back. It gave one last piercing shriek before dying.

"Nice shot." The ranger approved.

"Thanks." He grinned, "I tell you, it's good to be fighting alongside you again Ike."

"Same here."

At the reply, Soren gave the knight a critical, icy stare over his wind spell before resuming his chant. The knight winced, feeling a chill down his spine. Missing the look Soren gave Gatrie, Ike asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really... just... everyone's entitled to their own opinions, right? Ahaha..." The knight laughed nervously, puzzling him further.

Astrid carefully aimed for a raven's wings, her arrow hitting home. It pierced its right wing, sending it spiraling down into the ocean below.

"Guys!" Mia's yell then grabbed the other group's attention, Reina beside her with Oscar and Celia at the lead.

Ike rose a brow at the valkyrie's presence. "Who are you?"

"Are you the Commander?" She asked evenly, not put off by his bluntness.

"Yes..."

"My name is Celia; your friend, Oscar said I should ask you if I and a... friend... could join your group." She said. "Is that alright?"

"That's fine by me." Ike nodded, "but we'll have to discuss it further when this is finished."

"...Very well." She agreed, rather surprised he didn't ask more than that. 'This boy is just too easy...'

"In the meantime, let's storm the other boat already!" Marcia arrived, as well as Jill. She seemed to be glaring at every other thing around her.

Reina edged away with a small squeak.

That aside, everyone agreed, filing up on the wooden planks while Ike and Gatrie took the lead. They cleared the myrmidon and soldier blocking their respective ways with Nephenee and Soren behind them as back up.

A javelin to the chest and wind spell to the neck finished them, letting the rest of the mercenaries flood onto the assailants' ship.

Once they did, Sothe and Volke passed around the weapons. Rolf held his new Killer Bow in wonder, Reina sighing in disappointment beside him with the new Elfire tome in her hands. "Elfire? I don't need another one..."

"Treasure's treasure." Sothe shrugged, now passing a laguz axe to Boyd. "Don't complain."

"I guess..." She mumbled, 'though something else would be nice... gah!'

She shook her head. Since when did she get greedy?

"_I'm _not." Rolf remarked, "the bow is neat!"

"Ha! Pee-wee, this axe beats that small thing by a long shot!" His brother grinned, holding it over his head. A few incoming ravens squawked at the sight of his new weapon, fleeing in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, you'd better run-!"

"Not _my _way!" Mia yelled as they swooped in on her. She held the just traded laguzslayer from Ike over her head, blocking one's assault.

"I've got this one!" Boyd swung his new axe, to miss the same raven by a few inches. Oscar sighed, bringing a hand to his face. Oh, boy.

"Here, can you use this one?" Rolf asked Astrid, passing over a steel bow. She nodded, "I should be able to... thank you very much."

They assisted the myrmidon, sending the remaining ravens down with a few well-aimed arrows. Ike sliced open an archer, winds swirling around Soren as a wind blade cleaved the man.

Celia helped Mist heal whoever was injured on the ship, Nephenee and Oscar even having a go with the Captain. As they exchanged blows readily, Sothe's eyes gleamed at the additional treasure chests scattered around the ship.

Seeing the other thief's barely contained excitement, Volke rolled his eyes while stealing a vulnerary from a mage. "Knock yourself out, kid."

"Awesome." He happily went picking the nearest ones open, not seeing a raven sneak up on him. "Hey, there's a lot of good stuff here-"

"Sothe, duck!" Reina's shout alerted him in time. The boy did as told, just avoiding a large fireball to the face as it hit the raven's behind him. The laguz squawked painfully into the waters.

Reina sighed in relief, gripping her Elfire tome tighter. "Whew... a-are you okay?"

He gave her a slight nod before muttering. "Hold these."

She readily took the white-feathered object and a small, red bottle as he opened the last chest, which contained a strange, yellow scroll.

While Oscar distracted the Captain with his javelins, Nephenee gave him the finishing blow with her brand-new killer lance, the weapon piercing his vitals easily. He died cursing, dropping his longbow as the mercenaries' spoil. Emerging from the fight victorious, she passed it over to Rolf.

"Why is pee-wee getting all the good stuff?" Boyd muttered over the child's gloats.

"Hey, look! It's the Holy Guards!" Mist pointed to Tanith flying in with a squadron of pegasus knights behind her. Sothe took the loot back from Reina, both him and Volke promptly hiding what they collected.

The mage sighed. God forbid should they find empty chests on the Begnion vessel...

The pegasi landed at the cabin entrance, prompting the other mercenaries to wait back on the same ship.

"Celia." As the dust settled down, Ike motioned her over. She complied, the ranger continuing. "When you asked for me to recruit you, you mentioned a friend as well... is he here?"

"Yes, he was hiding by the other ship during the skirmish." Celia yelled, craning her neck to the ocean. "Keefe! Come over here!"

The boy did as told, flying back onto the Begnion deck untransformed. "Is it over?"

"As you can see."

"Wait, your friend is a laguz?" Ike asked, surprised.

Celia nodded, introducing him. "This is Keefe, a hawk. I am this child's... guardian, if you will. We hail from Daein, but... we are willing to serve whoever is tolerant of our relationship. I can help you with my sword and staff."

"I-I can't transform, but I can still fly! And help with my knives!" He said, even throwing a knife up and down in his hand. His orange eyes were bright with anticipation. "So, will you hire us Mister? Please?"

"I've got to be honest. A pair of beorc and laguz sellswords travelling together from Daein is willing to join us, a mercenary band from Crimea? I don't buy it. There has to be a catch." Ike crossed his arms.

"That's true." Celia agreed calmly, lying between her teeth. "But frankly, we are tired of all the power-hungry bigotry our previous employers had in Daein. We've known each other for eight years now, but we can't even work the same job together. Plus I heard interesting things about this Princess Crimea of yours. Is it true she and Crimea strives for change between laguz and beorc?"

He glanced at the princess arriving on deck from the corner of his eye. "I give you my word on that."

"I see. As long as that holds true... that will be enough." She nodded, "consider Keefe and I to now be additional members to your force. May we assist you as best we can, Commander..."

"Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. Good to have you both."

Tanith's aggravated shouts then came from the cabin below, catching Ike, Soren and Titania's attention. As they went downstairs, Keefe and Celia shared a secretive glance.

Meanwhile, Reina was leaning on the railing to gaze out at the ocean. The view was as pretty as always, the seagulls crying in the distance.

"... Would you mind if I join you?"

The sudden question made her turn to see Elincia approaching her. Reina stammered. "Oh... um, n-no, I don't. Please..."

She smiled, stepping beside her. "Thank you."

As the silence passed between them, Reina scrambled to think about something to say. She was never good with moments like these. "Um... w-what do you think the Apostle's like?"

'Gah! Not that!' She yelled at herself inwardly, remembering the princess' earlier reaction to it. Expression unchanged, Elincia gripped the railing a tad tighter.

"Well... I am hoping she is a kind person." She began gently, amber orbs on the sea. "And that she is open to new ideas and change... a ruler having love for her country and able to listen to her people whole-heartedly..."

"Like you?" Once the words left her mouth, Reina let her head hit the railing for her stupidity. Why did that sound like a bad pick-up line?

"N-n-no, wait! That didn't come out right! I m-meant, uh... i-it sounded like you were describing yourself, so – wait, that's essentially the same thing, isn't it-?"

Elincia brought a hand to the mage's shoulder. "No, it's alright; I understand what you mean. And it makes me happy to hear you say that."

"R-really?" Reina lifted her head, only to wince at the bruise forming at her hairline. 'Ow...'

"Heehee... yes." She brought her heal staff to the injury. It vanished in moments. The princess noticed the somewhat guilty look on Reina's face, reassuring. "I'm not as scared as you think... I'm more nervous, really. Please don't worry about it."

"Um... a-alright. Thank you, Princess Elincia." Reina smiled, now more relaxed.

"Princess!" Ike called, approaching them with a teal-haired falconknight and golden-eyed, ornately dressed child behind him. "Sorry for the interruption, but the Apostle wishes to speak to you!"

"The apostle?" Reina and Elincia looked around. "Really? Where-?"

"Ahem." The child cleared her throat rather loudly, agitated. Reina stared, Elincia blinking, both putting two and two together. Ike coughed awkwardly.

She certainly was not what one had in mind when thinking the term, 'empress.'

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Bahahaha, I loved that part of the chapter in PoR. You'd think Ike would have a clue of who Sanaki was once he looked at her clothes. xDD**

**I hope I did not make out Celia and Keefe to be Mary/Marty-sue/stus. They'll be much more fleshed out in the up-coming chapters! **

**At any rate, thanks for reading! Read and review!**


	15. Feral

**Hey, guys! I know it's been a while since I updated... I've just been too lazy to sit my butt down and type! (Not to mention all that re-writing I did... aaargh, I hate writer's block!)**

**At least it's summer, right? :B**

**Anyway, one with the chapter!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 14: Feral**

"Haah!"

"Hyah!"

The sharp snaps of colliding wood echoed in Begnion's training grounds. The mercenaries were spread out with their respective partners, helping each other train; Zihark sparred with Lethe, Boyd with Mia, and Reina with Gatrie.

Since the mercenaries arrived at Begnion, Ike and Elincia were entangled in all sorts of meetings with the Apostle and senate. In fact, Reina hardly got to speak to them. Though disappointed, she decided to spend time training with the others.

It seemed to be the only thing to do here, anyway.

The mage quickly dodged Gatrie's lance thrust before letting a wind spell fly, green blades now flying to their target; Her control over wind magic had improved over the week, but it was still a tad shaky. Gatrie countered by spinning his lance before him, knocking the blades aside.

Reina faltered, both relieved and put-off that she did so little damage against him. Gatrie frowned at her reaction. "What's wrong, kid? You giving up over such a simple response?"

"N-...no..."

Sensing her hesitance, he advised. "Listen. If you think the enemy is too strong or you misjudged the situation, sometimes it's not too late to turn it around. Try and make some space between you and your opponent to analyze the situation further; when you're ready, make your counterattack, then!"

"M-make some space...?" Reina leaped back quickly. "Like this?"

"Yeah!" He grinned, "of course, the opponent will often try to stop you so watch out for that. Not to go against what I said, but remember; fleeing is an option, too."

"O-okay... I think I got it." Reina nodded, smiling. "Thanks a lot for helping me, Gatrie. It's good to see you again."

"Heehee... I guess so, huh?" He grinned happily. "I gotta say though, I was surprised when we did. You, Mist and Rolf all grew up when my back was turned... Who knows, keep it up and I might start counting on you guys, yet!"

"Really? !" Reina was already standing a bit straighter at the praise, bashful. "I-I mean... I guess that means we have to work harder than ever, huh?"

"Haha, that's right! Here's to our mutual survival!"

As he gave the thumbs up, Mist ran from the Cathedral to the field, grabbing everyone's attention. "Everyone! Ike's calling everyone to the Cathedral gates! The Apostle gave us a job to do!"

"Seriously? !" As most of the mercenaries cheered, Boyd and Mia's seemed to be the loudest of all. "Alright!"

Mist looked around, puzzled. "Huh? Soren's not with you?"

"No, but... he should be in the library." Reina said. Since they arrived at the Cathedral, he went there everyday without fail. She wondered what he could possibly be doing. "I could get him, if you want."

Mist smiled. "That would be great! Thank you, Reina! Remember, we're at the front gate!"

"I know! Thanks, Mist!" Reina ran back inside the building, everyone else following the cleric to the entrance.

After some twists and turns in the vast halls, she arrived at the familiar large and wooden double-doors. The spacious room was as quiet as a morgue with only shelves of books for company. Stepping inside, she tried not to be too loud.

"Soren...! Soren, are you here...?"

Coming across a dimly lit study area, many tables were set up in rows with chairs tucked into them. Stacks of books were on a single table, with a red book splayed open beside them. It appeared someone was using it.

"What's this?" Curious, Reina picked it up and read the top of the open page.

_... Though exceedingly rare in numbers, they are identified by a unique marking that is similar to a spirit charmer's. Most often found in beorc settlements, the sub-humans shun these creatures and deny any shared kinship. A century of misfortune is said to follow these creatures wherever they go, their existence proof of their predecessors' sin. They are the –_

"What..."

Reina turned around to see Soren with a few other books under his arm. His eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Before long however, the initial shock in them faded to cold anger. His frame was subtly shaking.

She had never seen the mage so furious. Gulping, she slowly put the book down and backed away. "S-Soren, um... I-Ike wants us to meet at the front, and-"

"...Out..." His voice was barely audible.

"W-wha-"

"YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE! GET OUT!" Magic surging, a galestorm brewed.

A stray wind blade cut her right cheek, drawing blood; it was like a switch had been flipped on. Terrified, she broke into a full-out run for the exit, tripping and stumbling the first few steps. The winds howled as she twisted and turned around the bookcases, Reina covering her head to shield herself against the many books and wind blades assaulting her on the way out.

She practically dove out onto the marble floor before the spirits slammed the entrance shut. Covered in various cuts and bruises, she stared fearfully at the entrance, voice cracking. "Wha... what on earth was–? Oww..."

She whimpered as her cuts stung, hugging her arms and trembling. What did she do for him to be so angry...? Fingers unsteady, she uncorked the vulnerary from her pocket and drank. Reina bit her lip once she realized the bruises still lingered.

There's no way she can tell anyone about this... besides everyone worrying, who knows how angry Soren would be then? Staggering to the entrance, she didn't catch the hawk hiding nearby in the shadows.

"Better tell mom... that isn't it, either." With that, he made way to the gates.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Fog. It was all the mercenaries could see, save for the literal torches and staves the members held up. Marcia and Jill scouted from the skies as the thieves and laguz led the way, their eyes guiding the group. The virtual blindness made the mercenaries uneasy and guarded, staying close as they pressed on.

Well... for some, perhaps a little too close. ("Would it kill you to give me room to breathe, beorc?" Lethe hissed as Zihark followed with a torch in hand; he certainly complied, but not as well as she would have liked).

Reina inched nearer to Mist and Rolf beside her, staying as far away from Soren as possible. Talking to Ike near the front, his mood was as black as his head.

Her friends were surprised when she showed up alone and covered in bruises. When Rolf questioned them, Reina stammered. "I... I, uh... accidentally knocked some books over in the library. T-they were pretty high up... clumsy of me, huh? Ehe...he..."

"If you insist...?" He asked, unsure. "Speaking of accidents though, I'm surprised nothing happened yet. I can barely see my own hand out here!"

"You're telling me." Boyd muttered, just avoiding an unwanted fall into the river. He called to Sothe. "No offense, but are you sure we're going the right way?"

The boy rolled his eyes, while Volke appeared bored. "Nice to know how much you trust me. Yeah, it should be just ahead."

Sure enough, Ike gave the motion for everyone to stop. They waited for a few moments in tense silence before hearing footsteps approach them. The mercenaries readied their weapons as the armed figures gradually became clearer.

Reina murmured warily. "So... that's our job?"

"Looks like it. Our mission is to steal some cargo from bandits and bring it back... Their looks match their intelligence at least." Sothe said factually.

She winced. "T-that's awfully mean..."

"What else did you want me to say? They're not as dumb as they look?"

"Either way, it's not about to stop them from coming." Mia pointed out as a couple of bandits rushed them from the mists. Ike and Zihark wasted no time in meeting them on the bridge, their swords finishing the men before they could counter.

Once their bodies fell into the river, Ike yelled his instructions. "We'll split into two groups! Celia, Oscar, Marcia, Soren, Mia, Volke and Keefe will go west! The rest of us will head north and dispatch the bandits there! Be sure to warn the locals if you can! Move out!"

Reina sighed quietly in relief when she heard the arrangements. As everyone split off to their assigned posts, Reina just managed to avoid Soren's glare as she hurried after Ike, Sothe, Gatrie, Boyd and Zihark across the bridge.

Mist and Rolf were behind her, the cleric lighting her torch staff along the way. When she did, an arrow landed just at her foot, making her scream.

"Mist!" Rolf quickly nocked an arrow, Sothe shouting back. "The guy is a few meters in front of me!"

He jumped aside, avoiding a fire spell aimed for his head. Nodding at the thief, Rolf let it fly. His aim struck true. Stumbling out the fog, the enemy archer gave a gurgle while clutching his pierced chest. Boyd's hand-axe decapitated him.

Zihark lit the area with his torch again, exposing a handful of myrmidons and mages nearby. Realizing their cover was blown, the bandits hurried to meet the mercenaries' assault with their own as they crossed successfully.

One mage casted a fire spell, the other, thunder. Reina and Ike teamed up to counter, her spells distracting the thunder mage long enough for the ranger to slice him across the torso. Jill effortlessly skewered the other; her wyvern's victorious roars echoed in the marsh.

Reina shuddered as it sounded more like a lochness monster. A couple more bandits appeared, approaching them in the middle of the river.

Lethe and Boyd raced to meet one each at the shore. The fighter snapped upon seeing what weapon they were using. "Oh, come on! Venin axes? ! Why can't you bandits use normal weapons like other people? Quit it with your freakin' cheating!"

"Yarr har har, ho!" His opponent cackled, "ye are bustin' my gut, yeh idiot knave! In battle, there are no rules!"

"In that case, don't mind if I do!" Gatrie threw a javelin, managing to pierce his side. He growled, attention now focused on the knight that incurred his wrath. He charged, axe raised when the blonde blocked with his lance. As he did, Gatrie didn't see a third approach from the south behind him, only a short distance away.

Sothe did, however and warned a tad too late. "Hey, look out-!"

He turned his head and in that split moment, a poisoned hand-axe tore into his leg. He yelled at the burning pain, falling onto one leg.

"Gatrie!" Ike and Zihark hurried to assist him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are you sure?"

Celia muttered to Keefe as the last bandit on their path fell at Marcia's hands. They moved on into the fog, the two following the others at a distance. The hawk nodded. "No doubt; that wind mage doesn't have it, either."

"But that doesn't make sense!" She hissed quietly. "I checked that fire mage's room as well, and there wasn't-"

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Oscar asked, brow raised. Soren gave them cold, suspecting stares.

"Nothing, just... having a discussion about dinner, that's all." Celia said. Backing her up, Keefe nodded, "I want some meat, today!"

"Well, I'll see what I can do but... can we talk about this some other time? I think Soren's losing his patience..." The horseman gestured to the scowling mage. His temperament was at its worst yet, Soren seeming to snap at every other thing around him.

As Keefe nodded, Soren ordered. "Volke, scout the upcoming bridge for us. Celia, go visit the house over there. Oscar and Keefe will accompany Volke as back up. Marcia-"

"W-wait a minute..." She gazed out into the foggy distance; a figure gradually became clearer as the fog faded. Whoever it was, it made her eyes widen.

"That's-!" She flew off to meet him, getting the mage to bark.

"What are you doing? ! Get back here!" Expression darkening, he muttered something indiscernable heatedly. Keefe and Oscar backed away uneasily.

Soren glared at them. "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Get going!"

"R-r-roger, Soren, Sir! Sorry!" Keefe stammered, him, Oscar and Volke hurrying across the bridge.

Celia frowned deeply at the mage, the two locked in a glaring contest. It wasn't until the clashing of weapons resounded that she broke it off.

She trotted off to the house to obey orders, Soren crossing the bridge with a swish of his robes. He remembered Reina reading that blasted page, gritting. 'I was careless. To have_ her _of all people to see...'

It's only a matter of time now, before... Soren gave a frustrated, 'tch,' before taking out his anger on the attacking bandits.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Aaaurgh!" A bandit screamed as an arrow and fireball hit his chest, staggering back into the river's waters. They stained red as the corpses piled, Rolf and Reina working to defend Mist between them.

A couple more men replaced the one they took down, running at them from the shoreline.

Both mage and archer gritted, giving themselves space between their aggressors.

"I-it's okay, you two! I'll be fine!" Mist protested behind them as she relit her torch staff. "Go and help Gatrie!"

"No way!" Rolf argued, back to her while shooting another one in the shoulder. As he groaned, Reina's spell to the head finished him.

"Gatrie's got Ike and Zihark! But if we don't help you, who's going to? !"

"R-Rolf is right!" Reina said, willing her legs to stop shaking. "Besides, d-didn't you say we were the three musketeers? ! There's no three when there's two, Mist!"

She fired a spell to her right, but missed the incoming bandit's legs. Paling, the girl screamed as he raised his axe.

"Reina!" Rolf was about to let loose his arrow when a javelin pierced the back of his neck. He fell over at Reina's feet, the mage squeaking.

"G-Gatrie-?"

"Jill!" Mist cheered in relief as the wyvern rider flew in from the fog. Landing to pick up her weapon, the cleric smiled brightly at her. "That was great timing! Thank you!"

Following Mist's lead, Reina stammered. "Y-yeah, um... thank you for... saving me..."

Jill hesitated before giving them a mumbled, "whatever," and flew off to assist the others.

Rolf blinked after her retreating back, "she's from Daein, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"She wasn't as scary as I thought she'd be." He admitted before turning to Mist. "Is the staff still...?"

She nodded, "yep, it's good to go!"

She whispered a few prayers before the staff lit up. Reina winced at the sudden light as the area cleared. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that..."

"C'mon, let's join the others at the bridge!" Rolf said, Mist leading the way with her staff. Hearing sounds of struggle, they moved carefully towards the source.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hup!" Oscar brought his lance down on a bandit's head, rearing his horse to avoid an incoming hand-axe after. Keefe helped with his knives, throwing one at the hand-axe man's hand. He howled as it landed deep, Soren's winds slicing whatever is in his way.

In the meanwhile, Marcia was yelling the daylights out the man she saw through the fog. "MAKALOV! YOU DUNG-HEEL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ! BECAUSE OF THE DEBTS YOU RACKED UP, I HAD TO LEAVE THE SACRED PEGASUS KNIGHTS!"

"S-shhh! Sis, not so loud!" The pink-haired horseman stammered as even some of the locals began to stare from their windows.

"STUFF IT, CHEESE BREATH! YOU'LL BE COMING WITH ME, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! NOW MOVE IT, BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

She twisted his ear hard, making him yell in pain. "Ow! Owowowow! C-c-coming, Sis! Coming!"

Hearing him, one of the bandits barked. "'Oy, yeh scurvy traitor! All whipped puppies get a taste of me axe! Yaaaargh!"

He charged, the new recruit quickly blocking with his sword. As they dueled, Celia galloped across the bridge to join the others with a new pouch of spirit dust, asking Keefe. "Who is that man?"

"I think Marcia called him Makalov." He replied, ducking to avoid an arrow. "She... and Soren... are awfully mad..."

The wind mage was practically castrating every other bandit in sight, making the remainders think twice before coming near him. Her sharp eyes caught an archer in the mist, Celia bounding off to cut him down. As his body fell, a bandit attempted to sneak up on her, but her stallion bucked him in the stomach before he could strike.

Oscar assisted, lancing his back, but not before the bandit sliced open his leg. He cringed as pain made his leg throb. Celia brought her newly-bought heal staff to his wound, watching it close with ease.

"Thank you very much." He smiled.

She scowled. "If you weren't so careless, you wouldn't have to thank me."

She rode off to re-light the area. Makalov rode over, muttering to Oscar. "Hey, hey. Is that woman really a sister? A little frigid and rude, isn't she?"

"Perhaps." He shrugged, having seen that sort of attitude before. "But she doesn't seem to be a bad person by any means; in fact, she reminds me of someone I knew..."

"You there." Soren walked over to the pink-haired man. "Marcia told me the circumstances of your debt. If you help us clear these bandits, perhaps we can work something out..."

"R-really? !" Makalov jumped, completely forgetting what he was going to say. "You're serious?" At his nod, the man cheered, "whoo-hoo! That would be great! I got it. I'll do whatever you need!"

"Excellent." Everyone but the poor man saw that calculative smirk hidden in Soren's eyes. "You can start by helping us clear the place of bandits."

Makalov saluted. "Aye-aye, Captain!" He galloped off eagerly over the next bridge, whooping and cheering out of sight.

Volke smirked. "You're not going it pay it off, are you."

"I am. Oh, I am..." Perhaps it was because of his terrible mood, but the smirk behind his eyes seemed to be much more sinister than before...

For their own safety, everyone decided not to question him further. Soren went on, "Volke, lead the way us. We're meeting with the others on the other end."

"Very well."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ike, duck!" He complied to Boyd's shout, letting him hand-axe a mage in front. Zihark and Lethe fought beside each other, both taking on a black-furred tiger each as Jill and Gatrie assisted with their javelins.

Even when held back by the shackles on their ankles, the tigers were still formidably fast and strong.

The myrmidon and cat's arms bled from the tigers' claws and bites, making red drip onto the bridge. Reeking of rotting flesh, their opponents snarled, eyes and growls deranged, ready to slaughter anything in sight...

Even Jill had to shudder in disgust and horror.

"These laguz..." Zihark gritted at Gashilama, furious. "They are nothing like themselves! What did you do to them? !"

"Gahaha! What's the point of telling anything to a corpse?" The berserker grinned darkly, "now, Feral! Bite their heads off!"

The tigers were overpowering the cat and myrmidon gradually, Zihark's sword cracking under the laguz' sheer weight. "I... I can't..."

Just then, a fireball hit its face, causing it to yowl in agony. As it staggered, an arrow followed, felling it before the beast could continue.

"Zihark! Everyone!" The children caught up to them on the bridge. "You okay-"

Recoiling at the smell coming from the bodies, Reina immediately brought a hand to her mouth and nose. "Ugh...! W-what is this? !"

"That's what we want to know." Ike glared at the leader ahead. Mist rushed to heal Zihark and Lethe, her prayers making their wounds disappear.

Following Ike's line of sight, Zihark gripped his sword tightly while Lethe bristled. She hissed at the Commander, "beo – ...Ike, let me take this one. Please."

"That's..." Ike's eyes landed uneasily on the man's killer axe.

"I'll help." Zihark stepped forward.

"You!" Lethe hissed at him. "Stay out of my way! This is does not concern you-!"

"It's unforgivable!" The utter rage in his voice startled her and the other mercenaries, wide-eyed. "Those laguz... I may not be able to sense it as clearly as you, but I can tell. They were suffering. Whatever that cretin did to them... it was enough to drive them mad."

He repeated to Ike, "I'll help her, so it shouldn't be as dangerous. So, please..."

Ike inspected the leader's weapon and specialty, thinking for a minute before nodding. "... Very well. We'll clear you a path, but be careful of that killer axe."

"I know. And thank you, Ike. Truly." Zihark gave a brief but grateful smile.

As the group sprinted across the bridge, Lethe gave him an unreadable stare before muttering half-heartedly. "Idiot busy-body human..."

Ike, Boyd and Gatrie took care of the couple of fighters and myrmidons left in the area, Reina and Rolf backing them up as best they could. At this time, Soren's group had rejoined them as well, getting the job done twice as fast.

Once the lesser bandits have all been cleaned up, only Gashilama remained on the small island. Ike nodded at Zihark and Lethe. "As promised..."

He stepped aside as they both advanced towards the once-cocky man.

Gashilama sweated bullets, stepping away slightly as Lethe spat, "cowardly scum! I am going to enjoy feeling my claws rake through your flesh!"

"T-try it, half-breed! They don't call me Gashilama the Beast-Hunter for nothing!"

Hissing, she pounced, claws out. She grabbed hold of his shoulder, letting her teeth dig deep into it. He howled, swinging his axe down onto her back when Zihark intercepted it with Ike's steel, eyes narrowed.

"You'll have to get through me, first." He growled lowly.

Lethe leaped back speedily from the man's shoulder before pouncing again. This time, over his shoulder to claw his back repeatedly. Teeth grinding, the man gave a roar and turned to axe her front legs. Just grazing them, she hissed as blood dripped down.

"Lethe!" The myrmidon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Focusing his mind, he vanished from the man's sight to appear again in front of the cat. A few seconds after he did, blood spurted from his front and back where Zihark struck him.

"N-no! Our... stock..." Groaning, he fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. When he did, the mercenaries cheered upon their victory, Zihark panting from exertion.

Ike shouted his orders. "Our work is done! Let's grab the cargo and move out to the capital!"

They all split up the load between them, the caravan helping carry most of it onto their wagon. As they did, Lethe approached the myrmidon. "...Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you...?" The cat argued, "it had nothing to do with you! They weren't your kind! So why...?"

"Is it wrong to want to help someone when they suffer? To treat beorc and laguz as equals?" He asked not unkindly. "What those laguz suffered must've been unbearable. Humanity... is something that should be shared. Is that not so?"

"... You are..." She muttered while looking away, pink tinging her cheeks. "A naïve idiot."

His lips twitched upward, bringing a hand to her head. His smile grew wider over her snapping protests, seeing her tail swish. "So I'm told."

Paying half-attention to the exchange, Reina bit her lip, troubled in recollection of the feral laguz. The smell definitely put her off, but more than anything, it was their eyes...

It was as if they were looking to tear apart something... anything breathing into a slaughter...

She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to suppress a shiver.

"What are you looking at?" Ike approached her, causing the mage to turn around.

"Ike..."

He glanced over, nodding. "Ah. Lethe may never admit it, but those two are slowly growing closer."

"I-I guess..."

Ike then asked her. "By the way... do you know if something's wrong with Soren?"

"W-wha-" Trying to quell her unease, Reina shook her head. "N-n-no, why do you ask?"

"Well... since we left the Cathedral, he's been acting strangely." He said, crossing his arms in thought. "When we walked here, Soren seemed especially angry. He even spaced out when we talked. And since you two are together a lot these days-"

"I don't know!" She shouted suddenly, startling him. Eyes wide, he stared.

Quickly realizing her mistake, Reina tried again, this time quieter. "I... I don't know. Really, so... can we talk about something else? I don't... want to talk about Soren, now."

Suspecting they got into a fight, Ike sighed. "Fine. What do you want to talk about, then?"

"Um... " She scrambled for a topic. "I asked the princess this before, but... what is the Apostle like?"

His brow twitched as it the ranger's turn to be annoyed.

Reina had to fight a dry smile forming on her lips. "...I'm guessing you want to change the subject?"

"Please."

She laughed as Ike rapped the top of her head with his knuckles.

Having heard everything from a distance, Soren was expressionless despite the many thoughts and emotions swirling inside him.

He gave a mere, 'hmph,' before leaving to make final checks for departure.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Whew, that a while to write... My wrist hurts. Dx**

**And... wow, there was a lot of ZiharkxLethe this chapter. (How did that happen?) Then again, I can't get enough of those two. :D**

**I have a pairing in mind for Celia, but for Keefe? Ehh... lol Mist is taken, Reina's going to be taken, and... blah. Sorry dude, but you'll have to remain single. Not gonna lie. :/**

**Oh the drama. Hope you all enjoyed it! (I couldn't resist dialogue in this one, sorry!) Thanks for reading! Read and review!**


	16. Shifting Sands

**You guys are not seeing things... it's an update! Yaaaay!**

**This chapter was really hard to get the way I wanted it to come out... but finally, after re-writing how many times, here it is!**

**Thanks for your patience guys! You rock!**

**Oh, and note I'll be going away on July 31****st**** to NY, so I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter done. **

'**Til then though, enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 15: Shifting Sands**

_Sienne, Begnion_

_Year 645, Summer_

_Dear, Journal..._

_We've been in Begnion for over a week, now. Their buildings here are huge and beautiful, but it feels uncomfortable... Like I'm dirtying the place by being here. It doesn't help that they're dedicated to a goddess, either..._

_But really, sightseeing is the last thing on my mind. Since Soren blew up at me this morning, I've been too scared to go near him! But when we came back from our misson, he gave me this weird look... _

_I can't explain it, but it's like he's expecting something. An apology, maybe? But I don't even know why he's mad!_

_Argh! I'm almost tempted to crack Soren's head open, if only to see what goes on in there! (But I'm pretty sure I won't find anything besides his brain...)_

_Speaking of which though, I think Ike's getting suspicious; he was watching us pretty closely on the way back. At this rate, it's only going to be a matter of time... _

_Whoops, better get to sleep! The Apostle gave us another mission for tomorrow morning; this time in the __desert__ of all places to clear bandits. (I'm starting to wish for sunscreen...)_

_Good night!_

_Love, Reina_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

The Cathedral's bells chimed the next morning, matching the current hour; the mercenaries chattered at the Cathedral gates as Ike finished counting heads present.

"Nine... Twelve in all? Who are we – ? _Oh_."

Instantly realizing whom they were, Ike slapped his forehead.

Of course.

Releasing a long sigh, he asked Soren. "I don't suppose you saw Reina, Mist and Rolf on the way here?"

"No." He answered shortly, nose buried in his logbook. It was clear he didn't want to stay on the subject.

Ike frowned, concerned. "Soren... are things alright between you and Reina?"

"Of course." The mage replied, not looking at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I brought you up while talking to her, she paled and dodged the subject like you are doing now."

"I am not dodging it, Ike." His grip on the book tightened a smidgen. "And I cannot imagine why she would do such a thing, but nothing is amiss between us. Truly."

The ranger gave him a leveled stare; Soren remained cool as a cucumber.

Ike sighed reluctantly. "If you insist..."

"M-...MADE IIIIIT!"

'Ah. Speak of the devil and it shall appear.' Soren's eye twitched as Reina, Mist and Rolf arrived running upon the ninth chime.

"Geez...!" The archer panted. "T-that was... too close! And I thought you said... cold water is effective! You barely budged awake at all!"

"I-it normally is!" Reina insisted, ears reddening.

"Maybe it wasn't dumped correctly?" The cleric guessed, deepening Reina's embarrassment. "Or maybe it wasn't cold enough?"

"I dumped the bucket onto her _face_, Mist. And that water was colder than Soren's glares. I was ready to deem it a lost cause!"

("Excuse me?" He scowled.)

"You guys can stop talking like I'm not here now!" The other mage squeaked, now impossibly red.

Ike pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why am I not surprised... You overslept again, didn't you."

"Urk... Sorry..." Reina winced as Mist asked sheepishly. "We're not late, right?"

"Barely." Ike admitted. "Seriously though, I can't tell whether you guys are phenomenally lucky or not. Get in formation with the others."

"O-okay!" The children hurried to comply.

Once they did, Ike announced, stilling the mercenaries' chatter.

"For confirmation's sake, I will go over it once more; our mission is to eradicate the bandits living in the Grann Desert. Everyone who is mounted or armoured will stay here and wait for our return. Any questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Great. Move out!"

As his group filed out the gates, Celia muttered to Keefe at the back. "I'll keep up the search back here. Take the chance to earn yourself their trust on the frontlines. Understand?"

"Okie-dokie, mom! You can count on me!" He gave a salute.

"Repeating the obvious is a bad habit. And I told you not to call me that." Though her words were rough, there was no malice behind them.

Keefe laughed before leaving, making Celia scowl in annoyance.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The desert was what Reina mostly expected; Sweltering and lifeless, sand was all one could see. However, walking though that same sand was easier than she (and the other mages) thought...

"Must be nice." Boyd grumbled, taking stomping strides, "stupid sand... I can barely move as it is!"

"You sure it's not from old age, instead?" Rolf taunted beside him, getting him to snap.

"Sorry, say that again? I almost didn't hear you over your snot-dripping, midget!"

"I don't drip snot! Meat hogging muscle-head!"

"Bed-wetter!"

"Gorilla face!"

Mia, and Keefe egged them on from the sidelines while Mist attempted to desist them, shouting. ("Knock it off, you two!")

Ike shook his head over their bickering. "To think they're actually shouting in this heat... Something tells me they forgot why they're here in the first place."

Reina smiled wryly, "rather than 'forgetful,' Ike, I think the word you're looking for to describe them is 'crazy.'"

He stared as Boyd football-tackled Rolf into the sand, giving him a hard noogie. "... You may be onto something, there."

Reina's smile then softened upon the mercenaries' laughter. "Still... They _do_ look like they're having fun... It makes me wish I had a sibling."

"You're an only child?" He asked.

She nodded, eyes faraway. "It's only me and my mom at home. But I did wonder what it would've been like having a brother or sister."

"What about your father?"

Her smile faded somewhat. "He... died before I was born. Mom doesn't talk about him much, so I don't know the details."

"Oh..."

"Um, i-it's okay though!" She waved her hands frantically at his pity-laced expression, babbling. "Really! I-I-I don't remember his face anyway, so..."

"Just because you don't remember, doesn't mean it shouldn't be there." He replied, voice distant.

King Caineghis' earlier words abruptly sobered her. 'That's right... His mom died when he was little...'

Reina asked quietly. "Do you... wish you could see your mom?"

Ike gazed at the sky. "... I used to. But it was more from curiosity than attachment, really. I had father, my sister and the Greil Mercenaries; I didn't need anything else. Still don't, really."

"I-I see..." Somehow, she was both happy and... sad to hear that?

She blushed madly, wildly shaking her head. 'What am I thinking? !'

"...Actually, maybe not_ just _those things." Ike amended, piquing Reina's curiosity.

"Oh?"

"I'd still need my cape and sword, after all. And food of course, but... that always turns up somehow so I'm not too worried."

Reina suddenly went quiet; noticing it, he turned, puzzled.

"What is it? Are you sick-?"

"Pft..."

"Huh?"

"Ha... hahahaha!" Reina suddenly laughed out loud, startling him and some mercenaries.

"And what's so funny?" He frowned, disgruntled.

"S-sorry, it's just... bahahaha!" Bending over, the mage held her stomach in laughter. "Y-you're... too much... really amazing, you know?"

"When you're putting it like that, it doesn't sound like a compliment." He pointed out.

"S-sorry, I'm sorry! I-I mean it though, you're... pfft... really something else!"

"Speak for yourself, Miss Chuckles."

Ike shook his head, bewildered over Reina's sudden amusement; by now, the mercenaries were staring as if she were crazy while she laughed.

Girls. Ike decided; he'll never understand them.

A faint outline in the distance then made Ike tense, drawing his sword.

Noticing, Reina's laughter abruptly stopped. "Ike? Is something wrong?"

His eyes narrowed. "... We've got company."

"Ah!"

A cloaked figure quickly approached from the distant ruins with a laguz at his side. The other mercenaries quickly tensed as the figure barked. "Who are you? Answer me!"

'A child's voice?' Reina and Keefe wondered, surprised. He sniffed a little before his eyes widened momentarily.

"We're mercenaries," Ike replied warily. "We were hired to take care of a group of bandits operating in this area."

The figure practically bristled, "more of the senators' dogs! You cast us as thieves so you can murder us and hide your guilt! But we will not be defeated! Mark my words! The day will come when all slaves are free, and you'll pay for your crimes!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Enough! Come, my brothers! Take them!"

At the child's shout, many more laguz emerged from their scattered hiding places. As they readied for battle, the cloaked stranger and tiger took this time to flee back the ruins they came.

"So our bandits were laguz? Still, that won't stop me from doing my job!" Mia remarked, readying her laguzslayer.

Reina frowned. "But he mentioned 'slaves,' and 'senators,' didn't he? He also claimed they aren't thieves... None of this makes sense!"

"Clearly. But they're not exactly listening to us." Ike remarked before issuing orders. "Until we get to the bottom of this, I want as many lives spared as possible! Stay close and head for the ruins quickly!"

"Ike, look out!" Mist screamed.

A transformed cat pounced from behind the ranger, but Ike was ready. Whirling, he parried, steel meeting with fangs. He struggled against the laguz' strength before throwing it off. Remembering their weakness to fire, Reina helped by letting loose a fire spell, hitting its chest.

It landed heavily with a yowl, pained on the sand.

Knowing the cat was too hurt to chase them, Ike motioned everyone North. "This way!"

Mordecai followed them until he caught an odd scent coming from the Eastern sands. Puzzled, he turned in time to catch a flash of green before it disappeared.

Brows rising, he gave a soft 'graow,' of curiosity, sneaking away to check it out.

Reina blinked sweat out of her eyes as she forced herself to focus on the others' backs: an approaching cat forced her to stop, quickly leaping with its claws outstretched.

She casted in response, shooting a fireball at its front legs.

An angry snarl mixed with a yowl ripped from deep within its throat, but the cat landed on the sand undeterred.

Reina tried again, this time aiming for the back legs when a hand-axe lacerated them; muscles wounded, the cat could no longer hold itself up.

Surprised, she whirled around over the pained screeches. "B-Boyd!"

"Well, gee. Hello to you too, squirt!" He rolled his eyes while catching his hand-axe. "And what's with that surprised tone? Don't tell me you forgot I was here? !"

"Um... r-rather than forgot, I thought you'd still be struggling..." She confessed sheepishly, getting him to squawk.

"Say what? ! You little – hey, in front of you!"

Her heart leaped to her throat at a roar from an incoming tiger. Even when impeded by the terrain, it was just seconds away from reaching her.

She screamed, this time instinctively firing; hitting its chest, the tiger slowed, giving Boyd time to stand before her with his laguz axe.

"Haaaaaugh!"

Boyd put all his strength into his next swing at the same time it pounced. The axe effortlessly split the tiger's spine, killing it instantly.

Reina cringed, but they had no time to rest. A couple of ravens cawed in the skies, diving beak-first with lightning speed.

Boyd immediately switched for his hand-axe, "I'm going; cover me, squirt!"

"O-okay!"

Reina opened her wind tome as Boyd threw his weapon. Managing to hit one raven's side, it staggered but tried to veer back on course. Circling them, it attacked from the side until a wind spell from Reina crashed it.

Not to be deterred, the other flew in from behind.

Rearing his head, Boyd was about to attack again when an arrow pierced its wing, sending it plummeting to the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Rolf called from afar, waving with Mist.

"W-we're fine!" Reina replied, "but what about you?"

"No problems here!" The cleric said, "the others are just ahead, so hurry!"

"Okay! Thanks again!"

They gave one last thumbs up before keeping up with the others.

"Let's get going." Boyd said.

Agreeing, Reina followed him – or rather, it should be the other way around.

Bogged down by the sand, Boyd was practically stomping in effort to keep up with the mage. She couldn't help but stare, imagining him trumpeting like an...

"Elephant..."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Face burning, Reina quickly ran ahead, leaving him squawking in protest and confusion.

Though she felt bad leaving him, something told her Boyd wouldn't appreciate being called an animal...

The mage then groaned upon an unsettling realization. Ike's influence was definitely not healthy for the heart.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Jill, there's another one!" Lancing aside a raven in the skies, Marcia pointed to an approaching hawk.

The wyvern rider had to remind herself not to aim at the vital points as she threw her javelin. Not that it mattered as she missed.

It screeched, about to circle her when the wyvern snapped its jaws around the hawk's leg. Caught in the steed's trap, the hawk attempted to peck out the wyvern's eye until Jill lanced its wing.

She told her steed to let go, knowing the sand would cushion the laguz' fall.

"Watch it!" Mia yelped as the groaning hawk landed a hair's breadth away from her feet.

Her attention immediately occupied however, when a cat approached her. She leaped aside to dodge its claws before slashing its front calf. Hissing, the laguz leaped over her shoulder to claw her back.

Cringing, Mia equipped her steel sword; disappearing in a blur, she reappeared behind her opponent. After a few dramatic seconds, red abruptly spurted from the collapsing body's legs.

As the adrenaline left her system, the myrmidon cringed at the growing pain on her back.

"Mia!" Rhys rushed over, worried. "Are you alright?"

"Heh... of course!" She grinned, "if I can't handle this, how can I expect to call myself your woman of destiny?"

"Well... that's thoughtful of – w-wait a second, 'woman of destiny?'" He sputtered, blushing. "I thought you're my 'arch-rival-?'"

"Nevermind the details! Point is, I'm counting on you, Rhys!"

"Yes, yes..." Though he sighed while healing her, the priest adorned a warm smile.

Meanwhile, when Sothe wasn't busy slitting untransformed throats, he would come across treasure; in fact, his bag was currently on the verge of bursting with all the items he found.

And it made the myrmidon rather envious. ("No fair! I want to find treasure, too!")

Sothe asked Ike over sounds of battle. "What should I do with all this?"

"Keep them with you for now." The ranger replied, him and Nephenee having just grounded a transformed hawk. "They might come in useful later. For now, we should be concentrating on their leader."

He gestured to the green tiger in the distance. "Unless we talk sense into him, we're not getting anywhere."

Almost everybody gaped; The laguz was quite muscular and large compared to the other tigers they saw so far. And those rows of elongated fangs...

Nephenee yelped. "Jumpin' jahosephat, he's huge!"

"Bigger doesn't mean he's better, you know." Mia said, shrugging. "We've got this-"

"Mia, t-to your left!" Rhys paled in warning. Reacting quickly, the myrmidon pulled him back to dodge a tiger's strike.

Soren muttered a Fire spell, aiming at the laguz's back.

With a wave of his wrist, he hit his target spot-on. As it writhed painfully on the sand, he couldn't help but feel the smallest satisfaction when Keefe stabbed its throat, ending its suffering.

"Ike!" Reina waved with Mist as they approached, the brothers behind them. "Are we ready to move, yet?"

Ike frowned, "where were you all? When I looked back, you guys just disappeared!"

"We got... a little sidetracked." Boyd panted, shooting Reina a look.

She cringed, reflexively putting her hands together in a pleading gesture. "I'm sorry! Really, really sorry!"

"Bah." He crossed his arms, huffing.

Mist then looked around, realizing. "Wait a minute, where's Mordecai?"

Ike mimicked her actions before coming to the same conclusion. "You've got to be kidding me. He was here when this mess started! Did he wander off somewhere?"

Marcia offered while returning with Jill, "there's an alcove over at the East; maybe he's there?"

"... It's a stretch, but it's better than ruling out possibilities." Ike decided. "Can you check it out?"

"Not a problem! I'll be back in a few!" With that, she flew off.

Ike went on, "Soren, Jill, Reina, Sothe and Keefe, clear the way for us! Rhys, accompany them in case anyone need healing. Understand?"

As they nodded, Reina felt someone's eyes on her back; turning around, she found herself face-to-face with Soren. Though he was expressionless, his eyes were a blender of thoughts and emotions.

Swallowing her returning nervousness, she quickly averted her gaze as her group departed. The birds and beasts hurried to meet their approach, screeching and roaring.

They split up to deal with the according races; Soren, Keefe and Sothe got to work grounding the birds while Reina and Jill dealt with the beasts. Rhys was busy healing whoever got injured.

"Rhys, duck!"

He hurried to comply, just avoiding a tiger's claws. A fireball and laguz lance to both front and back legs stopped it in its tracks, howling.

"T-thank you!" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Y-you're welcome, but... you might want to move!" Reina paled, gesturing to four enraged cats speeding to them.

He quickly complied, Jill taking his place to shield the mage.

They snarled, working to surround her. She batted a pouncing cat aside with the butt of her lance, knocking the wind out of it. Seeing them outnumbered, Sothe left the remaining birds to Soren and Keefe.

The thief distracted them with his speed as the mage and rider took out the beasts' legs. With the three working together, it wasn't long before all the cats were moaning in a bloody heap.

Seeing Sothe sweat heavily from the heat and exertion, Reina offered her canteen.

"D-do you want some?"

"... Thanks."

He took it for a quick swig, Reina remarking. "Your speed is amazing; you were like a blur out there! Are all thieves so quick?"

"Of course! If we can't do this much, we can't hope to steal anything." Though he replied casually, a tinge of pride could be heard.

Jill then caught a tiger trying to sneak up behind her, warning. "Behind you!"

Reina just turned her head when it was in mid-pounce; screaming, she attempted to run when she tripped on something round.

Its fangs were close to her back when it suddenly stopped mid-pounce. It fell heavily onto the sand, dead.

They all coughed as dust flew up from the impact.

"What..." Jill murmured upon seeing a twisted sword handle sticking out the laguz' back.

"Oh, dear." The offending swordsman retrieved his odd weapon, wiping it with a spare cloth. His shocking bright-green hair shone under the sun, complimenting his purple outfit. "I never liked crossing blades with laguz; it always leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Reina gaped, "d-...did you just pop out of the sand?"

"Haha, not quite." Though his tone was light, his smile somehow seemed sardonic. "You must be the group Mordecai was talking about. I'm Stefan, humble desert hermit; pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The abrupt introduction only seemed to confuse her further. For starters, what the heck was a hermit?

Before she could ask, Marcia called from the sky. "Heeey! Is everyone alright?"

"Uh... Y-...yeah!" Reina waved upon regaining her senses. "Did you find Mordecai?"

"He's here with me!" She gestured to the tiger saddled behind her.

"What's going on?"

"Stefan is a new friend!" He shouted, "Mordecai met him over there!"

He pointed to the alcove he was previously at. "He agreed to fight with us!"

"Really..." Sothe frowned suspiciously at the swordsman. "And why is that?"

He smiled mysteriously. "That... is a secret."

"... Huh?"

When Stefan walked past Reina, he murmured. "Oh, yes... Do check your feet; it'd be a shame to miss such an opportunity."

Though puzzled, Reina did as he suggested. Bending to the spot she tripped, she dug the object out. A beautiful white gem was soon in her hands.

'Ike wasn't kidding when he questioned my luck...' She sighed before putting it in her pocket. 'Oh, well... maybe I'll find use for it later.'

By now, Soren and Keefe had finished cleaning up; however, the mage did raise a brow when the birds called him 'traitor,' and 'shameless,' hissing at his knives.

Keefe pretended he didn't hear anything, twirling them in his hand.

By now, Ike's group had caught up to theirs; the two groups merged into one again as they left for the ruin entrance.

Thanks to Stefan and Jill, the tigers on either side of the entrance became too injured to interfere as Ike approached their leader.

"B-Boss..." One groaned, red seeping as he struggled to move. "I'm... sorry... we failed... you..."

"Gerard! Grr... My companions and I are not thieves!" The leader growled at the mercenaries' approach, not backing down. "I'm sure you could care less, though!"

"Wait! If what you say is true... If you really aren't bandits, then stop fighting!" Ike said. "If this is some kind of mistake, we can talk it over."

"Ha! I won't fall for that trick. That's how your kind always deceives and traps us. Like how the senate has trapped you into being their pawns!"

'What...?' Reina's breathing hitched while Ike narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Enough talk." The tiger crouched into a pounce. "... Here I come!"

"Hey!" Reflexes alone saved Ike from the tiger's fangs as he leaped aside.

"Ike!" Soren's eyes flashed as he readied a fire spell; _No one_, especially a _sub-human_, was about to hurt Ike on his watch.

Deftly flicking his wrist, the spell connected into the laguz' side, making him roar painfully. Reina assisted with a few shots when she caught a faint shadow of a figure hiding behind the building.

She nudged Sothe's side, gesturing to the ruins. He turned just in time to catch a corner of cloth disappear further behind it.

He nodded back to her, motioning her to stay as he went. Keefe watched the thief sneak around the other way amidst the battle, frowning.

Rolf's arm was shaking as he aimed at the tiger; the laguz faltered.

"What? You're so young..."

"I-I'm not scared of you!" He gulped back his fear, "it doesn't matter if you're a laguz; you're hurting my family... I won't let you do that!"

He let the arrow fly; the tiger dodged it rather easily, the boy's aim compromised by his shaking. Speeding right past him, the laguz lunged at Marcia.

She screamed, feeling his claws rip deeply into her and her pegasus' side, sending them plummeting to the ground.

"Marcia!" Rolf and Jill yelled, Mist hurrying to treat her.

The rider was unconscious, pale as crimson leaked from her rib-cage; the injured pegasus was struggling to stand, but kept losing its footing in the sand.

Red pooled around them as Rolf ran over next to the rider, crying. "Mar...cia? Marcia! Wake up! Wake up, please...? Marcia! I-...it's all my fault... I'm so sorry! Waaaaah!"

"Rolf..." Mist murmured sorrowfully, redoubling her efforts as he wracked with guilt.

Seeing the children next to the peg knight, Muarim paused, as if reconsidering his target.

That was, until Sothe shouted near the ruins. "H-hey! You there! Take another step, and he gets it!"

The thief walked into the sunlight with the same cloaked figure in a head-lock; his shaken off in the struggle, the mercenaries were shocked to find a red-haired and eyed beorc boy in Sothe's grasp. A knife's edge was posed at his neck.

"Mmph... let me go!" He yelled, getting whatever color left in the tiger's face to drain.

"Little one! No!"

"Sothe?" Ike gaped, "what are you...?"

"This kid was hiding behind the ruins. Wearing that same cloak, too. I'm guessing he's their leader."

"That's right!" He snapped, "it's me! I'm the leader of this laguz emancipation army! So do what you want with me, but don't you dare lay another hand on Muarim!"

"That's all he's been going on about." Sothe frowned. "I can't get him to shut up – OW!"

The boy stomped hard onto his foot, making the thief glare at him.

Keefe warily approached him, sniffing. "... You're that tiger's child, right?"

"WHAT?" Everyone asked, collectively whirling on the man.

"I smelled it before. There are smells of other laguz on you, but his is most prominent."

"... Yes." The tiger admitted, "I claimed him when he was little more than an infant. But he has nothing to do with us... sub-humans..."

"You lie! Muarim, you big jerk!" He yelled, "letting yourself be blamed so you can cover us... I won't accept that!"

"Okay, back up." Ike held his head to ward off an incoming headache. "Let me get this straight. A laguz that calls himself a sub-human is protecting a kidnapped beorc child who claims to lead a laguz emancipation army? Am I right here? Because I have no idea what you are talking about. Would someone please tell me what is going on here?"

'Took the words right out of my mouth.' Reina nodded. As if debating something, Muarim hesitated before leading the mercenaries inside the ruins.

Rolf seemed to be in teary daze as Boyd helped guide the pegasus and unconscious Marcia on its back. Mist gazed at him worriedly.

Sothe warily let go of Tormod, only for the mage to kick his shin one last time.

"OW! KNOCK IT OFF, YOU BRAT!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wait... l-lemme get this straight." Reina stared, horrified with the mercenaries. "You're saying it's been customary in Begnion to keep laguz as slaves? !"

"That's right!" Tormod growled, clearly enraged at the mere thought.

"It was that way until twenty years ago." Soren frowned. "When Apostle Misaha ruled, slavery was outlawed and all sub-... laguz were freed. Or at least, that's what it appeared to the general public."

"So a portion of society is still willing to break that law?" Ike asked.

"The commoners obey, but the nobles still keep numerous slaves in their homes!" Tormod fumed, "of course, the nobles can't let this be known publically, so they brand us as thieves and outlaws!"

As the mercenaries shared expressions of disgust, Muarim's ominous remark echoed in Reinas' head: _'...The senate has trapped you into being their pawns!'_

A grim realization then dawned on her, paling. "Ike... d-didn't you say the Apostle was the one assigning our missions?"

"... Yeah. Why. Are you thinking what I am?"

She nodded, wary emerald and blazing sapphire orbs meeting.

The Apostle has more than a little explaining to do.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**Well, that just happened. Sanaki's in for some FINE grilling... or at least, Ike and Reina hopes. :P**

**And Rolf experiences his first pre-teen angst... you're moving up in the world! –shot-**

**Once again guys, thanks for your support and patience! I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can!**

**Thanks for reading! R and R!**


	17. Dissonance

**Hey, guys! Guess what... WINTER VACATION HAS BEGUN! Whoo-hoo!**

**-Throws confetti-**

**I have more time to update than before! Sorry this chapter is such a long wait! (Hopefully, it's worth it). Once again, thanks a lot for your support! **

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 16: Dissonance**

Though the next morning greeted Begnion with clear skies, the mood in the Cathedral couldn't be any stormier...

Reina squirmed under the Apostle and Holy Guard's scrutiny.

"Ike." Sanaki began tersely. "What is the meaning of this. I clearly stated for you bring me the one ringleader of thieves, but you instead bring me children? And one of them is uninvited to boot... You clearly overestimate my patience."

Reina attempted feebly, "u-um, excuse me... it's not Ike's fault. I-I asked him, and-"

"Silence." She glared.

The mage gulped.

"You are not part of this assembly, so I would appreciate you not acting as if you are. Don't think that because you conversed with Princess Elincia once, it grants you a seat in the assembly. Know your place."

"Hold on." Ike defended. "I let her come with us, because there's something we all need to say to you."

"Oh?"

"'Having something to say,' is an understatement, alright!" Tormod snapped, stepping forward. "We are no thieves! We are trying to free the laguz the filhty aristocrats hold in captivity! They deserve their freedom, and they will get it! No matter how many people you or the senate use against us, we will fight!"

"What manner of absurd fairytale is this?" Sanaki demanded. "In Begnion year 624, Apostle Misaha, my grandmother, emancipated every last laguz slave. In accordance with her law today, there is no slave to be found in the Begnion Empire."

Reina protested, "b-but some of the laguz in the desert had shackled ankles! They even identified the senate as their owners! We can even bring one in to speak-"

"I thought I told you be quiet!" Sanaki snapped. "If you can't co-operate, then I ask you to leave!"

Unable to reply, tears welled in Reina's eyes as she clenched her fists at her sides. The girl couldn't be older than eight, but Reina couldn't say anything against her! 'I hate this!'

Ike muttered next to her. "I know it's hard, but cool it! This is the Apostle we're talking to, remember?"

Biting her lip, Reina nodded reluctantly.

Ike returned to Sanaki. "But if what you said is true, then answer me this; why would the senate have need to use us? Heck, why did _you_ of all people assign us to these missions?"

The girl remained silent.

"You have more people than you can use, but you still hired us! Not only that, but when the public questioned the laguz' accusations, you denied all of it! In reality... you knew everything, didn't you."

"What? A-are you serious?" Tormod gaped.

He nodded. "She knew the senate wanted to exterminate you, but didn't want the general public to know of the slavery. So she ordered us, an outside party to capture you and Muarim alive instead to save everyone. Now that you are all under her protection, the senate can't do a thing!"

"...Hmph." Sanaki spoke slowly. "I thought you were as untutored as a wild monkey, but you're actually quite bright. It was as Sephiran said."

Reina frowned. 'Sephiran? She doesn't mean that monk...?'

"But whether or not I succeed is up to you." Sanaki leaned back in her throne. "That is... if you are willing."

"So be it." Ike agreed.

"For your next mission, I want you to investigate Bishop Oliver, the duke of Tanas. I've received reports that he is up to something suspicious. Likely having to do with the slave trade. His villa is near Serenes Forest. Go there, and return with irrevocable proof of... whatever he's doing. If you succeed, I promise to support Princess Elincia with all the power at my command."

"We'll have whatever information you need. Be ready for us!" Ike promised.

"W-wait a minute!" Reina stammered, "I still don't understand! I-isn't Sephiran the monk that was imprisoned in Crimea? How does the _Apostle_ know him? !"

"Oh yeah, you don't know." Ike scratched the back of his head. "Sephiran... or should I say, Duke Persis... is actually a Begnion spy, but also its Prime Minister. He's been keeping an eye on us from the very beginning."

"SERIOUSLY? ! B-but he was so kind and humble! Nothing like the nobles here!"

"Well, I can see _you're_ also what he described." Sanaki mocked, rousing Reina's curiosity. "Simple and naïve, you're a follower who takes things at face value and quick to cry. But it seems a certain monkey's influence has taken hold. You're not as... subservient as I imagined."

Mortified, Reina averted Ike's questioning stare with burning cheeks; Tormod remained confused as Sanaki smiled condescendingly.

"Oh? Are you going to cry, now?"

Reina's eye twitched. In a higher voice than she meant to, she squeaked angrily.

"N-...NOT IN FRONT OF _YOU!_"

Storming out, she slammed the door shut amidst Sanaki's peals of laughter.

Reina's eyes watered. 'So annoying!'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Thunk._

_Thunk._

Rolf let go of the bowstring, watching the arrows land close to the practice target.

He gritted. 'Close,' isn't enough! His firing speed increased as he recalled Marcia's pained screams.

It's not enough, never enough...

Mist's heart sank as she closed the infirmary window's curtain, grinding the poultice.

Makalov placed a flower at Marcia's unconscious bedside, turning when Celia unwrapped his sister's bandages. The valkyrie's frown deepened.

Even with the mend staff, an ugly, jagged crimson line remained from just below the rider's right breast to her left torso. Though she will live, the wound will remain as a grisly scar.

A loud, impatient knock then came from the door.

She sighed deeply, already knowing who it was. Upon opening it, Celia was rewarded with another headache.

"DEAR MARCIA, YOUR BELOVED KIERAN HAS ARRIIIIIVED!"

"Kieran, calm down!"

"Yeah, she's still not awake-"

"NONSENSE! NO ONE HAS FAILED TO RESPOND TO – OW!"

Celia smacked him upside the head with her staff. "For the love of Ashera, quiet down! No matter how loud or often you shout, it will not wake her any faster!"

"I see... THEN THIS CALLS FOR TALES OF BRAVERY THAT-!"

Keefe hurriedly stomped on Kieran's foot while Oscar muffled him with a hand.

They looked at each other, surprised.

"You, uh... don't want to get mo – Celia mad." The hawk explained sheepishly. "Trust me on this."

"No, no. I was... pleasantly surprised by your timing, actually. Few have managed to stop him with such efficiency. Nice work." Oscar smiled.

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself."

"MMMPH? !" Kieran glared indignantly. "MM-MMPHMM!"

Oscar sighed. "Anyway... Commander Ike says for everyone but Celia and Keefe to head out. We're investigating a villa for our mission today."

Makalov muttered. "And I was about to hit the inn, too."

"What? But..." Seeing Celia shake her head, Mist bit her lip.

Grabbing her staff, she left the infirmary with the horsemen, leaving Celia and Keefe alone. The Valkyrie sighed before placing Keefe's knife from his waist to his hand.

"... You know there's nothing we can do."

"I know! They looked at me like... that, but I didn't cry, either."

"Then you did what you had to do. There's no use sulking over common sense. Idiot." Celia left to grab a basket. "As long as you can't transform, this is the only way. Now grab some herbs from the back for me. ...Please."

"Certainly."

It wasn't Keefe that spoke. Both turned to the infirmary door.

Celia sighed. "Good grief. It's just one thing after another, isn't it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I can't believe it... such a person existed... so rude!"

On the road to the villa, Ike sighed at Reina's grumbles. "I told you the Apostle was a piece of work."

"But you didn't tell me she was like... _that_! 'You are exactly as he described. Are you going to cry now?' Argh!" Losing her temper, she yelled at the sky. "How do people raise kids here, anyway? She might be the Empress, but she's a kid, too! What _she _needs a good spanking...!"

Unbeknownst to her as she ranted, Ike's lips twitched into a smirk.

He never thought he'd see the mage so vocal. In a way, it was almost hilarious. But compared to how she reserved was when she met them, Ike couldn't say it was bad, either.

Maybe the Apostle had a point. Despite everything, everyone, (including Princess Elincia), all changed and adapted in their own ways.

It made him wonder; where would they stand when this is over?

Reina suddenly stopped dead, craning her neck back. "Uh... Ike? W-we're going to a 'villa,' right?"

"Yeah. Why-?"

She pointed ahead.

The mercenaries stared.

The place was lined with marble and gold, the front courtyard filled with polished statues; the 'villa,' even stretched out to the forest ahead, disappearing into the distance.

"... Oh." Ike finished dumbly, shielding his eyes. "Now that you mention it..."

"The villa is near Serenes forest." Soren stated monotonously. "This has to be it."

Reina dizzily wondered, "w-why am I seeing so many zeroes...?"

"Hey! You!" A couple of guards came running from the villa. "What is your business here?"

"I'll handle this." Ike muttered to Titania. "Take Mist and Reina with you to the back. See what you can find."

"Got it." She nodded, the three sneaking around before the soldiers could see.

None of them saw Soren's cold stare directed at Reina's back.

Once they made it, she mused aloud. "Still... what kind of laguz are we looking for, exactly? At the desert, there seemed to be many kinds..."

"It's hard to say." Titania surmised. "If the laguz is rare or strong enough, it is likely to be more expensive. Perhaps a tiger, or a hawk?"

"Hm... But I wonder if there's one both rare _and_ beautiful. What do you think, Mist?"

She remained quiet, gaze steady on the ground.

Reina poked her shoulder. "...Mist?"

She jumped. "Huh? Y-yes?"

The mage frowned. "Is something wrong? You're really quiet."

"Of course not! Why do you ask?" Mist faked a smile.

"Well... you and Rolf haven't said much when we came back from the desert." Reina said carefully. "And I don't see Rolf much anymore either. Is... is Marcia's condition really that bad?"

"Not at all! Marcia isn't the problem. It's just... huh?"

Mist then stopped as a white feather fluttered down before her nose. Picking it up, she asked. "Where did this come from?"

Titania pointed above, "up there."

On the highest balcony overhead, few more fell from a thrashing figure's white wings. Even the blonde's rage-contorted expression didn't mar his beauty as a soldier forced him back in.

Blushing, Reina's wide eyes stayed glued even after he left. "Uh... Guys? D-does Tellius have... A-a-a-a... angels?"

"That was no angel." Titania said. "That man's clothes... he must be a member of the bird tribe. But I've never seen that kind of laguz before..."

Mist added. "Let's go tell Ike, quick."

They all hurried inside the mansion's back door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Having admitted the mercenaries inside, Duke Tanas showed the mercenaries around the villa. With no one finding anything, Ike confessed their finds with the duke, leaving Soren to brood.

He didn't understand it. It has already been two weeks. But there haven't been any looks of disgust or betrayal, nor was anyone ignoring him... The most he received was Reina's increased avoidance, (though that wasn't unexpected). The only thing he could come up with was that she didn't tell anyone.

But why? And he at least expected a reprimand from Ike for attacking her earlier... Could it be she didn't even tell him about that?

Soren's scowl darkened considerably. Surely even idiocy had its limits! What gall! What cowardice!

What hypocrisy. His thoughts sneered.

He growled.

"STOP IT! HALT! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

Ignoring the soldier's warnings, the girls burst into the lobby and startled everyone.

"Ike!" Mist shouted, "we saw him! There was a member of the bird tribe on the top floor!"

"What? ! What is this... child sputtering about? !" Oliver stammered, paling.

"I saw him, too." Titania argued. "He was trying to escape, but was held back by one of your men."

Reina further backed up, "h-he had long, blonde hair, pale skin and white wings! He looked like an angel!"

Soren rolled his eyes scornfully, but concluded. "That could only mean there's a member of the heron clan in this place. Only members of the royal family possess white wings."

"Well, Duke Tanas?" Ike unsheathed his sword. "It appears that there is one more room we haven't seen. You can show us this room you somehow forgot, or..."

"GUARDS!" The man bellowed as he fled, making many more pour into the lobby. "KILL THEM ALL! DON'T LET A SINGLE ONE ESCAPE!"

"W-wait, we're not seriously fighting in here? !" Reina yelped as the others engaged in combat around her.

"No time to be picky, squirt!" Boyd shouted, cutting down an approaching soldier. "Just go with it!"

She gulped, turning to the _fire_ tome in her arms. 'But I can't use this indoors! What am I supposed to do...? !'

A battle cry then came behind her. She whirled to see a myrmidon speeding her way. She instinctively leaped away too late; pain shot up her right arm as the sword slashed into it.

She cried out painfully, staggering back. Terrified and unable to attack, Reina saw only one option. Holding her injured arm, she ran deeper into the mansion.

The myrmidon barked, giving chase. "You're not getting away!"

Her eyes watered painfully. "L-leave me alone!"

She veered a corner, about to run up the stairs when the man suddenly gave a gurgling scream and collapsed.

Reina stopped upon hearing his body hit the marble floor. Surprised, she turned; a knife was sticking out of his neck. "W-where-?"

"Up here."

She complied, wide-eyed to stammer. "S-Sothe?"

He sat atop the stair banister, tossing a knife up and down in his hand. He frowned, as if disappointed in her. "Geez. What the heck were you doing?"

Applying a vulnerary to her wound, Reina stammered, "I-I couldn't do anything! I'm a fire mage, Sothe! I-if I attacked here, the villa would-!"

"No worries!" A new voice joined them. Tormod grinned down at her beside the thief. "Come on up! We'll show you something awesome!"

Though puzzled, Reina did as told. Upon joining them, she asked. "Why are you two up here?"

"Hehe. Just watch!"

Before she could question, Tormod opened his tome and shot a fireball.

It hit a distant fighter on the back of the head before he could strike Nephenee from behind. Another spell hit an archer near them and the last even burned a mage far away.

Reina stammered, "b-but how-?"

"I call this... the 'Fishing tactic.' Nothing like using the enemy's playing field to your advantage." Sothe answered smugly. "From this height, there's no way our attacks can miss. Whoops, here comes another one."

He threw a knife at the back of another mage's neck; Reina cringed as he collapsed, blood spurting like a burst water valve. This was so unfair, it felt like cheating.

But hey, this was war and she's naturally a coward. What was one more discrepancy to add to the list?

So together, the three rained hell from the second floor with flames and knives, all hitting their targets below. That was, until a thief in the distance caught Sothe's eye. He just came out a treasure room with a bag full of loot. The man then ran down the dark hallway.

Having an idea, Sothe motioned for Reina and Tormod to follow him quietly. Nodding, the three departed.

Meanwhile, the mercenaries below were scattered with their opponents, the lobby now having become a chaotic battlefield. Some were in groups and others were alone, but they had surprisingly enough room to maneuver.

Even the horsemen were able to get around with little trouble.

Titania, Kieran and Oscar thundered through enemy lines like hot knife through butter, making quick work of any who tried to counter.

Oscar reared his mare back to dodge a wind blade directed at her neck; he rode to lance the mage responsible for the deed. Kieran backed him up by axing a soldier that tried to ambush his rival. Titania's own stallion bucked at any approaching enemies and whinnied while dodging random arrows and magic blasts.

Makalov... well, if he wasn't missing, he was running away. (Ike wondered what Soren was thinking to recruit that guy).

Nearby, a fighter screamed as Zihark's blade slashed his chest before Nephenee lanced his abdomen to finish the job.

Lethe hissed and tore through a wind mage's side, making him double over while holding in his insides. Mia somersaulted away from an arrow aimed for her head before murdering the said archer.

In no time, bodies of guards littered the lobby floor, red camouflaging with the originally crimson carpet floor.

Mist was shouting around the chaos for anyone that needed healing, with Boyd beside her as her bodyguard. ("The pipsqueak's waterworks would flood the place if something happened to you!" He teased, making her blush).

Even Volke assisted from the shadows, occasionally slitting throats of mages and defenseless priests.

"Ungh!" Ike bit back pain when an arrow lodged in his leg; not letting up on his parry, he caught an opening in his opponent's abdomen. He kicked it, forcing his opponent to double over before slicing his neck.

"Ike!" Mist hurried to treat him once he won, Boyd bending to remove the arrow. "Are you okay?"

"Ungh... yeah, I'm fine." He cringed as the weapon left his calf, Mist placing her staff and whispering prayers. "How is everyone else?"

"Alive and kicking." Boyd replied. "But the squirts seemed to have disappeared. I can't find them."

Looking up to the second floor, Soren caught the said kids disappearing around the corner. His eyes gained a cold edge. "Ike, I'm going ahead."

"Huh?" He gave a bewildered look.

"Knowing those idiots..." He twitched, "they're about to do something stupid."

Especially _her_.

Running ahead, he called. "I'm going. Be careful, Ike!"

Mist and Boyd's eyes followed him, bewildered. "What was that about?"

"Who knows." Ike shrugged. "But it's Soren. He knows what he's doing."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Guh! H-he's too fast!" Reina barely dodged the thief's dagger aimed for her eyes.

Adjusting his footing, he was about to try again when Sothe threw a knife, forcing him to leap back.

"I got him!" Tormod shot a fireball at his legs.

The man barely dodged, gritting. "Tch! This is why I hate brats!"

"Give us the treasure!" Sothe demanded.

"In your f***ing dreams! Piss off!"

"Geez old man, do you kiss your mom with that mouth?" Tormod rose a brow.

"Leave me the hell alone and go away – gah!"

Surprised, the kids now found themselves staring at the thief's corpse; a javelin stuck out of his spine, treasure spilled on the floor.

"Hm. Devdan doesn't like this." A bronze-skinned, forest-haired man bent to pick up his weapon. "Youngsters fighting is bad enough, but grown men swearing and threatening little children is a no-no. Like how the bandits that killed that little girl... oh!"

"Um... e-excuse me?" Reina asked uncomfortably, grabbing his attention. "W-who are you, Sir?"

"Devdan." A completely different voice came from behind the halberdier. "He has agreed to lend us his services."

As the person in question emerged, Reina paled. "S-S-Soren!"

He scowled. "I _knew_ you'd do something like this."

His countenance was as murderous as Reina had seen it. She cringed, stepping away.

'Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.' He glared. 'Why should I have to bend backwards for this... contradictory fool, who cries and lands herself into inconvenience at every given turn? But more importantly...'

Reina jumped when he roughly grabbed her wrist, dragging her with him. "You're coming with me."

"W-w-wait, Soren-!"

"Hey!" Tormod shouted, "what about the rest of the chests? Whoa-!"

Soren threw a set of chest keys his way. "Open them all before you even think of returning to the main floor."

He stormed down the hall with the tearful mage and around the corner.

Sothe frowned slightly after them. Devdan had a concerned face and Tormod looked at the thief.

"I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to happen?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"W-wait, Soren!" Reina tearfully whimpered at the growing pain in her arm. Ignoring her, he led her roughly down the hall.

Stumbling, she pleaded. "S-stop it, please! You're hurting me-!"

"You think it's funny, don't you."

"H-huh?"

He glared, "are you planning to keep me on edge until you're satisfied? It must feel great to laugh at my misfortune."

"I-I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't. You don't understand anything!" He snarled, finally whirling on her. The sheer anger and hatred in his eyes stopped Reina's blood cold. "Between dealing with you, who has the mindset of a tightlipped, drunk bull in a china shop and this war... I can't tell which is more hazardous to my health! I am sick of it! Sick of y_ou_! I don't know why I bother! What on earth is driving you? !"

Reina's eyes watered, fearful under crimson eyes.

"... I ... I have to go home..."

Soren felt the first tears hit the back of his hand.

Reina hiccupped, choking. "I t-told you... remember? U-until I b-beat him... it can't be helped! I-if this is about the book... I'm sorry, okay? I'm really sorry! I-I didn't mean to read it. B-but it was only the f-first paragraph...! I only w-wanted to get you so we c-could all go on the mission...!"

The other mage stared incredulously as she sobbed, trying to comprehend the misunderstanding. 'Only... the first paragraph? Then she didn't...'

Stunned, he unconsciously loosened his grip. Reina wasted no time in getting away, head bowed while holding her bruised arm.

"B-but it d-doesn't matter what I do, does it. You're always angry, ready to take it out on somebody. Y-you lash out if it doesn't go your way. If you're sick of it..." Her voice turned into a hurtful whisper. "_I'm sick of your attitude_."

Unflinching, Soren replied stone-faced. "...Good."

Reina trembled; whether it was from rage or hurt, he didn't know.

She blindly ran, nursing her bruise.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay everyone, we got him where we want him!" Ike shouted, motioning everyone to the master room. "Ilyana, think you can do it?"

"I-I think so..." She stepped forward, unleashing an Elthunder spell. It hit the general dead-on, but he didn't take much damage. He threw a spear in response, but Oscar rode over to rescue the mage in time.

"You alright?"

She moaned, "s-...so hungry..."

"Again?" He sighed.

Everyone deadpanned at Oscar. "Did you expect anything else?"

Kieran and Titania swiftly threw their hand-axes to counter, both hitting the general's sides. He groaned painfully, but was still on his feet. The mages on either side of him rushed to assist, but Mia and Ike interrupted with their blades.

Moving too fast for them, the mages collapsed with curses on their breaths.

"HAAAAAH!" Boyd rushed in for the finishing blow; swinging the hammer into his chestplate, the man coughed up a torrent of blood.

"I-...is this... my punishment for my complicity... in this evil? Guuuuh..."

"A bit late for that, buddy." Mia arched a brow.

"Ike, the big man is down!" Boyd yelled.

He nodded, "good work, everyone. Now split up and find Duke Tanas! He must not escape!"

As they all split off in different directions, Ike ran up the stairs of the opposite wing. Once he made it to the top, he almost ran into a small figure.

"Reina? !"

"I-Ike!"

"Where were you?" He asked as they ran down the hall together. "Soren was looking for-"

Ike then noticed her red eyes, puffy from crying. Reina immediately turned away.

He sighed, knowing questions were pointless. But he had a feeling it had to do with a certain wind mage...

"I'm not going to ask what's going on. But promise me you won't overdo it. Okay?"

Guilty but thankful, Reina nodded reluctantly. "I-I'm sorry..."

"That aside..." Ike heard muffled shouts and cries come from the end of the hall. "I think we found him."

Rushing to the door, Ike wasted no time kicking it down. Reina was half-expecting him to yell 'freeze,' to complete the action sequence.

"Duke Tanas!"

They looked around. Ike swore. "He got away..."

Reina then pointed to a crouched winged figure before them. "Ike! It's him! The laguz we saw before!"

At her shout, the man looked up. Looking at her, his face immediately contorted from one of shock to hatred.

Ike noted the burn on his shoulder. "Ah! Did that man do that to you? This must be tended to-"

"Stay back!" He hissed, flying to the window. "Stay away! Cursed human!"

Before they could do anything, he flew outside with a final message of hate, "twenty years may have passed since the genocide, but don't think I will forgive you for what you did!"

With that, he left them to contemplate in shock.

"G-...genocide...?" Reina paled, turning to Ike. Eyes glued to the window, he only clenched his fists.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Really..." Celia muttered at the tiger. He had brought in a third basketful of herbs. "I think you've done enough."

Muarim shook his head, eyes on Marcia's unconscious form. "Until she wakes... I will do all I can."

"But it wasn't really your fault!" Keefe protested, "you did it to protect your family, right? That boy... Tormod was it? It was also for him, too."

He gave the hawk a once-over before turning to Celia, mentally connecting the dots. Before Muarim could reply, the door opened.

The hawk greeted, "oh... hey, Rolf."

He paled at the sight of the laguz.

Muarim closed his eyes. He thanked Celia before leaving the room. He murmured to the archer as he passed, "I'm sorry."

Rolf swallowed thickly. He sat stiffly by Marcia's bedside, not uttering a word.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"APOSTLE! WE NEED TO TALK! RIGHT NOW!"

Upon their return, Ike wasted no time searching the Empress. The passing servants cleared the way, fearful of his wrath.

It was all Reina could do to hold him back, quite literally by the waist. "I-Ike! Calm down! We're going to get in trouble!"

He shook her off, storming into the Cathedral garden where Sanaki was.

Her tea party with Elincia was interrupted. Furious, she boomed. "You! How dare you approach me unannounced! This will not be-"

"Tell me everything!" Ike raged, "now! Something happened to the herons twenty years ago. Something awful."

Shaken, Reina clarified. "W-we met a heron imprisoned at the villa... he mentioned a genocide..."

"What? But that's not..."

"Apostle..." Elincia murmured to the pale girl.

"That is... a difficult tale to impart, indeed." Nasir entered the garden.

"N-Nasir!" Reina turned, asking. "Do you know what he was talking about?"

He nodded. "I do... but it's best if we discuss this inside. Apostle?"

Recovering from her stupor, she slowly nodded.

"Then let's go."

They went inside, preparing themselves for the worst.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**First off, I'm REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE WALLS OF TEXT! But it was necessary! Thank you for sticking it out this far! You guys are troopers! 8D**

**Now, before I get comments on this, I don't hate Soren. Not at all. I imagine him the type to snap eventually under the pressure of being found out. As for the whole 'non-fire-magic,' thing, I always thought while playing the game, 'what if I missed? Shouldn't that be like, an instant GAME OVER?'**

**Bah, Nintendo logic.**

**Anyway... without further ado, thanks for reading!**

**Read and review! **


	18. Scorched Bonds

**Hello, everybody! Sorry for the long wait!**

**As always, huge 'thank yous' for those who favourited/alerted/reviewed!**

**Admittedly, a lot of time on this was spent debating on whether I should write it all in one go, or split into 4 parts. In the end, I decided to go with the middle-road approach. I'll split this story event into 3 parts, (since this particular chapter is a turning point. Which means a LOT of dialogue...)**

**On a somewhat unrelated note: CHAPTER 17, I HATE YOU. You burn people out, and give players unnecessary headaches. Kill it dead with Ragnell.**

**Bah. Anyway, now that's out of the way... enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 17 (ACT 1): Scorched Bonds**

_Sienne, Begnion_

_Year 645_

_Autumn, early Winter_

_Dear Journal..._

_Sorry if my writing's sloppy, but my wrist is still sore. Soren blew up at me again... this time at Duke Tanas' villa. We were searching for a captured heron when he yelled things like, 'you must think it's funny, don't you?' and 'I don't understand what it is you're thinking!'_

_ARGH!__ I__ SHOULD BE SAYING THAT, DARN IT!_

_I know it was my fault for peeking at that stupid book, but did he have to go that far? ! I thought he was going to tear my wrist off!_

_I tried avoiding him since then, but turns out I didn't need to; once Nasir revealed the Serenes Massacre, searching for that heron became the only thing on everyone's minds._

_Turns out, the heron clan is unlike the other laguz tribes; they can't fight at all, instead living peacefully in Serenes Forest. But 20 years ago, they were believed to be responsible for Apostle Misaha's assassination, and the Begnion citizens burnt Serenes Forest and its people to ash._

_Because of the forest's history, the current Apostle requested for a limited number of mages to search at a time. We've been taking turns for a while, and it's my turn today._

_Speaking of which, something's up. I hardly see Rolf anymore, and Mist is constantly dazing out with a worried face! She even mistook chili peppers for salt at dinner yesterday! My tongue still burns..._

_Oops, it's about time to leave! I'd better go before Ike chews me out again... _

_Talk to you soon._

_Love, Reina_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Reina's boots gave rapid, echoing clacks as she ran down the Cathedral's empty hall. The servants were still in their beds as the rising sun's rays poked through the windows, lighting the building's stone walls bright orange. If she weren't in such a rush, she would've stopped to gape at the gorgeous view outside.

'So sleepy... and Ike does this _everyday_? How does he do it?' She yawned widely, rubbing her eyes.

Though she was there when Nasir recounted the Serenes Massacre, the mage still couldn't believe it. In fact she could hardly sleep, thinking about it.

The massacre seems too surreal and nightmarish to be true, and yet...

She turned her head to a passing window and shivered. The distant, blackened forest spoke for itself. In fact, a part of her dreaded what she would find on the search. Many herons had supposedly had died that night... does their ash still remain in the forest today?

Before she could think more on it, she felt herself collide into a body and onto the marble floor.

"Ow!" Reina winced, rubbing her tailbone. "W-what the – Celia?"

She looked up, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you, too." The Valkyrie replied dryly, crossing her arms. "To what do I owe this pleasure."

Reina flushed, hastily busying herself by picking up her items. "I-I'm sorry! I was just surprised... it's still early, and you never really leave the infirmary, so..."

Celia's face became akin to one swallowing a lemon.

"Is... something wrong?"

Flushing, the woman muttered something indistinct.

"S-sorry? I couldn't hear-?"

"Ican'tfindtheinfirmary."

Reina blinked, bewildered.

Celia's humiliated blush darkened before gritting out. "Do you know... where the infirmary is."

Understanding then flitted across the mage's face. She pointed. "Oh, it was the way you came. It was a few doors down the library, I think. W-wait, shouldn't you have seen-?"

"No, because the Cathedral is actually a blasted castle that has too many hallways for this Goddess-forsaken building and its servants can't be bothered to put up adequate directions!"

She forced her angered face to turn into a relaxed one, breathing in deeply. "...Right. I suppose a 'thank you' is in order."

"Um... y-you're welcome... I guess?" Reina asked unsurely, stunned.

That was some about-face.

Then she remembered what she was previously doing and shook her head. "Oops, I have to go... I-if Marcia wakes up soon, tell her to feel better for me."

"Hm."

Taking that as an affirmation, she rushed past the woman.

"By the way..." Something new emerged in Celia's tone, making Reina stop. "Who is this group's best mage?"

"Eh? W-...why do you ask?"

"To get a better idea of its strengths." Though Celia replied casually, she circled the girl like a wildcat its newfound prey. "So far, it seems the most capable is that wind mage... Soren, was it?"

Reina stiffened.

"Word around says he is your teacher... You wouldn't happen to know if he possesses any... strange magics, would you?"

"N-no... no, I don't." Reina managed, a bead of sweat running down her forehead.

Celia stopped pacing to lock gazes with her. The mage suppressed a shiver.

Those eyes... they're so cold...

They remained in a standstill for few torturous seconds until the Valkyrie yielded.

"... I see." Her coldness faded to its usual monotony. "Thank you."

She turned to briskly walk the way she came, her form disappearing around the corner.

Only when she completely left Reina's sight did she breathe. 'Whew... t-that was scary... and her questions were weird, too. Why would she want to know something like that?'

Rubbing her neck, she complained, "geez... It's too early for this!"

Wait... early? Her eyes widened in rising panic.

"Gah! Now I'm late!"

She dashed ahead with a new vigor, hastily apologizing when a waking servant voiced his complaints by banging his door.

Meanwhile, as Celia entered the infirmary, she was greeted with a rather sweet sight.

Mist and Rolf slept beside each other at Marcia's bedside, atop the covers with their heads resting on their arms. Faces serene, they remained peacefully oblivious to Ike's rollcall outside. Their equipment was placed by their stools.

Expression blank, Celia wordlessly grabbed the other empty cot's forest-green blanket and draped it over the children's shoulders.

"M-mom?" Keefe gaped quietly, legs dangling off the windowsill, "t-...that is you, right? I'm not imagining things?"

The priestess scowled. "Is there something you want to say?"

"The lost traveller made it back without her compass."

Celia's eye twitched irritably. "...You _could_ candycoat that a bit."

Keefe grinned sheepishly, hopping down. "Sorry, but can you blame me? You're here pretty much all the time, and we both know your sense of direction is... well... it could be better."

"Pah."

He laughed briefly before getting serious. "... Where do you think it could be? I've tried looking everywhere from the caravan to the mages' rooms and the supply room, but still nothing. I just don't think it's here..."

Unable to answer, the woman's knuckles turned white.

Keefe sighed. "Celia. It's already been a month since we joined these mercenaries, with no results. Maybe it's better to go back-?"

"And give the Mad King what he wants?" She sneered bitterly. "What we both want, but can't even find? I would only be doing the previous head... and myself ... the biggest disgrace. I wouldn't be able to face her in heaven..."

Not that she stood a chance of getting there, now.

"But the temple-!"

"Enough." She snapped upon hearing footsteps approach the door outside. "This discussion is over."

A gentle rap then came from the door. Leaving to open it for Muarim and Makalov, Celia forced herself to ignore Keefe's worried gaze behind her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Eugh... Yuck."

Wading thigh-deep in Serenes' cold swampy mud, Reina shuddered in growing disgust as she waddled toward the dank forest edge.

"Ew, ew, ew, eww..."

"Oh, shut up. It isn't that bad." Sothe rolled his eyes beside her, searching a hedge.

"But it's dark! And cold. And wet. And creepy. L-like a... graveyard..." Reina mumbled the last word, but it made Sothe frown.

Though Serenes Forest had been uninhabited for 20 years, it's as dark and lifeless as it was then. The forest's swamps and dead treetops blocked much of the morning sun, encasing the clearing in almost complete darkness.

In fact, Reina realized it was even worse when one was up close and personal.

"Well, it isn't one." The thief replied plainly. "So be glad it isn't quicksand or something."

"E-easy for you to say. You're wearing boots _and_ pants..." She muttered enviously behind him. Feeling her skirt get snagged for the fifth time, she glared at the offending dead branch.

'That's it. Next time I get paid, I'm buying myself some pants.'

After freeing her skirt, Reina waded out of the mud and wiped sweat off her brow. As her eyes searched the clearing, she remarked. "Still... it doesn't seem like the heron's here. And the search has been going on for three days, right? Maybe he's actually somewhere else?"

"Can't be. This is the only place he has left to go. Anywhere else and he's asking for trouble." Ike approached. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Besides mud, skirt-grabbing branches and my altered sense of sarcasm, nothing at all." The thief deadpanned, also lifting himself out of the swamp.

"S-Sothe! Don't mention _that!_" Reina shouted, blushing wildly.

"What? It's not like there was anything worth seeing – ARGH! What the heck? !"

The mage had thrown Sothe's muddy scarf over his eyes.

"Not that there is anything_ to_ see, right Sothe?" She barely managed coolly. Embarrassment filled her voice, but it was also unsteady with suppressed laughter at the look on his face.

"I'm going to kill you." He scowled, wiping mud off his face.

"Oh, brother." Ike pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen, if you have enough time to horse around, get back to work. We're racing against time as it is."

"R-right... sorry. But Ike?" Remembering her original purpose for coming, Reina looked around. The group was smaller than usual as to not alert the heron of their presence. And though (to her relief), Soren was left at the Cathedral...

"Where are Mist and Rolf? I thought they were coming today?"

"Where _do_ you think they are? They've only been there for the past few weeks..." Though it seemed to sound sarcastic, bitterness and worry was evident in Ike's voice.

"Wait, again? ! Why? !" Reina shouted; amusement gone, only disappointment remained. "I thought Mist said Marcia's condition was improving! I at least expected Rolf to be here...!"

She sighed anxiously, "I need to ask them something!"

"Can't you just ask when you come back?" Ike arched a brow at her turmoil. "What's the rush?"

"Right now, they don't have the entire Cathedral to avoid answering me..." Reina grumbled, frustrated, but Ike heard every word.

He gave her a hard-pressed stare before shaking his head. "... And this is the pot calling the kettle black."

"Pot calling the kettle... huh?" Reina repeated, bewildered.

"Sothe, get Boyd to join you two on the search. We'll regroup after two hours at the inner gates."

"Huh? Er... r-right, sure." Sothe affirmed, though a tad taken aback.

The ranger had outright ignored Reina's question, now walking on to join the Princess and Apostle at the Serenes entrance.

Reina watched him go with confusion and hurt crossing her features. 'D-...did I say something weird? He isn't angry, is he? But what did I do? And that quote... where have I heard it before?'

As she gained a pensive face, Sothe frowned.

Suddenly, Lethe's right ear twitched nearby. Facing north, she quickly got on all fours and transformed, growling. "They're coming!"

"What?"

A red-enclad soldier bellowed upon emerging from the distant trees. "There they are! Do as Duke Oliver commanded! Leave none alive, man, woman or child!"

Many varieties of units spread around the clearing, the majority of them knights.

Ike scowled, "oh, not the duke's soldiers again. Listen up, everyone! Let's end this here and now!"

They all roared in agreement, gathering at the forest's inner gates. As they did, Ike added. "Avoid the swamps! If you're caught there, it's over!"

Reina cringed. Well, that's reassuring.

Just then, a bunch of roars came from the distance, alarming the group. A platoon of wyvern riders sped into the fray with several cavaliers, darting for the mercenaries. The group was forced to split up and meet the attack in several smaller forces.

Zihark braced himself while blocking the incoming wyvern rider's lance; his arms shook under the added weight and momentum of the beast. Lethe and Ike assisted by sneaking up from behind to claw and/or slash the man's back.

Mordecai growled when another rider's lance imbedded into his shoulder, before grabbing the hilt with his teeth. He caught the man off by surprise, using the wyvern's momentum from the dive to flip him off and onto the ground where Boyd axed his back.

Titania and Mia had teamed up, the myrmidon distracting a couple of thunder mages with her speed while her partner took the opportunity to axe their torsos. Titania quickly lifted Mia onto her horse to rescue her from a stray javelin before thundering on to cleave a fighter.

Nephenee and Gatrie guarded Rhys from any surrounding enemies, their lances backing the other up. They stood on either side of the priest, eyes alert and bodies aware as the adrenaline of battle stood their nerves on end.

Reina felt her heart drum in rising panic as the wyverns' forms in the sky blocked out what the little light remained in the woods. 'I-it's completely dark... I can't see, and it's so loud!'

A roaring of a wyvern resounded as well as a soft 'swoosh,' of large wings. The flapping sounded like it was coming closer, but from where? When will it strike?

Reina shook her head, 'c-calm down! Remember the fight in the dungeon! If you can't see...'

Fighting back trembles, she closed her eyes and strained her ears.

The mage felt a breeze brush her cheeks before hearing the 'whoosh' of a weapon. Snapping her eyes open, she leaped away to avoid the stab of a lance.

'In front!'

Reina opened her wind tome and chanted the spell before casting. Green wind blades glowed in the darkness as they flew, tearing through their target.

The wyvern gave a pained roar before she heard it crash into a nearby bog, flailing to keep itself from drowning. Reina also heard the rider stagger to his feet and spit curses at her before charging. The steps were getting louder... and his silhouette was visible in the darkness.

She barely dodged the thrust this time, hissing sharply upon feeling the weapon graze her side. It was then that she caught a brief glint of metal. Estimating where he was, she stepped away to cast again.

Her attack hit its mark, the man crumpling onto the dead earth.

Reina sighed quietly, bringing a hand to her thumping heart.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap behind her as well as heavy footsteps approaching. 'Not another one!'

Reina turned to face her opponent when she heard him give a hollow scream, followed by a dull clunk of heavy metal.

By that time, her eyes completely adjusted; a knight laid lifeless on the ground.

"Wha-?"

A small chuckle came from the same direction. "I would say I'm flattered, but this would hardly be the time, wouldn't it."

"Stefan!" She recognized with relief.

"That's right." She heard him smile, "good to see you remember me."

'Well, it's kinda hard to forget a guy that lives in a desert...'

Applying a vulnerary, Reina stammered. "Um, thank-"

She felt a large hand cover her mouth; before Reina could panic, she caught Stefan's silhouette shaking his head, bringing a finger to his lips.

He gestured to his right; several more knights were approaching. Once he was confident she wouldn't shout, Stefan lifted his hand away.

"Do you have confidence in your sight."

"Uh... I-I thi-" Feeling his expectant stare, she cringed. It was as if it was telling her this was hardly the time. And frankly, it was.

Before she knew it, she found herself amending, "yes, I do."

Seeming to be satisfied, he aimed his blade at his new targets. "Excellent. Keep an eye out, if you please."

The second Reina agreed, Stefan ran in a speed the mage didn't think was possible; both blade and master became a unanimous blur as they repeatedly clashed against the multiple lances. In fact, the rhythm of sparks flying in the darkness spoke for itself.

Her mouth went dry. Clearly, she was getting ahead of herself when she answered that question.

'I-is this guy even human? !'

Reina was about to take out her fire tome when she remembered, groaning. 'Oh, right... I can't risk the forest burning again... I'll have to use Wind for now...'

She cringed, thinking about its durability but murmured the incantations anyway. Directing them as best she could in the darkness, Reina let the magical blades slice through the knights' weakened armor like she had seen Soren do many times before.

'Soren...'

The mage felt her insides lurch, remembering her last encounter with him. After that ordeal, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him again, let alone talk to him. On the bright side though, it was the first time she spoke against him. Admittedly, it felt good.

But now... she might as well forget about him teaching her again.

All regret was wiped away however, when that single infuriating response came back:

'_Good.' _

Her worry quickly turned into a glare as she imagined him gloating by now. 'Well, forget about him. I know the basics, now... I-I'm going to be fine.'

As if to assure herself, she added. 'I don't need him!'

"H-hear me? ! I can... I can handle myself!" She shouted angrily, casting wind with a new vigor.

So there.

Unseen by either force, a cloaked figure smiled to himself in the trees' shadows. "Tsk, tsk. Such an attitude, little lady... will snare you nothing but trouble~"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Rhys, you okay back there?" Gatrie asked as he held his lance over his head, blocking a fighter's axe.

"J-j-just fine!" He managed with a pale face, still recovering from that brush with death; his cheek bled from an arrow grazing it, the weapon now buried in a tree trunk behind him.

Nephenee stood close, eyes alert for any enemies lurking in the darkness.

"What? ! Who dares try to behead of my archrival? !" Mia shouted angrily, bounding quickly into the scene with Titania; though startled, Rhys would've been lying if he said he wasn't flattered by the fury emblazoning her face.

While Titania galloped to assist Gatrie, Mia leaped off the saddle. She caught the archer responsible nearby. She rushed over, shouting.

"Eat this, you creep!"

She sliced her sword across his torso, the man staggering back to put in some distance. He tried to nock an arrow, but Mia was faster. The second hit ended him; the myrmidon had cleaved his left shoulder to his right pelvis, leaving his body to sink in the swamp.

"And that's that!"

"Mia! You're not injured, are you?" Rhys asked, concern written on his face.

"Course not! Did you expect any less of your eternal rival?" Mia's grin then faded upon the cut on his cheek. "Hey, you're bleeding!"

"Hm? Oh..." He shook his head. "It's nothing, really-"

"Nonsense! A cut is still a cut that can get infected!"

Rhys heard coming uncork before feeling something wet and cold being smeared onto his wound. He jumped, "M-Mia, what are you-!"

"Calm down, it's disinfectant! Cute or not, no rival of mine is walking around with a preventable scar on his face! Not if I have anything to say about it! It'd be a shame really, if we..."

Mia's words might as well have flown over his head; though the cream was cold, all feeling in Rhys' body became concentrated onto places where Mia's fingertips touched. His heartbeat quickened further upon his next instinct... to hold that very hand within his own.

He swallowed, throat suddenly dry. It couldn't be... right?

"Augh!" Nephenee's startled cry then broke the spell.

Her foot had slipped on a defeated soldier's lance, making her stumble backward. The fighter didn't miss a beat, swinging down his axe. Mia quickly rushed to assist, stabbing her sword into his gut. The dropped axe landed by Nephenee's feet, the soldier panting.

"T-...thank ya kindly..."

Titania warned, now switching to a poleaxe. "Don't relax just yet... here they come again!"

This time, a group of cavaliers galloped to meet their assault. The group braced itself, with Gatrie and Titania hurrying to shield their more vulnerable teammates. As Nephenee skewered a white stallion's throat, Mia stood protectively close to Rhys.

His concentration on the battle wavered as the myrmidon's flippant remark repeated itself annoyingly:

'_Cute or not, no rival of mine is walking around with a preventable scar on his face!' _

Cheeks now a dark scarlet, he buried his face in his hand. Ashera above, it will be enough to light the forest if this continues.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Guh..."

Ike gritted while parrying a swordmaster's blade; his feet dug into the dead earth as he staved back the flurry of attacks against his sword. His opponent's smug face couldn't be missed a mile away.

As Ike was pushed back gradually, an idea then came to him. He let his stance relax a little, as well as his guard. Feeling his opponent stagger forward, he swung with all his strength and knocked the blade away from the man's hands, stabbing his heart after.

His pained scream was drowned out by Lethe's feral roars as she clawed a fighter's abdomen. She raced circles around him, making him lose coherence.

Zihark put an end to him with a sword into his back. The man gave a sickening gurgle before collapsing. Wiping his blade on the corpse's clothing, he then caught a paladin making a beeline for Ike.

"Paladin incoming from two o'clock!"

He warned, dodging a halberdier's lance doing so.

Ike withdrew his blade from the swordmaster's body rather roughly before somersaulting out of the horseman's lance range.

"Whoa!" He barely avoided the horse's sharp hooves as it reared back. The ranger glared; this is why he hated dealing with paladins.

Ike quickly slid underneath the beast, stabbing its heart from below. It gave one last gurgled cry as the body toppled over, taking its rider with it. Lethe sliced open the man's side, finishing him.

Zihark nodded. "Nice work."

Ike stood upright on his feet, looking around. There were only a few left...

Roars, (animalistic and human) from the right drew his attention.

Boyd and Mordecai were power-housing through enemy lines, their combined strength easily overwhelming Tanas' forces. The fighter backed up Mordecai with his hand-axe, dealing with the dangerous fire mages. Mordecai likewise dealt with the sword-wielders, his powerful fangs more than enough to crush a swordmaster's windpipe.

Ike cringed, subconsciously feeling his own neck before looking left. He caught Reina and Stefan working together to finish off the last of the knights. Though her spells had definitely improved, the girl seemed rather aggravated for some reason...

Ike shook his head. No, he knew exactly what was wrong.

Now, if only she would see herself...

"Ike, are you done too? !" Gatrie shouted near the end of the woods. A bunch of corpses were scattered around his group's feet; Mia was marveling her new silver sword, cheering while Titania shook her head good-naturedly.

Ike replied, "yeah, we just finished! But..."

He scowled upon hearing galloping horses behind him. "There are more behind us! We'll be caught if we don't move quickly! Everyone, deeper into the woods!"

They quickly moved to obey, the mercenaries mobilizing deeper into the trees. Reina was about to follow when a gust of wind blew by, making her cover her face.

A familiar echo reverberated cheerfully. _'Wow, seems like you're having fun!'_

Reina stumbled, wide-eyed. 'W-wait... no way!'

"Y-you-? !"

'_It's been a while, hasn't it?' _

The voice greeted, carefree.

Reina looked around the treetops wildly, trying to locate the source. "W-why are you here? ! And now? ! I'm awake, you shouldn't be-!"

'_You sure you should be asking me this now? If you don't hurry, your friends will leave you behind!'_ It hummed.

Seeing their figures were specks in the distance, Reina gritted.

The voice giggled. _'Don't worry, I'll explain when we get there. For now...'_

Reina could practically see it smirk as she ran. _'Think your noggin has room for one more?'_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At the Cathedral, Soren sat in his study, surrounded by stacks of books. Though the travel log was open, his thoughts were far preoccupied to be concerned.

He glared at the open book before him. The one that caused that troublesome mess. The mess that he outright refused to accept being the one in the wrong in any shape or form.

Many thoughts swirled in his mind, all circling around a certain annoyance...

They kept returning to _her_ watery, glaring eyes, making his rage grow even further.

Abruptly standing from his chair, he marked the page before shutting it to set aside with his belongings. He stormed out of the room and into the hall.

Within that marked page, the word 'Branded,' was blotted under black ink.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**Sir plot device has returned! Oh boy... one part down, two to go. I was a little iffy on this chapter, but maybe that's because the majority was action scenes. xD**

**Any criticism and thoughts about it would be appreciated.**

**Oh yeah, I also got comments/questions asking if I was going to make a sequel of this story. The answer is, YES I am planning to. I even have the ending of this story in mind. **

**But I entered University recently, and I'm having a hard time updating consistently as it is. Chances are slim that I'll even get to it... (cries in corner).**

**Damn profs. **

**By the way, FE: AWAKENING IS BLOODY AWESOME. So worth getting a 3DS.**

**Anyway, as always... thanks for reading! **

**Read and review!**


	19. Extinguished

**So, uhh... hey guys! And Happy Canada Day for all you fellow Canadians! I know, and believe me, I haven't been updating as often as I'd like. I'm just glad I passed my finals a while back. So, partay! Summer, here I come! –throws confetti-**

**I had a hard time fitting both part 2 and 3 of chapter 17, but I managed to add half of 3 to make the next chapter easier. **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS COPIOUS AMOUNTS OF CHARACTER AND PLOT DEVELOPMENT. AKA, TEXT. READER'S DESCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0**-

**Chapter 17 (ACT 2): Extinguished**

Reina panted heavily as she weaved between the trees, wincing occasionally when a sharp branch would cut into her arms and legs.

Eyes darting uneasily between the pursuing enemies behind and the mercenaries ahead of her, Reina became increasingly envious of Lethe and Mordecai's demonstrated feline grace; they were far ahead of everyone, leaping over numerous fallen logs with little to no difficulty.

Trying to keep calm, Reina vaguely heard Ike yelling for Nasir to message the Apostle for reinforcements as she chanted a silent mantra in her head. 'Keep looking forward and don't you dare trip now! Don't trip, don't trip, don't-'

'What, don't tell me you're_ still_ scared?' The voice sighed, pricking shame and anger in Reina's chest. 'Surely you've experienced enough nicks and cuts to know better by now?'

'That doesn't mean I _like_ to be hurt!' She hissed, 'I just... don't want to die, okay? ! I've been here a while now, but like it or not, I'll never get used to this!'

'So you say.' It replied with a mocking tilt, 'but that's not what your movements are telling me~'

Biting back mounting anger, Reina smoothly slid below a large tree root to avoid another two arrows aimed at her back. Ambling to her feet quickly, she immediately whirled to sneak a wind spell at the pursuing archer.

It didn't hit him, but she managed to slice his bow clean in half, leaving him weaponless. 'Look, what is it you want? And who are you, anyway?'

By now, Reina was able to catch sight of the next clearing; Ike and most of the mercenaries were already there, shouting for the rest to hurry up.

'Aw, is that anyway to treat your favourite playmate?' It giggled, 'and after I let you indulge in my namesake back then. What a bad girl you've become, heehee~'

He was the one that cut her off...!

At Reina's rising anger, he sighed mockingly. 'Fine, I guess I can try again. Think of me like the wind... You can call me Jay~'

'Jay?' The mage frowned. 'Like, a Blue-Jay kind of Jay?'

'Heehee, poetic isn't it~?'

Wait.

'Then... You're a... b-b-boy?' Reina slowly computed with rising dread.

That teasing giggle of affirmation made her want to crawl under a rock.

This was a boy spirit, (or something like that). Which is stuck inside her head. Knowing her every thought. And feeling. While getting a close-up of her conscious...

Cheeks reddening in mortification, Reina immediately locked away any private knowledge at the back of her mind.

She practically felt him pout. 'Killjoy.'

Reina frustratedly threw her hands into the air. "Argh! Will you just – !"

"Go away, already!" Mia's shout thankfully overlapped the mage's, the myrmidon now glaring over her shoulder at Tana's pursuing soldiers.

Titania and Boyd threw their hand-axes at some soldiers, the attacks slicing armored chests open upon impact. Catching their weapons as they returned to their owners, the rider shouted ahead.

"Ike, there are more coming behind us! We'll be trapped if we don't move quickly!"

"Damn...!" Ike then caught the glint of arrowheads behind the unaware Sothe. "Look out!"

Before the thief could react, Ike tackled him to the ground, saving him from a string of arrows.

Jill bravely stepped forward to throw a javelin in the direction they came from, a pained scream following after.

Gritting in reluctance, Ike decided. "We'll have to go on ahead!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What about our reinforcements!" Nasir shouted beside Reina over the sounds of battle.

The mage blinked rapidly. Where did come from?

"They'll have to catch up! We can't wait with the situation we're in!" The ranger argued. "Don't let up, everyone! Full speed ahead!"

The mercenaries charged through the next wave of enemy lines, meeting them with fierce battle cries; crimson-clad bodies fell by Reina's heavy feet as she ran, sweat dampening her blouse. Her lungs burned as she finally stopped behind a dead tree to rest. _Why_ didn't she think to bring water with her?

Suddenly, her left cheek began to feel warm. Too warm, going into a sunburn. She weakly turned around to the fireball cast her way.

Reina screamed and instinctively crossed her arms in front of her face to defend herself. She felt a brief sting as the fireball contacted her arms, but nothing more than that. Puzzled, she slowly lowered her burned limbs to an even bigger surprise.

The mage that casted the spell against her was stiff and bug-eyed, motionless much like a statue. His frame trembled heavily with exertion to move in his petrified condition, choking out, "why... m-my... body...?"

Shocked, Reina could only stare. What's going on?

She jumped when a strange, high-pitched wailing moan filled her mind. Forcing herself to relax, Reina glared at Jay. 'T-that's not funny!'

'It wasn't me!' He replied truthfully before smirking. 'Though I _am_ surprised... I wasn't counting on you being able to hear them, too.'

Before Reina could question, it happened again. This time however, it lapped through the trees like echoing waves of an ocean, more and more joining the first to grow into a steady crescendo.

Growing increasingly disturbed and terrified, she whirled around. 'W-where are they coming from? !'

'It's the forest's lament.' Jay shrugged. 'Even now, their spirits are crying out in pain from the tragedy done unto them that night. I'm guessing they're also the ones responsible for our friend's little episode, here; They can't take the heat, so they want us to out _him_ out of their kitchen.'

Fan-_tastic._

Biting her lip, the girl returned her gaze to the other mage; he stiffened in response. Right... That same attacker is now helpless and unmoving. Surely now is the perfect time to end him...

Her eyes slowly travelled to the fire tome under his arm.

Jay's expectant shout echoed. 'What are you waiting for? Hurry up!'

Breathing in deeply, Reina carefully approached him. The enemy mage shut his eyes, shoulders slumping with the bitter resignation of having his end met at a child's hands.

However instead of pain, he felt his tome be pried from his grasp. He then distinctly heard something splash into the swampy waters nearby. By the time he opened his brown eyes, he was weaponless and short one juvenile opponent to fight.

'You let him go.'

Reina could feel Jay burning disbelieving holes into her brain even as she snuck through the forest's shadows amidst the violent chaos.

'And you call me cra-!'

'H-he was helpless! Besides, I made sure to throw his weapon away, so... It should be okay!' She argued shakily over the forest's moans. The mage casted a wind spell from afar, slicing up a fighter about to sneak up on Gatrie nearby with a hammer.

'...That Commander must've had his hands full.' Jay sighed. 'Honestly, how did you survive up 'til now?'

'Excuse me?'

'As much as I understand morals, they won't do you much good on a battlefield. If you don't get rid of every threat, there's no guarantee you'll survive.' He shrugged.

'But I threw away his weapon!' She argued, 'he can't hurt me if he can't-'

'Strangulation? Drowning? Beating?' Jay listed expectantly. 'They've got some things in common... one I think that even _you_ would know about.'

And there it was; that condescending tone which reminded her of _him_.

Reina swallowed thickly, disguising her hurt with the increased savagery of her attacks. Just like a child having a tantrum.

The words slipped on their own. 'You're both the same.'

A part of her knew that was uncalled for. But to Reina's surprise, he wasn't even offended.

Jay smiled slyly. '...Who would've thought even you'd have your moments?'

She didn't try to argue that. Instead, the mage moved on grumbling, changing the subject. 'W-why did those voices speak up suddenly, anyway? The forest wasn't like this when we came in...'

Jay hummed, 'same for me. In fact, it should still be quiet, yet here we are witnessing the impossible.'

What?

Having cleared the soldiers around her and Gatrie, Reina dragged her feet back into a tired run after the rest of the mercenaries. 'Why?'

'Well, the only thing that could've revived the forest is seid magic. But that's a long-lost art that should've died with the heron clan.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_... can't believe we're reinforcing for once."_

"_You'd think Soren would've thought about that a while ago."_

"_The Great Kieran is always ready for justice-!"_

Marcia groaned quietly in gaining consciousness, prompting everyone's silence; she opened her eyes blearily to the sight of Keefe's grinning face.

"Hey, she's finally coming around!"

At the declaration, Kieran and Makalov clamored around her.

"Marcia!"

"S-sis!"

"Keefe... Kieran... Maka...lov?" Marcia murmured with disbelief. Sure enough, her brother was leaning over right by her bedside, rolling a coin in his palm.

"Sheesh, was that shocked tone really necessary?" He grumbled half-heartedly. "I _am _your brother, you know."

"Heh, that's true – oof!"

Marcia felt the wind be knocked out of her when a red blur pounced into her side, booming in her ear.

"Oh, my heart! My life! Dear Marcia, not even the triumphant feelings of defeating the evil Scorpion King and his numerous minions could hope to match seeing the majesty of your eyes aga – "

"Yes, yes. I'm glad to see you too, you big lug." She sighed, grinning good-naturedly with a slight blush, hugging him back. "But enough about me, what was that about reinforcements?"

"Oh, you heard that?" Keefe asked, sitting at the foot of her bed. "Soren just came by and said that Ike wanted all able-bodied units to leave for Serenes Forest in pairs. Celia and Oscar were ordered first inside."

"Wait, forest? What about the desert?" Marcia stared, already lost. Taking a better look by her bedside, she saw Rolf and Mist asleep with a blanket over them. "Just how long was I out for?"

Keefe gestured to Muarim, reclining against the corner of the room. "Ask him. Muarim's got a lot to say to _you_."

Marcia's eyes widened, more than a little surprised at his presence. "W-wait a minute! You...?"

"Yes... err, that is... I..." Muarim looked back at Makalov and Kieran uncomfortably, sensing their edgy nerves.

Sensing the problem, Keefe quickly motioned for them to hurry outside with him. The horsemen nodded at Muarim seriously with a shared understanding as much as a warning before complying, leaving him and Marcia be.

When they left, Muarim walked over with shame was clearly written on his features. He presented a colourful bouquet and rumbled out. "...I'm sorry."

The girl stared as he continued, "we were on different sides. But that didn't give me the right to do something so callous... and in front of cubs, no less."

Glancing at the sleeping Rolf, she murmured, "he... saw that?"

Muarim nodded regretfully. "I know this won't change what happened, and I understand if you're frightened of me, but... I hope this will be the first step in us starting over."

After a few agonizing seconds of silence, Marcia gently took the bouquet and gestured to an open stool beside her, "fill me in?"

The tiger blinked before slowly nodding.

He sat down and began carefully. "Yes, well... after _that_ happened... Commander Ike decided to accept me and my Little One after hearing our story..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"If I have to cross another god-forsaken swamp..." Celia muttered angrily, now waist-deep in the forest's fifth swamp. She tugged at the reins, only for the horse shake his head again, refusing to go any farther.

She sighed, "come on, Ebon. It's not that much farther. I promise. Now move along."

Still, he wouldn't budge. The Valkyrie felt her remaining patience drain very quickly. She growled, "Ebon... if you don't move in the next two seconds, I _will _exclude your weekly carrots for the month. Do not try me."

That got him to snort indignantly, spark of challenge in his eye.

"Would you like some help, Sister?" Though amused, Oscar was as polite as ever at the end of the bog. His brown mare nudged his side affectionately.

She scowled. As embarrassing as it was... The woman gave a grudging noise of agreement. Oscar motioned for his steed to wait as he waded in the swamp with her.

The stallion gave a whinny of protest as he came closer, pawing the mud angrily.

Oscar remarked, "goodness, you're a wild one, aren't you. Shh... It's alright, boy. I won't hurt you."

He approached the horse's side to not startle him and grabbed the reins from Celia. He whispered encouragement and stroked its neck, ushering it along. "You're going to be just fine. See, one step at a time. There we go... just like that. One, two... one, two..."

Wide-eyed, Celia couldn't believe it. She breathed, "by the nine heavens, he's finally moving!"

Both Oscar and Ebon soon made it to the other side and climbed out. The stallion idly joined Oscar's horse after. Celia arched a tired brow at this, but joined them shortly.

'Thank you..."

"Don't mention it." Oscar smiled, both now re-mounting their steeds and galloping ahead.

Celia shook her head. "How did you get him to move like that? I've been riding him since I was a girl, but I never saw him take to a stranger so quickly before."

"He just needed the right encouragement." He replied. "It seems both our horses were anxious from the swampy environment."

He then motioned at the clearing ahead. "I think I finally see the others now. Let's hurry."

Upon seeing the numbers left, Celia muttered with annoyance. "Tch. They don't need our help at all."

Nonetheless, they hurried their steeds to catch up with the mercenaries.

Everyone was spread out, fighting in the last half of the clearing; the mercenaries focused on taking out their last opponents, struggling to stay away from the forest's swampier areas.

Jill didn't need to worry much however, as her wyvern circled the sky in search of the clearing's exit.

"Any luck?" Boyd shouted, crouching on a tree branch. He took a potshot at an unsuspecting mage, throwing his hand-axe into his skull before reclaiming it as if it were a boomerang.

"Hmm..." Jill looked around quickly but efficiently before pointing ahead, eyes brightening. "I found it! The next clearing is over in the Northeast!"

"We'll clear you a path. Just have it secured for us!" Ike yelled, cutting down enemies while on the back of Titania's horse.

Jill nodded, flying off in the said direction.

Both Titania and Ike thundered over to another paladin, poleaxe and regal sword in hand. As soon as Titania's weapon met with the other rider's steel axe, Ike wasted no time in jumping off the saddle. He swung his sword into a powerful uppercut from below, ripping through the horse's ribbed flesh.

A pained whinny erupted from the animal before toppling in a gory heap. Its rider barely got in a terrified shout before Titania beheaded him.

Gatrie threw his javelin at an unsuspecting wyvern rider overhead. However, the fighter proved to be off-target as it hit the creature's side instead. The wyvern gave an outraged roar before its rider steered it in Gatrie's direction.

That was his fatal mistake. As soon as he got within striking distance, Mordecai and Lethe pounced onto man and steed. The tiger's weight alone drove them to the ground. Mordecai snapped his neck with his jaws while Lethe clawed the soft(er) flesh of the wyvern's chest, spilling hot blood onto the dead earth.

Nearby, Zihark crossed blades with a swordmaster; sharp clanging noises rang out frequently as they collided, both refusing to give an inch. The man spun, his sword given increased velocity.

Before he could reach his mark, Reina hurried to cast a couple of wind spells, purposefully almost hitting him to make him stumble. Zihark took the split-second given chance to stab him clean in the chest. When the man became slump on the myrmidon's sword, Zihark pulled his weapon back to wipe his blade clean on the corpse's garb.

Nephenee and Stefan worked together against a couple of unprotected archers, their weapons making quick work of the job. Her lance impaled while his sword slashed, both ending in the familiar bloody aftermath.

Rhys and Celia circled the area in search of any wounded, with Oscar and Mia close behind for protection.

Ike looked around. "...Looks like the last of them."

"For now." Lethe corrected tersely, "more are still coming behind us. They'll be here in five minutes at most-!"

She then froze when a high-pitched whistle reached her ears, making them twitch.

Celia stiffened, holding her ear.

"Something wrong?" Ike asked them.

"...I sense something strange from the ruins ahead. A mere whisper, but it's something only laguz can hear. ...Or so I'm told." Lethe eyed Celia suspiciously.

She gave a cold stare back.

'A sound only laguz can hear?' Reina wondered.

Nasir remarked, "that must have been seid magic. While it's true laguz hear it the most, beorc can too if their ears are good enough. It was said that herons practice arcane arts known as galdr. The effects of galdr on the listener depend on the lyrics and melody. For example, a galdr could give one the speed to do the work of two men. And if they are sung by royal blood, the magic is even more powerful. The galdr grant many powers."

Everyone was impressed at the very thought.

Reina murmured in awe. "Talk about the power of music..."

Nasir gave a low chuckle. "Quite. That sound just now confirms the heron's presence, at the very least."

He added over Jill's confirmation of the exit. "We should call on more reinforcements for the next battle, just in case."

"That's an idea." Ike nodded, glancing at everyone's cracking weapons. "And I'm worried about our supplies. They can bring us the extra equipment we need."

Analyzing the battlefield's aftermath as they moved on, he frowned at the scattered wyvern corpses. As much as Ike didn't want to call on the young archer...

"Can you also tell the Apostle to relay Soren and Rolf onto the field? More of them are sure to be ahead."

"I'm on it." Nasir agreed, leaving for the gates again.

By this time, (and to Reina's relief), the moans were finally beginning to settle down. Reminded of Jay's earlier remark, she questioned while following the others. 'By the way... What did you mean back there? Being surprised when I heard the voices, I mean. I can hear _you_, can't I?'

He obliged. 'Well, to be fair... you were rather weak back then. Even mages need a certain amount of magical power to hear spirits. Especially spirits that belong to a forest that's powerful like this. It was the only way for me to reach you, after all.'

At Reina's confusion, he elaborated. 'The trees here have ancient, magical properties. Though the beorc burned the forest's magic away, a new power now flows thanks to that heron. It's allowing me to talk to you even out of your dreams.'

'So... as long as I stay in these woods, we can talk?'

'Bingo! Would you like a prize~' He giggled.

'How about that permanent restraining order.'

Jay giggled mischievously again in response, making her groan.

In time, large stone ruins came into the mercenaries' surrounding view. Even the dirt path was starting to fade into stone tiling and healthy grass – wait a minute.

Bewildered, Reina glanced back and forth on the path they're on. Dead grass, healthy grass. Healthy grass, dead grass. ... Yup, this makes sense.

"What the...?" Ike muttered ahead of her, just as perplexed.

Then, seeing what he was about to step on in the grass, Titania's eyes widened before hurrying to tug him back by the cape. "Stop, Ike!"

At the sudden pull, he staggered backward into her horse. "Whoa!"

The stallion caught Ike's bandana with its mouth, snorting. Ike's bandana loosened askew over his eyes while the beast blew some mucus into his hair; Reina muffled her laughter behind her hand.

"Ergh... What was that for?" Grimacing at the nasty substance in his hair, he stood back up and fixed his bandana, shooting both rider and steed a look.

Titania smiled sheepishly. "My apologies, Ike. But you were about to crush something important. Look down at your feet."

He did just that and picked up the fragile object. "A... white feather? I don't see how-"

Boyd then pointed at a stone arch ahead, shouting. "Hey! Look over there!"

Curious, Reina followed his finger... and gaped with everyone else.

A beautiful, golden-haired woman was sleepily emerging from the entrance of a temple, white wings and elegant robes shimmering behind her. As soon as her drowsy green eyes landed on the staring group however, they widened in panic. She backed away, babbling in a language no one understood.

"An...other heron?" Zihark breathed, confused but very happy.

Titania nodded, smiling. "To think there was another survivor... It's a miracle."

Ike immediately rushed over, evoking the rider's protest. "Wait, Ike!"

"Idiot... human." Lethe's eye twitched, knowing exactly how this was going to go.

At once, Lethe's prediction came true; when Ike became a few steps from the frightened heron's proximity, she swooned, collapsing onto the forest floor.

Many successfully refrained from facepalming, even as Ike patted her cheek concernedly. "Hey, c'mon. Wake up."

She didn't respond.

Titania sighed, admonishing. "She fainted because you scared her, you know."

"I wasn't trying to frighten her... guess there's nothing I can do but wait for her to come around." He frowned.

"Yes, give him another chance. Maybe he'll kill her this time." Lethe muttered dryly. She ignored Titania's withering stare.

A rustling from the undergrowth then drew the mercenaries' attentions. Oliver emerged from the canopy, chortling insanely at the heron on the ground. "Oh... ohoho! Found you at last, my beautiful treasure!"

The mercenaries quickly shielded the heron from view as Ike spat, "it's about time you showed your bloated face, Duke Tanas!"

Though the heron remained mostly hidden, Oliver still noticed its feminine features. "Wait... oh, what's this? It's a... female? You mean to tell me another still lives? Splendid! Men! Bring her to me, but do her no harm!"

"You'll never have her!" Ike declared and hoisted the heron onto his back.

He sliced an incoming soldier's chest, but Reina noticed the action wasn't as fast nor fluid as usual. He even had to stop afterward to better secure the girl on his back.

She immediately became concerned. 'Is he going to be okay fighting like that?'

"You're better off worrying about yourself." Lethe growled, turning back to her beast form. "For goddess' sake, gawk at him after we're finished."

"I-I-I wasn't!" She blushed furiously as the cat rushed at a fighter, but brandished her wind tome anyway.

After littering gashes across the fighter's torso, Reina felt her stomach drop upon glancing at her tome. It had lost many pages and looked ready to fall apart at any moment. Maybe it's a good time to start avoiding the enemies...

As if to mock her earlier thoughts, Tanas' troops surrounded the mercenaries with weapons out, cornering them in the middle of the field. Reina blanched upon realizing there was no place to hide.

Ike remained undeterred. "Same plan as before, everyone! Keep pushing them back! Hold out as long as you can until reinforcements arrive!"

Boyd entangled himself with another approaching fighter, both steel axes clashing with the other. It came down to a contest of strength between them, Boyd gradually gaining the upper hand as he pushed his opponent back.

Zihark and Nephenee fought against the incoming halberdiers, the myrmidon struggling against his opponent's strength.

Seeing his trouble, Mordecai quickly lumbered over, growling deeply in his throat. The terrified man shrieked when the tiger pounced. The weight of the beast crushed several of his ribs, making blood spew from his mouth. Saddened, the tiger ended his suffering with a swift claw to the neck, apologizing all the while.

A soldier drowned in his own blood when Mia landed an expertly placed blow near his jugular vein. She had no time to wipe her sword as another halberdier attempted to take her from behind. Lance immediately met blade and the clash began anew.

Oscar was clashing with a swordmaster, eyes aware for any movement that could harm his steed. The man's agility and grace was rather fearsome as even Oscar's mare had trouble keeping up with him.

Celia distracted him with her sword, her stallion's hooves catching him in the shoulder as it reared back. When the man staggered, Oscar galloped forward to lance his neck. Blood spurted heavily as he removed his weapon, the Valkyrie now scanning around for any injured.

At this time, Reina stepped back, glancing back and forth uneasily. Feeling her foot sink into a swampy area, she hurried to pull it out. She sighed in relief, until she saw someone rushing at her quickly. Reina instinctively leaped away, but felt something sharp graze her stomach.

She hissed while holding her abdomen, watching as the attacker slipped deeper into the woods. Knowing she was bleeding, she chugged down her vulnerary.

'T-that was close...'

'You sure about that?' Jay hummed. 'Your pocket's kinda light~'

Puzzled, Reina did that to feel... nothing. Wait, that pocket had-!

"M-my icon!" She yelled, wasting no time in chasing after the thief. Hearing her exclamation, the man ran faster. "Get back here, you... you creep!"

"Reina! Wait-!" Ike's shout was interrupted when a sage fired his Elfire spell.

He blocked the fireball with his sword, but his eyes widened at what happened to its caster. The man was petrified, much like a statue if it weren't for the trembling in effort to move.

He gasped, "why... can't I...? !"

Not as merciful as Reina, Ike wasted no time in cutting him down on the spot. Staring down at the corpse with bewilderment, he remembered the state of Reina's weapon... and the only other one she had on her.

"That... idiot!" He breathed in alarm. Ike was about to run after her when he felt the weight of the girl on his back.

He gritted as he realized everyone else was too preoccupied to help. 'Dammit... Soren... Rolf... you'd better hurry!'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Reina panted after the thief, feeling exhaustion creep up on her again. But no way was she about to let him go with something as priceless as that.

Letting out a battle cry with exertion, she cried out. "Wind!"

It reached the man, slicing his back. He screamed as he fell, groaning. The mage panted and wheezed as she finally caught up to him. Despite feeling like a criminal herself, she sighed upon finding the icon.

"That... is mine." Reina said simply before putting it back in her pocket.

He simply remained moaning on the ground.

The mage looked around. It was the same path the mercenaries were just on before they got caught up in the skirmish. 'Uh... uh-oh. Looks like I ran too far... Better go back-'

"There's one! Right over here!" Someone hollered, followed by the galloping of hooves.

Turning around, Reina froze. A paladin was riding her way, followed by a sage and couple of soldiers.

"N-no!" She staggered back, wielding her tome. "Wind!"

The blades flew at the cavalier first, but he dodged them all. Once Reina tried a second spell, the tome fell apart in her arms.

She paled. 'No... no, no, no, no! Not now!'

'What else do you have on you? !' Jay demanded as Reina barely dodged a javelin throw.

'M-my fire tome! But that's it!'

'... Looks like we've got no choice.'

Reina trembled, backing up against a dead tree. The troops were approaching her with confident smirks.

'I... I said before. I can handle... myself-'

'Points for guts there, but who said anything about giving up?' He scoffed. 'Do you trust me?'

'...And i-if I don't?'

'Well, unless you _wanna_ be a barbequed shish-kabob...'

Reina gulped.

The sage smirked, "sorry brat. But them's the breaks. Open wide!"

He launched a huge burst of flame; Reina screamed.

'Now! Do as he says!'

'W-what? You don't mean-? NO! I'M NOT DOING-'

'DO IT!'

Meanwhile, the men stared with incredulity as the flames engulfed her. "She-she just opened her mouth! She literally ate it!"

The soldier sneered, "man, I've heard of dumb, but that's just-!"

"Oooohh... h-hurts..."

Their eyes widened as the flame dispersed to reveal an unharmed Reina; well, relatively unharmed. Free of burns, she bent over, clutching her abdomen. An orange-yellow aura was surrounding her.

"W-what the-?"

"You'd... better stay back... I'm warning... you..."

"Heh! Why should we listen to a brat that's half-dead?" The paladin sneered. He brandished his silver sword and sped over. "Say good-night, brat!"

Reina squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm gonna... ergh!"

She let it loose. Opening her mouth wide, she experienced a feeling like regurgitation as the massive torrent of flames spewed toward them. The very same flames just used against her.

They didn't even get time to scream as the inferno swallowed them. The forest path lit up a brilliant vermilion before gradually subsiding with the flames.

Reina groaned deeply while leaning back against the tree, sweating and pale. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to hold back her lunch at the lack of energy and the charred bodies in front of her.

Jay whooped, 'hahaha~! Did you see their faces? That was hilarious~!'

'What... was that?' Reina moaned, staggering to her feet. 'My body just... heated up... Did I really breathe... fire?'

'You sure did! I knew your body could handle it! Uh... Well enough, anyway.' He amended as a searing headache and pain took over her body.

Reina almost fell to her knees, wracked with it. 'It... really hurts!'

'That's the price to pay for letting elemental spirits and the forest's power into your body. (Thanks to me, of course). Fire isn't exactly a fun thing to work with, either.' He shrugged, uncaring at her pain. 'But hey, it reminded me how great it feels to not be you! Thanks for that, by the way! Hahaha!'

She glared, head pounding. "Y-...you jerk! I – !"

Her breathing hitched upon an intense pain in her abdomen. Reina's eyes shot wide open before peering down. A silver sword stuck out on the other side. Slowly turning in pain and numbing dread, she caught the Paladin's exhausted, cruel sneer on the ground.

He roughly pulled the silver blade out, blood spewing. Her diary fell from her satchel and onto the ground as she staggered back into the swamp. Conscious fading, she just heard him groan, "one down..." before the murky water completely engulfed her mind and body.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**... Well. That just happened. She was bound to get into a life-threatening situation, anyway. –lol like it hasn't been from the beginning-**

**And Marcia is finally awake! I'm sorry if that scene seemed anti-climactic, but I was already trying hard not to overload you guys too much with text. Thanks a lot for reading, everyone! See you next time with the conclusion! 8D**


	20. Rebirth

**Hey, everybody! Sylva here, alive and kicking! Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't update as often as I thought I could over the summer! But I finally got Chapter 17 marathon done and we can get going from there! **

**Thanks for your support as always, and hope you enjoy the extra long chapter! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 17 (Final Act): Rebirth **

"Haaaaugh!"

Ike flipped into the air, somersaulting his sword down onto the swordmaster's head. Cleaving him cleanly in two, blood spattered all over the ranger as the corpse fell away to the ground. Screams and battle cries roared in his ears as the mercenaries fought on.

Ike glanced back at the forest. It had been a while since Reina left, chasing that thief. What's taking her so long? And she only had a few uses left in that wind tome...

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head aggravatedly. That girl seriously knows how to drive him crazy.

"Jill!" He shouted over the din.

She flew over, having just lanced a myrmidon. "Yes, Commander Ike?"

"I need you to scour the forest we came. Reina, (our mage), just chased after a thief on the path we just came from hasn't come back. Go in as back-up if need be. She's wearing a green ribbon and skirt."

"Alright, then. I'm off." She nodded, flying to her destination.

Meanwhile, Celia found herself face-to-face with another Valkyrie, the two dueling amidst the dark swamp. Her opponent's steed faltered under the wet earth, letting Celia slice across the other priestess' chest for the killing blow. The brown stallion galloped away in fright as its now dead rider dropped from his saddle.

She exhaled quietly, sheathing her blade. 'It never ends...'

A spike of magic then flared from afar, making her breath hitch. Senses on high alert, she glanced the way it came.

"What is it?" Oscar asked, imitating her. Together, they caught the remaining vermillion light fade in the distant trees before it completely disappeared.

Celia narrowed her eyes as the moans started. 'The spirits here are more anxious than ever... that magic has to be –'

"That was fire magic, wasn't it?" Oscar remarked worriedly, "could someone have set the forest on – wait, where are you going!"

"I'm going to check it out." She replied coolly, starting up her horse. "Odds are, those same mages will be on pursuit."

"But Celia-!" He never got to finish as his steed reared away from a fighter's swung silver axe. Gritting, he struggled to lance the man's arm.

She insisted stoically. "Time is of the essence. I'm going."

By the time Oscar dealt with his opponent, Celia had already disappeared into the undergrowth. He murmured. "... Be careful."

Meanwhile, impatience and eagerness urged Celia on with great speed.

'Finally... after so long, my wait has paid off. I can't let this chance go to waste. I must at least get a glimpse of that thief's face.'

She gritted with anticipation at the thought, fury and vengeance growing over Ebon's galloping hooves. 'Prepare yourself, wretched cur. For once I reclaim what's mine, no amount of prayers you send to the gods... will save you from my wrath.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Knock-knock_

Muarim's ear twitched towards the infirmary door. Standing up from his seat, the tiger quietly interrupted Marcia's attempt to leave her bed. "I'll get it."

The door opened to reveal Soren. He clipped out. "Is Rolf in here?"

"Yes, he is. ...Did something happen?"

As usual, Soren cut to the chase. "A messenger just came by. Rolf and I are to leave for the forest as reinforcements."

Muarim hesitated, glancing back at the sleeping boy. Though Marcia wiped away most of the tearstains, some were still visible on Rolf's cheeks.

"...Are you sure?"

Soren's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't make me repeat myself."

The tiger frowned warily, but stepped aside.

Marcia waved. "Hey, Soren! Long time, no see."

"Not long enough, clearly." He sneered at her cliché greeting.

"Yeesh, good to see you too, Snowflake. And don't forget to scowl. You could be _somewhat_ happy at seeing a friend gain consciousness after weeks!"

"I couldn't care less. If you want your flood of ever-_joyous_ tears and mucus, then you can do us both favors by waking Rolf up. The sooner we leave, the better."

"One of these days, mucus won't be the only thing to flood from your stuck-up nose... Jerk." Marcia muttered darkly before gently shaking Rolf's shoulder.

"Hey, Rolf. C'mon Rolf, wake up."

He mumbled incoherently before opening his eyes; upon seeing her conscious form, his body shot up, eyes wide and stammered out. "M-...Marcia? When... how-?"

"About an hour ago, actually." She grinned, "as for how, you can thank Mist and Celia for that! They did a great job healing me up, and Muarim told me everything that happened."

Rolf stiffened. It didn't escape Marcia's notice.

She frowned, "as much as I want to catch up, I don't think this is the time. Soren's here to take you to the front; It sounds pretty serious, and they need you out there-"

"...o..." He mumbled.

"Rolf?"

"No, they don't!" Rolf shouted, effectively startling her and Muarim. "They don't need someone who gets scared from something like a laguz's growl! Who almost gets a friend killed from cowardice...!"

"That wasn't your fault, Rolf." Marcia argued. "I was the one that was careless."

"Yes, it was!" He snapped. "It's my completely my fault! I had a chance to shoot, and I didn't take it! How can you be so calm? It was because of _me _that _you_ almost died!"

"Well, I didn't die!" Marcia gestured to herself. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"For now." He trembled, staring down at his clenched hands. "What if it happens again? It could be Mist, Reina or even my brothers... I-I can't trust myself, Marcia! Not again!"

"It's one mistake, Rolf! The battle isn't going to be made or broken from something like that!"

"No, but their trust in me will! If I can't even trust in my ability, why should I expect the others to-?"

"Mist believes in you."

Breath hitching, Rolf glanced at the tiger.

Muarim repeated quietly, "she believes in you, as well as Marcia and your brothers. I talked with them, and no one blames you for anything."

"I-I never said anything about anyone _blaming _me..."

"No, but... trust and blame come together in hand."

At his silence, Muarim confessed gently. "I can't say for the others, but at the very least, Ike trusts you. Why would he call for you if he thought you couldn't do it?"

"We... we're short on members right now." He muttered, looking away. "Someone who could at least shoot must be better than nothing-"

"So that a weakling can slow us down?" Soren rebutted coldly. "At least try bothering to use your brain before you speak."

"Wha-? !"

"Why would Ike bother creating more work for himself? Anything that threatens to slow us down is unthinkable to be on the frontline. And here you are saying a bad unit is better than nothing. You think that because of one failure, you're now some protagonist of a theatrical tragedy? Please. Get over yourself."

Rolf lowered his head in growing shame.

"Mewl about your regrets all you like, but take too long... and I'll personally leave you behind. Don't say I didn't give any warning." He spared one last glare before leaving into the hall.

While Marcia frowned after him, Rolf glanced at the bow resting at his hip. Though the mage was harsh, he was right. He... couldn't wallow forever.

The archer gripped his weapon tightly.

"...I'm sorry, Marcia."

Marcia huffed. "Rolf, I already told you-"

"No, not that." He shook his head, turning away shyly. "I mean for... all I said earlier. I'm sorry – augh!"

The girl had pulled him into a hug, grinning good-naturedly. "... Don't worry about it. Just be careful out there, okay?"

Rolf nodded, tentatively returning the gesture. He released her to double-check his gear before leaving for the door. "Well... I'm going now. I'll see you later-"

"Wait."

Muarim's voice stopped him. The archer slowly turned around to meet his apprehensive stare.

"Rolf. I..."

His eyes softened. "... I understand. Thank you."

Relief filled the tiger, as he was just able to nod after Rolf as he left.

Once the door clicked shut, Marcia knowingly brought a hand atop Mist's head. "... You can go, if you like."

The cleric stiffened.

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine." Marcia smiled kindly. "If you miss your chance, now... believe me when I say there's nothing worse than regret."

At that, she finally lifted her head from the covers. Her eyes were a little red with shed tears, but shone with relief.

She murmured apologetically. "... I'm sorry. I'll be back."

The older girl winked, ruffling her hair. "I'll hold you kids to it. Now get going."

Mist nodded, smiling before grabbing her staff. She ran out the door with a quick good-bye to Muarim and Marcia, Rolf's surprised exclaims following shortly after.

Marcia murmured sadly, "seriously... do they have to grow up so fast?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rolf glanced around. Soren frostily kept his eyes ahead. Mist towed behind them uncertainly.

Needless to say, the atmosphere was painfully awkward as they finally arrived at their destination. As the trio rushed through the dark canopy, Mist became unsure of how to talk to Rolf.

Hearing everything in the infirmary, she didn't know how to respond to his feelings. The same held true for the archer. In fact, the only thing keeping the air from becoming unbearable to them was the knowledge of how their family needed them ahead.

In fact, they hastened at the thought, irritating the mage.

He snapped after them, "what are you doing? ! Enemy units could be in ambush!"

Rolf was about to reply when Mist suddenly stopped, gasping. Initially puzzled, he mimicked her to come across the startling sight.

"Soren! T-take a look at this...!"

The new urgency in the archer's voice was enough to catch Soren's attention. He wordlessly complied, only to blink disbelievingly upon the scene.

Several charred bodies littered the pathway, bright vermillion embers lingering on the corpses. Ash softly crunched beneath their feet as Soren, Mist and Rolf carefully walked past the dead paladin, sage and soldier, taking in the further blackened surrounding trees.

Soren's eyes narrowed at the spirits' lingering moans. "...Fire magic. It wasn't long ago when it surged."

"Surged?"

"If the mage is inexperienced, the spell could sometimes turn against its caster. Even professionals need to watch how many spirits they're channeling at a time."

"So... that's what happened, here?" Mist stared at the sage's corpse.

The mage was about to reply when a flash of vibrant green caught his eye. Soren wordlessly, but warily approached to pick the book up. He glanced down at the blood trail by his feet, which stopped at the swamp's edge.

The children watched him flip through its pages, his eyes widening briefly before reverting to their usual cold stare.

"Soren?"

Rolf voiced, their confusion only growing as Soren began to undo his cloak. The mage walked into the swamp.

"What are you-?"

Suddenly, he dove under.

"Soren!"

Bewildered, Rolf and Mist hurried towards the water's edge; bubbles emerged where he just was.

After a long minute, Soren and Reina's drenched heads finally broke the surface.

Mist screamed. Rolf exclaimed, "oh, Gods! Reina!"

Pale and unresponsive, her head lolled helplessly into Soren's neck. Red seeped into the murky water around them at an alarming rate.

"Hold on!" Rolf quickly set his own gear aside and leaped in, chest-deep to meet Soren halfway. He gingerly looped Reina's free arm around his shoulder, (the other around Soren's own), to help carry her out.

Mist quickly readied her staff as soon as they reached shore, placing Reina onto the ground. Rolf swallowed back bile at her gaping organs as Mist worked her magic.

In the meanwhile, Soren pushed his weight onto her chest repeatedly, water dripping down his bangs. His work eventually brought fruit; Reina coughed and sputtered swamp water out weakly from her mouth and nose.

Soren remarked cynically at the sight. 'Tch. Tenacity is mind-boggling as always.'

Yet, he frowned as he realized the wound refused to close.

Rolf asked anxiously, "Mist, what's taking so long?"

The cleric trembled, "this is horrible...! I didn't expect the wound to be so deep... even with mend, my magic can't completely heal this!"

Rolf bit his lip, until he suddenly shouted. "Celia! She's... she's a seasoned priestess, isn't she? If anyone knows how to fix this..."

Before anyone could say anything, he quickly gathered his gear and ran. "I'll bring her over! She shouldn't have gone far!"

"R-Rolf? ! Wait! It's too dangerous to go alone! I'll come with you!" Mist followed him.

"Stay in the shadows!" Soren warned after them.

"We will!"

He watched them until their backs disappeared in the dark. Normally, he would go as back-up but right now... he had some certain baggage to take care of.

As if to remind him, Reina's shivering pulled him back to the task at hand. He stared coldly at the sight before slowly picking up his cloak to wrap around her body. It became soaked in seconds. He then untied her ponytail, putting the ribbon in his pocket before uncorking the elixir in his pocket. Lifting her neck back with his free hand, he tilted her chin down in attempt to open her mouth; it refused to budge.

Of course.

And with both hands full, he had little options. He exhaled deeply as he thought of a plan.

Unfortunately, the said brilliant idea almost had Soren slitting his own throat with Elwind. He was_ not_ about to do something as unthinkably cheesy and disgusting as that. Especially with _her _of all people.

But then, Reina's frightened and angry accusations nagged at his conscious... as well as the knowledge of his own blunder.

Trembling with loathing at what he was about to do, Soren muttered darkly. "Demand another form of compensation... and I really will kill you."

He took a quick mouthful of the elixir before forcefully opening her cold mouth with his.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rolf and Mist panted as they rushed through the dirt path; a new urgency to save the mage drove them as they finally arrived at the battlefield. The din was deafening with the familiar sounds of weapons and battle-cries.

Their senses were on complete alert as they searched the dark, open field.

"Celia!" Rolf shouted, cupped hands over his mouth as he ran.

"Where are you? ! We need your help! CELIA!" Mist joined in.

They leaped over corpses and protruding tree roots while scouring for the Valkyrie.

Just then, a battle cry came from Rolf's right, making him whirl. He bent to avoid an axe swing from a warrior and rolled away before readying his bow. Mist leaped back to make some space. The archer shot him dead in the neck, his opponent gurgling and staggering backward into the swamp behind him.

He didn't notice a swordmaster making a beeline for him from behind; Mist screamed. "Rolf, behind you!"

By the time Rolf turned, the sword was inches away from his back. Suddenly, he heard a pained scream come from the man; A javelin now stuck out of his back.

"Rolf!"

The boy cheered as his brother scooped him up for a hug, "Oscar! You're okay!" 

"That's what I should be saying to you!" He admonished. "But where's Soren? I thought he was coming with you?"

"He was! But he's on the path taking care of Reina! She's badly injured and needs Celia right now!" 

Discouragement filled his brother's face. "... I'm sorry Rolf, you missed her a while ago. She left to investigate the lights, just now. Probably to take care of pursuing mages."

"Lights? Were they from-?"

"Incoming!" Ike hollered distantly as a new platoon of wyvern riders flew into the scene. Lethe and Mordecai bounded over, leaping to drag some of the wyverns to the ground by the legs like prey.

Once the laguz successfully grounded them, Stefan helped in slicing the riders to ribbons. Zihark shouted painfully as an arrow flew into his left calf.

Mist bit her lip. "Rolf... I need to..."

He shook his head, "I already know where she is. Go for it."

"Really?" After a moment of hesitation she nodded. "Alright, then. Later."

With that, she rushed away to heal the myrmidon with Ike's surprised exclamations at her appearance in the background.

As soon as she left, a wyvern rider approached; Rolf quickly pulled out an arrow and let it fly, catching the steed's wing. Lancing a halberdier, Oscar shouted over the clash. "You're... not going to ask about-?"

Rolf replied confidently. "If she left in the direction I think she did, Reina's going to be fine! Well... she'd better be, anyway! I still have to apologize for worrying everyone, after all!"

"Rolf... you..." Pain etched across Oscar's face as he felt the reality hit him like a ton of bricks.

'I'm not going to falter, anymore.' Rolf thought as he took down another wyvern, 'the next time I do... it could be the last I ever will.'

Tanas peeked through the trees, gritting in frustration. "Gah... I hate to say it, but... retreat! All men to me! Let them keep their prize!"

Having just slain the last wyvern rider, Ike bellowed after his target, "wait! Duke Tanas! Grr... troops, follow me! Don't let him escape!"

As the mercenaries rallied after him, Ike scoured for any sign of Jill, Soren or Reina to find nothing. He closed his eyes against the frustration, but knew there was nothing he could do but wait.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'_...And with that, Princess Natalia's 100-year sleep was broken. The kingdom rejoiced as both her and Prince Dustin rode into the sunset, both living happily ever after. The end.'_

_Underneath her pink covers, the younger Reina impatiently whined. 'Aww, that's it?'_

_Her mother laughed, gently stroking her head. 'Well, it _is_ a fairytale, sweetie... you can imagine the ending to be something else if you want.'_

'_But mommy, I didn't make the book!' Reina sulked. 'Am I really allowed to change the ending without asking? They wouldn't get mad?'_

'_They wouldn't mind.'_

'_Promise?'_

'_Absolutely.'_

'_How can you tell?'_

'_Because, Reina... Even when the ending looks like it's been written, nothing is set in stone.'_

_Jay silently watched another memory play by as he worked his magic, as if it were a cinematic film. He waited a couple minutes for the next one that never came. Just then, he felt the last of her stomach completely mend._

_He relaxed, sighing. Talk about lucky. She really bit the bullet on that one. 'It took all I had just to put her insides back together... Not to mention slow the bleeding. Can't say I can do much about the infection, though...'_

_He yawned. 'Hoo boy... I need... to rest...' _

_Then as if to mock him, a spike of hostility approached from outside; he frowned. _

'_... A wild card? Now? You've got to be kidding me.' _

_There was only room for one in this game. And he was not about to let it be cut short. He sighed. 'Well kiddo, time for you to wake up.'_

_Reina's conscious filled with a white light._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pain.

White-hot pain and fever hit her like a truck as she slowly came to, her breath coming in spurts. Drenched in sweat, Reina groaned weakly, vaguely aware of the sensation of being carried in something soft, but strong.

Unable to open her eyes, she wheezed. "Ha... Mom... my...?"

"Who's _your_ mommy around here?"

That dry sarcasm seemed so familiar. "Ike...?"

A frustrated grunt answered her.

Oh, that explained it. She was on Ike's back, huh. He was really comfortable... but...

'_This is the pot calling the kettle black.'_ She gripped his tunic a tad tighter.

"Ike... What's... a black kettle?"

His steps slowed. "... ..._What?_"

Completely missing the incredulity, she pressed on. "I'm... sorry... if you're mad... but what did you... mean... back there? I'm... worried... Mist and Rolf... they haven't..."

"... ... It means you're a hypocrite. Can't say I'm surprised."

"I-I don't-?"

"You say you don't want people to interfere with your business, but you poke your nose in other peoples' affairs, anyway." Snappy impatience leaked into his voice. "No one has a right to be concerned when they can't trust others, themselves."

'_I thought Mist said Marcia's condition was improving! I at least expected Rolf to be here...!' _

'_Right now, they don't have the entire Cathedral to avoid answering me...'_

'_I can handle myself!'_

... Oh... that's how it is.

"I'm... sorry..." She wheezed, exhausted.

For a little while, he didn't answer her. When he did, his voice was low. "... You're telling that to the wrong person."

"H-huh...?"

"Shut up and sleep." He snapped half-heartedly. "You can't finish those last fifteen pages of Ancient scripture if you die."

Ike? Scriptures? ... Soren?

Energy fading, she didn't get to think on it anymore as she was once again swept into darkness.

Soren glanced at Reina's sleeping face as he propped her higher onto his back. Once she was secured, he trekked through the undergrowth, scowling. Honestly. She just isn't worth all this.

"... Since when did I become such a masochist?"

Just then, the thundering of hooves reached his ears. He quickly huddled back further into the dead trees, his black robes making a perfect camouflage in the darkness.

"I could've sworn it came from here..." Celia soon entered his line of vision. Her eyes were in dangerous, amethyst slits, her sword was already drawn out; the sight prompted alarm bells in Soren's head.

'Something's off. There shouldn't be anymore enemies around here.' He narrowed his eyes. 'Or at least, the possibility of it is low. So why...?'

He stepped back again; a twig made a very audible crack under his foot.

Soren swore silently.

Celia whipped her head in his direction.

"...So that's where you are, thief?" She growled dangerously. "I saw the enormity of those flames... I know it's you! Show yourself! Or I can't guarantee your safety."

Thief? But the only other person capable of casting fire here is... He glanced at Reina's shivering form. That shouldn't be possible. It was made clear that the girl was from another time. But if Celia really is after her...

He shook his head.

Either way, the way things stand... that woman was becoming too suspicious to be trusted. He gritted, moving backwards slowly through the trees. He couldn't afford another slip-up. That horse would catch up to him faster than he could blink.

He was careful to tread through the soft swamps, where the dirt wouldn't crunch under his steps. Sweat beaded down his temple as he took slow, deliberate steps while balancing Reina's weight on his back.

Keeping his own eyes on her figure, he watched with growing anticipation as she gradually left his line of sight.

Once he was safe, he breathed out quietly, turning around. Nothing but the dark trees and even more swamp greeted him.

"Okay... now what?" He wondered to himself.

He was in the middle of the forest, away from the main path. Not to mention it was pitch-black with Reina possibly dying on his back. And there's no way this place would have any herbs growing, now...

"... Right..."

He nearly jumped, whipping his gaze over his shoulder. Reina was still unconscious. It couldn't have been her... so, who-?

"... Right..." The low murmur came again; this time, he saw her lips move.

"You..." The mage stared, eyes wide.

For the first time in a long, long while, he found himself unsure of how to proceed. It was unheard of, but really could anyone blame him? He was considering taking the advice of someone who was supposedly _unconscious, _for crying out loud.

Or rather... was it even her speaking at the moment?

As if to challenge the theory, he asked aloud. "What... are you?"

Silence answered him.

He took a deep breath. Dare he say it... right now, logic might as well be a stab in the dark.

And so, he went. He trekked further into the darkness, following Reina's (?) instructions until a welcome sight... and aerial roar greeted him for sore eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"There he goes! Over there! After him!" Everyone gave chase to the bloated man into the next clearing, the senator now in an insane rant.

"I'm not giving up! I'm not finished yet!" He spat, wild-eyed. "Out of my way, penniless wretches! All you really want is my wealth and beauty! Miserable curs... You reek of poverty and envy! Oh, but I understand your emotions... Yes, I do. How could you sad vagabonds not want to be me?"

Everyone stared. Ike facepalmed, "that's the last thing in the world-!"

"Silence! I am not one to be daunted by mean beggars such as you." He lifted his nose snootily into the air. "Ohh ho ho! In the name of the goddess, I, Oliver, duke of Tanas, will smite your hideous evil!"

"Uhh..."

"Ugh, Boss! Can we just KILL him already!" Mia snapped. "I'm getting sick of this guy's ugly mug!"

"You don't need to tell me twice." He shook his head, readying his steel sword.

"To arms! To arms!" Oliver called, "defend me with all the strength you possess! Oh, and bring me the little bird that blue-haired lout is carrying while you're at it..."

"... Oh, please."

At once, many more soldiers spilled onto the field.

Shutting his eyes, Ike told himself, "one more time. Just bear with it once more..."

He shouted, "combat formation, everyone! Greil Mercenaries, charge!"

With that, they dove right back into the fray. Zihark tore through a charging paladin with all he had, his killing edge especially deadly. Nephenee wasted no time in gutting a sniper before it could pick off Boyd nearby.

The fighter himself had thrown a hand-axe at a nearby mage, the man holding his bleeding side before firing an elthunder spell. Boyd grimaced as it hit his forearm, but managed to catch his weapon in time. Rolf helped with an arrow to their opponent's chest. Rhys rushed to heal him afterward.

Knowing the terrible condition their staves were in, Ike warned, "be careful! Ration your vulneraries as long as you can! We're almost there!"

"Ike, look out!" Oscar shouted.

A pegasus knight was gaining ahead of him, fast. And it wasn't Marcia. He gritted, propping his sword up to block the lance strike. But with him carrying Leanne, he couldn't dodge the next hit.

He cried out painfully, as the weapon tore open his shoulder. It barely missed the heron on his back; a couple golden strands fell away to the forest floor.

"Dammit!"

Oscar quickly thundered over, now locked in a duel with the woman. He shouted over the din, "Ike, it's too risky to carry her further than this! There are bound to be more of them ahead! Pass her to Boyd! He's more physically powerful than you!"

"But...!" Ike was torn over the dilemma placed before him, until a piercing shriek rocked the skies.

He instinctively looked up.

A large, green hawk dove at lightning speed toward the pegasus knight; his sharp beak sliced her open from shoulder to torso, felling her instantly. Her steed neighed in fright and confusion, flying away.

Before Ike could say anything, a couple more hawks joined in, one brown and another a shade of gold. To everyone's shock, the very heron they were searching was right behind them.

Meanwhile, a nearby sage just had enough time to scream in fright before the transformed, golden hawk savagely tore him open. Blood caked the battling hawks' beak and claws as they shrieked victoriously over their kills.

"What... what's going on?" Was all Ike could say, stunned.

Flapping his wings, the green one peered down at him, golden eyes glinting dangerously. Ike tensed; he couldn't let down his guard. Though they fought the mercenaries' opponents, these hawks could easily have a grudge against all beorc like the Kilvans.

Just then, the same hawk rumbled as if reading his thoughts. "... We'll chat, later. Right now, we have a windbag to deflate."

"Uh... r-right...?" Ike felt stupid for stammering, even as he let himself relax somewhat. He shook it off however, before rejoining the battle. Questions swam through his head, but knew this was hardly the time. 'Later,' he promised himself.

A roar then broke through his musings. Glancing up again, he found that familiar green wyvern locking another pegasus knight in aerial combat. A few lance thrusts and parries later, Jill finally found an opening and pierced through her opponent's breastplate.

The woman shrieked on her long descent back down to earth.

"IKE!"

Soren's shout above nearly made him do a double-take. "Soren! Are you alright? And where's Reina!"

"I'm fine!" He replied over the wind. He gestured to Reina in his arms, saddled behind the rider, "but I can't say _she_ is... Jill!"

"I'm on it."

She landed on the ground to let her passengers off before ushering her steed back into the sky. Once they were back on solid ground, Ike hurried to scan over her. She was whimpering in her slumber as sweat and swamp water drenched her clothes. Soren's cloak was thrown over her as a pitiful blanket, trembling with her body. Her lips were turning blue.

"... How bad is it."

"Terrible." Was all Soren needed to say. "I gave her an elixir, but I think her stomach wound had been infected, as well. And there's no way a dead forest like this would be growing any herbs."

"Damn..." He gritted. Quickly sheathing his blade, he unwrapped his cape to drape around her. "Take her to the rear and leave her with Titania. Rejoin us at the front when you can."

"Understood."

Once the mage left, Ike cursed inwardly. He knew he should've gone after her...

He looked around. Wait. Celia... Where did she go? She was just fighting alongside them! Did she get left behind backtracking after Reina, too?

He took out his growing frustration on an unfortunate mage nearby. 'I can't believe this.'

As Titania took Reina off Soren's hands, a new platoon of calvalry emerged from behind the mercenaries. The mage frowned. Not good. They were about to be sandwiched.

"Titania, try to stay in the middle and away from the fight. I gave her an elixir, but at this point anything could worsen the fever."

"I'll be careful." She nodded, holding the bundled girl tightly in the saddle.

Stefan and Mordecai rushed to reinforce Soren, claw, tome and steel working together in an elegant dance. The tiger roared as he pounced onto a rider, knocking him off his saddle and onto the floor. His weight and force of impact combined crushed the man's ribs and organs, killing him instantly.

Soren distracted the horsemen with his wind spells, causing the horses to whinny in growing panic. Stefan took advantage of their hesitation and cut through their defenses easily from below.

Gatrie gave a battle cry as he thrust his lance at an enemy berserker. His blow was met by his opponent's enormous axe, the knight having changed the angle of his blow in time before his weapon snapped. Mia backed him up, her blade uppercutting him from below. It sliced through his side and ribs, making him shriek in agony.

Gatrie lanced the man's abdomen, making him groan one last time before meeting his death thereafter.

By now, the mercenaries were on the last stretch. Ike shouted, "we're almost there! Everyone, full speed ahead!"

They all made way to the inner temple where the duke was located. He screamed, "men! Come, defend me! Where are you wretches? !"

"Sorry, but they aren't going to come." Ike narrowed his eyes. "Not anymore. Now, it's you and me."

"S-stop right there! Hold, I say!"

Ike lunged; the man countered with his light magic. Though it missed him, the ranger had to wince at the brightness. As his sight was interfered with, his sword missed its intended target. However, he managed to slash at Oliver's side, blood spattering onto the earth.

He grunted in pain, whipping another spell.

This one hit Ike, but the side-effects were took him completely by surprise. As the light burned his skin, he felt his energy fade akin to exhaustion. At the same time, the wound on Oliver's side had begun to heal.

Soren recognized the weapon at once. "Ike, careful! That's a nosferatu! It drains energy from the opponent it hits!"

Oh, that's perfect.

"Don't worry, Boss! I got this!"

Mia gave it a go, sword drawn, her speed proving to be too much for the bishop. His spells were having a hard time hitting her as she zipped and zagged past his strikes.

She stabbed him directly into the chest, making him gasp. He staggered back, groaning feebly. "Ohhh...ahhh... I...cannot...fall here... It cannot...be... Such a...loss...to beauty..."

"Crazy right to the end, huh." Boyd shook his head, propping his axe over his shoulder.

Just then, Titania felt Reina's body twitch. Feverish green eyes fluttered open, but her breathing was a little easier.

The woman smiled down at her. "Hey, there. How are you holding up?"

"Ti... tania? Is... is the battle...?" Her teeth clattered with chill as she snuggled deeper into her makeshift blankets. She then blushed as she realized Ike's cape was over her.

Taking it for her fever, Titnaia nodded, "yes. It's all over. I see the elixir is finally taking effect."

"Elixir...?"

"It's an especially potent medicine. You had life-threatening injuries, but Soren gave it to you, saving your life."

"Soren... did?" Her eyes widened. So that time wasn't... "But why... would he...?"

'He hates me...'

Titania smiled, "he may be a tad frigid, but he's still human. Admittedly, even I don't completely understand his reasonings. But know that he isn't one to leave family to die."

"Fam... ily..."

Greil's speech came flooding back. _'No matter what happens, we're all family.'_

"... Titania... can you...?"

"Of course." She eased her steed into a steady trot to where Ike and Soren stood.

The mage blankly took in Reina's weakly conscious form. "...I believe I have said this before. But your tenacity-"

"I... know." She shivered. "Um... S-S-Soren? T-thank you... ... um... the t-things I said before... s-s-so...rry..."

He turned away. "... Once you can actually speak sense again, don't think you're getting out of next week's scriptures."

"I'll... b-b-bring tea." She smiled.

It was the first time they exchanged words in weeks.

Ike wordlessly approached her.

"I-Ike? Thanks f-for the – OW!"

He had immediately bopped her upside the head.

"Ike!" Titania admonished.

"You idiot!" Ike snapped at the freezing girl, "who leaves the battlefield alone to chase down a thief in enemy-infested woods for something as small as a statue? ! I was worried sick!"

Reina squeaked, "I-I'm sorry, Ike! Sorry!"

"You caused not only me, but quite a few others inconvenience by running off on your own! As punishment, you're getting your pay docked the next time it comes in!"

"Uuurk... I s-said I sorry, alr-ready..." She sulked, but knew she was lucky to get out of that mess with something as small as that.

"You. Human." The mercenaries glanced to see the heron approaching them.

Ike murmured. "It's you!"

The heron introduced himself warily. "I... am Reyson. On your back... Who is it you carry?"

"Oh, the girl? I think she may be someone you know, but... hold on a second. You two look similar. Are you two related?"

"They are siblings." The green hawk and his men landed beside the Reyson. He smiled at the girl, "Leanne? Do you remember me?"

She chirped eagerly.

"That's right. You remember my name. Have you been here by yourself for all these years?"

She chattered again for a minute.

Reyson trembled with utter relief, "the forest protected her. It kept her asleep for so long... There's no way to express my gratitude."

As he sent his thanks in prayer, Tibarn pointed at Ike. "You there, beorc. I am Tibarn, king of Phoenicis. Since the loss of their homeland, the Serenes royal family has been under my guardianship. Who are you, and why do you aid the herons?

"My name is Ike. I am commander of the Greil Mercenaries. I am under orders of the empress, the apostle Sanaki, to protect the herons."

The man sneered. "The empress of this country wants to protect the herons? Ha! The herons were blamed for the assassination of the last empress. They were massacred on hearsay. And now her ancestor wants to help them? Touching."

Ike frowned. "The empress Sanaki knows that the herons are not murderers. And now, she is trying to atone for the crimes of her people."

"...No. I cannot believe that." Reyson said coldly.

He glared at Reina with such a scrutiny that she shrank back. What was his problem?

"I will not accept half-baked apologies. Humans burned Serenes Forest. They killed my family. I cannot trust one who allies himself with them."

"Please, withhold judgment until you speak with the apostle." Ike replied. "She should be here at any moment."

As if on cue, the sound of wings flapping could be heard approaching them. Everyone glanced up to see the Holy Guard, Elincia and the Apostle herself.

As the Apostle disembarked, the utter contempt on the birds' face couldn't be hiden.

Reyson stated. "So you...are the apostle?"

She replied quietly. "I am."

Everyone watched, stunned as the Apostle herself fell to her knees. She bowed, crown touching the dirt.

"I'm...sorry..." She choked with grief. "I am ignorant as to what words of contrition will be appropriate to one of the heron tribe. Yet I stand before you as a representative of my people... From the depths of my heart I apologize to you... I am sorry... So truly sorry..."

'Apostle...' Reina's eyes were wide.

Sigrun stammered, "Emp-Empress Sanaki! What are you doing? You are the apostle! You cannot bend your knee to another!"

"Peace!" Ike interfered. "Let her speak her heart."

"Ah..."

Together, Sigrun and Tanith watched sadly as their beloved empress trembled, not once lifting her head. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

The entire time, Reyson stared coldly.

Finally, Leanne walked over. She bent to place a hand into Sanaki's shoulder, murmuring softly.

"Leanne!" Reyson spoke in disbelief.

She repeated her chatter, making Sanaki slowly lift her head.

"You... What is it you want? Are you telling me to stand?" She breathed. "You..."

Leanne smiled before turning to her brother.

She said something that made Reyson's face contort with grief. "Leanne! You cannot ask me to forgive them! You were asleep... You don't know what these humans did to us..."

She shook her head, gesturing to the forest. Her eyes held such sorrow.

"That's right... Everyone is gone. That's why I cannot release my hatred."

Leanne spoke again, emotion conveying the language that couldn't be understood.

Reyson shut his eyes. "...I understand. If that is how you feel..."

He turned to Sanaki. "Apostle Sanaki... We accept your apology. We may not be able to release our hatred of hum- of beorc, but... You need not let the fate of Serenes Forest trouble you any longer. You are absolved of that guilt..."

"Th... thank you... Thank you."

Reina and Ike smiled as Sanaki's eyes filled with unshed but grateful tears. At once, her entire demeanor changed as the weight had finally been lifted off her shoulders.

The mage then felt a new guilt completely, herself.

"Um... Excuse me... Apostle?" Reina murmured, grabbing her attention. "I-I'm afraid I have to apologize, as well."

"What is this all about?" Sanaki blinked.

"All this time... I-I thought you were just an immature child who saw her own country as a toy. Call me a h-hypocrite, but... now I know that I was wrong. I'm sorry..."

"... What, you're worrying over something like that now?" She rolled her eyes, surprising Reina.

"Well... t-that's..." She shuffled nervously.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm afraid my mood is too good to let anymore apologies be included in the mix!" She smirked. "In fact, as of now I forbid anymore to be said by royalty or commoner to ruin this joyous occasion! Empress' law!"

"Apostle..."

"Now, come!" Sanaki ordered as Sigrun helped her onto her pegasus.

"Eh? W-where to?" Reina jumped at the suddenness.

"To the temple." Tibarn supplied. "Reyson and Leanne will conduct the revival ceremony, there."

Revival...? Reina's heart skipped a beat, now more awake. She smiled. This was something she couldn't miss for the world.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The mercenaries followed the bird tribes to the inner heart of the forest. There, they found Celia already waiting for them.

(Soren stared coldly. The Valkyrie arched a brow in return).

A large white pedestal stood high. Reyson and Leanne flew, taking their places on either side.

Still in Titania's saddle, Reina watched beside Rolf and Mist, (both very happy and relieved to see her awake), as the herons began to sing.

At once, the mercenaries were lost in a trance; their voices... and the ceremony itself was beautiful.

Reina breathed, "amazing..."

Mist then glanced up and cried out happily. "Guys, look! Up there!"

Reina and Rolf complied, to mimic her expression; a warm light shone through the treetops as it also spread throughout the forest. Trees turned green and brown, flowers blooming among the butterflies' dances.

In fact, Reina could hear the spirits practically singing with joy, in harmony with the herons as the forest sprung back to life.

Breathless and mystified, the mercenaries could only gape at it all.

Mist however, voiced everyone's thoughts, laughing and twirling. "It's incredible! Hahaha!"

Sanaki finally announced proudly. "The Serenes Forest, beloved of the goddess, is alive once more."

Ike murmured, smiling. "Yes..."

Even Reina smiled widely amidst her discomfort in cold. 'Man... If only I had a camera...'

'_Pretty, isn't it?'_ Jay's voice made her jump. Normally, Reina would've been irritated at his presence, but now she couldn't help but agree.

'Yeah. It is... it makes me wonder if all forests back home would be this pretty if there wasn't so much pollution.'

She could feel the surprise he emitted. _'... You seem to be in a good mood. Are you always this happy after being stabbed?'_

'Oh, shush and enjoy the nature, already.'

'_I could do the later, but I'd die of boredom if I didn't have you for company.'_

'Was that supposed to be flattering?'

'_Haha.' _He then remembered, _'oh yes, be sure to bring a branch or something before you leave, will you?'_

'What? Why?'

'_I told you before, remember? This forest is teeming with the magic needed for me to contact you. If you have even a piece of it, reaching you is a snap!'_

She hesitated. Was the torture worth it? Then again...

Reina asked the horsewoman politely. "Um, T-Titania? Sorry, but... can y-y-you... pick up that stick for me, p-please?"

"A stick?" She repeated, puzzled. "Sure, but... whatever for?"

"A... s-souvenir." Reina smiled. "The forest is a bit... too pretty to l-leave completely behind. You know?"

"Oh. Well, I certainly don't think Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne would mind..." She smiled back, complying. Titania hopped off to grab the small stick by her horse's hooves.

"Here."

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

After passing it to the girl, Titania resumed watched its beauty with the rest of the mercenaries, smiling like the rest.

Reina however, just stared at the stick in her hand before turning to the sunny canopy. She sighed aloud. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I."

She only got a teasing giggle in response amidst the blooming flowers.

Meanwhile, the hooded figure grinned darkly at Celia from behind the far trees. "Well, well... Things are certainly heating up, aren't they. I can't say I expected to see you here... wager I'll be seeing you soon, too..."

He then turned his smirk at Reina's smiling face. "Good luck, kiddo~"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Woooot! Finally! This actually came in a rush! So no more waiting, here it is! Chapter 17, I am FINALLY DONE WITH YOU!**

**-dances happily-**

**Oh, and to make it up to you guys, I added a bonus chapter after this! I thought a laugh or two could be a nice change of pace, so it's a crack chapter! (Has nothing to do with the main story, so don't take it seriously). xP**

**At least, I hope it's funny... check it out if you want!**

**Thanks for reading! As always, read and review!**


	21. BONUS: S and M?

**... This happens when I'm stuck in a subway delay with a laptop orz.**

**NOTE: NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. RECIPE INCLUDES PURE CRACK, ALTERED SARCASM, HINT OF 4****TH**** WALL BREAKS AND NONE OF THE MAIN STORY. **

**(AN AU AT THE MERCENARY FORT, WHERE GREIL IS ALIVE. YAY!)**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**BONUS: S AND M?**

"Ugh... not fair... WHY does he do this to me?"

I entered the fort whimpering after a long day of training. Hey, don't give me that look! I've toughened up some! (I don't full-out cry anymore when Soren throws those wind blades at me, at least)!

I muttered, "stupid Soren. How would he like it if I chucked fireballs while he was working...?"

I then giggled at the thought of his hair sporting a bald spot, "it's kind of a shame, though... under that pretty face actually lies a nasty slave-driver."

"Oh, don't worry. If that happened, I'd take my time tearing you piece by piece until only ribbons of you are left."

Welp.

I turned around, paling. "Uh... S-Soren! E-ehe, I was joking! I-I wouldn't really, uh... boy, oh boy I looove training! I can't wait for the next torture – I MEAN, training session! Ahaha... ha..."

He then smiled evilly, making me want to run toward the nearest sanctuary hole. "I see. Then you wouldn't mind doing thirty more pages of scriptures by tomorrow morning."

"W-w-wait. Uh... y-you're joking, right? Soren!"

He simply walked away, looking like the cat, (more like crocodile), that ate the canary.

I groaned, knowing I was so _dead_ –

"See that, Gatrie?" I jumped when Shinon hiccupped at the bar, smirking at me. "I... freakin' told yeh. Now cough'em up."

Gatrie grumbled, dropping the coins into Shinon's open hand. "I don't get it. Everything about her screams she's an S! Soren's the one who's willing to put up with her weird quirks..."

"Um... what are you talking about?" I approached them, making the knight panic.

"Eep! Er... I-I'll tell you when you're older. Promise." He grinned nervously, even ruffling my hair for emphasis.

"Huh?"

Shinon though, was more than happy to answer me. He smirked, "yeh shee, kid... hic... there are two kinsh... of people in dish world... hic... they're de S and de M."

"S and M?" I echoed, ignoring Gatrie's wildly flailing arms.

I didn't get farther though as a bottle flew past my shoulder and into Shinon's forehead. He gave a pained yelp as it hit him so hard that he flew off his seat and onto the wooden floor.

I heard the bottle clatter and roll towards Shinon's motionless body by his chair. I gaped as Gatrie panicked, "h-hang on, buddy! Stay strong and don't go towards the light! Hear me? ! Stay out of the liiiight!" 

"For goodness sake... feel free to let your mind to wander the gutter when there _aren't_ children present!"

I turned around. "T-Titania!"

She looked pretty mad approaching us, like she swallowed a lemon whole as she muttered. "Honestly, I've told him many times...! He never learns..."

"Um... Titania? What was-?" I started awkwardly, when she shook her head.

"Forget about it. It was nothing important."

"But-"

"_Forget it."_

"Y-yes, ma'am..."

I sighed, having enough of people getting mad at me for one day. Titania walked over to sling Shinon's arm over his shoulder. "Gatrie, give me a hand."

"On it." He slung his friend's arm over his own, mouthing to me before he left.

'But really, you're better off doing that.'

I frowned, my curiosity now at a new high. I wonder if they know that the more adults deny something, the more I have to find out about it...

I dragged myself upstairs to get the scriptures done that night, but with a new mission in mind for tomorrow; along with a little help...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"S and M?" Mist and Rolf asked in unison.

I nodded, the three of us sitting in a circle outside the fort in the sunshine.

"Do you guys know what it means?"

"Nope." Rolf shook his head.

"No idea." Mist concurred. "Why? Where's this coming from?"

"Shinon said some funny things last night while he was drunk, but Titania and Gatrie don't want me to know what it means, for some reason." I explained.

"Then... shouldn't you _not_ be trying to figure it out in the first place?" Rolf asked slowly, as if he were introducing common sense to a 5-year old.

I puffed my cheeks. "Don't tell me you're not even a little curious!"

"Well... I guess I am a bit, but..." Rolf pointed out, "what if it really _is_ a bad thing? I mean, Shinon's known to say weird and shady things when drunk..."

"Oh. True... I-I didn't think of that..." I faltered. Titania did seem like it was better not to press it... I shook my head. "GAH! It's no use! I can't stop thinking about it!"

"You really haven't heard of curiosity killing the cat, have you." Mist stated, rather than asked.

"Hey!"

She shook her head, smiling. "Oh, well. I guess I am pretty curious, myself... what else did Gatrie and Shinon say yesterday?"

Hmmm... I crossed my arms in thought. "I think Shinon made a bet about me and Soren? Something about S and M, while Gatrie said I was the S... but the only thing I could think up from that are clothes sizes, which Gatrie should've won but didn't. So it can't be that. "

Rolf then looked as if someone flicked on a lightbulb in his brain. "Maybe... they were talking about the relationship between you two?"

"I thought you weren't gonna help me?" I said, confused.

"Bandwagon. Why not."

CRACK!

I blinked. Well, that was weird. Must've been my imagination.

"But, what about our relationship? Rolf, we're teacher and student." I arched a brow. "Acquaintances who both use magic, sure but not much else. He's definitely a slave-driver though, above anything else. (And he scares me a little too much to call him a 'friend'). None of those start with S and M together."

"How about Sarcastic and Mean?" Mist suggested.

"That's completely one-sided. I don't do that to him. (Well, the later one, at any rate. It's everybody else's faults that I developed a snarky side)."

"I think that's always been you." Rolf pointed out.

"Oh, go kiss a pineapple." I sulked.

"Too late." He pointed to the small, red dots on his lower lip. "Boyd made me yesterday for sneaking snails into his pants."

I stared. "How did I miss _that_?"

"To be fair, this was after dinner."

"Oh. I was probably reading by then-"

"We're losing focus here." Mist stated plaintively.

"Uh, right. Sorry."

I sighed, lying back on the grass. "geez! The curiosity is eating me alive here! Some hints would be nice!"

"We did. You rejected them all." They deadpanned.

Best. Friends. Ever. Right here.

Wait a minute. I sat back up. 'Slave-driver...?'

"Hey, guys... do you think...?"

I motioned them to come closer. They complied and I whispered the idea into their ears. They looked at each other in thought.

"...That does make sense." Rolf mused.

"Yeah, it actually does." Mist agreed. "Are you going to go for it?"

"What do you mean, 'it actually does...' Aw, forget it." I shook my head. "But I might as well. If my theory does turns to be true, then it's a great opportunity! I'll let him know what I think, even if he smacks me for it!"

"That's great!" She smiled. "We'll be cheering you on, even if they laugh!"

I could've sworn Rolf muttered something like, 'over your funeral.'

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing!" He smiled a little too innocently. "Good luck!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I decided to make my move at dinnertime; the only time anyone sees Soren_ not _buried under paperwork. (I'm actually kinda surprised Soren bothers eating with the rest of us, but I have a feeling Ike has something to do with it).

Anyway as everyone began to eat, I poked at my mashed potatoes while biting my lip. I glanced at Mist and Rolf. They nodded at me, smiling for encouragement. Mist mouthed, 'go for it!'

I took a deep breath.

"SOREN!" I slammed my hands onto the table, glaring. "I refuse to be your S any longer!" 

The following reactions weren't quite what I expected.

Ike choked on his drumstick. Boyd spat out his milk, some flying out of his nose, ("EW! Boyd!" Mist shrieked in disgust. Rolf laughed beside her). Rhys flushed badly while Titania buried her face into her hands. Oscar arched a brow at Shinon, who was sneaking away in the middle of the chaos. Fyran grinned oddly ear-to-ear, looking ready to laugh; Gatrie fainted _from_ laughing. Greil frowned.

"WHA – ? !" Soren turned apple red, eye twitching. "I-IDIOT! What the hell are you saying? !"

"Exactly what I AM saying, Soren!" I shouted, refusing to back down now. "If you're gonna make me your S, I... I demand rights!"

"Hahaha! Who would've thought our tactician's such a perv?" Fyran grinned wolfishly, "then again, I guess the stress relief has to come from somewhere~!"

By now, everyone was gaping and blushing at the other mage.

It was the first time I had seen Soren so flustered as he sputtered out, "t-that's not it! And you! Stop spouting nonsense, you idiot moron!"

"For nonsense, you're sure not shy about enjoying it!" I retorted.

"What, exactly about this face indicates I'm enjoying anything? ! Besides, how can I enjoy something I never did? !"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I shouted, frustration now overriding my fear, "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WON'T GIVE ME A BREAK! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SWEAT I POUR INTO THE SICK WORK YOU GIVE ME?"

Having just gotten his food down, Ike looked like he wanted to run somewhere far, far away. Commander Greil just shut his eyes, as if to deny any of this was happening.

Boyd backed away from Soren slowly, as he looked like he wanted to stab me. 

"MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE A FLOOD OF TEARS JOIN IT? !"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M ABOUT TO DO? ! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY TEACHER DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE ALSO MY M-!"

"ENOUGH." Greil boomed, quieting us. "Reina. What on earth is this all about."

I winced, but resisted the urge to shout again. Honestly though, haven't I made my point clear enough by now?

"Mngh... All I want is a break!" I sniffled. "Soren's been working me non-stop for a month now, and I'm exhausted! At this rate, my tomes _and_ legs are gonna snap...!"

Everyone stared.

I fidgeted. "W-what...? Okay, I shouted! I'm sorry! But... is it so weird to want a break once in a while? !"

Ike pinched his nose. "...Reina. I'm afraid to ask, but... do you know what S and M means?"

"Well... yeah. I mean, S is short for slave, and M for master, right?" I shrugged.

Soren promptly let his head fall onto the table. Titania left rubbing her forehead, muttering something about 'needing a drink.' Commander Greil's response was not too different.

Ike opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water before closing his eyes. "... Okay. And how did you come to this conclusion."

"Well, I tried thinking about what S and M could possibly mean." I mused, "but the only things I came up with that involved me, Soren and S and M were clothes sizes, magic and relationships. And since Soren works me like a slave..."

Fyran couldn't take it anymore; he fell out of his seat in guffaws.

Ike facepalmed. "_How_... did this even happen? !"

"Shinon and Gatrie started it!" I huffed, "they made a bet about me and Soren with S and M! I can't help it if I'm curious! Besides, Soren's the one that's been working me like a dog!"

("I had _nothing_ to do with this." Blush finally fading, Soren glared as if daring anyone to object).

Upon hearing the culprits, everyone's eyes automatically searched for the sniper.

Oscar supplied calmly, "he retreated for the back."

"Lucky prick." Boyd muttered. He then turned to the unconscious Gatrie, who had a laugh frozen on his face.

An evil gleam appeared in Boyd's eye. "Who's up for tying him in the closet?"

"... We do need space."

"Sounds fun!"

Watching Boyd, Oscar and Fyran haul the unconscious knight away from the table, why did the word 'scapegoat,' suddenly come to mind?

Before I could think more on it though, a strange, girly shriek suddenly came from the backyard. Listening closely, it almost sounded like Shinon... Titania's raging closely followed with Commander Greil's attempts to calm her down.

Wait, didn't we keep the cider back there?

Leaning back on his chair, Ike rubbed his temples exhaustively. "That's it. All alcohol are to be under lock and key until the next New Year."

As everyone groaned, I threw my arms up in frustration.

"Oh, c'mon! Is _anyone_ going to tell me what it means here, or not? ! And if I am right, then I don't get what's the big deal behind S and M is when it's the truth!"

"Forget this, we have our _real _S right here..." Soren muttered grouchily.

"I've been trying to tell you all along!" I argued.

Shutting his eyes, he muttered something about being 'done, so done.'

Done with what?

I must've said it aloud because Mist and Rolf immediately deadpanned.

"Reina. STAHP."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I HAD TOO MUCH FUN. 8D**

**AND I HOPE YOU DID, TOO! Sorry for taking so long! Once again, this is in hopes of making it up to you guys! **

**Don't worry, the next chapter will be back on track. (Unless you want me to come up with more crack... which is going to take time... –shot-)**

**OR PLOT-BUNNIES. THEY ARE VERY WELCOME. **

**Anyway, til next time as always! See you later! **


	22. Beckoning of Fate

**Hey, everybody and happy holidays! It's that time of year again, and frankly I can't wait for it. 8D**

**I finally managed to get this up after COUNTLESS revisions. But even then, it came out rather wordy... **

**-****Sobs****-**

**Anyway, I'll shut up now so you can enjoy the chapter! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 18: Beckoning of Fate**

The day had finally come; after five long days, it was time for the Crimean army to finally march against Daein. Snow fell gently from the sky, Sienne's roofs and streets blanketed in white, as if to mark a fresh start... or turning point in the war.

"Is... Is this really okay?" Reina's unsure question practically echoed in the Cathedral's corridor.

Tanith replied in her usual brusque manner. "Of course. It is the Empress' will. To match General Ike's new authority, it is only appropriate his entourage follow suit. And everyone will accept it in good faith of Apostle Sanaki's kindness."

A ripple of appreciative murmur spread through the mercenaries. While waiting for Ike, Tanith had servants adorn everyone in their new clothes, armor and weapons in appreciation of their new ranks.

It was a shock for sure, but they certainly weren't going to complain.

"Wow... This is great!" Rolf breathed, now in a blue tailcoat. He felt his new archery gloves, "these are a lot stronger and tougher than my old ones!"

Mist in the meanwhile, was patting her new mare with hardly contained excitement; it nudged into her palm gently. Giggling, the Valkyrie glanced down at her 'new,' yellow dress from Toha's market. "I guess if there's any time to wear this thing, it's now. New clothes to a new beginning!"

"It looks good on you, Mist." Reina smiled. Her own dress was an orange, sleeveless one-piece, stopping a little above her knees. She _finally _managed to wear black tights underneath, matching her gloves. The brown belt also matched her leather boots.

'_Congrats, kid.'_ Jay grinned. _'Didn't think you could do it. Almost.'_

Ignoring him, Reina twirled; Her emerald cape and ponytail swished gently behind her. This _is_ wonderful, but... there was something she needed to know.

She felt her torso, frowning. 'Hey... Jay?'

A hum echoed in her head.

'Did you do something to me back at the forest? I'm no expert, but... I'm pretty sure life-threatening injuries aren't supposed to heal this quick.'

Or make her dream hazy memories of her mother.

'_Not really.'_ He shrugged, _'just one of my tricks, but I can't say it's indispensible.'_

'What do you mean?'

'_It's a one-time deal. Screw up again, and I can't help. Game rules, see?'_

Reina frowned. The game again... who and what determines it, anyway?

'_Heehee, not telling~'_ Jay giggled. '_Confidential info, see? Buuut, I can help you breathe fire again if you ever need it._ _Just do as you did before, and I'll handle the rest. ... If your body agrees, that is.'_

She cringed; even after the battle, Reina was wracked with pain. As powerful as it was, the sage frankly wasn't sure the trade-off was worth it.

'_Lighten up!' _Jay waved off. _'As long as you can still _feel_ pain, you're A-OK!'_

Reina twitched; while not in the same context, those were Ike's words from Toha. 'I don't want to be hearing that from _you_.'

He only giggled knowingly.

Just then, the throne room groaned open, silencing everyone. When Ike, Elincia and Sanaki emerged, Reina's breath caught in her throat.

Ike raised a brow at her reddening cheeks. "Is there something on my face?"

"Uh, n-no! Y-you, uh... l-l-look very... n-n-nice!" She ended in a tight squeak. The sage immediately felt the urge to jump into a hole.

'Way to give a convincing compliment.' Reina quietly groaned amidst Jay's guffaws.

Mist secretly smiled while Elincia, an unreadable face.

"So I've heard." Ike deadpanned at Sanaki.

"You know you appreciate my generosity." She inspected her nails in boredom. "After all, I wish you only success, _Lord_ Ike."

His eye twitched. One of these days...

Ike then sighed before ushering the mercenaries down the hall. As they walked, Soren's frown remained on Reina's back. The incident at the forest was still fresh in his mind.

It shouldn't have been possible for her to give directions in her unconscious state. Let alone lead them to help. Could there be something else she wasn't telling them? Whatever it was, perhaps it was the key to Celia's anger. Now the question remaining is... how do they draw it out?

Soren reminded himself to discuss it with Ike later.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I Spy with My Little Eye~!"

"_Don't even start." _

"Ahahaha, but Shin-Shin, surely a riddle will be enough to warm your frosty heart~!"

"IT WILL BE YOUR HEART I'LL BE THROWING INTO TONIGHT'S FIREPIT."

"Haha, ouch! That's cold...er~"

As Fyran laughed, Shinon let loose a string of profanities that'd make a sailor proud.

The cold winter wasn't any kinder to them than the other Daein soldiers. It bit and froze over their skin and armor alike.

The sniper snapped, "of all people to follow... why in the name of the Goddess did you decide to follow ME? !"

"Goodness, Shin-Shin. I thought you'd know me by now~" He grinned oddly. "I like interesting things. And being with you is sure to bring an entertaining show!"

Shinon grabbed the shaman by the neck of his robes. "Listen to me, you freak. The last thing I am is anyone's puppet. Let alone some idiot's. Find someone else to screw."

"Ahaha. You misunderstand me!" Fyran smirked, infuriating him further. "On this stage, there is no such thing as puppets or puppeteers. Only dogs fighting under the same 'master,' to entertain the king."

He easily pried himself from Shinon's grip and walked away. "Ahh, to be a clown... such a glorious life~"

As soon as he turned the corner, Shinon snarled. He punched the nearest frosty wall, feeling temporary grim satisfaction when blood trickled down his skin.

Little did he know how much more the fates were about to mock him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So... that's it. The Daein border." Titania mused.

The mercenaries hid outside the Tor Garen fortress, eyeing the enemy wyvern riders. They sat atop the towers as lookouts even amidst the howling blizzard. Begnion's Winter now seemed laughable in comparison.

"G-God, how do they s-s-stand the cold – a-achoo!" Reina sneezed; disgusted, she wiped her nose to find snot on her arm. Suddenly, the dress didn't seem so appealing.

'I would kill for some armor now. Or a hat.'

She snuggled further into her cape, watching Ike talk to Soren. They were too far away for her to hear what they were saying, but judging by the severity of Ike's frown, it didn't seem good...

"...na... Reina!" Titania called.

"Uh! Y-y-yeah!" She squeaked. 'Did she catch me? !'

"I've been calling you four times, now. Are you sure your fever's gone?" The woman frowned. "Perhaps you should wait with the caravan."

"T-that's okay, I'm fine." She smiled sheepishly. "Just... being my dazey self. Really."

"Hm... if you're sure." Titania replied reluctantly. "But if you feel off in any way at all, you must tell us. Understand?"

"I-I will. Thank you, Titania."

Just then, Elincia then pointed into the distance, "My Lord Ike! Something approaches!"

"Huh? Who-?"

He was immediately answered when Tibarn landed with his aides and the herons behind him.

"Well met, Ike. I see you're preparing for your first battle as the leader of the Crimean army." The hawk king smiled.

"And you're escorting the herons to Phoenicis, correct?" Ike tried to contain his surprise.

"We were. But _someone _insisted on flying here no matter what. And quite unreasonably, I might add." Tibarn replied dryly.

Reyson shot him a look.

Reina wondered, 'Prince Reyson did? But what for?'

Meanwhile, Keefe was giving the hawk king an intrigued stare. More precisely at his strong wings. Celia scowled deeply, clutching the blade at her side.

"You said your name was Ike, correct?" Reyson asked.

"Yes."

"You aided my sister and me during our time of danger. We herons hold courtesy in high esteem. We must repay our debt to you."

"That's really not necessary." The General insisted.

"We are practitioners of seid magic. We cannot fight, but we can imbue our allies with strength. If you so wish it, I will travel with you. In this way, I will repay you for what you have done." Reyson said.

Ike thought. "... You were lucky to find your sister; shouldn't you stay by her side?"

The herons wordlessly nodded at each other before the prince replied. "Leanne understands what I do."

Ike finally smiled. "I see. In that case, welcome."

"Thank you." Reyson said, visibly relieved. "I swear on the honor of my clan to do all I can to strengthen your cause."

"General Ike!" A Begnion soldier returned from scouring the area, "the gates are sealed shut! We can't get through!"

"Not for long." He then shouted for the army to hear. "Everyone, grab the battering ram! We're heading in!"

"Ha! No need for that." Tibarn transformed, grinning. "Consider this a part of my thank you."

"Wha-?"

With a piercing screech, he climbed before speeding into a brutal dive. In fact, Reina swore he became a missile as he tore the log door down like it was cardboard.

'Holy...' Everyone but Ike and Elincia gaped.

Shrieks and frightened shouts came from inside as Tibarn emerged unharmed. "That should do it. But as much as I'd like to deal with these Daein scum myself, I'll trust them to you. For this, you will receive my aides as well. Janaff! Ulki!"

"Yes, Sire!"

"Of course."

"But Tibarn-!" Reyson's objections were lost upon meeting the hawk's eyes. Tibarn shook his head, smiling.

Ike said sincerely, "this is all much appreciated, King Tibarn. Thank you."

"Hm. Your actions have built a bond of trust between yourselves and the hawk and heron clans. If you find yourself in a dire situation, you can call on me. No matter what, I will fly to your aid. Shall we go, Leanne?"

She agreed eagerly and they flew off. Tibarn shouted back one last time. "Reyson! Be sure to come back alive! Hear me?"

"Tibarn..." He swallowed thickly but nodded, determined. "You can count on it!"

Ike smiled before unsheathing his blade. "Everyone! Grab your partner and move out! Reina, you're with me!"

"O-okay!" She hurried to follow him in the charge. As he took care of any soldiers in their way, their supporting archers falling before her Elfire spells.

Tormod rode on the back of Jill's wyvern as Volke and Sothe snuck behind enemy lines.

The laguz roared, leaping/flying past Ike and Reina to cleave the still-panicking Daeins wide open. Almost immediately, their screams turned pained as red stained the stone floor.

Their beorc partners followed, cutting down anyone that tried to take the laguz from behind. Nephenee and Mia supported Janaff, Reyson and Ulki by taking out the archers. Celia slashed a fire mage for Keefe, and Zihark, a bishop for Mordecai.

Rolf shot from the back of Mist's saddle as she sliced and healed.

As Reina countered a sniper's arrow with her magic, Ike sliced a halberdier's torso. He kicked the body aside before shouting down the fortress steps. "This way!"

She sprinted with Elfire under her arm, blood roaring in her ears. Upon reaching the last step, Reina then caught something glint from the upper window. She blanched upon seeing where it was aimed at.

"IKE, LOOK OUT!"

The arrow flew.

He sidestepped it, but wasn't expecting another so soon. It came right after the first and was heading straight for his heart.

Reina quickly shot a powerful fireball, incinerating the weapon. Ike whipped his head in the direction the arrow came from, but the culprit had already left.

The sage sighed. "T-that was close... you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks." His reply was somewhat distracted. Ike bent to pick the arrow up.

Reina asked, "what is it?"

"... It's nothing." Pocketing it, Ike resumed their mission with a new vigor.

Though somewhat puzzled, the girl followed to fight the next wave of Daeins. As steel bit with fire, Reina never noticed Jay go completely silent.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"G-gaaaaargh!"

Dying screams were quickly overshadowed by Janaff and Ulki's victorious calls. The Daein men nearly quivered in fright at the blood caking the laguz' claws and beaks. Nephenee threw a javelin into a nearby thunder mage's arm while Mia quickly sliced open an archer's chest. Even Reyson's enchanting songs had admittedly distracted both sides on more than one occasion.

"D-don't just stand there, fools!" Their platoon leader snapped. "They're just a couple dirty sub-humans and Crimean swine! Glory to Daein! To Captain Kayachey!"

The rallying cry proved to be but a mouse's squeaks in response to a lion's assault as they all soon laid dead like the rest. Daein chests and limbs bled freely for all to see.

'Fools...' Shaking his head, Ulki cleaned his claws when he heard a distant caw. It was unmistakable. He hurried to the nearby window and heard another.

His eyes widened. "I-I don't believe it!"

"What is it?" Janaff demanded.

He followed the direction of his brother's eyes... only for his own to nearly pop out of his head. Black wings were speeding ever closer from the nearby mountains. Janaff sputtered, "hey, hey! What are those stupid crows doing here? !"

"They're siding with Daein... Unbelievable!" Ulki breathed. Then remembering who it was behind them, they nervously glanced back.

The heron prince was trembling in utter rage. "The ravens are here...? They mean to betray not only me, but all laguz? ! Naesala, you dastard...!"

"Prince..."

"Hey, what's taking you guys?" Mia waved from afar. "Hurry up!"

Oblivious to their shift in attitude, Nephenee and Mia were already making their way to the end of the first hallway. The laguz quickly forced themselves to move on, Reyson bolstering their strength along the way.

Soon, they all found what might be the ravens' motive; transformed, they were crowding around nearby treasure rooms, cawing eagerly as if they contained carrion slaughter. They were acting no different from human savages.

Janaff, Ulki and Reyson were disgusted.

Suddenly, a raucous screech echoed. Black feathers flew everywhere when a lance pierced a raven's heart. It came from inside the far left room. At least four more ravens behind the dead one cawed and screeched with growing rage.

"You want us to leave you alone? Leave _us_ alone, jerks!" Tormod could be heard inside the room. That was all the incentive the group needed.

Nephenee spun her laguz lance in an elegant twirl before stabbing a raven dead in the neck. Janaff screeched as he sparred with one beak-to-beak. Ulki clawed a raven's wing, sending it staggering lower to the ground. Mia leaped powerfully onto its back and stabbed straight down. Reyson's singing bolstered her to slice another's stomach.

As soon as the entrance was cleared, Jill and Tormod emerged to join the fray.

Sothe and Volke looted the dead ravens' bodies over the chaos. Soon, most of the ravens nearby were dead. Three fled to the front entrance where they would be dealt with by Zihark and Mordecai.

Tormod sighed. "Phew... That was hairy. But why are they here in the first place? They just came out of nowhere!"

"They're with Daein." Reyson said with quiet anger. "We saw them approaching from the mountains. They're blackhearts who would do anything for gold."

Everyone glanced at each other uneasily.

Tormod coughed. "Uh... just so we're clear. These _are_ ravens, and not scavengers?"

Volke rolled his eyes before scouring the rest of the rooms for treasure. Sothe didn't follow. He glared down at the Daein corpses, fists clenched.

He then heard a low rumble. Sothe glanced to his left.

Jill was sadly staring down the same sight he was before. Her grip was tight over her reins. Her wyvern rumbled again restlessly.

Sothe asked. "Do you regret it?"

She looked at him. His eyes were sharp with sombriety but also contained a hint of curiosity belonging to a child. Jill smiled sadly. "... We'll have to see."

She patted her steed soothingly before following after Volke's retreating back.

Sothe's frown deepened, but did the same. The other group raced down the next corridor. Poor Tormod followed the thieves while casting Elfire at a warrior, unable to help but feel he was missing something important.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shinon glared out the window where Ike and Reina once were. The brave bow was clenched in his hand. As soon as the warnings were shouted across the fortress, he just knew who it was. The Crimean Army, huh... And the sub-humans were with them, too? Just like the stupid, gullible pup.

Who the devil ever heard of beorc fighting _alongside_ sub-humans? It was disgusting. All the more reason not to go back. Without Commander Greil, they were nothing. All that's left is to wash out the –

"Shin... on?"

That small, trepid voice made his stomach drop. It couldn't be.

His mind screamed not to turn around, but his body moved on its own; Mist and Rolf sat atop the mare, eyes wide. The three stared at each other, unable to believe whom they were seeing.

Rolf shook. "What... are you doing here?"

"... What do you think. And what are _you_ doing in a place like this." He sneered.

But he already knew. The red staining their new clothing said it all. Shinon felt the urge to throw up. But the grim truth couldn't be avoided.

"... So. You decided to grow pairs, have you."

"W-we had to." Rolf swallowed. "And you're... with Daein?"

"Yeah." The man paused. "You approached me. You know what this means."

Rolf shook his head, trembling. "No... no, I won't-!"

An arrow flew past him and into the wall.

Mist's horse neighed and reared back, startled.

She shouted in shock. "Shinon? !"

Blood flowed from the new cut on Rolf's cheek. The boy felt his insides freeze with a new, cold fear. But not because of the man he called teacher. Rather, it was the angry acceptance in his glare.

Shinon's weapon was high. "Get off and lift your bow. It's time to face the master."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Reina! Behind you!"

She quickly responded to Ike's warning with a quick cast of flame. The paladin that attempted to follow her quickly met his demise, falling off his white horse. It neighed loudly, trampling over some Daein corpses on its way out the door.

She warily stepped over a swordmaster Ike slew. Screams and colliding of metal resounded around her. Celia and Keefe worked together as always, the hawk parrying his opponents with knives. Celia healed when necessary, as Reina didn't trust herself with such an important role yet.

Soon, the immediate opponents were lying at their feet.

But before Ike could move them onward, a dark rune with a crescent moon appeared under Keefe's feet. The young hawk was oblivious to it.

Celia abruptly carried him away, making him yelp.

"Don't struggle."

"M-mom-?"

Before he could ask, the dark tendrils emerged from where he just was, grasping at nothing.

"A luna spell?" He asked aloud.

A familiar laugh came from the shadows. "Hahaha, wow you're a quick one Missy! I see Ike has great taste~!"

Ike and Reina voiced in shock. "F-Fyran? !"

"Hm...?" His surprise gave way to a large grin. "Hey! Long time, no see~ And looking good too, General~"

"Uh... thanks (I guess), but what are you doing here?" Ike frowned. "The Daein army is the last place I expected you to be."

"Well, one thing led to another, see? But~ are you sure this is the best place to be chatting it out~?" He grinned darkly, tome open.

Ike replied, "I have to. If I want to know where Shinon is."

Shinon? Reina thought back to the arrow. 'Then... that's why-!'

Fyran whistled appreciatively. "You've figured it out then, hm? I gotta say, impressive detective work. But~ you really think you can convince him? A little bird told me of his... dislike... for you all. Well. Mainly you, that is~ ahahaha!"

Ike was unaffected. "Like it or not, he will come back. I'll make sure of it. Now, where is he?"

Fyran smirked. "You know how to get me to talk."

With that, the shaman casted another round of Luna.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rolf panted from excessive dodging, various cuts littering his limbs. Blood was dry on his cheek, now mingled with sweat. Shinon's arrows were imbedded in the stone wall behind him.

The man himself was untouched. He barked, "what do you think you're doing! Straighten up!"

"But...!" He squeezed his eyes shut. He just couldn't. Rolf could never bring himself to shoot the man he respected and loved like family. But what of his promise? To never hesitate...

His breath hitched when Mist's horse blocked his figure.

"Stop it, Shinon!" She pleaded, "can't you see Rolf doesn't want this? And I don't want this, either! Please, come back to the company!"

"Get out of the way!" He snarled. "Or I can't guarantee your next breath!"

The arrow was aimed straight at her.

Rolf swallowed thickly. Shinon isn't serious. He couldn't be. But...

Marcia's incident replayed in Rolf's mind. His eyes squeezed shut. What if he is? Rolf couldn't let Mist suffer the same mistake. His weapon rose excruciatingly slowly.

Suddenly, the bow was knocked out of his hands. It flew in an arc, skidding on the floor until it hit the dark corner.

Mist's sword was out in full swing.

Rolf gaped. "M-Mist? ! What are you-?"

"I won't let you, Rolf!" She said, back facing him. "I won't let you protect me if it means you hurting, yourself!"

Shinon scowled. "And you think you have a chance against me?" 

"I won't fight you, either!" 

"WHA-? !" He snapped, "are you stupid? ! We're enemies!"

"You say that, but I won't believe it! Shinon, you've lived and fought with us for so long. I can't believe you'd really just turn against us like that."

"Well, take it and believe it!" He snapped, drawing his bow back. "I won't say it again! Get out of the way-!"

Suddenly, an arrow flew. But it wasn't from Shinon.

Without his bow, Rolf could only watch in horror as it sped toward Mist.

"Tsk!" Shinon snarled, letting his own arrow fly. True to his mark, it knocked the other arrow aside.

The approaching Daein snipers were enraged. "You...! What is it you think you're doing! Filthy dog!"

Shinon turned, glaring.

Drawn arrows surrounded him. "Die, traitor!"

They flew before he could ready his bow.

Mist screamed.

"METEOR!" Several balls of flame showered down onto a couple snipers. They screamed, staggering back as they burned alive.

Ike and Keefe took advantage of their shock, blade and knife cutting deep into the rest. The snipers dropped their bows, collapsing from their fatal wounds.

Celia was just behind them with a rather injured Fyran at the back of her saddle.

"Ike! Reina! Everyone!" Rolf breathed.

Stowing Meteor away, Reina went to pick up his discarded bow. She held it out. "This is yours, right?"

"Y-yeah... thanks – oof!" As soon as he took it, Rolf found himself encased in a tight hug.

"M-Mist-?"

"Idiot... Rolf, you idiot...!" She sniffled into his shoulder, arms around his waist. "Making yourself a target isn't the only way to protect me! You're my friend, not a martyr...!"

By now, Rolf's face could match a tomato. "S-...sorry? I-I mean, I'm sorry! I just... I didn't want to hurt anyone. But... I couldn't leave Shinon alone, either. But in the end, I was just indecisive."

Rolf sighed. "I know that was stupid. But... I do want to protect you. And everyone else, too. I'm sorry."

Reina smiled weakly. "At least you're not a hypocrite."

'Like me.' She exchanged a meaningful glance with Ike. He nodded in acknowledgement.

Shinon sneered. "Touching. But are you forgetting something?"

He lifted his bow at Ike. The lord frowned.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Reina shouted angrily. "You just betrayed the Daein army! And you still want to fight? !"

"Shut up, brat. This is personal." Shinon growled.

Ike didn't say anything. He instead readied his stance. "... Reina."

"Y-yeah?"

"Keep going to the far end of the fortress. Fyran will lead you all there. And stay close to Mist and Rolf."

"And leave you and Shinon here? By yourselves?"

"As he said, there is something we need to settle. Now get going. General's orders." Ike left no room for argument.

Reina bit her lip and reluctantly nodded. "O... okay. Meet us in the main room?"

Rolf murmured. "... Both of you?"

"Don't worry." Ike said. "I might break bones, but never promises."

Even over his broken ribs, Fyran grinned. "You heard the man~! The general's room is just down there~"

He lead the way on top of Celia's horse. She sported an annoyed scowl the entire way at his obnoxious laughter. Everyone followed them, soon reaching the last corridor.

When they arrived, another flock of ravens cawed, expecting their arrival.

"What are they doing here? !" Keefe gritted as he knived one's talons.

"They're with Daein." Zihark said. He and Mordecai just arrived on the scene behind Reyson's group. "Word is, they're here for the spoils."

Fyran hummed, "interesting, interesting~ this is the first I've heard of it. But I do know the captain's room is just ahead~"

They didn't need to be told twice. With the groups finally reunited in the corridor, the remaining ravens were disposed of in record time. Mist and Celia healed any wounds before they slammed open the final door.

Kayachey snarled at their arrival. "Unbelievable. Those half-beasts were nowhere worth their price!"

The laguz growled viciously; Kayachey's remaining guards charged at them. Reina watched entranced as Reyson supported his laguz allies with his songs. They were as beautiful as ever. But... it felt like he was keeping an eye on her the entire time.

Was it just her imagination?

She wasn't given any time to brood on it as a huge, whipping gust tore through stone, flying their way. Mordecai leaped to shield the children. He roared painfully as wind tore through his muscles. He groaned lowly in pain.

"Mordecai!" Zihark and Mist shouted in alarm. As she hurried to heal his wounds, Zihark glared hatefully at the sage and took out his steel blade. Though the blade was heavy, it was just as deadly as it had sliced through the man as if he were paper.

He screamed in agony, clutching his heaving chest. Blood dribble from his mouth. "Glory... to Daein... Hail... King... Ash...nard... guuuuuuugh..."

"C-Captain Kayachey..." At this time, several remaining generals gasped their last breaths. Claw marks and bites littered their battered forms, pieces of their armor surrounding them.

Though everyone cheered their victory, Reina frowned. 'King Ashnard of Daein... huh.'

Ike then entered the room with Shinon's unconscious body leaning on his shoulder. "Good work, everybody. Set up camp and get some rest for we set out again at tomorrow's light."

They roared in approval, following Ike out of the fortress. As they went, Reyson glared at the ravens' bodies. No matter what, he decided, he will never forgive the Raven King.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By the time the mercenaries set up the tents, night had fallen outside. Fyran was part of the team again, as well as Shinon, to the redhead's supposed 'reluctance.' ("No-good idiot pup," he muttered since Ike thoroughly beat him in their fight).

In fact, Gatrie practically cried with joy at the sniper's presence again, Fyran laughing from the sidelines. Add the fact they conquered the first milestone in reaching King Daein, the mercenaries were pretty happy.

Well... most of them, anyway.

"OWW! Owowowowww!"

In the new medical tent, Reina winced at Rolf's bedside as she knew Mist purposefully rubbed disinfectant into his cuts. Hard.

"N-not so rough, Mist – owww!"

"That's what you get for worrying me so much!" She huffed. "Now, hold still!"

"Eep! Reina, help me!"

"Sorry, but I don't wanna die young." She held up her hands.

"Traitor!"

Reina shook her head, glancing outside. It was getting dark. And there was still something she had to do. "Sorry guys, but I'm heading to bed. See you guys tomorrow?"

"Oh, sure. Good night, Reina." Mist smiled.

"Yeah, good ni – yeowww! Mist, I get it already! Stop-!"

"Good _luck_, Rolf." Reina replied dryly before leaving the tent. She navigated the tents to find her destination. Smelling the mouth-watering aroma, Reina smiled while walking in.

"Um, sorry Oscar? Can you do me a favor...?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Soren's scowl remained on his face as he sat atop his cot. Piles of books were stacked inside his tent, but his ruby orbs glared at the green journal hidden inside his satchel. There was no mistake. It had to be Reina's.

He then thought back to his discussion with Ike before...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_What? Celia is after Reina's life?" Ike frowned._

_They spoke quietly outside the fortress, cautious to not be overheard. _

_Soren replied crisply. "It's a possibility. But it can't be overlooked."_

"_Do you have any proof?"_

"_Celia mentioned seeing flames from a distance, away from the forest; it was implied the flames had surged." He recalled. "The only other mage alive there besides me was Reina, herself, (though she was unconscious at the time). As for the motive, she clearly called the perpetrator a 'thief.' I believe it's a personal grudge."_

_Ike shut his eyes in thought. "... Alright, then. I'll have Reina be my partner for the mission. Celia will be with Keefe, but I'll keep them close to our group. It'll be easier to keep an eye on her."_

"_Very well. I'll stay with the caravan, then." He paused. "Do we tell her."_

_Ike looked at the dark clouds. "Father once said, 'to fool the enemy, you must also fool your friends.' We'll watch what happens for now. Her motives will be revealed soon enough."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"...lo? Hello, Soren?"

Reina's shadow outlined his tent from outside.

"I-it's Reina." She said. "Can I come in?"

He scowled. What was she doing here?

But at the same time, he didn't say anything.

Taking that as consent, Reina walked in with her hands behind her back. His narrowed eyes were filled with what she recognized as annoyance.

"... What do you want."

Reina instinctively stammered, "p-peace! I come in peace! Look!"

She held out the tray from behind her back. A kettle and cup of steaming liquid were sitting on it.

He slowly picked up the cup, staring as if it were a crossbred sub-human. "... What's _this_."

"M-mulberry tea." Reina said, scratching her cheek sheepishly. "I, um... did promise to bring tea when I got better, remember? It's thanks for saving me, and all. Oscar told me you liked bitter things, so..."

She placed the tray on the crate near him. "Sorry it had to be at night, but with everything going on, there's no time. Oh, but I made tea before with my mom, so you don't need to worry about food poisoning. N-n-not that I would!"

He arched a brow. As the awkward silence steeped, Reina started to wonder if this was such a great idea, after all.

She coughed. "Well... I'll be going to bed, then. S-see you tomorrow..."

Reina hastily bid her exit, not giving Soren a chance to say anything. He stared blankly where she just was. What was she playing at.

Placing the cup down, he slowly took out the green book and stared at it for a long time. It could be the key needed to reveal that woman's ulterior motives... or make him the biggest hypocrite of the century.

He turned back to the kettle. Soren growled at no one, "the end justifies the means."

As if to incriminate himself further, he flipped the journal open and began to read.

The tea was left untouched.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hoo-boy. I said it before, but man this was really hard to write. I can feel my writing getting better, so I hope I did a decent job at it, at least. I love Shinon as both a character and a unit! :3**

**Thanks for reading, everybody!**

**And as I might not be able to get back to you by then... Merry (early) Christmas! **


	23. Birds of a Feather

**Hey, everyone! Guess who posted in time for Valentine's! (Though it's not happening for like, three days, who cares)!**

**Meanwhile, I guess I'll get ready for Single's Awareness day again! Bring out the chocolate and chick flicks! ... Naw, just kidding about the last part, I can't stand them.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 19: Birds of a Feather**

When the mercenaries woke that morning, they found flakes gently falling from the sky. Even now, it continued as Celia watched Keefe help Tormod build a snowman.

"No, not like that! Do it slowly, see?" The blonde demonstrated again, rolling the growing snowball along the ground.

"I was! It's not my fault snow breaks apart so easily!" Tormod sulked when his own snowball scattered again. "Anymore 'slowly,' and I'll be handling glass!"

"Uhh... that's kinda the point of handling snow."

He yawned, "boooring. I can think of something that's tons more fun."

"Like what – mmfh!"

Keefe's face was met with a ball of slush.

Tormod's laughter was quickly cut short by the hawk's own snowball.

They grinned; it was on.

Unlike the jovial laughter between them, Celia's mind was embroiled with anxiety and doubt. 'This isn't working. We're already in Daein... with nothing to show. And that boy, Soren... he's been watching me oddly. Could he suspect me? But how would he know... _could _he know?'

But no matter how hard she thought back, the woman couldn't identify anything she did that could've tipped him off. 'No matter what, we can't be discovered now. But we're getting closer to...!'

She touched her forehead to the ringlet in her open palm. "Dammit!"

"Celia?"

She lifted her head. Oscar was approaching her. "Are you feeling alright?"

The valkyrie turned away. "... I was thinking."

"Ah. My apologies."

They stood under a pine tree, watching Tormod's snowball accidentally hit Rolf's passing shoulder. As his brother joined the snow war, Oscar glanced at Celia from the corner of his eye. It was the first time he saw her not wearing her ringlet. Instead, she was busy polishing it to perfection.

He voiced, "that's a beautiful ringlet."

"Hm."

"In fact, it has practically no scratches. I see you take good care of it."

At first Celia didn't respond, making Oscar think she ignored him. Then she murmured, "it's proof of my occupation as a priestess. I can't leave without it."

As she polished, she could practically feel the man burning holes into her. Annoyed, Celia bit. "What. If you have something to say, be a man and say it."

"... You know, I never see you look relaxed." Oscar said. "You always seem to be on edge. Even outside of battle."

"Then please excuse diligence being a crime, for I'm a repeat offender."

He inwardly smacked himself, "no, no that's not what I meant at all. I mean... it is good to be aware, but it can't be good to be wound up all the time. If it's not so much trouble, I could help with that."

At her growing bemused smirk, he added hastily, "w-with no ulterior intentions, of course!"

"I'll pretend I believe you." She smirked further at Oscar's sputtering attempts to 'redeem' himself. It was rather entertaining to watch, but she eventually showed mercy. "I'm kidding. And here I thought you didn't have the nerve to overstep. Rather forward, aren't you."

"Rather than forward Sister, I'd say I'm unacceptably curious." He replied, noticeably relieved.

"Enough to warrant consequence?" She asked coolly, "are you a cat now, Sir Oscar."

"No offense to our laguz allies, but I certainly hope not." He smiled, "I don't think I could endure eating only fish for the rest of my extended life."

The horseman then quickly regretted his statement when her eyes turned pained. He asked quietly. "Celia?"

She watched Keefe's snowballs hit a passing Sothe, also getting Reina and Mist in on the action. "... If you one day... find... your strength taken away... but for a chance to get stronger in return... what do you do."

Celia immediately berated herself. Why was she telling him this?

"Hmm... I cannot say." Oscar replied honestly. "But... I think it depends. My strength comes from my brothers and the Greil Mercenaries. If the day comes for us to part ways, I would miss them. But if it's what they want, then I have no regrets. Though admittedly... I would probably voice a struggle first. That is what families do."

For a while, he didn't hear anything from her. 'Don't tell me I bored her to sleep.'

The theory was quickly scrapped when he felt something wet and freezing be dumped into his shirt. He let out a rather unmanly yelp and hopped around, trying to get it out. When the snow finally melted, he chattered at the priestess.

"W-what was that for? !"

"Your _burning _passion was killing me. So I thought you'd like to cool down a bit." Though Celia's voice dripped with sarcasm, a small smile played on her lips.

He stared.

Celia arched a brow. "What now?"

Oscar shook his head. "You're..."

"Sarcastic? Blunt? Unbelievable?"

"Well... yes. But you're also beautiful when you smile."

... What?

Celia stared. Oscar awkwardly turned away, clearing his throat. "I'll, uh... go and get dry. You be careful of the cold, too. Be sure to bundle up, and... See you later."

She watched his figure disappear over the hill, before peering into her reflection on the ice.

'_You're also beautiful when you smile.'_

"... Idiot. It's clearly warmer than ever." The woman grumbled over her pinkened cheeks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The crunching of snow filled the afternoon air as the army marched; Ike hoped to have them finally past the Daein Border by the end of today. By now, the snow finally stopped falling but Reina was in too good a mood to be disappointed.

And naturally, Jay saw it his life's mission to change all that.

'_Hmm~ you look like you had fun~'_ He grinned innocuously at Reina's flushed cheeks. _'In fact, you look jollier than a cherry-topped snow cone! Though I'd say your face isn't far from getting there itself. Ooooh, I just thought of something good~ It's killer for a first date! Wait for iiiit... 'Since you were made for me, hope you don't mind us starting with your cherry~!'_

Now, while Reina didn't know the exact context of 'cherry,' she thought he was talking about her face. She instinctively flushed over his cackles,"argh, ew! Take your creepy food jokes somewhere else, you... jerk!"

"O – kaaaay, I think that's enough brain freeze for one day." Tormod joked, sweeping snow off her head. He ignored the 'hey!' from her, "now that we're frozen inside and out, we might as well ask Frosty himself how's the weather – Waugh!"

His face was again attacked with snow.

"It's wet." Sothe snarked, drying his hands. "Thanks for dragging everyone into your hypothermia war by the way."

Mist giggled as the redhead sulked. "Last I checked, weren't _you_ urging everyone else to throw harder?"

"Since he _graciously_ invited us, it'd be rude to not reply as sincerely as possible."

"That's something, coming from a thief." Rolf stated blankly.

"It's called 'thief's honor.'"

"Now that's an oxymoron if I ever heard one." Keefe muttered.

"Oxy-what?" Tormod asked.

"As the name implies. If you're a moron, the word becomes wasted oxygen." Sothe suppressed a smirk.

"Really? !"

"He's just messing around." Keefe shot the thief a look.

"That's even _more_ unbelievable!"

Reina giggled as even Mist and Rolf occasionally added their two cents.

After a while, she sighed at the gray clouds. 'Boy... I wish I had my journal. But I haven't seen it at all for weeks, now. It's weird... I know I had it with me in Begnion. But that was also the last time I saw it, too...'

Reina smacked herself. "Man! Why didn't I buy a new one before we left?"

Just then, a Begnion scout returned. "Enemy forces ahead! It's the Daein army!"

"An ambush on this mountain road... They're trying to stop us from crossing." Ike realized. "How many are there?"

"It's not a huge battalion, and they're mainly foot soldiers. Whether they're a match for us or not, I can't say but Kilvan crows are there as well!"

The bird laguz stiffened.

"An entire unit under the command of King Kilvas? I think that bodes ill for us." Ike frowned.

Nasir asked the birds, "if push comes to shove, do you think it would be possible to talk the ravens out of it?"

Ulki admitted, "we're not... partial to the crows."

Reyson shut his eyes as if searching his peace.

Janaff sighed. "We can try, but... don't expect anything to come of it. We _are_ talking about the Raven King himself."

Ike nodded. "While you don't have to, I would appreciate the effort. Thank you."

Nasir looked like he wanted to say something, but kept his level gaze.

Reina looked at him quizzically. What was eating him?

Ike shouted, "let's move out!"

As everyone entered the valley, Fyran looked up; he caught several objects shining at the top of surrounding cliffs.

He grinned, "I Spy with my little eye, shinies that can kill you~"

Just as the shaman finished his sentence, they flew.

Ike's eyes widened. "Everybody hit the deck!" 

The army leaped for cover, but the stragglers found themselves impaled by the massive bolts. Pressed against the shadows of a cliff, Reina felt blood splash her legs, accompanied by their agonized screams.

She bit back nausea; their scattered bodies made bloody snow angels along the ground. 'Oh god...!'

"W-what was that? !"

"Tch! Ballistae... this just got much worse." Soren muttered scornfully beside her. "Ike! We need decoys to draw out their fire, or we'll never get a chance to move!"

"I know!" He shouted, "Mia! Lethe!"

"On it!" She transformed, snarling. As soon as they left their shelter, more bolts rained down. They weaved in-between bolts seamlessly, claw and steel tearing apart Daein armor with every strike.

"Jill! You have the full guard, don't you? Take Rolf with you and get rid of those archers above!"

"Yes, Sir!" Rolf climbed on the back of her wyvern and they took off.

Ike added, "everyone else, follow me! Charge!"

The army roared a cacophony of battle cries and stormed on; it was like watching waves crash into each other on the ocean. As soon as the armies collided, they became an indecipherable mess. The surrounding cliffs further limited their fighting space.

Fliers were locked in separate duels above the field with much more freedom. Wyverns and pegasi dropped like flies, sometimes on top of their allies.

Having just killed another sniper to man the contraption, Rolf was feverishly shooting down Daein wyverns from the sky. Jill and Marcia acted as his bodyguards, fending off any ravens or wyvern riders that tried to come close.

Volke worked in the shadows, preferring to slice open necks of oblivious priests and mages before making off with their valuables. Fyran was happily assisting Shinon nearby, holding down targets with shadowy ropes from Flux spells. Mordecai finished off any stragglers that attempted to get away.

Titania had Mist ride alongside her for protection from any stray attacks and bolts;

The Valkyrie made good use of her physic staff whenever anyone needed it. Muarim acted as a decoy to lure bolts away from Celia as she healed Oscar's wounded leg, (both avoiding looking each other in the eye).

Meanwhile, Reina sidestepped a hand-axe and casted Elfire on the enemy warrior responsible. As soon as he crumpled to his knees in flames, she was preoccupied with a halberdier's lance.

Unable to dodge it properly, she cried out when it split open her shoulder. Reina forced her arm up to cast another spell, making him stumble back. Ike finished the job by slashing his torso.

He eyed her wound. "You okay?"

"I-I'll live..." She grimaced before downing a vulnerary.

He nodded before hearing running steps his way. As he parried blades with a swordmaster, he ordered, "Reina, stay close!"

"O-okay!"

She then heard nearing raucous caws. A couple ravens were diving at her and Ike, beak first.

'_Heads up!'_ Jay warned.

"F-fast...!" Reina rolled to dodge the first strike and countered with Elfire. It hit the raven's back, screeching painfully when it crashed into a cliff. Vengeful, the second sped angrily toward Ike's side; he was busy landing a finishing blow on a warrior. Glancing at the snow, Reina quickly reacted.

She kicked up a cloud of snow into the raven's face, making it screech and falter. Ike took the split-second opportunity to stab its chest. The raven gurgled and soon lied motionless.

"Thanks," Ike said, "nice timing." He bent to clean his sword.

Before Reina could reply, she felt something razor-sharp slice open her back. She screamed, brought to her knees in pain.

"Reina!" Ike shouted.

The third raven smirked at her before going for another dive. The girl clenched her tearful eyes shut, until a sonorous voice reached her ears. As soon as it invigorated her, Reina found the energy to dodge and cast another Elwind spell. It hit the raven in the wing, making it crash to the ground.

Once the immediate danger passed, Reina whimpered until she felt a gentle hand on her injury. She weakly turned.

"P-Prince-"

He shook his head before muttering a foreign spell under his breath, causing her wound to slowly close. She sighed in relief as the pain too, faded.

"Thank you..."

He nodded shortly before quickly leaving with Ulki; a little too quickly, Reina noticed. 'Like he wanted to get away from me... did I offend him somehow?'

"That was close. Good thing Reyson came when he did." Ike remarked after the heron's back.

"Y-yeah..."

"Ike!" Soren approached them with Tornado under his arm. "Janaff has confirmed the Raven King's presence on the other side of the cliffs!"

"Alright. Once the aerial dangers are cleared, that's when we'll move in."

"Understood."  
>-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-<p>

Mist sighed, wiping her forehead as she expended another physic. Those stupid cliffs were going to drain her of her energy before she knew it.

"How are you feeling?" Titania asked.

"Exhausted." She said honestly. "I wish Daein picked a different spot to ambush us."

"You and me, both." The woman said. She clapped a hand on Mist's shoulder. "Hang in there. Just a little further."

"Right..."

They fought on, the redhead continuing to cleave warriors and halberdiers in her wake. Mist took out any priests and sages that tried to interfere.

Both were unassuming of Volke's grave frown in the shadows, watching the blue flames burn before his eyes.

It won't be long now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Haugh!"

Ike sliced a warrior's chest and flipped back expertly. His opponent gave a wordless 'thump,' falling facedown into the snow. He took a little breather and scanned his surroundings.

By now, the ballisticians were dead and Rolf had moved on to a different one. Janaff had approached the raven king and was involved in a heated discussion. In fact, he currently bore a look of serious contemplation when Janaff mentioned Leanne, rousing Reina's own curiosity.

Ike asked, "is everyone alright?"

"We're fine here!" Reina replied over her Elfire spells. The sage just finished a swordmaster herself.

Soren scowled impatiently. "And where is your healing staff?"

"I-I never used one before!" She protested, "I don't want people counting on me to do something I'm not confident in yet!"

"Idiot!" He boomed. "I told you before! Everything starts with experience!"

"B-but what if _you _were bleeding to death and died because I can't heal properly?" She stammered. "That'd be haunting me for the rest of my life!"

"That won't happen, because I wouldn't get myself in that situation in the first place. Unlike _someone_ I know who almost drowned." He deadpanned, making her eye twitch.

"Oh, because you're _so_ much better than me." She grumbled, taking on a scowl that was eerily similar to Soren's. He arched a curious, but challenging brow in response.

"Geez." Ike shook his head. "Sometimes, I can't tell if you two are best friends or worst of enemies."

Just then, Reina started when Naesala took off like a black bullet. She shouted after him, "w-wait-!"

A hand on Reina's shoulder stopped her, making her turn. "Ike?"

He smirked. "I wouldn't worry about him. If anything, I say we won from here."

Before she could question, Naesala's voice soon echoed along the valley.

"Listen to me, darkwings! We of Kilvas are leaving. Turn at once and head for home."

At once, the attacking ravens cawed in acknowledgement. The rest of the army watched in amazement as their former enemies turned tail and followed their leader.

Reina asked Janaff, "what did you tell him, exactly?"

"Oh, you know. The essentials." He smirked, only rousing her curiosity further.

"At any rate, you did it, Janaff." Ike smiled, "thanks a lot for your help. Our casualties are sure to lessen from here."

"Did you expect anything less from the Hawk King's aide?" He puffed his chest in pride.

Unfortunately, their joy was to be short-lived.

"Arrgh! Accursed sub-humans... you dare betray Daein?" Homasa snarled, "I'll be sure to enjoy hanging your pelts on my mantle place! Men, don't let a single one escape!"

"I-Ike! Their archers!" Reina shouted, alarmed; they were taking aim at the sky.

"Damn... Men, protect the ravens! Cover their retreat!" Ike shouted for all to hear. At once, all hands focused on just that as one by one, they exited the valley.

Rolf shot down a wyvern rider as it was about to skewer a raven from behind. As it fell roaring, Marcia braved a couple arrows herself to reach a sniper at the cliff's bottom.

Mist and Celia worked to heal any that did get injured while Oscar and Titania worked to impede a warrior and sage.

Ike motioned everyone else to hurry for the end of the valley. "This way!"

Suddenly, Soren motioned. "Ike, wyvern riders up ahead!"

Sure enough, an entire platoon was speeding their way.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ike growled, quickly brandishing a wyrmslayer. As he clashed with a silver lance, Reina and Soren retaliated with their tomes.

Reina suddenly shouted painfully when an unseen lance dug into her arm; her tome dropped into the bloody snow, making her pale. Soren casted elwind, tearing apart the perpetrator's armor. The wyvern however, continued to growl and snap at them.

Several more soon joined it as the three struggled to avoid the onslaught of lances and claws.

The sage then realized with panic that they were slowly closing in. 'We're going to be trapped! There's too many of them!'

'_Uhh, helloooo?'_ Jay reminded her, _'you forgetting something? Aaaaaah-?'_

'B-but! If I do that-!' Reina grimaced. She was sure to be vulnerable... not to mention Ike and Soren could get caught in the crossfire...

Yet... Reina gripped her arm tighter at the alternative.

"Soren!" She suddenly shouted, getting his attention. "Create an opening, then cast fire at me!"

"WHAT? !"

"Just... do it!" She barely dodged a silver lance, holding her arm. "Please! I can't hold my tome anymore!"

"Are you crazy? !" Ike snapped as he parried a steel lance. "We may be trapped now, but we're hardly in a position to give up!"

"Who said anything about giving up? !" She shouted. "You're gonna have to trust me!"

Soren's face was unreadable. Dodging a spear, he quickly slew the rider before opening his fire tome.

"Soren? !" Ike shouted incredulously, "you're not seriously-?"

"If it fails, I'll see to it _she _takes full responsibility!" He glared frostily at her.

"What do you mean, _I'll _take-? ! Oh whatever, just hurry!"

He didn't need to be told twice. The sage casted the fireball her way.

'Jay!' Reina opened wide.

'_One puking flame, coming right up~!' _

Ike watched flabbergasted as she swallowed it.

"Now..." she groaned, chest burning horribly. "Get... away...!"

Soren quickly dragged Ike into a run past the stunned riders. Once they hit the ground, the air above them exploded in flame.

The remaining riders screamed, flying back from the force. Even from a distance, Ike gritted at the sudden heat wave; the snow melted underneath them.

It was over in seconds.

The lord numbly got up on his elbows. The snow around them had melted in a radius of feet, wyvern corpses charred black. The riders were in no better condition, strewn in motionless agony. Reina stood still in the middle of it all.

Ike got to his feet. "Reina..."

Her legs wobbled before she fell back.

"Reina!" He moved to catch her until Soren held her shoulders. Unconscious, the girl whimpered painfully in her sleep.

"This is..." Was all Ike could mutter, bewildered; the damage done was unreal. Even the cliffs were charred. "Since when could she do something like that...?"

Soren's eyes narrowed. 'I knew it. It _was_ you...'

"General Ike!" Celia, Titania and Oscar galloped toward them. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh... yeah!" He snapped back to reality. "Oscar, take care of Reina. Soren and I will head in. Soren, open fire!"

"On it!" He passed Reina on before opening his Blizzard tome.

Homasa gritted as dodged the first strike, but was unable to dodge the other. The chunk of ice literally froze his legs in place.

He snarled at Ike's approach. "So... this is how the Crimean army fights? Attacking behind his soldiers?"

"You have no right to be criticizing about honor when you open fire on backs of retreaters. And so you know, I fight alongside my men and will continue to do so until my last breath." Ike said soundly before slitting the man's throat. "A shame you'll never see that now."

Ike sighed as the surviving enemies retreated, "let them go. Good work, everybody! Healers attend the wounded!"

"My lord Ike!" He looked back to see Elincia and Nasir approaching. The princess asked, "are you alright? You're not injured, are you?"

"Princess Elincia... I'm fine. I'm unharmed." He said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, that's good..." She sighed, relieved.

"Ike, I'm happy to say the ravens have all escaped safely." Nasir smiled next to the princess. Soren gave him a frosty glare. "Even more so to tell you to follow me." 

"Hm? What for?" 

"Titania and I have scouted ahead and found something of great use in their camp. ...Much great use."

Ike and Soren looked at each other. "Might as well go have a look. But first, Mist!"

"What is-? Reina!" She hurried to take the girl off Oscar's hands. "Oh, not again..."

Mist hurried off to the medical tent, unaware of Celia's following glare.

Her lips twisted darkly at Reina's retreating unconscious form.

'I finally found you.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Reina opened her eyes, it was already night.

She groaned painfully in the medical cot, arm bandaged up.

"Hey, there." Mist smiled, bucket of clean water in her arms. "How are you feeling?"

"... Achy." Reina grimaced. And it was true; her muscles ached all over. But it wasn't as bad as it was supposed to be...

"Oh, I gave you some pain medication earlier, so you should be good for a while. But if it continues later, take these herbs with you."

She handed the sage a bowl of powder. "I ground it up already, so just take it with water before you go to sleep."

Reina smiled, relieved. "Thanks a lot, Mist. But, uhh... I-is my arm...?"

"Don't worry, you'll still be able to use it." She said. "I used a mend staff, so the muscles should be healed by tomorrow afternoon. But... try to train less, okay?"

"H-huh?"

"When I was treating your arm, you were thrashing around painfully in your sleep. I even needed Titania to come hold you down. Your body was pushed well beyond its limit." She frowned disapprovingly.

"Oh... A-ahaha, really?" Reina laughed nervously. 'Right... she doesn't know.'

"Yeah. It was pretty bad."

"Ah... sorry." Reina put on her boots before experimentally stepping onto the floor; she winced, feeling her muscles ache.

Stupid powerful but flawed magic.

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention it. Oh, but before you go, can you do me a favor?" She said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you bring this to Ike?" Mist held out what was a tray with two servings of bread and soup. "He said he had business to take care of earlier, and neither of you grabbed dinner, so I saved some for you."

Reina smiled. She really was too kind for her own good.

"Geez, Mist. How many times are you going make me thank you before the night's done?"

"You can thank me by giving me your progress report with my brother!" She winked.

"P-progress report? !" Reina sputtered, face red. "M-Mist! We're not-!"

"Heehee! Just kidding!" She laughed, "but seriously, Ike can be pretty dense. Lemme know how it goes!"

"Doesn't that mean you're _not_ kidding? !"

By the time Reina left the medical tent, her face was hot enough to melt butter off pancakes. And Jay's howling laughter in her head was NOT helping.

Geez. When you've got friends like these, who needs enemies?

... Did she count Jay as a friend?

Reina thought before saying slowly. "I guess... I don't hate you..."

He was annoying, yes. A jerk? Sometimes. ... Okay, pretty much all the time. But...

"You _did_ bring me here. And I met some friends. So... thanks for that. I guess."

She could practically feel him smirking, but he didn't comment. What she wouldn't give to know what he was thinking right now.

Soon, Reina reached Ike's tent. She was about to announce her presence when his shout nearly made her drop her tray.

"You lied to me? You exploited my need to know more about my father!?"

"Settle down." She recognized Volke's voice as he replied gravely. "There is something I must tell you. However, it could not be written down. It is too great of a secret for that. Your father told me to wait until I thought you were mature enough to hear it, and then to tell you myself."

Reina realized shakily. 'I... I shouldn't be listening to this.'

But with her hands full, she couldn't cover her ears... not to mention her body refused to move. It was as if she were frozen. 'What am you doing, stupid? ! Move!'

But Reina was helpless to her own ears as they absorbed words she wanted to shut out.

"Mature? Then what was the fifty thousand gold for?!" Ike spat.

"Ah, the gold. That was my idea. I thought it would be a good way to test how resourceful and responsible you were."

She heard Ike breathe deeply before plopping down onto something hard. His voice was low with restrained anger. "... Get started. I want to hear it all."

"I've spent a long time as Greil's hired shadow. I remained hidden from sight in case the day ever arrived that I needed to fulfill my contract... All that time, for one job."

"What was it?"

"If Greil were ever to go berserk, I was to stop him. I was to take his life."

"WHAT? !"

Reina nearly yelled with Ike, but Volke was far from done.

"Actually, there was one other thing. If Greil were ever slain by his pursuers... I was to watch over his son and tell him Greil's secret at an appropriate time. That was my job."

"Berserk... What are you talking about? Why would you have to kill my father?"

"Because of Lehran's Medallion. Or rather... the very medallion your sister carries."

'Medallion...?' Reina mouthed silently. She thought hard, but didn't recall Mist with anything like that...

Ike questioned, "that old bronze thing? I thought it was just a keepsake of my mother's... Are you telling me that it's something more?"

"Greil told me it was an object of great peril, but nothing more. I did some investigating on my own, though. And what I discovered...surprised me."

"Tell me."

"Lehran was one of the heron clan, an ancestor of our Prince Reyson, who carried with him a bronze medallion. Long, long ago, a band of heroes defeated an evil god and imprisoned it therein."

Reina nearly dropped her tray. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. And from _Volke's _mouth of all people! As much as she liked fairytales, this was a little too close to home.

Even Ike agreed it seemed like a sick joke.

"Unfortunately, I'm not kidding. And I've no idea how the cursed thing came to be in Greil's possession. That being said, I do know that the men who hunted your father were actually seeking the medallion."

"I'm finding all of this a little hard to believe." She heard Ike frown. "You said the medallion was 'an object of great peril,' didn't you? Then why would my father allow Mist to carry it around? That doesn't make any sense."

"It's because she can carry it safely. Actually, she's the only one who can. Compared to other people, the balance within your sister is extremely strong. Your mother, it seems, was the same. That's why they could bear it safely. The medallion is like a strong poison; It takes the worst aspects of a person and magnifies them a thousandfold. Greil touched it only once, and it drove him to complete madness."

"So that's what you meant when you said he went berserk?"

Volke confirmed, "that's right. Beorc and laguz are made up of two forces: balance and chaos. In this, there is no difference between us. It is the proportion of balance to chaos that determines how much the medallion affects a person. In that sense, it predicts how much harm that person might do."

He continued, "your father was one of the preeminent swordsmen of his generation. That day, after he touched the medallion...Twenty soldiers had come for him. Twenty highly trained killers. Your father barely broke a sweat cutting them down. Then he began attacking his neighbors, those who had taken him in, concealed his identity, and called him friend. He slew them one by one, until your mother rushed in... thinking only to save her husband from himself."

Volke paused. "It was over in an instant. Your mother grabbed the medallion from his hand and stepped away from him...They say she smiled as he pulled his sword from her breast and forgave him as her life's blood spilled into the street."

"My father...killed my mother? No. That can't be..."

For Reina, everything went blank from there. Her knees felt weak, the words repeating themselves in her head. 'What... did I just hear? What did I... have I...! Ike...' Breathing suddenly became difficult as the full weight of what she done hit her.

Reina staggered back, but tripped on the tent peg. The food went flying from her hands and onto the snow. The tray made a loud, 'whump,' when it hit the tent's cloth.

She barely registered the flap flying open, light streaming on her downcast face. A lump formed in Reina's throat, not daring to look at Ike's expression.

Nothing was said.

Volke had a severe frown crossing his features. "...We'll finish this some other time."

Ike remained silent. The thief left the two alone.

Reina trembled heavily, fear gripping her chest. 'Oh god... What now? What do I... say...?'

"... Get inside." His voice was detached of emotion.

Reina swallowed thickly. She followed without a word.

He pointed to his cot. "Sit."

She obeyed. Ike leaned against the tent wall.

They were a few strides apart, but Ike felt farther away from the sage than ever.

"... I'm guessing it's pointless to ask how much you heard, with the way you are now." He stated.

His tone wasn't accusatory, nor was it kind, but it felt like a physical blow.

She gripped the hem of her dress.

"What were you doing there." He trained narrowed eyes on her. "I specifically said for no one to come near my tent."

Reina hesitated. She didn't want to get in Mist trouble. But... would he understand if he knew?

"... Not going to answer?"

"... I..." Reina's voice was almost inaudible. "I was... told you didn't have dinner. So... I... brought food so we can... e-eat together..."

"... Really?"

"Y-yes." She gripped her dress hem tighter.

"You swear."

"Yes!" Reina shouted, finally breaking, "I'll say it a thousand times if I have to. I swear that's the truth. I'm sorry, okay! I never meant to listen in. I-I wanted to get away! Really! But my hands were full, and my f-feet wouldn't m-move, and he s-started talking, and I just...! Unnnh...!"

She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Ike! I'm so sorry!"

Reina could take it if he didn't forgive her. But for some reason, the thought of him hating her petrified her like nothing else.

It felt like an eternity when it was a few minutes as she sat sobbing. Reina felt the cot press down a little; Ike had sat next to her, eyes on his lap.

Reina felt horrible for asking, but she had to know. "Do you... hate me?"

He sighed. "No, I don't. But... I'm not exactly happy about you hearing all that, either. That said... I'm not going to tell you to forget about it, as I doubt you will. But keep it secret. I'll tell Mist myself when the time is right."

Reina mustered a slow nod.

Ike breathed deeply out his nose before mustering a weak smile. "So much for dinner. But we could ask Oscar for a midnight snack. I don't think he'd mind. ... Much."

Reina stared as if he grew three heads. 'He just heard that his dad killed his mom, sister carries a dark god around daily, and now he's offering to treat me to food for being a nosy idiot?'

"... ARE YOU NUTS? !" She sprung to her feet angrily. "For the love of all that's holy, Ike what's wrong with you? ! Sort out your priorities! Soren's right; I'm. An. Idiot! Get mad already! Gut me if you want! Stop being so nice for once in your life! "

"Well, you're an idiot alright. But that hardly warrants a sword to your gut." Ike stated obviously. "And even if I did, I'd only be cutting our forces short a capable mage. And a friend."

Reina shut her eyes and breathed deeply in desperate attempt to calm down. She dropped back down onto the cot listlessly. 'What am I doing...? I'm freaking out about this more badly than he is! I'm terrible at this.'

"... Tell me honestly, Ike. Do you... want me to leave?"

She was shocked to hear him chuckle, albeit humorlessly.

"And leave me to talk to myself?" His smile was bitter. "What other distraction will I have to pass the time?"

What Reina did next, she wouldn't be able to explain the reason for years to come.

She instinctively got on her knees, and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

He stiffened, not expecting it at all.

"Rei..."

"I really am sorry." Her voice muffled against his shoulder. "For everything."

It was with those words that the reality of it all finally hit him full-force. Ike slowly took a shuddering breath and shut his eyes. He brought a hand to the back of Reina's head.

The girl didn't know what she would've done if he cried, but a drop of wetness hit her own shoulder. She froze.

He muttered, "sorry. Just... give me a minute."

Reina's grip tightened to the point where her already aching muscles screamed in agony. But somehow, that had become a minor detail.

'_I envy you. When it comes down to it, I can't cry at all.'_

Her own vision blurred wetly. 'Dummy. You're clearly overdue.'

She whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

If she weren't so focused on his warmth, she would've been terrified of her own words, as she meant them with all her heart.

And what it could mean for her own future.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**D'aaaaaaaaaw. **

**And there are your cavities for the day. Everyone's welcome?**

**So yeah, Oscar x Celia's a thing, as well as not-so-one-sided Ike x Reina? ... Somehow it feels like Reina took up all the screen-time in this chapter. Oops. o_o**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading!**

**Read and review!**


	24. A Wandering Heart

**Chapter 20: A Wandering Heart**

Janaff sleepily awoke on the tree branch as the sun's first rays reached the campsite. He turned with intention to fly, only to find Keefe a few inches from his face.

He caught himself from falling with a squawk, "crivens above, what are you doing? ! You nearly knocked me off my perch!"

"You're Sir Janaff, right?" Keefe immediately asked.

The said hawk huffed. "Listen, kid. Not to be rude, but normally you introduce yourself before startling them into a heart attack. And how do you know me?"

"Well, answering your first question, I'm Keefe. Sorry for the scare, but 'how do I know you?'" He repeated mind-boggled, "what hawk in his right mind hasn't heard of the Hawk King's Eyes and Ears? ! I couldn't believe my eyes when Lord Tibarn commanded you both to fight alongside us! To meet such respected warriors like this... It's a high honour!"

"Er... that's nice. I guess. But our king is really the one who deserves that praise." Janaff replied warily. "Few could match leading our nation with such strength and heart. But what on earth did you approach me so early for?"

"Well, truth is... " Keefe bowed politely as one could on a branch. "I want to be strong just like you! Please teach me your ways, Sir Janaff!"

Janaff scrutinized him; particularly at his knives. "No can do."

"W-what?" The boy lifted his head in surprise, "but why? I'll do whatever I have to-"

"You can't transform. Can you."

"... So you know?" Keefe mumbled lowly.

"Your weapons make it pretty obvious." Janaff pointed out. "Just watching you fight yesterday, I knew. No laguz in their right mind would think of using hum – beorc-crafted tools to fight."

"I have no choice." The other hawk said quietly. "I have no gift for magic. And every other weapon is too heavy for me. It's the only way to defend myself."

"While I don't agree with your weapon of choice, bottom line is you_ can_ defend yourself to an extent. Though... I am somewhat curious about your circumstances. No laguz are born without the ability to shift. It's in our blood."

Keefe turned away awkwardly.

Janaff stood. "Well, if you ever feel like sharing... I'm not flying out too far."

With that, he flew off for the General's tent below.

While Keefe somewhat expected this to happen, the disappointment was bitter to swallow. He closed his eyes as the morning whistle blew, letting himself be lost in memories of umber and tan feathers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Synchronized footsteps echoed around Reina as the army continued marching over the mountain. She panted harshly as pain laced up her legs with every step.

'Fire-breathing...' she decided then, 'isn't nearly as cool when you're the one doing it.'

Rubbing her puffy eyes, Reina took out her pain medication. She quickly swallowed the powder, cringing at the taste. "Eugh, yuck! Bitter...!"

'_Well, you know what they say~'_ Jay grinned, _'the nastier the medicine, the more effective it'll be! Can't say the same for the heart, though. There's not much of a cure for that~ heehee!'_

The heart...

Reina stiffened, slowly glancing at Ike's back. Though he conversed with Elincia, Reina could tell he was more on edge than usual.

'_Sorry. Just… give me a minute.'_

'_I'm not going anywhere.'_

She gripped a hand to her chest.

While Ike had sent her back to her tent with assurances, she could tell they were forced. There's no way he's alright. But he didn't need to tell her to keep quiet. If it were her... Reina wouldn't want anything that personal getting out, either.

But... Mist would definitely be sad if she knew the truth.

The sage viciously shook her head. 'Argh, stop! None of this is my business to begin with! But... it's all so unbelievable! Not to mention Volke's story... It's like something you'd hear from a movie. No way can something like that be real!'

'_Says the school girl that leaped through time.'_

'Leaped? I was dragged! Argh, that's beside the point! I just...' She sighed, kicking the snow. 'I'm so confused.'

An evil organization is after a dark god that's ready to destroy the world? And the said god rests in one of her best friends' hands? Not to mention Ike and Mist's parents died for it...

Yet, she knew it was nothing compared to what Ike must be feeling now.

Reina murmured, "it's... probably better to act like nothing happened, right?"

'_What, not pretend?'_ Jay teased.

He was actually surprised when she calmly shook her head. 'It's completely different. At least by acting, I'd know better. If I pretended, then it'd be the same as looking away. Besides...'

She clutched the shoulder that bore Ike's grief. "There's no way I could do that now."

Jay was silent before finally shaking his head. _'... You really are only falling deeper.'_

'Huh? In what?'

He grinned; still just a kid. _'In pre-teen angst, of course~ Now my carriage, onward! While methinks third-class isn't my preferred choice, your noggin makes an acceptable substitute!'_

"And if we had it my way, you'd be riding in coach. Permanently." Reina muttered, before realizing the soldiers had come to a standstill.

'What's going on, now?'

"... Is there nothing we can do?" She heard Titania's voice ask ahead.

"Until Janaff finds those floodgates, we can do little about the source." Soren replied.

Reina quickly squeezed past the soldiers, mumbling apologies. Once she broke free of the crowd, all became clear.

The road was completely submerged in a freezing flood, making it practically impassible. Even if they could cross, no doubt the ground would be too soggy.

She frowned. Was Daein responsible for this too?

Just then, Janaff returned from scouting in his hawk form. "I found it! The water is coming from a nearby village called Talrega. Their floodgate even guards the river ahead."

Ike nodded. "Good work. Let's move!"

The army changed course and marched east, until they finally came across their destination. Everyone's eyes widened; it was far worse than they thought.

The surrounding fields were completely submerged, with its citizens frantically searching for shelter. Animals bleated and galloped in panic, creating further chaos in the streets. Mothers placed children atop roofs of homes as the water level continued to rise.

"This is terrible!" Rolf exclaimed, "at this rate, everyone will drown!"

"What is Daein thinking? Do they truly mean to sacrifice their own people for time!" Lethe snarled.

Jill trembled as she bit her lip hard enough to bleed.

Ike asked her quietly. "Are you sure about this?"

"I... Daein is my home. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left things as they are now." She murmured sadly.

"... I understand." He clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Remember, you don't have to be in the vanguard. Keep that in mind."

"Thank you..."

Soren motioned. "Ike, there are platoons of wyvern riders guarding the floodgates. If we can shut them off, our road will be clear."

Ike nodded before shouting, "everyone, split up and hit'em hard! Don't let this drag out!"

No one needed to be told twice. They slammed open the front gates, alerting the wyvern riders. Their steeds roared their challenge cross the land, flying to meet the intruders.

Marcia flew with Tanith's platoon to fight against a couple wyvern riders in an aerial battle, using their speed to compensate for lack of strength.

One wyvern made a fatal mistake of flying too close to the ground, allowing Oscar's lance to pierce the opening between his armor. As Rolf shot down an approaching wyvern lord, Celia dueled against another Valkyrie. Soren's blizzard spell struck a halberdier from afar before he could lance Oscar's back.

Stefan and Ike had teamed up against a couple wyvern riders; the swordmaster's blade danced dangerously, lacerating all over the beasts' bodies. As they spiraled to the ground, Ike's blade would pierce their vitals to end it.

Lethe snarled at a couple other wyverns, as claws and teeth clashed in a battle of strength. Their masters' lances were always just out of reach, as her nimble form proved too much for them. Lethe watched Jill from the corner of her eye as she worked mainly in the background, dispatching the mages.

The girl hoped to avoid confrontation with her old allies as much as possible.

Noticing this, Zihark helped by diverting the wyverns' attention to himself. When asked why, he only answered, "let's just say I know what that's like."

It only served to rouse Lethe's grudging curiosity.

As Reina raced with Sothe and Tormod up the winding path, she paused upon noticing a house door was open. She warily glanced between it and the skirmish below. 'A quick warning should be enough... right?'

Against her better judgment, she went inside.

Oblivious to her absence, the boys got caught in a skirmish against a warrior and archer upon reaching the top. Tormod backed up Sothe by attacking the archer up close, his Elfire spells stopping the man from drawing back his bow.

When the archer's arms hung uselessly, he tried to run, but Tormod took the chance to fire from behind.

Sothe concentrated on avoiding the warrior's attacks, the axe too heavy to keep up with his quick movements.

Once Sothe ended his opponent with a dagger into the abdomen, he was about to move on when he realized they were missing someone.

He frowned, "where did Reina go? She was just behind me..."

The redhead pointed at the open house below. "You don't think she went in there, do you?"

Remembering their meeting on the ship, Sothe's eye twitched. "... Of course she did. Because that kid can't leave things alone."

He hurried back with Tormod calling after him.

Inside the building, Reina shouted, "hello...? Is anyone in here!"

"Hold on, youngster!" A grandmother walked into the light, "who do you think you are, barging into other people's homes? !"

"I'm sorry, but it's an emergency. The battle's getting intense out there, so you should lock up for safety." 

"Hah! Safety... nowhere is safe with you Crimean heathens!" She spat scornfully. "The lives of our men are not enough for you, so you ransack us as well? !"

"W-what? That's not-!"

"Pah! Words of a savage mean nothing!" She snapped, "if it's gold you're after, take that scroll. Or will you take my life instead? ! After all our men were dragged off to war, all that's left here now are women and children! But no matter how much you take, this country... the home you wretches call Hell... will be _my _resting place. And nothing will take that away from me. Nothing!"

Reina wordlessly stood, frozen in place.

The woman snarled. "If that's everything, take it and get out. You dirty thief!"

The sage thickly swallowed. She slowly picked up the scroll at the corner of the room and left.

When she walked outside, Sothe was already waiting against the wall.

Reina's lips twisted, gripping the scroll tighter.

Sothe looked at the paper, then to her stricken face.

He finally sighed. "We don't have much time."

She just managed to nod, putting the scroll away into her satchel.

As Sothe ran, Reina allowed herself one last glance at the home before leaving with a heavy heart.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Marcia grimaced when a hand-axe grazed her side. A member of Tanith's platoon had diverted it away with her own spear, but red was already seeping through the pinkette's clothes.

She switched to her steel sword, taking advantage of her opponent's empty-handedness. With a burst of speed, she swept the blade effortlessly across his throat, drowning him in his own blood.

Once the rider staggered falling to his death, Marcia looked down. At this point, the flood had destroyed several huts. Some bodies could be seen floating along the water's surface and out the village.

She muttered, "crackerjacks and cheese, this isn't good..."

As Tanith cut down the last wyvern, she barked for some of her unit to assist Ike on the ground. Several pegasus knights nodded before swiftly descending.

Just then, one pegasus jerked and whinnied, falling to the ground.

"What...? !" Tanith gritted as another was shot out of the sky. "It's an ambush! Everyone climb higher!"

A group of snipers had taken position at the cliff, their bows raised for another volley of arrows. The remaining knights hurried to gain altitude, but were quickly flanked by several more wyvern riders.

The beasts roared, jaws wide to bite down on their enemy.

Tanith and a few others intercepted with their blades; Tanith sliced open one wyvern's mouth, making it shriek painfully. "Marcia, get them out of here!"

"What? !"

"We'll be fine! Go and support General Ike! We don't have much time left!" Tanith gritted.

Conflicted, Marcia's grip tightened on her reins before turning to Ike and Stefan below; several approaching paladins were about to outnumber them.

She finally nodded. "... Okay. Be sure to come back alive, Deputy Commander!"

"Who do you think I am?" Tanith scoffed. "If this is too much for one of Begnion's Holy Guard, I would see them resigned_ immediately_."

Marcia grinned before shouting at the troops. "Everyone, this way!" 

They followed quickly, diligently following her commands. They swiveled and swooped at the exact timing of Marcia's orders, using their pegasi's grace and speed to avoid the arrows.

As the group took shelter behind some houses, Marcia saw a couple fireballs hit the snipers in the back, ending their terror. 'Huh. That must've been either Tormod or Reina. Those kids sure work fast.'

After making sure the coast was clear, Marcia and her troops charged into the fray. "Hey, pea-brains! I think you're looking for us!"

Several spears flew at the horsemen, making them pull back in surprise. It helped Ike dodge a silver lance to the abdomen, allowing him to slaughter the horse in an uppercut from below. It whinnied loudly while toppling over, crushing its master.

Stefan moved elegantly in-between a couple paladins to strike their open backs. As they fell, he leaped over a lance that was meant for his head, slicing open another horseman's chest.

The speed of Marcia's group proved to be a boon on land as much as on air, as their weapons found their marks much faster than the horsemen's. Once their spears made clean work of the rest, Ike and Stefan hurried with their new allies up the path to the floodgates.

"Marcia! Not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you here?" Ike asked, "and where's Tanith?"

"Her platoon is fighting against some wyvern riders now. But she told me to come support you."

"Huh. She said that?"

"Sure did." Marcia affirmed, "you looked pretty outnumbered here."

"Well, your assistance was certainly not unappreciated." He then frowned. "How's the water?"

"Bad. Some houses have already been destroyed. I wouldn't give us another hour."

Ike gritted, glancing up the path. They were nearly there...

Just then, he heard a scream come from the village. A boy and girl were huddled together on a rooftop that was ready to collapse. Before Marcia could fly, a couple wyvern riders retreated from the battle above to take the children onto their saddles. They even braved Rolf's arrows to get the children to safety.

"Did... you see what I saw?" Marcia asked, wide-eyed.

Since when did Daein decide chivalry wasn't dead?

Ike wordlessly watched them leave, his hands balling into fists.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sound of torn flesh filled the air, accompanied by a pained scream. Blood spattered and stained the snow as Celia's opponent fell before her.

As she swung her sword clean of blood, the dying wyvern gave one last, hissing sigh before passing at her feet. Its rider soon followed, courtesy of her blade.

She was about to check around for injuries when she heard an outraged scream behind her.

"You filthy Crimean! Get out!"

Oscar stumbled outside the house, narrowly avoiding a vase flying at his head. It shattered loudly on the icy ground.

"Oscar-!"

When Rolf tried to approach him, the paladin shook his head. A cut bled from his temple.

The perpetrating old man heaved with exertion that was surpassed only by his grief.

"In that last skirmish... My boy, my only son... You stole his life, curse you! I hope you're satisfied!" He hoarsely screamed before slamming the door shut behind him.

A ringing silence was left in its wake.

Rolf tentatively approached his brother. "Are... are you okay?"

Oscar sighed. "It definitely could've been worse. But at least with a spirit like that, he'll live a while yet."

He then felt something soft be pressed to his temple. Oscar jerked a little in surprise. "Celia?"

She had pressed a white handkerchief to his cut, stemming the bleeding. Her expression was blank. "... You knew you weren't going to be welcomed."

Oscar smiled weakly. "I wasn't expecting a party, if that's what you mean."

'And your optimism remains frightful as always.' But Celia bit her tongue, focusing instead on stemming the blood.

As she looked closer, she could see his eyes were the deepest shade of viridian green.

Celia only let go when Oscar's fingers accidentally brushed her's on the handkerchief. (She stubbornly told herself it was the chill that sent tiny shocks up her fingers).

She managed to mutter, "keep it there. Lacerations on the head can bleed heavily."

"Mm. Thank you." He kindly smiled, making her turn away.

The priestess doubted he'd be smiling for long if he knew what she was planning.

Rolf then shouted over rapidly approaching silhouettes, "more wyverns are coming!"

Oscar quickly drew back his own bowstring, aiming alongside his brother. As Celia unsheathed her sonic sword, she glanced at Reina's figure running up the hill.

If she were to make her move, it had to be now.

Once the wyverns successfully distracted the brothers, she slipped past the chaos to follow the unassuming girl.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Is that the floodgate? !" Tormod shouted as the building came into view. He jumped aside to dodge a blizzard spell.

"It has to be." Sothe replied, throwing a knife at an aiming sniper's chest. "They've got several guards surrounding that thing."

As Reina slung fire spells to finish the sniper, her mind jumbled with confusion and doubt. The old woman's words refused to leave her head.

Was all this really their fault? But they weren't invaders! Besides, how could she talk as if Daein didn't start the war? And yet, Reina didn't say anything. How could she in the face of such raw hatred?

She gritted as her next spell hit with a warrior with more force than intended. The man screamed while burning alive.

As Sothe dodged a stray arrow, he caught a sage approaching from the corner of his eye.

He lithely dodged a flurry of Elthunder spells, lightning cracking in the air. The thief winced as one grazed his arm, but threw a knife at his opponent. The sage sidestepped it and released another Elthunder spell; Tormod intercepted it with Elwind, diverting the attack. Sothe took the opening to get in close and slice the man's neck.

As the number of men dwindled, the redheaded wyvern lord picked up his axe with grim determination. Reina swore he looked familiar...

But before she could think further, a hand clasped over her mouth and dragged her into the alleyway behind her. Sothe and Tormod were too caught up in the chaos to notice.

'N-no! Let me go!' Reina thrashed wildly against her captor, but stopped cold when a sharp blade pressed against her neck.

"Move and you will regret it." The voice hissed dangerously in her ear.

The sage's breath hitched. She muffled, "C-...Celi-"

Celia removed her hand from Reina's mouth, but didn't move her blade. "Don't even think of screaming."

She pressed down infinitesimally; a bead of blood dripped from Reina's neck. The girl fought hard to contain her trembling.

"I have questions for you. If you dare lie to me, I'll drop you here and now." Celia stated coldly. "Did you take a holy relic from a Daein shrine called Palmeni Temple."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sothe sighed as the last sage finally fell at his feet. Daein bodies were peppered along the ground, the battlefield bloodied red.

The only one left was the wyvern lord. Shiraham boomed, "neither of us desires a drawn-out battle. Come! Hold nothing back!"

Tormod shouted, "that's our line, old man! Outta the way!"

He whipped out his Bolganone tome, unleashing a powerful burst of flame. He quickly became shocked when the man diverted his attack with a swipe of his axe. The flame exploded into the distance behind him.

Tormod's mouth went dry. 'He's strong... but... I'm not giving up!'

He unleashed an Elwind spell next, and Sothe his knives. Shiraham grimaced as even when he held up his axe, the wind blades sliced his steed and armor. As Sothe's knives pierced the man's arms, his wyvern shrieked angrily when red spattered on the ground.

While Shiraham took the knives out of him, his steed moved menacingly; the man held it back, making it rumble discontentedly. The boys' confusion was quickly forgotten when he quickly swung his tomahawk.

Tormod couldn't avoid it time. He bit back a scream when it opened his side, clutching it painfully as red seeped between his fingers.

"Dammit!" Sothe threw his knives again, but the man knocked them away.

Sweat beaded down Tormod's temple. 'What's with this guy? Even Elwind didn't do much! What are we going to do now...?'

"If you're done..." Shiraham braced his tomahawk. "It's my turn."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Palmeni... what?" Reina asked in confusion.

"Don't fool with me!" Celia growled lowly. "It is the most prominent temple in the country! And it is there that you stole from me!"

"I-I haven't! I swear!" The girl stammered, "I've never even heard of the place in my life! Why do you think I stole from you, anyway?"

"I saw those flames at Serenes Forest. Flames of that size can only be conjured through magic channeling!"

'Magic channeling?'

'_What, you didn't think puking out magic had an actual term?'_ Jay grinned, _'that's what I do for you! I help channel the magic so it's returned with triple the power!'_

"Then... y-you saw me?" Reina asked, wide-eyed.

"So it _was _you."

Realizing her mistake as the blade pressed even further, the sage's knees trembled. "W-wait, that came out wrong! Besides, I can't steal from a place I've never been to!"

What came next was the last thing Reina expected to hear.

"Then explain how is it you're capable of channeling magic!" Celia all but snarled. "No other mages are capable of doing it for it is proof of the sacred contract! Or have you forced it, oh 'chosen' wielder of Fignitus!"

'Fignitus? !'

Completely forgetting about her situation, Reina sputtered loudly. "H-how do _you_ know about-? !"

"Silence! Where is it? ! Give it back to me, you thief!" 

"I don't have it! It was taken from me!"

"Where's your proof!"

"That's enough." A completely different voice intervened coldly.

An index and middle finger was pointed at the back of Celia's neck in threat of a spell.

Reina couldn't turn around, but she recognized that frigidity anywhere.

"Soren!" She cried out joyfully.

The girl was never so happy to see – er, hear him in her life.

Celia's lips twisted. "You..."

His ruby eyes were frigid, voice brooking no argument. "If you wish to keep your head on your shoulders, you will come with me. Now."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sothe dodged the thrown tomahawk and threw his knives in retaliation. The wyvern snarled, using its tail to bat them aside like one would a fly.

Tormod casted Elfire, but Shiraham used the same tactic as before. The sliced fireball exploded on either side of the floodgates.

The thief gritted. This wasn't working. At this rate...

Shiraham glanced at the flood below before barking, "is this all the Crimean forces can muster? You only are children, after all."

"Don't... count on it, old man!" Tormod panted, "this... begins now!"

But before he could cast again, a meteor spell crashed into the wyvern dead on. It shrieked again, this time in agony as its life burned away. Shiraham toppled off, caught by surprise from the assault.

He managed to block an incoming spear with his axe, but couldn't do anything when Ike sliced the man's arm. He shouted painfully, axe dropping into the snow.

"Is everyone alright?" Ike asked.

"Heh... you've got some timing, Ike." The redhead grinned weakly. "No one's dead, at least. But who casted that spell just now?"

"Only a first class mage!" A blonde woman emerged from behind the general, smiling. "You can call me Calill. I actually just joined your ranks earlier this morning!"

"Uh... First-class mage?" Tormod looked at Ike.

"Self-proclaimed."

"Ah."

"Excuse you! I'll have you know, truer words have never been spoken!" The woman sniffed.

Marcia shouted, "Ike, we're going to close the gates!"

Ike nodded, "hurry!"

Everyone sped past the downed man and into the building, leaving Ike alone with him. Shiraham panted with exertion as well as pain; the general approached him, stopping at a respectable distance.

Snow had gently begun to fall.

"... Why didn't you fly away?" Ike asked quietly. "You could've easily dodged those attacks if you wanted to."

The man remained silent.

"I've seen the capability of your men. I even saw some of them retreat to help children find higher ground from the flood. Surely it would've taken much more to put you down."

"... They were good men." Shiraham smiled wistfully. "I am but a traitor through and through. In the end, there will always be something more important."

He then steeled his gaze and stood, arms wide. "Get it over with. I can only carry my regrets from here."

Ike's grip tightened on his sword. "... I understand. Good-bye, General."

He swung, slicing him from the shoulder to his opposite hip. The man collapsed in a heap on the snow.

"Haar..." Shiraham gasped at the sky, "the rest... is up... to you... Ji... ll..."

"FATHER!"

Ike wasn't surprised to see Jill run past him and to Shiraham's side. She bent, clasping both hands over his cold one. "Father... I'm here..."

"Ji... ll..." He coughed wetly, blood staining his mouth. "For...give... your... fool... ish... fath... er..."

"Fa..." She sniffed, "oh, why..."

"Ji... ll... my li... ttle... Jill... " Shiraham's eyes then drifted closed, never to open again. Jill wept openly beside his body, never letting go.

Ike shut his eyes, leaving them alone. As he walked away, Soren and Celia emerged from the alleyway with Reina behind them.

"Ike."

Soren had his fingers poised behind the valkyrie's neck. Her wrists were bound with rope, eyes narrowed into slits. She looked everywhere but at Ike.

Glancing at the thin cut on Reina's neck, he quickly connected the dots.

Ike frowned. "We will talk of this later. Keep her and Keefe under surveillance at camp."

"Understood."

Reina glanced between them, confused at the abrupt exchange. It was as if...

"Wait, you both knew?" She asked disbelievingly.

"I figured if we kept it secret, Celia would make her move soon enough." Ike said.

"So... I was bait."

"... Yeah." Though Ike's response was quiet with apology, his determined eyes met hers.

Reina's lips twitched. It was so like him that she couldn't help but feel glad.

"While I'm not too happy about it... it did let Soren save me. So, thanks." She turned to the sage. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up."

"I have a good idea." He deadpanned.

"Like I said, I'm trying to say thanks, aren't I?" Reina huffed before turning to the surrounding villages.

Her annoyance quickly turned into horrification.

When the water receded, the true extent of the damage revealed itself. All the homes and fields were completely destroyed, leaving many bodies scattered in the streets. Orphaned children were left crying on the wreckage over their dead families.

Reina breathed, "this is... horrible..."

"Yes..."

She heard footsteps approach behind her.

Elincia looked on at the disaster remorsefully, "this battle robbed so many of their homes and families. Can we do anything to help them?"

Soren sneered. "You want to aid the people of our enemy? That is time and energy we cannot afford."

Celia shot him a dark glare. The sage returned it full-force.

"Soren." Ike said firmly, "take a portion of our supplies and distribute it among the locals."

'Ike...' As a warm smile formed on Reina's face, Soren frowned.

"What? Are you serious?"

Ike insisted, "our opponent is the Daein army. We've no quarrel with these people."

The branded argued, "Ike, I know you feel for these people, but this is war! We don't have-"

"I don't know what it will accomplish, Soren. But, moving on without lifting a finger is something I cannot do." The general ended with a tone of finality.

Titania approached them smiling. "I understand. I'd rather regret something I had done than regret taking no action at all."

Elincia agreed, "I would like to help, too. Perhaps I can aid the injured."

As she took out her mend staff, Reina looked at her own unused heal. Maybe...

She quietly asked, "um... Princess? I'm sorry, but I don't quite... know how to use a heal staff yet. If it's not too much trouble..."

Elincia smiled gently in response. "Of course."

As they left to heal the wounded together, Ike called Tanith's platoon to escort Celia back to camp. Reina could still hear Soren growling out his infamous, "idiocy."

She sighed. While she's thankful Soren saved her, he can be so pragmatic.

'Still... this is proof that we need to get there as soon as possible, right? But at what cost...?' Walking down the pathway, she gripped her staff a tad tighter.

When Reina and Elincia passed by the house she visited, the sage realized it had caved in. Crushed by a wyvern's body, a pool of blood and a wrinkled arm stretched out below the pile of wood.

'_... But no matter how much you take, this country... the home you wretches call Hell... will be _my _resting place. And nothing will take that away from me.'_

Reina managed to swallow back the lump in her throat. Blinking back tears, she shakily breathed at the snowing sky, "Mom... I'm sorry. I've done... and will continue... doing something horrible for a while."

'Even so... when I get back, I still want you to tell me it's okay and greet me with a smile.'

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**... What can I say. School kills me inside. –dead-**

**(But it'd be funny if I finished this by September, marking the 3 year date xD). And of course, I've got summer classes to look forward to. –cries forever-**

**I swear, I will finish this at LEAST! **

**This fic deserves that much!**

**Anyway, as usual, thanks for reading! R/R!**


	25. Stormclouds

**I love Summer, don't you? (Well, it's actually a mixed bag for me so far, but hey I'll take what I can get). Anyway, I think this chapter came out great! So I hope you guys think so too!**

**And wow, we're so close to that 200 review mark... you're all amazing! Seriously, thanks so much for all your support and patience up until now! It hasn't been easy with life getting in the way, but I finally got this chapter done! :3**

**Enough from me now, and enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 21: Stormclouds**

"Kgh...! Come... off... darn... you!" Keefe struggled against the ropes fervently, but to no avail. His ankles and wrists remained firmly bound against the pole behind him.

Celia watched mutely against the tent's opposite pole in a similar state.

To say the hawk was surprised was an understatement when he was suddenly hauled away by Tanith's pegasus knights. Yet, he didn't seem too shocked, either.

Celia herself was surprised they managed to remain undetected for so long. They had gone through a long period of questioning the night before, and were left tied in their current predicament. And without their weapons, the two faced limited options.

Celia clenched her fists. While she managed to keep her true occupation secret from Ike and Soren's interrogations, the Valkyrie knew it was only a matter of time. Not to mention there was the matter of Reina's denials.

Anybody would disclaim being a thief. But it was also true that Celia never saw the tome anywhere near the girl. Was she wrong all this time? But she knew what she heard from the head priest's mouth. The culprit was a mage capable of magic channeling. And that was a rare gift. But if Celia really was wrong...

Keefe continued his futile struggle, oblivious to her brooding. "Raaaaargh! Come... ooooooff!"

"Argh, give it up already!" Janaff stormed into the tent, having enough. "As ungraceful as the Holy Guards are, Commander Tanith's way with ropes is (admittedly) legendary. Muarim and I are here to guard you, so don't try anything funny."

His eyes narrowed at the younger hawk; Keefe frowned back with little shame as possible.

Janaff couldn't believe the boy he talked with just yesterday is now apprehended for treason. Not to mention Celia. He could still recall the hurt on little Oscar's face when he learned what happened. Out of his duty as uncle and guide to the beorc hatchling, it was something he couldn't forgive her for.

"You don't need to worry about me, Janaff."

Welp, speak of the devil.

Janaff squawked as the paladin himself walked in the tent, accompanied by Muarim. Both carried trays of leftover breakfast. It was as if he read the blonde's mind.

"Goodness, you're getting better at that by the day, aren't you. I suppose that's one – what are you doing? !"

Celia stiffened when Oscar's tray was placed at her feet. Her shock only grew as he untied her, and Muarim, Keefe before sitting on nearby crates.

Janaff sputtered, "are you out of your minds? ! Does General Ike know about this!"

"Ike said to treat them fairly, even though they're prisoners. If they try to escape, I will hold them back by any means. I accept full responsibility for whatever happens. You don't need to worry." Oscar's tone was flat, making Celia's gut lurch.

When Janaff opened his mouth to protest, Muarim shot an expectant look.

He immediately shut his mouth.

Keefe awkwardly mumbled his thanks before biting into his toast and acai jam. Celia averted her eyes before carefully following suit.

The jam was bittersweet.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The crunching of snow was the only thing breaking the otherwise tense and silent march toward the capital. Grave expressions marred many soldiers' faces, yet it was understandable why.

Besides the fact two traitors were caught recently, the disaster at Talrega stayed fresh in everyone's minds. Their struggle was not just for Crimea's sake anymore. The longer they fought, more people will die.

Reina's deep sigh fogged the cold air. Fignitus... that was the last name she expected to appear again after so long. Not to mention from the unlikeliest of people. Yet, Celia was unwilling to disclose any information about it or herself. And just when she finally found a lead on that stupid thing...

Reina buried her chin into her cape as Jay's earlier warnings came back in a rush. According to him, it was a dangerous weapon, but also her key to get back home. But how exactly? Who would steal Fignitus in the first place? And why leave it in Reina's hands? What could Daein want with such a thing?

But speaking of Daein, the girl could still scarcely believe they were about to kill the king himself. At long last, Princess Elincia was about to have her kingdom back. And yet...

The thought of facing the Mad King had Reina shaking in her boots. Sure, she had become stronger. But if _He_ was that powerful... she didn't want to think about how strong Ashnard was in comparison. There was a reason why he currently sat on the throne...

Reina clutched her dress hem, whispering shakily at the ground. "Am I... really ready for this?"

"Ah-ah, none of that now. Nothing good will come about with that mindset. It'll only make things worse for the actual moment, I assure you."

Reina jumped when a blonde woman responded tartly beside her. Judging from her red dress and tomes, she must be a sage. (She tried to ignore the fact the stranger was wearing heels to battle).

"Urk... m-maybe you're right. But that battle yesterday just reminded me what war really was. I guess... it woke me up, is all." Reina then muttered bitterly, "and what timing too. I bet this is how video-game heroes feel before facing the final boss."

"'Final boss?'" At her baffled expression, the girl quickly amended.

"Uh, nothing. A-anyway, I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Quite right. In fact, I joined your entourage only yesterday! My name is Calill." She introduced proudly, "first class sage hired by the general, himself!"

"Ike did?" Reina instinctively looked ahead. He was talking with Elincia once again, but in low tones. The princess' eyes rimmed red with tears as she responded in kind.

Calill affirmed over her curiosity. "Indeed! And who might you be?"

"Uh, I'm Reina. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, honey! I see you are a fire sage as well." Calill glanced at the Elfire tome under her arm.

"Yeah. I'm not too good with staves, though..."

"Hmm. Going by the condition of your clothes, you haven't been a sage long, have you? Oh! Don't worry, it will come with practice." The blonde assured at Reina's slumped shoulders, "the same happened with me and my knives, you know. I still remember how those buggers refused to land on that target center! I nearly ended up throwing them at my fiancée in frustration...!"

The girl's eyes widened. "R-really? Yikes! Was he okay?"

"Oh, more than okay, I assure you. Believe me, he was in stitches laughing. The oaf wouldn't let me live it down for days... oh, well. I suppose it's a small price to pay to be with the number one man in the land. After the nation's number one wife-to-be, of course." Calill winked knowingly, making the brunette shyly smile.

Though they just met, Reina already found herself liking the woman. Calill exuded this confident but friendly air that seemed to draw people in. If it was her intention to relax Reina's nerves, it was certainly working.

But before she could respond, Ike motioned for everyone to halt.

The army had arrived at the castle gates, but the doors were wide open without a single guard. Alarm bells immediately rang in everyone's heads. It was clearly a trap.

"Are we... really just heading in?" Rolf asked warily.

"Of course." Ike replied obviously. "If there are traps, we just fight our way through. Princess Elincia, please stay with the convoy until our return. Be on guard, everyone."

The soldiers nodded before following him. It quickly grew dark upon stepping inside.

Nervous, Reina unconsciously sidled to the person closest to her, which happened to be Reyson. She quickly apologized upon bumping into his arm, "um, s-sorry!"

He muttered a clipped dismissive reply before flying to the back.

Reina frowned after him, unable to help but feel a little miffed. This wasn't the first time she received such a reaction... he seemed wary of her at Tor Garen too. Did she do something wrong after all?

Her mouth barely formed the words when blackness befell the room, accompanied by a booming thud. Screams immediately broke out, turning her blood to ice.

"The doors are sealed shut!" One soldier yelled, quickly followed by others.

"Daein's trapped us! We can't get out!"

"We're going to die!"

"Everyone, stay calm! Get ahold of yourselves! The enemy hasn't found us yet!" Ike shouted over the chaos. "Commander Tanith will stay in charge of the entrance guards! Make sure no enemy soldier gets past and to the Princess! A select handful will join us in seizing the capital! Sothe and Volke, lead the way! Mist, we'll need your torch staff! Let's end this now!"

Barks and commands flew in the darkness, everyone scrambling for available sources of light. Once Mist lit her torch staff, several arrows flew in her direction. Volke sped in and deflected them all before lunging for their source. Screams followed seconds later, only to abruptly stop. A pool of blood oozed into Mist's torchlight. Sothe took the cue to guide the group toward the dividing bridges ahead. Water rushed beneath them, connecting to the mort outside.

As Reina and Calill lit torches along the walls, the girl could make out the bridges' silhouettes in the distance. Reina ran with intention of following Sothe when pain burned in her side. She screamed, stumbling back as something sharp exited her body. Reina feverishly casted a series of Elfire spells in return. The fireballs lit the area momentarily, letting her catch glimpses of the halberdier that assaulted her.

The man fought several more spells back, but one luckily caught his abdomen. He screamed, falling backwards into the moat with a popping hiss. As his body submerged, Reina immediately realized their next problem.

While they were lighting torches, the place was just too dark. And the black Daein armor camouflaged perfectly against their surroundings. In fact, in contrast with Daeins, the Begnion's crimson armor costed them many ambushes.

Reina stiffened when a Daein warrior's axe cleaved a Begnian halberdier in two before her eyes. Ike's blade had found the opponent's chest too late as their ally collapsed in a bloody heap. The cracking of Calill's thunder spells swallowed his cry of pain. The lightning also lit the sage momentarily, allowing Mist to gallop over and finish him off.

Rolf's own arrows found an aiming sniper's head across the moat. Once the army arrived at the bridges, Ike ordered everyone to split in groups to cover more ground.

As Mist led her group across the western bridge with her torch staff, Reina glanced around, unsure of which way to go. She jumped when Ike grabbed her wrist and led her across the northern one himself.

"This way!"

"O-okay!"

She glanced back momentarily to see Sothe, Rolf, Soren, Fyran and Titania's silhouettes following the Valkyrie. Slashing and hacking sounds echoed, shouts and screams reverberating off the walls. Unlike their battles outside, here the gruesome sounds were growing louder. While Reina wasn't claustrophobic, the constant threat was wearing down her composure.

Suddenly, the sound of flapping wings reached her ears. Reina quickly turned with intention of attacking when Calill stopped her. "Whoa there, hon. I doubt King Phoenicis would appreciate his friend charred and buttered."

"H-huh?" She breathed, cold sweat dripping down her temple.

"Indeed. Thank you..."

"Calill. Sage extraordinaire!"

That voice.

"P-Prince Reyson!" Reina yelped, paling. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"No harm has been done." Despite his words, his reply was somewhat curt, making the girl think otherwise. His guarded stare did not help matters.

Reina shrank back, wincing.

Great. Whatever his problem was with her, she only seemed to be giving him further incentive to keep it that way. Luckily, she found another torch to light as a distraction, albeit with sweaty palms.

Unluckily, there were more soldiers waiting to ambush them.

A group of Daein swordmasters and warriors charged at the group with battle cries, some sages supporting them. Calill shot Elfire spells with Reina to meet the Thunder and Elwind attacks fired their way.

As ensuing sparks rained down, a Begnion soldier screamed when a swordmaster's blade plunged deep into his gut. When he collapsed lifeless, his comrade spewed profanities and lanced the offending man's neck in return, spraying crimson along the walls.

Ike's blade triumphed over a swordmaster's own, slashing across his torso. A warrior's swung hand-axe was quick to disrupt his victory. The lord was forced to leap aside. Reyson's songs gave him the energy to retaliate, doing a flip before swinging down in a deadly arc.

Reina gritted as several Begnion troops fell around her, trying not to lose focus with her spells; the chilling screams seemed to echo forever in the darkness, sending frightened shivers up her spine.

She somersaulted backwards to avoid a warrior's short-axe before countering, when some blue dust sprinkled down near her nose. When she blinked, it vanished. Against her better judgment, she cautiously looked up only to find nothing.

'Was I just imagining it?'

Her attention was quickly retrieved upon the sound of steel tearing into flesh. Volke had just pulled his stiletto back from the last swordmaster's chest, now dead on the stone floor. He swiped it clean of blood as Ike analyzed their casualties.

Half their group floated facedown in the moat with Daein bodies.

While the mercenaries took on severe expressions, Ike motioned for everyone to follow Volke. But as he did, Reina noticed the gash in his side. "Ike, wait! You're bleeding! Hold on."

She quickly approached him, holding out her heal staff to the wound. She muttered the incantations learned from Elincia; a soft glow enveloped the wound as it healed. Once it completely closed, Ike sighed quietly with relief. "Thanks."

"Y-you're welcome," Reina smiled, standing a bit straighter.

He asked as they walked, "do you also have a torch staff with you?"

Smile fading, she shook her head. "No... I'm not too good at staves yet. I'm sorry..."

"Hmm. At least we still have torches on the walls."

"Y-yeah..." Reina glanced ahead; they had taken the rear as Volke crossed a southern bridge. "But Volke's eyes sure are good. I can't see anything in the dark like this. Well, not after a while, anyway. It makes me wonder if that's closest thing to being a cat. Lethe and Mordecai sure have it – oops."

She caught herself rambling and winced. "Uh... s-sorry, Ike. Guess I'm still a bit nervous. It's really dark in here, and you're also easy to talk to... n-not that I'm blaming you for my chattiness or anything! I'm just...! Urk."

Reina averted her red face before managing to mumble feebly. "W-we're in the middle of enemy territory. Sorry..."

She mentally kicked herself, slightly quickening her pace. Great. As if Ike didn't think she was a nutcase from the beginning. He's totally going to think her a weirdo now.

'Ugh. Someone kill me now. ... No wait, I take that back. It would definitely stink to die now when I'm so close.'

"... Reina."

"Y-yeah?"

She turned around, only to freeze; Navy eyes half-lidded, Ike's nose was inches away from hers. Reina stammered, "I-Ike...?"

He grabbed her wrist, muttering. "Don't... move..."

Like she had a choice.

Eyes wide as saucers, Reina's heart leaped to her throat as his face neared hers...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sothe watched the last sage gurgle in his own blood before toppling into the moat. He was about to wipe the bloody kard on his pants when Rolf held out a handkerchief.

He smiled sheepishly at the thief's strange look. "You'd be surprised how handy these could be."

Sothe gave a non-committal grunt before taking it to wipe his blade. Once he finished, he resumed scouting at front. Mist kept her staff lit as Titania and Fyran kept guard beside her. The group shortly came across a treasure room, only to be spotted by guarding sages.

They shot a series of Elthunder spells, Fyran grinning as he countered with Luna. The dark rune entrapped his opponents, causing panicked screams as they struggled uselessly. Sothe moved in for the kill, his kard bloodied once more in their throats.

As the bodies slumped to the floor, the familiar stench of copper pervaded the room.

Soren teamed up with Titania against a couple of approaching generals. His wind spells reinforced her thrown hand-axe, each hitting respective opponents. The wind blades slashed the tendons of one general holding his lance while the hand-axe caught another's calves. One dropped their weapon, but the other retaliated with his spear. The sage grunted as it sliced open his shoulder.

Rolf shot down the last opposing sage over the screams, but not before catching Mist's shaking from the corner of his eye. She clutched at her chest, as if grasping for something no longer there. Dark circles bruised her teal eyes.

Since her medallion went missing, all confidence and bravery she felt vanished with it. It gave her reassurance and safety, as if her mother were still with her. The anxiety followed the valkyrie even at night, and this endless darkness was just coaxing her to sleep...

Mist jumped awake when a hand touched her ankle from below. Rolf attempted a reassuring smile, though he knew it must've looked a little strained. While he couldn't reach her upper body on the saddle, it was the best he could do. And their current predicament certainly wasn't making it easy for him.

But Mist understood and responded with her own weak smile.

Rolf quickly returned to the fray however, when a sniper assailed Fyran with arrows. He aimed expertly and fired at the other sniper's chest. Mist hurried to heal Soren's wound before pursuing a skulking thief. She quickly knocked the knife out of his hand before slicing his torso. Soren wasted no time in finishing off the remaining general. Once the guards were cleared, Sothe took the chance to run into the room with an empty treasure bag.

The group kept watch outside as Titania did a head count. "Is everyone alright?"

No sooner than when they nodded, a gasp came from down the hall.

"It can't be... Josh?"

A white-armored general hushed, lowering his lance. While the mercenaries recognized the Daein crest on his armor, this one went so far as to remove his helmet. The moustached man stared at Rolf as if he were a ghost.

Titania protectively stepped in front of the boy as he warily asked, "I'm sorry?"

The general took another good look at him. "... No. I thought you were..."

He shook his head, "forget it. A foolish thought from an equally bullheaded old man. More importantly... who is the girl beside you. It is imperative we speak."

Mist's eyes widened, even as everyone's gazes fixed onto her. "M-me?"

"Yes. Your swordsmanship reminds me of a good friend's own. But that was a long time ago. Tell me... who are you?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God!' Frozen, a million and one thoughts ran through Reina's head as Ike slowly closed the distance. 'W-what am I supposed to do? What is he even doing? ! Am I supposed to k-k-k... kiss? Wait, how do you even do that! Am I _allowed_ to do this? ! I'm just a kid! What if I have bad breath? Aaaugh! I'm too embarrassed to look!'

Trembling and crimson-faced, she squeezed her eyes shut when a mumble brushed the shell of her ear.

"Sor... ry..."

'... Eh?' Reina's eyes blinked open in confusion.

But before she could ask, Ike collapsed onto her shoulder, sending them toppling to the ground. Reina yelped as the back of her head collided with the stone floor. She moaned painfully while her head pounded, seeing stars. 'W-...what just...?'

"General!"

The girl was still dazed when Calill and Reyson lifted Ike's body away to look over him. As they did, she slowly propped herself up onto her elbows. Reina was shocked to find the mercenary out cold in their arms.

"W-what the...? How...?" Was all she could stammer, mouth dry.

Calill wiped her index finger on Ike's shoulder guard; the digit became stained with the blue powder Reina saw earlier. The blonde muttered darkly. "Ugh... I knew it."

"What is it?" Reyson frowned worriedly. "Is Ike...?"

"He's okay. For now." The three jumped when Volke spoke beside them. "While he needs a break, unfortunately for us, our general is snoozing at the wrong time."

"S-snoo... You mean he's asleep?" Reina's voice hushed with disbelief.

"Tsk! To think Daein has sleep staves of all things." Calill clicked her tongue crossly, "they're not even trying to fight fairly anymore! Who knows when the General will come around!"

'So... when he said not to move... then said sorry... he was meaning...'

When it clicked, Reina turned red, mortified while Jay howled with laughter. Never had she felt such an urge to melt into the floor. She mentally screamed, 'you've got to be kidding me! How am I supposed to face him now!'

"The soldiers!" Reyson suddenly remembered, "what about-"

Calill shook her head, gesturing forward. The soldiers were all in a similar state, sprawled out and breathing evenly on the ground.

Reina muttered incredulously, "no way... W-what are we gonna do now!"

They couldn't possibly _carry_ the soldiers to the throne room. Not happening. And they're already so close...!

She turned to Reyson desperately. "Prince Reyson, can't you sing everyone awake?"

"I am a heron. Not a rooster." He deadpanned, making her shoulders slump.

Just then, approaching footsteps and klinking metal echoed ahead; shadows lengthened on the wall. As everyone stiffened, Volke's eyes narrowed. "More guards are coming. Quickly, this way."

He slung Ike's arm over his shoulder and backtracked the group to an abandoned treasure room. Once they hid in the shadows, Daein swordmasters rounded the corner seconds later on the scene. The group watched pensively through the window as the swordsmen unsheathed their blades over the sleeping Begnion troops.

What happened next burned in Reina's memory for days to come. In one clean motion, the swordsmen separated Begnian heads from their bodies. Blood spurted, dyeing stone gray crimson. They were never given a chance to wake.

Reina clutched onto Ike's sleeping form, suppressing a scream. She trembled heavily as the Daein platoon leader barked to search for escapees.

If they were to be caught now, they... Ike... would surely...

At the thought, she reflexively buried her face into Ike's shoulder, gripping his cape. 'They can't...!'

As Calill rubbed the girl's trembling back, Volke finally stood after minutes of waiting. Realizing the enemies weren't going to leave, he mouthed at his companions, 'I'll distract them. Hide with Ike here until he wakes.'

With that, he vanished.

Almost immediately, outbursts came from the Daein troops.

The enemy captain ordered them to kill Volke, leading the pursuit. The group huddled further against the wall as the pursued and pursuers ran past them. When enemy footsteps completely faded, they sighed in relief.

Reyson muttered, "that was... far too close."

Reina nodded, trying to contain her shaking. She didn't want to think what would have happened if it weren't for Volke.

But... would he be okay?

As Reyson and Calill left to scout by the window, Reina finally realized her compromising position at Ike's shoulder. She recoiled as if she had been burned, sure her face matched his cape. For once, she was glad it was dark. Really, as if that earlier close call wasn't enough...

Reina quickly bit back an embarrassed scream; just recalling the incident was enough to turn her into a human tomato. Speaking of which...

'Honestly! What was Ike thinking? ! Or rather, what has he been eating? ! Bricks? ! I'd need five of me to hold us both up!'

Of course, she knew it wasn't really Ike's fault for what happened, but it wasn't fun hitting her head on the stone floor, either. She shot him an annoyed glance, only for it to melt into gentle curiosity.

Ike's sleeping face was relaxed and peaceful, free of its usual furrowed brow. Quite a rare sight these days, given all that's happened. But even that couldn't hide the dark circles under his eyes. And Reina recalled even in the late hours, Ike had plenty of responsibilities to attend to...

She bit her lip regretfully. "... I guess... you could use a nap..."

Reina moved back with intention of untying her cape, when Ike's body lost its balance. And without her supporting his unconscious form, Ike fell over with an audible 'whump.'

Everyone froze as passing soldiers outside turned their heads toward their location. The Daeins looked at each other before sneaking toward the room.

Stomach dropping, Reina decided then that she really, _really_ hated her life.

Reyson swore quietly. "Of all the things to give us away... gather around me quickly! We'll have to fight at the doorway ourselves."

While Calill complied, the brunette could only stammer shamefully as they formed a wall. "I-I'm so sorry! I-!"

"You'll have plenty of time to apologize after we char them! Dead men (and women) tell no apologies from beyond the grave!" The other sage shouted over the beginning sounds of battle.

"R-right!"

Reyson transformed behind them in preparation to sing as Reina shot Elfire spells with Calill. Several shots struck a couple approaching generals, burning them to a crisp. While they screamed, the girl managed to intercept another mage's fireball, causing a small explosion.

She and some Daeins shielded their faces from the ensuing smoke and debris, but Reyson took advantage of the chaos to sneak in a galdr. This allowed Calill to burn away an arrow before it could reach him. Reina then aimed for the glowing orange spots amidst the smoke, the Daeins' torches giving them away.

Calill mimicked her actions, their fireballs finding their foes on the other side. Unfortunately, the Elfire spells continuously illuminated the walls a bright orange, drawing in Daein reinforcements. Realizing what their enemies were doing, shouts and commanding barks rang out to extinguish their own torches.

The group would no longer be able to see.

As the lights went out one by one, Reina managed to dodge a thrown hand-axe, but the following arrow caught her off-guard. She grimaced as it grazed her temple, drawing blood. 'This isn't good...!'

As Reyson sang to Calill, Reina realized his galdr was growing quieter. He had been singing since the beginning, and was reaching his limit. Seeing him pant tiredly, Reina couldn't help but shout, "d-don't give up! We'll be-!"

"Look out!" Calill abruptly shouted, snapping her back to attention.

A swordmaster had rushed in through the fading smoke, blade in full-swing. While she avoided a lethal swing for her abdomen, her legs were still slashed open. Reina screamed herself hoarse as the blade cut deep into muscle, toppling to the ground.

Elfire's incantations were lost in her gasps of pain. When a halberdier took the chance to aim for her heart, Calill casted a Thunder spell. It struck the man's arm, causing him to drop the weapon painfully.

Reyson was about to sing again when a javelin interrupted him, injuring the junction of his wing. His pained shout was overshadowed by a screaming tornado spell. It swept the group off their feet screaming before slamming into the opposite wall with a sickening crack.

They fell hard in a heap onto the floor.

Reina dimly felt her head bleed along with her legs, the concussion making her head spin. She and Reyson laid unmoving, the heron now untransformed. Calill was sprawled out, breathing unevenly near her.

Reina's vision blurred with tears. 'No... This can't... be happening...!'

The remaining swordmaster, halberdier and sage walked into the dark room. "Well, well. Will you look at that." The sage sneered. "I do believe that's the general we've been looking for. And sleeping like a baby. Hah! Fortune does pile gifts at our feet!"

"We didn't even need that sub-human from Goldoa!" The halberdier crowed, "Daein is the strongest!"

Reina's eyes widened. 'G-Goldoa? ! A dragon is...? !'

The swordmaster scowled. "Do speak up, I don't think the castle heard you doddering fool. General Ena's presence is meant to be a secret."

"I know that! Just because you're newly decorated, doesn't mean you're my superior just yet!" The moody halberdier spat.

"I'm not speaking as a superior. I'm merely establishing common sense. Now get out there and do your job. I'll handle the general myself."

It was like a powder keg to a spark.

"Common se – my ass!" The lanceman all but snarled, whirling his weapon on the swordsman. "You're just seeking all the glory for yourself! Well, screw you, you shit-eating fox! That whelp's head is mine!"

"Think again and scrounge someone else's find! It was I who suggested scouting this place first!" The sage barked.

As the group argued loudly with each other, Reina saw her chance. Trying to be inconspicuous in the darkness, she propped herself up onto her elbows before stretching a trembling hand for her open tome on the floor. But no matter how hard she tried, her weapon remained out of reach. And with her legs injured, she couldn't crawl to grab it.

Panicked tears pricked her eyes as she desperately tried to shake off the dark thoughts, 'n-no! I can't give up now...! Not when... I'm... almost... there! Come on...! Stupid arm! Just... a little more!'

Reina stretched her arm out until she thought it would pop out of its socket. But even with her bearing the pain, she was still a painful centimeter short. Reina then heard the swordmaster shove his teammates off him before approaching Ike menacingly; she clenched her eyes shut as a frustrated tear escaped her.

'For the love of God, it's now or never! Now move your useless butt! If not for yourself Scarlett, then the others! For Ike! Now... come... oooooon!' She mouthed the last part in a desperate scream when something hard nudged into her fingertips.

Her breath hitched in a glimmer of hope. She dared to lift her head, only for her eyes to widen in shock. Equally exhausted but determined meadow green eyes met hers.

But before she could open her mouth, the swordmaster swung down.

That was all the incentive Reina needed. Closing the distance, she slammed her hand down onto the open tome with renewed determination. "Elfire!"

His blade stopped short of Ike's neck.

The Daein sage and halberdier whirled around upon hearing their companion's painful scream. Lit up in flames, he wildly flailed about in efforts to extinguish them before collapsing in a lifeless heap.

Reyson's uninjured wing was still extended, the heron panting weakly. However, his triumphant air was unmistakable. Reina was not different. Drenched in blood and sweat, it was all she could do to recite Elfire's incantation.

When she had met the heron's eyes in her despair, there was no cautious reservation remaining. Only a shared burning will to live. They had their differences, but at least now they were going to live through this mess.

Reina glanced at him meaningfully. 'Prince Reyson... thank you.'

She then glared at the Daein soldiers as best she could in her pain. "Get... away from Ike! You'll be... next if you... don't...!"

The halberdier snarled darkly. "Don't get cocky, you brat!"

He rose his lance to skewer her back, when a heeled leg swung into his ankle in a roundhouse kick. Reina's shocked expression was greeted by Calill's tired but reassuring smirk. As the man fell backwards shouting, her surprise was quickly overwritten at the given opportunity. She shot another fireball, hitting her mark. The halberdier's head was engulfed in flames, perishing wordlessly in a heap.

"Y-You...!"

The enraged sage brandished his tornado tome again, when something flashed in the darkness; eyes bulging, he abruptly clutched his throat. The downed group watched, wide-eyed as blood suddenly spurted like a burst valve. He gurgled on his own fluids before collapsing to the floor.

Before anyone could ask, a dry reply cut the darkness. "I have to admit, when I said for you all to stay here, I didn't think you would follow my word to a T."

"V-Volke..." Reina sighed, going limp with relief while Reyson gritted.

"Where... have you been."

"I took the scenic route. Relax, I brought the cavalry." He replied at the heron's thunderous expression, "I'll let them take it from here." As soon as he said that, Mist and Rolf rushed in the doorway worriedly with the others.

"Reina!"

"Mist... Rol... f..."

"Hang on! Don't fall asleep on us just yet!" Mist and Soren took out their mend staves, healing the fallen group. Reyson had the sages gather around him for further recovery, bathing them in a warm glow.

Once the somber mage did his share of the healing, he immediately joined Titania in ascertaining Ike's condition. Soren frowned, "how is he."

Titania smiled, "not a scratch on him. However, I have to admit I haven't seen him sleep this soundly in a long time. It really is too bad about the location... I would've liked him to rest a little longer."

Just then, a low groan broke their talk. Navy eyes finally fluttered open to see the paladin and sage before him.

Ike slowly sat up groggily. "What... happened to me?"

"Sleep staff." Soren said shortly.

"Are you..." The lord let out a string of swears under his breath. "You've got to be kidding me. How did I – wait. When I slept, I–! What about the others?" He demanded suddenly, "are they-?"

"Don't worry, everyone is fine." Titania said simply but truthfully. "They were badly wounded when we got here, but they should heal with little repercussions."

Ike sighed. "That's a relief."

"Ike! You're finally awake! H-how are you feeling...?" Reina approached him fully healed, aside from a minor headache and some new scars.

"Annoyed. But better than being stabbed any day." Ike replied bluntly. "If anything, I should be the one asking you. I fell asleep on you _and_ the job. I'm sorry." His gaze turned apologetic, making Reina stammer.

"I-i-it's okay! I mean! I'm... just glad it all worked out. Somehow..." Her smile turned shaky, holding back tears. "R-really..."

Now that the girl recalled the actual danger her group was in just a few minutes ago, she couldn't help trembling like a leaf. She hadn't been that close to death since Begnion. For a dark moment, Reina thought for sure that because of her they would... Ike was...

She shivered. She didn't even want to go there.

Reyson alternated glances between them a moment longer before coughing awkwardly. "Erm... General Ike. Calill seems to be asking for you."

"Oh?" Ike realized the heron was telling the truth as Calill waved him over. "It seems so. Take it easy for now, you two. We leave in two minutes." When they nodded, he left to answer the woman's summons and (to his shock), meet their new recruit on the way.

Reina turned to Reyson, who was sitting on the floor. She mimicked his actions, before noticing him stiffen. She frowned, but moved away slightly in consideration. The next half-minute had them exchanging awkward glances before the heron finally spoke. "Are you...?"

Reina glanced at him curiously. He breathed in deeply before asking again, "are you... beorc?"

"Huh?" Now that wasn't what she was expecting. "Um... 'beorc,' means human, right?"

"... Yes." He was looking at her oddly now. What, was it really such a dumb question for a non-Tellian to ask?

Though pensive, Reina answered truthfully. "I am..."

"... I see." He glanced away, refusing to say anymore. Whatever his issue was, he seemed satisfied for now. Maybe even a little... relieved? His wings seemed less rigid than before. But Reina thought he hated humans until recently?

The sage tiredly leaned her head back against the wall.

Royalty. Who knows what they're thinking.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ena opened her eyes, seated on the throne. So. The Greil Mercenaries have finally come. It all ends here. As she inwardly prayed for the forgiveness of those she will hurt, the remaining Daein soldiers hissed worriedly around her.

"How could they have made it this far? !"

"Who are these sellswords? !"

"I heard their general felled Tor Garen in a half-day's mark!"

"We're doomed! Our king has forsaken us!"

"Enough." Ena stood up, silencing them. "There is no use worrying about past failures. What matters is the situation at hand. And what we need to concentrate on is eradicating any that dares to approach the throne. Nothing else matters. Our actions today will be a thousand words conveyed to the king of our worth. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, General Ena!"

"We are all with you!"

Suddenly, the large, wooden door burst open to reveal the mercenaries themselves.

"King Ashnard!" Ike bellowed, only for his eyes to fall on Ena. She boldly met his challenging gaze, making his navy orbs widen. "A Goldoan dragon... Then you must be General Ena."

"Hm? I do not believe we have met?" A trace of surprise was in her voice.

"My men have informed me of what your soldiers said earlier." Ike stated rather than guessed, "they said their commander was a dragon of Goldoa. I admit, I at first found it hard to swallow."

"Hm. If you know who I am, then you must also know that the king is not here."

That, the mercenaries did not expect.

"What? What do you mean Ashnard isn't here? Are you saying the king has abandoned the capital?" Ike demanded with angry disbelief, "his own countrymen?"

Uneasy glances and angry expressions immediately filled everyone's faces.

It can't be... All of their hard work, Talrega's suffering, the sacrificed innocents... they couldn't be for nothing?

"So... you did not know." Ena surmised, shutting her eyes. "Now that you know this, surely there is no reason to continue fighting. I too, share your desire to see this conflict end. So rather than taking your fight towards Crimea, I feel it is faster to purge you and your army here. Don't you agree?"

"That's one way to look at it. The problem is that I'll never let you do as you please with Crimea!" Ike retaliated. When Ena still didn't stand down, he frowned and reassumed his stance. "It seems our time for talk is over."

"... In this, we can agree. No more talk." A red aura appeared around the girl, making everyone else lift their weapons. "But do not begrudge me for what I am about to do. I have my reasons for fighting... And I will see you fall."

With that, she transformed.

In the pink-haired girl's place stood a towering red dragon. She roared in attack, making the Daein forces charge with battle cries.

"Hi-yaaaah!" Ike's own forces matched them, meeting in the middle. Weapons clashed fiercely once more for the final stand. But the mercenaries quickly found themselves struggling dodging the Daein troops' blows as well as Ena's red breath.

A bead of sweat dripped down Ike's temple as her initial attack actually melted the stone floor before him. This... was what a dragon was capable of.

He shouted, "Soren, Fyran, Volke! I want you to focus your attacks on Ena! Mist, remain on standby for healing! The rest of us will divert the others' attention away! Now!"

Soren quickly brandished a Thoron tome, while Fyran, Luna, muttering the incantations. Volke distracted Ena from attacking them with his knives, making sure they're near her face. She roared in rage, sweeping her thick tail.

Volke fluidly dodged while the Daeins scrambled out of the way screaming. The mages weren't about to be so lucky. Seeing this, Tauroneo stopped it from hitting them with his body. The general's face quickly turned red with exertion as he tried to hold it down. In response, she lifted her tail and slammed him against the floor repeatedly.

"Tauroneo!" While Titania threw her hand-axe, Reina shot fireballs and Rolf, arrows with his newly acquired Brave Bow.

The arrows bounced off the scales for minimal damage, but the girls' weapons managed to hit the softer flesh beneath. Ena let Tauroneo go in response, the general dropping to the ground.

Mist hurried to heal him, her horse bucking into a warrior on the way. She neatly dodged a short-axe before making it to her destination. Calill and Reyson acted as safeguards, making sure no other weapon reached her.

Feeling the spells finally be ready, Fyran and Soren let them fly. The shaman smirked while binding Ena with Luna, the dark tentrils creeping up her body. However, that smirk took a strained quality as she struggled to break her bonds.

She quickly shattered it with a final push, the sound of breaking glass echoing in the chamber. The dragon dodged Soren's Thoron spell before roaring again, letting loose another breath attack.

"Urgh!" Titania barely dodged out of the way, her armor grazed. Even so, she felt it growing hot quickly. She tossed her melting shoulder plate aside and cleaved a bishop that attempted to heal his comrades. His spare sleep staff rolled into the corner forgotten.

Sothe and Ike fought against the remaining halberdier and sage, their blades dancing dangerously with their deed. The thief slit the sage's throat, making him collapse in his own blood. Ike parried the heavy spear used against him before knocking it aside. He then stabbed him in the gap of his chestplate, finishing the job.

Glancing up, the lord then saw Fyran being slammed by Ena's tail, crashing hard into the wall. The shaman coughed out blood. "Fyran!"

As Mist hurried over, Ike jumped back into action, his blade now finding Ena's legs. He swung at them, only to bounce off staggering. It was like striking iron plates.

"Damn!"

"Ike!" Soren shouted, "after me!"

He shot another Thoron spell, but this time hit the dragon's legs and tail. She roared painfully, falling to her knees. Her scales were burnt badly. Ike took the chance to try again, swinging at them. Red spurted and stained the royal black carpet.

She collapsed onto the floor, no longer able to fight. The girl transformed back before their eyes. "Im... pressive... You are... strong. I... have lost."

Ike approached her, lowering his blade. "Then calm yourself and surrender. There's no reason for you to die."

Ena shook her head. "That I cannot do."

"What?"

"I... I must go to him..." She shakily stood before breaking into a run.

"No! Wait!" Ike shouted, giving chase. Titania and Soren were hot on his heels. Reina watched in surprise as Nasir approached them, blocking Ena's way. What was he doing here?

But before she could make sense of it, the ship captain punched Ike in the stomach. Reina gaped. "Wha...? !"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Ike!" Soren shouted, eyes flickering in rage. 

"Nasir! What do you think you're doing? !" Titania barked.

The dragon nodded at Ena to make her escape. She disappeared into the darkness, not looking back.

Ike was staggered, the most shocked at the turn of events out of everyone. He quickly grew furious however, the angriest Reina had seen him since his father died. He shook visibly with dark anger. "... So you were the traitor?"

The man didn't respond.

"Someone's been giving information to the enemy. Was that you, too? And... Mist's medallion too?"

Daein? The medallion? What was he going on about? Reina glanced at the girl, who was watching it all unfold, shaking. The Valkyrie grasped at her chest as if to reach something no longer there. Did... something happen to it? Dread pooled in her stomach as she connected the dots. 'Don't tell me Nasir stole it and gave it to them!'

"Are you telling me you've been working for Daein this whole time? But you're a laguz! Why? Talk to me!" Ike spat frustratedly, "ah, this is useless! Get him out of here! His traitorous face is making me ill!"

He glared scathingly at Nasir to the point where Reina thought he would run the ship captain through himself. Her assumptions thankfully proved unfounded as he breathed out unevenly. "... Until this has been cleared up, you'll be held in custody. I won't question you anymore. When you decide to talk... let me know."

He ordered Nasir's arrest, the man now deemed prisoner. But before he left, he said something that made shivers run up and down Reina's spine.

"... Go to Palmeni Temple."

"What did you say?" Ike scowled out, voicing Reina's thoughts.

Her eyes widened. Didn't Celia say she came from that place? And Fignitus too... and with the major role that stupid thing has been playing so far... Her heart pounded at the possibilities. 'Finally...! Maybe now the answers will...'

Ike watched Nasir's departing back grow smaller in the distance, clenching his fists to the point of drawing blood. While his mind still reeled with the reality of the laguz' betrayal, he at least knew one more thing.

This was hardly over. Not by a long shot.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**We're getting to the climax! Everything will soon be revealed! (Well, almost everything...) There will also be appearances from characters people probably won't expect!**

**As always, thanks a lot for reading! **

**(Pssst, you can also hit that blue button below to make this authoress a very happy camper. ;D)**


End file.
